


The last one blooming

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Loki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bonding, Building trust, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, Loki has no idea what he is doing, Loki has to deal with a child, Loss of Virginity, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, PTSD, Praise Kink, Protective Loki, Scent Marking, Shy OFC, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, child runs rings around him, in heat, instincts, midgardian omega, omega child, playful Loki, scared omega, when omega is of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 94,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: omegaverse where Alphas and omegas can only bond with their true mates. Loki finds his one day, a young midgardian girl. But there's one problem, she is terrified of Alphas. So Loki must work on gaining her trust so they can bond.It turns out they have a lot more in common with their past.





	1. Chapter 1

Her legs carried her as fast as they could. She had no idea how she ended up in the thick, dark forest. But she didn’t care. Her head hurt from her injury and she just knew she had to get away, to keep running. Deep down she knew that she wasn’t on Earth anymore, but she kept going anyway.

Ignoring the way the shadows caused scary figures around her, she kept moving. But she soon started to slow down. Her body was weary and injured. She struggled to keep her eyes open and the last thing she knew, was that she fell to the dirty ground beneath her.  
  


  
Loki was sound asleep in his bed, when suddenly he woke up with a fright. His heart was pounding in his chest and he had a weird, bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. There was something inside of him screaming at him to go to the forest.

It had shaken him so much that he leapt out of bed and used his Seidr to put on his armour as he rushed out of the door.

He ran down to the stables and grabbed his horse. He chucked on the bridle and didn’t bother with a saddle as he felt a sense of urgency, it was like his body was moving of its own accord. Mounting his horse he squeezed him on into a gallop and made his way to the forest, to where his heart and gut was telling him to go.

His horse seemed to sense his urgency as he galloped fast and didn’t put a hoof wrong, taking Loki directly to where he needed to be.

The god of mischief hadn’t been entirely sure what to expect when he got there. He was a mixture of confused, scared and also angry when he found what he did.

There was a child, lying passed out in the thick of the forest. Loki knew she was injured so he jumped off his horse and rushed over to her. He was careful to pick her up and get back on his horse. It didn’t take him long to get her back home. He took her straight to the healers and by that time, Odin and Frigga had come to see what was going on in the middle of the night.

‘I found her in the forest. She was just… Lying there.’ Loki said, worriedly as he stepped outside with his mother and father.

‘What were you doing out there at this time?’ Frigga asked.

‘I was asleep, but I woke up and something told me to get there. I don’t know.’

Odin and Frigga shared a knowing look with one another.

‘This is your field, I will leave you both to talk.’ Frigga said as she gave her husband a pat on the shoulder and left to go back to bed.

Loki looked at his father, wanting answers. Who was like a deer caught in the headlights as he sighed and ran a hand down his face.

‘It seems that my Alpha son has finally found his omega mate.’ Odin chuckled.

‘What do you mean? It can’t be… She is… She is only a child.’ Loki said, stunned at the thought.

‘I know. But that doesn’t mean that you aren’t meant to be. You know there is a large age gap between your mother and I. This child is a human, which means her aging is  _very_ different to ours.’ Odin said to Loki.

‘You and mother told me that not even realms can keep mates apart. Eventually they will cross paths… Do you really think she is to be my mate?’ Loki asked.

‘I do, my son. An Alpha always senses when their mate is in danger. It is the natural way of life.’

‘I  _am_  worried for her. More than I would be for a normal child. Is she going to be ok? How did she even get here and what happened to her? There are so many questions.’ Loki sighed.

‘It is odd for a child that young to travel through the realms. But we will get our answers when she awakens.’ Odin smiled reassuringly at Loki before leaving.

Loki let out another sigh as he leaned back against the door of the healer’s room. His mind was racing with so many questions and his emotions were running high.

He nearly fell over when the door opened behind him, making him stumble backwards, but he was able to straighten himself up quickly. Not one of his most graceful moments.

‘Prince, Loki.’ The healer bit her lip to hide her amusement, it wasn’t often the god of mischief was caught off guard. ‘She is stable. She has a lot of injuries, the main one being to her head. The rest of her body is covered in bruises. But it seems that you got to her just in time before hypothermia set in.’

‘Thank you. May I please see her?’ Loki begged.

‘Of course. She is still unconscious, we decided it was best to keep her that way so she can rest and give her body time to heal.’ The healer explained as she stepped to the side to let Loki in.

Loki walked over and felt his heart sink. She was  _really_  young and so fragile looking. He could see some bruising on her arms, he dreaded to think where else there was injuries.

‘She wasn’t sexually assaulted, was she?’ Loki asked cautiously, dreading the answer.

‘No, she wasn’t. That was our worry too when we saw her.’ The healer assured Loki, much to his relief.

The healer knew why Loki was there, why he had been the one to find her. Out of the two Prince’s, Loki was the more quiet and reserved one, usually, so it was unusual for him to be concerned over someone he did not know. Especially a human.

‘How long before she will awaken?’ Loki asked.

‘It’s hard to say right now, my Prince. But she is in good hands.’ The healer promised him.

Loki was very reluctant to leave the girl. But he knew there was nothing else that he could do for now. He just had to wait for her to heal and wake up.

Loki leaned over the young girl and slowly reached out to lightly touch her hand with the tips of his fingers. He let out a small gasp as he felt tingles shoot through his veins and it travelled all throughout his body. It was something he had never felt before, like a shock to his system.

One of the healers saw and a small smile crept over her lips. She knew the connection was already starting between the two. The relationship between an Alpha and an omega that were meant to bond, was a wonderful thing.

Loki stayed with the girl for a few hours, until the healers promised that they would alert him as soon as she woke up, or if there were any changes. So he reluctantly left to get some rest himself.

He went to visit her daily for the following few days. She was doing well and healing nicely. The healers knew it wouldn’t be long before it was time for her to awaken. Loki couldn’t wait for that time to come, so he could get to know her.

  
Eventually, the day finally arrived when she woke.

When the young girl opened her eyes and came to her senses for the first time, she was absolutely petrified. The healers took a while to calm her down, explaining to her where she was and that they had been treating her. As all the healers were omegas, they were able to use their calming personalities and scents to help keep her at ease.

They had soon called for the King, as he wished to know all updates on the Midgardian girl. Of course they called for Loki too, but Odin was the first on the scene.

When he entered the room, the already scared child bolted across to the other side and hid in a corner by a desk, shaking in fear from Odin. He knew he was making things worse, so he quickly retreated from the room.

‘I do not know what is wrong with her, but she was terrified of me.’ Odin said sadly to Frigga.

‘Let’s leave her for now. Let her settle with the healers.’ Frigga said to her husband.

‘Is she awake? Is she ok?’ Loki asked as he rushed up to his parents outside of the healers’ room.

‘Yes, she is awake and is doing ok. But she is very confused and scared. I think it would be best to allow her to rest and get accustomed to her surroundings. I know you are eager to meet her properly, Loki. But she needs to stay calm and feel safe here. Give her some time.’ Odin said as he put his hand onto Loki’s shoulder, who nodded in understanding.

But he couldn’t push down the sinking feeling he felt inside of him at having to wait longer to meet her.

While Loki waited for his chance to meet her, he stayed situated outside of the healers’ room. For some reason he just couldn’t bring himself to leave.

Thor and Frigga took turn bringing him food and books, Thor not entirely understanding his odd behaviour, but not arguing with his mother on the subject. He was just told it was an Alpha thing. Being a beta himself, he didn’t really get the Alpha/omega relationship.

The healers were quick to learn that the young girl had obviously been abused by an Alpha, or more, from her wounds and behaviour when people entered the room. If they were a beta or an omega, she was a little on edge but generally ok. But if an Alpha entered, she freaked out completely.

‘I do not understand why an Alpha would harm an omega like that?’ Loki said angrily as one of the healers updated him, Odin and Frigga on the situation.

‘Unfortunately on Midgard, omegas are very common. Alphas tend to abuse them easily, they think that because they are stronger and the more dominant ones, that it is within their rights to harm the submissive omegas. Unlike here, where the Alphas are seen as dominant protectors and guiders. Not abusing their status to harm their omegas, but to look after them.’ Frigga explained to Loki.

‘What do I do? How will I be able to get close to her if she is scared of me?’ Loki asked, disappointment filled his voice.

‘We have an idea to make her more comfortable. If we were to take her to her own chambers, there she won’t be bothered by random Alphas coming and going. We could let her sleep while we take her there, so she won’t be too freaked out.’ The healer suggested.

‘You can carry her there, it will give you a chance to see her again.’ Frigga suggested as she turned to Loki, who nodded in agreement.

While the healer went with Frigga to prepare the girl, Odin spoke to Loki privately.

‘You should think about giving her a gift, something with your scent on it. So she can get used to you, without you actually being there to start with. If you two are meant to be, she will find some comfort in your scent being near, even if she does not understand it at first.’ Odin suggested to his son.

‘That’s a good idea. I will do that.’ Loki smiled.

  
Frigga had her maids set up chambers next to Loki’s quarters, which Loki was very happy about. It meant he would be near her, ready if anything was to happen.

When he lifted the girl up into his arms, he felt a surge of protectiveness run through his veins and a warmth in his heart. He knew he would lay his life down for her in an instant if he needed to. It was a weird, instant connection that he had never felt before.

The healer used Seidr to awaken the girl when they reached her new chambers. Frigga and Loki stood by the door and watched as she woke up. When she came to her senses, she could smell the scent of an Alpha in the room. Her eyes widened in fear as she looked straight over to Loki and he could see the fear in her beautiful brown eyes. It broke his heart to see, so he quickly ducked out of the room to save distressing her even more. Even though tearing himself away from her was difficult to do.

Frigga walked over to the girl and sat down on the edge of the bed. She could see the girl shaking as she curled herself in and tucked her knees up under her chin.

‘You are safe here, child. You will not be harmed… That was my son there, Loki. He is the one that found you in the forest and brought you here for help. Do you know where it is you are? Did the healers explain to you?’ Frigga asked softly.

The girl knew instantly that she was an omega. She felt a little bit at ease with her, but was still scared with the unknown surroundings and strangers. So she just nodded her head very slightly.

Frigga did not press on the matter any further and left the girl to rest. Loki was stood outside waiting and she told him that she was still very scared and unsure of everything.

‘How old do you think she is?’ He asked.

‘I’d say around 4 or 5 years old. She is very small… But then, most Midgardians are. Especially omegas.’ Frigga sighed. ‘She is so young to have been through what she has. I can see the pain in her eyes.’

‘I don’t understand how anyone could harm such an innocent child.’ Loki said angrily. ‘Where are her parents?’

‘Let’s hope that she opens up to someone soon.’ Frigga said as she gave Loki a kiss on the cheek.

‘Has she said anything yet? To you or one of the healers?’ Loki asked his mother before she walked away.

‘No, not yet.’ Frigga said sadly.

‘You don’t think she is a mute, do you?’

‘No. She is just petrified. She is on a completely different realm to what she is used to, surrounded by strangers. And she has clearly been abused... She will speak, in time.’ Frigga assured Loki.

  
The following day, Frigga went back to visit the girl. She brought food with her and watched as the child ate, she had been ravenous as she finished the entire plate.

Frigga spoke to her a lot, telling her some tales about Asgard. She made sure she mentioned Loki plenty, telling the girl stories about when Loki was a young boy. She felt her heart soar when she saw the girl smile ever so slightly.

‘Here on Asgard, the Alphas do not harm omegas like they do on earth. They are protectors, especially over omegas. You are very much safe here. I am an omega, like you. My husband is an Alpha. He takes great care of me and the entire realm. Has never hurt or scared me.’

The young omega looked down at her hands in her lap as she listened to Frigga. But still she never said anything. Even after Frigga had spent a few hours with her at a time each day.

‘My son has something he wishes to give you. Would it be ok for him to come in? Only for a few minutes?’ Frigga asked carefully.

The girls eyes widened and she looked very confused and unsure. Frigga reached out and softly stroked the girls head, making her jump.

‘I promise, he won’t harm you. He just has a gift for you.’ Frigga then used her Seidr to send a signal to Loki, who a few seconds later slowly opened the door.

The girl tensed up instantly and she rushed to hide behind Frigga, who was sat on the edge of the bed. Loki came in and closed the door behind him. He smiled warmly over towards her as he crouched down. He held out a stuffed cuddly toy, it was a black wolf.

‘Hello there. I got this for you, I thought you might like it.’ He said softly as he stayed still.

The girl looked around the side of Frigga and over at Loki. For a few minutes, she did nothing. Just stayed there, frozen to the spot. Loki didn’t move either, not wanting to scare her with any of his movements.

‘It’s alright, he won’t harm you.’ Frigga assured her.

Frigga moved over to Loki, but the girl stayed where she was on the bed. Still looking wide eyed at the big scary Alpha. So Frigga took the toy from Loki and handed it to the girl. Loki gave her another smile and slowly got up to leave the room, not able to watch her in such fear of him.

When Loki left, Frigga watched the girl as she looked at the toy in her hands. She sniffed over it and scrunched her nose up in disgust for a second. But then confusion filled her face as she sniffed over it again.

Frigga smiled as the child eventually pulled the toy into her chest and hugged it tightly.  


	2. Chapter 2

As the days went by, Loki continued to try and make friends with the Midgardian girl without  _actually_  seeing her.

He left gifts for her each day outside her door. Sweets from the market, colouring pencils, paper and a colouring book. Frigga helped him to pick out a cute green hair scrunchie. Everything helped for the girl to get accustomed to his scent.

She hadn’t left her chambers at all, her food was brought to her each meal time. Frigga continued to visit her multiple times a day and then reported to Loki straight after.

‘She is always clinging to the toy wolf you got her. I think you should try and spend time with her now.’ Frigga said to Loki one morning.

‘Has she said anything yet?’ Loki asked.

‘Not yet.’ Frigga shook her head. Even she was starting to doubt whether the girl could actually talk or not.

‘Why don’t you go and get a book from the library. A children's one that she may like. Read to her and just try being in the room with her so she gets used to your presence.’ The Queen suggested.

Loki agreed. So after picking out a book from the library, he went straight to the child’s room. He knocked on the door a few times and then slowly opened the door.

He peered in and saw her sat on the bed, curled up against herself with the toy wolf in her arms. She looked scared when he entered the room.

‘Hello there. I hope you don’t mind, but I brought along a book for you. I thought I could read for you. This was my favourite book when I was young.’ He spoke softly, as if speaking to a wild animal that could flee with any sudden movement or loud noise.

He slowly walked over to one of the seats that was by the warm fireplace. He sat down and opened the book to start reading. He glanced over at the girl and she was still stock still on the bed, curled up against herself. It hurt his heart to see her so terrified of him.

As Loki read the book, the girl stayed exactly where she was. She couldn’t understand why an Alpha was reading to her. But she did like the story. Even if she was confused about her emotions. She was scared of him, as he was an Alpha, yet at the same time she felt a calming presence about him. But that made her even more scared as she couldn’t understand  _why_  she felt that way.

Loki finished reading to her and was a bit disappointed that she was still in the exact same place as she was when he had first entered. So he slowly moved back to the door and said good night to her. He told her he would go back tomorrow with another book that he thought she would enjoy.

And he did. He went back for the following few days, just to read to her. Slowly, she would relax more in his company. Then on the fourth day, there was a slight breakthrough.

He was reading on the chair he always sat on, staying still apart from moving his hand to turn the pages. His voice was calm, reassuring and low as he read.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye that she had shuffled further down on the bed, so she was at the bottom of it. That was the closest she had ever moved towards him. But she continued to stay still for a while. But then, she slowly slid off the bed and took small, slow steps towards him. As if he was a monster that would turn and eat her if she made a sudden movement.

Loki kept his reading up, didn’t move or change his tone in any way. Even though his heart was racing with happiness that she was starting to trust him a little more.

She was like a deer investigating something new. Slowly she crept closer to him, until she was at his side. She craned her neck to look over his shoulder, trying to see the pictures in the book that Loki had been describing. All the while she kept her wolf toy tightly against her chest, as if terrified to let it go.

Loki kept still apart from moving his hands slightly and leaning to the side, so that she could see better.

He continued to read with her looking over his shoulder at the pictures. When he was finished and closed the book, he smiled as she darted back to the bed for safety.

‘Did you enjoy that story?’ Loki asked as he turned around to face her.

He was glad that she wasn’t looking at him with such a fearful look in her eyes like she used to.

She nodded, still clutching the wolf against her chest.

‘Would you like me to return tomorrow with another?’

Loki’s face lit up in a big smile when she nodded eagerly in response.

‘I shall see you tomorrow then.’ Loki grinned.

  
When Loki returned the following morning, he found the girl stood beside her bed, holding her wolf toy against her but she also had a bit of paper in her hands too. She crouched down and put the paper on the floor. She slid it across towards him, then she stepped backwards as he bent down to pick it up.

She had drawn her wolf in amongst woods and had written ‘thank you’ at the bottom of it. Which Loki could just make out from her scribble.

‘Is this for me?’ He asked with a big smile as he looked up at her.

She nodded and smiled slightly. It warmed Loki’s heart that she drew a picture just for him.

‘I love it. Thank you. Do you enjoy colouring and drawing?’ Loki asked as he slowly moved over to his chair by the fire.

She nodded and took a small, hesitant step closer to him. But that was as far as she went.

‘How would you like to do some drawing with me?’ Loki asked as he was about to use his Seidr to pull the table closer to him, but he stopped himself in time, just in-case he freaked her out.

Instead he leaned over and pulled it closer, picking up the paper and pencils.

‘It’s been a long time since I drew anything.’ Loki chuckled as he made sure the table was between him and the other chair opposite, giving the girl the option to join him if she wanted to.

He started to draw and it took the girl a few minutes before she slowly walked over and sat down on the chair opposite. She was really tense, but Loki was just relieved that she was getting used to him. He couldn’t stop smiling as he watched her concentrate on drawing and colouring.

‘That’s wonderful… You know, most artists sign their work. So everyone knows who it is by.’ Loki said to the girl when she finished drawing and showed it to him.

She looked at the paper for a bit and then pulled it back towards her. As she wrote at the bottom, she stuck her tongue out to concentrate. Loki felt his heart melting. Then she turned the paper around and moved it closer for him to see.

‘Rose. What a beautiful name. Is that short for something?’ He asked.

She nodded in response.

‘Hmm. Rosie?’ She shook her head.

‘Rosemary?’ She nodded but with a disgusted look on her face.

‘I’m guessing you do not like that name?’ Loki laughed. ‘Well, Rose is very beautiful. It suits you.’

Rose smiled and then grabbed another bit of paper to draw again, seemingly happier now. Loki smiled as he watched her. At least he knew her name now, which was a start.

‘How old are you, Rose?’ He asked as he continued to draw as well, making it not seem like a big deal.

Rose looked up at him and stopped drawing. She put her pencil down and held up four fingers for him, hiding her face a little behind her wolf toy.

‘Four? Well, you are very special for that age. I was still falling over my own feet at your age, I certainly couldn’t even draw as half as good as you can.’ Loki chuckled, happy when she giggled.

They continued to spend time together for the remainder of the morning. Then he left her alone for a while and went to see his mother. He found her in her chambers.

‘Well, someone has obviously made progress with his omega.’ Frigga smirked.

‘Is it that obvious?’ Loki asked sheepishly.

‘Oh yes. That big smile on your face. I haven’t seen that in a long time.’ Frigga said softly.

‘Yes… Well… I have had a breakthrough with her. She’s called Rosemary, but hates it so calls herself Rose. And she is four, like we thought.’ Loki said excitedly.

‘So she is talking now?’ Frigga’s face lit up at the thought.

‘Not exactly… But we were drawing and I managed to get her to write her name down. But I think she may start talking soon. Well, I hope so anyway.’

‘How about joining her for dinner, see if she opens up more then?’ Frigga suggested.

‘That’s a good idea. I will give it a try.’ Loki smiled.

He was willing to try anything to gain her trust.

That evening he went along with dinner for both himself and Rose. When he entered her chambers he saw her on the floor at the fireplace, still drawing.

‘Hello, Rose. I thought I would join you for dinner.’ He smiled.

She jumped slightly, a little startled at seeing him. But the fear melted away rather quickly as Loki sat down at the table and put down the tray of food.

‘I hope you’re hungry. There’s enough to feed an army here.’ Loki joked.

It took Rose a minute before she got up and joined him at the table. She was still holding her toy against her, even as she started to slowly eat.

‘Do you have a name for your wolf?’ Loki asked as he motioned to the toy.

She nodded and looked down at said wolf.

‘What have you called him? Or her?’ Loki wasn’t expecting an answer.

‘Wolfie.’ She said as quiet as a mouse.

Loki was startled when she spoke. But he was overjoyed to finally hear her voice. He recovered quickly so it didn’t seem weird for her. Even if his heart did melt at how small and timid she sounded.

‘Ah, Wolfie. That’s a good name. I hope he’s looking after you well.’ Loki smiled.

She nodded in response as she continued to eat.

‘Do you like building things?’ Loki asked, as he had noticed that she had attempted to make some sort of a den at the side of the bed today, but it was a bit of a fail.

‘I tried to make a den. But it didn’t work.’ She said quietly, finding her voice.

‘I can see that. Would you like me to help you with it after dinner? Then you and Wolfie will have a nice secret place to hide in.’ Loki couldn’t stop smiling with the results he was having with the child.

‘Yes, please!’ Rose said excitedly with a mouth full of meat.

‘Don’t speak with your mouth full.’ Loki chastised her playfully, making her giggle.

It was as if a switch had been turned inside her. Loki couldn’t be happier that she was talking to him and laughing.

After dinner, Loki kept his promise and helped her to make a proper den. They used chairs and all the sheets they could find. They filled it up with pillows and blankets too. It was incredibly comfortable and cosy, Loki actually found himself feeling a little jealous.

Rose had kept her distance slightly from Loki. Still wary of him. But he knew that was to be expected. He wanted to ask her so many questions, but didn’t want to scare her voice away again. So he kept it calm and as fun as possible.

While Rose had been putting some pillows and blankets into the right place inside the den, Loki threw in a blanket over the top of her, covering her. That made her laugh as she wrestled it off her head. Loki respected her space and didn’t go inside the den while she was in it, not wanting to freak her out by getting too close.

‘There, all finished. Do you like it?’ Loki asked as he made one more adjustment to it outside, secretly using his Seidr so it would remain standing for as long as Rose wanted it to.

‘Thank you. It’s the best den ever!’ Rose said excitedly as she sat in the middle of it, with Wolfie on her lap.

‘You’re welcome, little one.’ Loki smiled as he looked in at her fondly.

  
The days continued in a similar way. Loki spent most meal times with Rose, not asking much questions at all. He wanted to wait until she was comfortable to tell him herself.

He always found her in her den. She slept there through the night too. A few times Loki found her curled up with Wolfie in amongst all the pillows and blankets.

She still hadn’t went very close to him. She was still confused with how he was an Alpha, but he wasn’t harming her. How she felt safe with him. It didn’t make sense to her, but she was happy whenever he went to see her.

She also liked Frigga, who she knew was Loki’s mother. She was a kind omega, and treated her really well. She was the one that watched over her as she bathed and helped her to get dressed in the mornings or with her hair.

Loki walked into Rose’s room one morning to find her brushing her hair. Or trying to. She kept yelping as she brushed through tugs.

‘Oh, little one. Don’t hurt yourself. Can I help you?’ Loki asked as he rushed over to her.

Rose looked unsure to start with.

‘I won’t hurt you, I promise.’ Loki smiled and crouched down to her level.

She looked down at the brush in her hand and hesitantly reached over with it to give to Loki. Loki motioned to the chair, where she went and sat down. She was really tense as she clutched Wolfie to her chest and closed her eyes.

Loki moved behind her and carefully started to brush her hair. When Rose realised he wasn’t hurting her at all, she opened her eyes and started to relax. She actually found his touch comforting, the way he slid his hand through her hair before putting the brush through it. He was very gentle and that was confusing for her… An Alpha being gentle? She didn’t think it was possible.

‘You look a little perplexed, little one.’ Loki commented as he looked at her reflection in the mirror. But then she just looked even more confused.

‘What does that mean?’ She asked.

‘It means that you look confused.’ He chuckled.

‘Ohh… I… I don’t get why you are so gentle.’ She said anxiously as she fiddled with Wolfie in her lap.

Loki stopped what he was doing and he moved round, so he was at her side as he knelt down.

‘I don’t know what happened to you back on Earth. But things are different here. I may be an Alpha, but that means I just want to look after you and protect you. It’s in my nature to be gentle with omegas. Especially ones that I like.’ He said softly.

‘You… You like me?’ Rose asked.

‘Of course I do. I wouldn’t have given you all those gifts otherwise. Besides, you’re much more fun to be around than my annoying brother.’ Loki rolled his eyes, making her laugh.

‘I know it is difficult for you, little one. But I promise you, I will never _, ever_ , harm you.’   
  


Loki’s promise to Rose seemed to help. As the following day, Loki entered her chambers to find her running over to him with the hairbrush in her hand.

She put it up towards Loki with a big smile on her face. Loki chuckled and without any words being needed, he brushed her hair for her.

That carried on for a few days. Then one day Loki went in with a new book to read to her.

‘I didn’t think I still had this book. But I thought you would like it. It’s interactive. Come, read with me.’ Loki said as he sat down on his usual chair, but this time he patted his thigh.

Rose hesitated big time to start with. But then she walked over and nervously climbed onto his lap. She was tense to start with as he put his arms around her to hold the book open. But it didn’t take long at all for Rose to relax in his embrace. She actually enjoyed being that close to him, feeling safe as his scent calmed her.

And for the first time in her life, she felt  _wanted._


	3. Chapter 3

‘You’ve been cooped up in these chambers for a while. How would you like to go outside for some fresh air?’ Loki asked Rose one morning.

‘Outside?’ She squeaked.

‘Yes. You haven’t seen the beauty of Asgard yet. I would love to show you around. Take you to some of my favorite places.’ Loki smiled down at the young girl.

‘I… I don’t want to.’ She said as she shook her head and clutched Wolfie tighter against her chest.

‘Why not, little one?’ Loki crouched down on front of her and put his hands onto her arms, making her jump slightly, but she didn’t pull away like she used to.

‘It’s… Scary.’ She said quietly.

‘Oh, sweetheart. I will be right with you, nothing will happen to you. I give you my word.’

Rose thought for a little while, looking down. Then she looked back up at Loki and raised her hand up, her pinkie finger sticking up.

‘Pinkie promise?’ She looked at him with big doe eyes.

‘I pinkie promise.’ Loki smiled and wrapped his pinkie around hers, shaking it.

He was glad that over the past week he had read up on Midgardian culture and about the realm as much as possible. Especially with young children. Or he wouldn’t have had a clue what she was on about.

  
Loki waited until around midday, when he knew the place would be a bit quieter. He was intrigued to see how Rose would react if they came across an Alpha. Part of him was worried, but he hoped she would trust him enough now to not panic too much.

Rose had asked Loki to tie her hair up for her, which he did gladly with the scrunchie he had given her.

He could tell that she was very nervous. She couldn’t stop fiddling with her hands and shifting from foot to foot as Loki put his cloak on.

‘Why don’t you take Wolfie with us? I’m sure he would like to go on an adventure too.’ Loki smiled as he watched her run to her bed to grab him.

When she returned, she surprised Loki as she grabbed his hand tightly with one of her small ones. That’s when he realised just how tiny she really was. She only reached up to his thigh in height and her hand was completely smothered by his.

Rose wasn’t sure why she had grabbed the Alpha’s hand. It just seemed to happen out of instincts. But it made her feel better, that much she did know.

Rose followed Loki out of the safety of her chambers. She couldn’t stop shaking as they walked along the corridors of the palace. A few guards passed, but luckily they were betas or omegas. Rose was relieved when they got outside into the gardens. Loki took her to the quieter area around the side.

‘It’s so pretty.’ She squealed excitedly as she looked over all the flowers that made the garden burst to life with colour.

Loki released her hand as she ran over to kneel down by some bright purple flowers that were in the shape of roses.

‘Wowww. What is this?’ She asked as she looked over her shoulder at Loki.

He joined her and crouched down at her side.

‘These are roses. But, watch what happens when you touch them.’ Loki reached out and simply touched one of the flowers, which then turned into a light blue colour, making Rose squeal happily.

She reached out herself and touched it, squealing again when it turned pink. She kept touching it so it would change colour, clapping her hands when it turned green.

‘Green is my favourite colour.’ She said as she looked up at Loki.

‘Really? It is mine too.’ Loki grinned.

He plucked the rose out of the ground and fixed it into her hair.

‘There we go. A beautiful rose, for a beautiful Rose.’ Loki said in a cheesy way.

The two mooched around the gardens for a while. It was nice and quiet, no one else was around. Rose especially loved the pond where there was weird fish swimming around, ones she had never seen before.

That’s when it hit her that she really wasn’t on Earth anymore.

‘Where am I?’ She asked Loki as she walked back over to him and took his hand again, feeling a bit uneasy and insecure all of a sudden.

Loki crouched down to her level and took her other hand into his, making sure Wolfie was safely tucked up under her arm.

‘You’re on Asgard, little one. Did your parents ever tell you about other realms? Or, worlds might be a better word.’

‘No…’ She looked down sadly at the mention of her parents.

‘Well, there are many more realms aside from here and Earth. We know Earth as Midgard. There is one main way to travel between worlds and that is via the Bifrost. Which is a bright, rainbow coloured bridge.’

Her eyes lit up at the sound of the colourful bridge.

‘But there are other ways, secret portals. You must have stumbled upon one when I found you in the forest that night.’

‘I… I don’t know how. I didn’t mean to.’ She said, worried.

‘Nothing to be worried about, Rose. You’ve not done any harm, it’s not wrong to come to Asgard… It’s a good thing you’re here.’ Loki assured her.

‘Why?’

‘Well, because you wouldn’t have met me. Now, would you? I am just so awesome to have in your life.’ He winked at her playfully, making her laugh.

Loki stood up straight, but was then attacked by her as she launched forwards and hugged him. Her arms could hardly reach around him and because of her height, she only wrapped around his thighs. So he leaned down and lifted her up into his arms. He pulled her into a big hug, which she liked. She was able to wrap her arms around his neck and hide in against him.

Loki felt a warmth inside of him as he held his little omega in his arms. Rose loved the way he made her feel safe. He completely enveloped her small frame. He smiled when he felt her move her head slightly, so that her face was in against his neck. He could feel her taking in his scent.

‘We should get back, it will be dinner time soon.’ He hummed after a while, placing her carefully down to her feet.

‘Ok.’ She said as she took his hand again and went with him.

But she stopped dead when she saw a group of people heading in their direction. It was Thor, Sif and the warriors three. Sif and Hogun were omegas, Fandral was a beta, but it was Volstagg that sent fear coursing through her the most as he was an Alpha and she could tell by his scent that was in the air.

She attempted to flee, but Loki’s hold on her hand was too tight. So she ended up hiding behind him in a blind panic. Loki hated to see her like that.

‘Come here, little one.’ He managed to get her around so she was hiding in against him. He kept his arms around her and used his Seidr to teleport them back to her chambers.

Rose let out a cry of fear and surprise when Loki released her and she saw she was back in her chambers. She looked at Loki, eyes wide.

‘Don’t panic, Rose. You’re safe.’ Loki said softly. ‘I… As I told you, you are on Asgard. Amongst gods. We live for thousands of years, a long time in comparison to yourself. I am also skilled in what is called Seidr, but perhaps  _magic_  is a better word for you.’

‘You… Are magic?’ She asked, looking at him in awe.

‘Yes. Would you like to see?’

‘Please.’ Rose nodded eagerly.

Loki crouched down and he made illusions appear easily. Mini horses, snakes, wolves and rabbits ran around him with a green haze surrounding them all.

‘Wowwww!’ Rose said in admiration as she watched the animals running around.

She reached out to touch one of them, but they evaporated right on front of her eyes.

‘Aww.’ She said sadly.

‘They are illusions. Unfortunately you cannot touch them.’ Loki smiled warmly at her. ‘Are you ok?’ He asked.

‘Yeah…’ She nodded and held Wolfie against her.

Loki desperately wanted to ask her what happened on Midgard to make her so terrified of Alphas. But he wasn’t sure if she was ready to open up to him or not.

‘Would you like to talk about it?’ He asked, watching her reaction carefully.

She didn’t move or say anything for a minute, but then she shook her head. Looking worried.

‘That’s alright, little one. Come on, let’s go do some drawing.’ Loki said in a perky voice as he put his hand out for her to take, to change the subject as quickly as possible.

Rose cheered up instantly and took his hand.

  
Loki had been summoned to see his father later that day. He found his mother and brother there too.

‘Is everything alright?’ He asked as he looked to the Allfather.

‘We wanted to know how you are getting on with Rose.’ Odin said.

‘Really well. She trusts me, to an extent. She is speaking more freely now. I took her out to the gardens earlier which she enjoyed. But she is terrified of other Alphas still.’ Loki said sadly.

‘Yes, Thor told me.’ Odin looked to his eldest son.

‘We saw you both in the garden, and noticed her freaking out.’ Thor nodded.

‘Yes. We passed many other betas and omegas, she seemed not too bad with them. But she could smell Volstagg and just… She’s terrified.’

‘Well, I think most people would be scared of Volstagg’s smell.’ Thor joked, making Loki smirk. But their parents didn’t look overly amused as Odin rolled his eye.

‘Has she told you anything about what happened to her on Midgard?’ Frigga asked.

‘No, not yet. She doesn’t seem to want to talk about it. I dread to think what has happened to the poor girl.’ Loki sighed.

‘We need to find out sooner rather than later. If she has parents on Midgard that are looking for her, we could get into trouble for having her here. It could essentially be classed as kidnapping.’ Odin told Loki.

‘But… She has obviously been abused by an Alpha. Or more. It wouldn’t surprise me if it was her own father or mother.’

‘I know, Loki. I know. But we don’t know for sure yet. I have sent a messenger down to Midgard, to scout around for any hearing of an omega girl gone missing. Then we will get a better idea of whether she does have a loving parent looking for her or not.’

Loki nodded, knowing his father was doing the right thing. Even if it hurt his heart to think about her going back to Midgard,  _if_  there was someone there looking for her.

‘How are you both bonding?’ Frigga asked.

‘Really well. She is definitely my omega. I feel so protective over her, it’s like nothing I’ve felt before. We have the same colour too. But, part of me feels so wrong. It’s strange. I care for her deeply and love her already. Yet I am struggling to cope with the thought that when she is older, that love I have for her will change into lust as well. She is only a child. I feel more like a brother or father figure right now, which just makes it even weirder.’ Loki admitted, looking to his parents for some guidance, especially Odin.

‘That is natural. But, it’s the way we are. I was the same way with your mother. I met her when she was underage, but as you know the first heat doesn’t happen until an omega is of age, or later. So you do not need to worry about your instincts running away with you before it’s legally binding to do so. And remember, she is Midgardian, you are a god. We age differently to them. But the more you bond with her now, the stronger your relationship will be in the future. It’s an unbreakable bond, something that is truly special between Alpha and omega. And being an Alpha is in a way, like a father figure. We are protectors, providers and guiders for our omega, which is similar to a father’s role for his children. I wouldn’t think too much about it, son. Your feelings for her will change but not until it’s the right time. It’s completely natural in our way of life.’ Odin’s words did comfort Loki and made Frigga smile up at her husband.

‘Thank you, father. I just hope that her trust with me continues to grow. It is horrible to see her so scared.’

‘Just take it slowly with her. She will open up to you soon, I am sure of it. You are lucky to have met your omega so early on in life. Some couples go their entire life without meeting their one. It’s heartbreaking. It will make it easier on Rose too, as she won’t have to worry about finding her Alpha or going through her first heat without any help. Because her Alpha will be right on front of her the whole time, waiting for her. In the meantime, just be a good friend to her. The rest will fall into place like it is supposed to.’ Frigga said as she gave Loki a hug to reassure him.

Thor and Loki walked out together after the little  _family meeting_. They were going to go for a ride into the forest and do some hunting. Even though Loki just wanted to spend his time with Rose, he knew he still had his share of duties to do.

‘Why don’t you take her out for the day? A picnic somewhere. Or take her to see the wolf family in the mountains. If she likes that toy so much, she might enjoy seeing real wolves?’ Thor suggested to Loki as they rode out through Asgard on their horses.

‘You know, you actually have some good ideas locked up in that tiny brain of yours.’ Loki grinned wickedly.

‘Shut it, brother.’ Thor grumbled and reached over to punch him in the arm playfully, making Loki laugh.

‘I am glad I am not an Alpha. Or an omega. I don’t have to deal with all that instinct rubbish that you do and worry about finding  _my soulmate_.’ The blonde said sarcastically.

‘Perhaps. But being an Alpha means that I  _am_  above you.’ Loki smirked as Thor glared at him.

‘Don’t forget who is going to be King though.’ Thor argued back.

‘Fine. You win there.’ Loki rolled his eyes.

There was a time when that would have hurt Loki or angered him. But not anymore. Not after the events that happened some years ago. A time that he, Thor, Odin and Frigga had put behind them.

It was just annoying for Loki that some of the citizens of Asgard were not so easy to forget, and had blew everything out of proportion. Often giving him funny looks or running away from his presence. But it was happening less and less as time went on, or he learned to ignore it entirely.

‘Come on, I’ll race you to the edge of the forest.’ Thor said as he kicked his horse on and raced off.

Loki was quick to catch up on his Friesian stallion and the brothers raced across the fields, laughing and shouting obscenities at one another until they reached the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose had been sound asleep inside of her den, when one morning she was woken early by Loki.

‘Wakey wakey, little one.’ He cooed to her as he knelt down by the opening of her den.

She opened her eyes and was a little startled to start with, but when she realised it was Loki she relaxed again. 

‘What is it?’ She asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

‘I want to take you out for the day. I’ve got us a picnic packed and have something I want to show you.’ Loki smiled.

Rose grumbled a little but grabbed Wolfie and crawled out of the den. Loki waited as she got dressed, but she needed his help with the zip at the back of her dress. Then he brushed her hair and tied it back for her. 

‘Go brush your teeth, then we will go.’ Loki said as he guided her reluctantly to the bathroom.

She was back out within a minute and Loki crossed his arms over his chest as he glared down at her. 

‘There is no way you have cleaned your teeth that quickly.’ He said as an eyebrow rose upwards at her.

‘I did. I’m super quick!’ Rose said as she went to dart past him to grab her coat, but Loki slid an arm around her and turned her back around towards the bathroom.

‘Nu uh. You’re not getting away with that one.’ He said as he marched her back into the bathroom.

She huffed in annoyance as she stood on the steps that Frigga had put in the bathroom for her and brushed her teeth while Loki stood over her, watching to make sure she did it properly. 

‘Done!’ She said as she turned to face Loki and bared her teeth for him to see, making him laugh.

He liked how her personality was slowly starting to shine through more with him.

‘Good girl. Now we can go.’ Loki smiled and took her hand.

Because it was so early, there wasn’t many people around aside from a few beta guards. Rose still kept a tight hold on Loki’s hand. He had to slow his pace down for her, not wanting her to be running to keep up with his large strides. 

‘Where we going?’ She asked as she looked up at him. 

‘We are going to get my horse. Then we are going into the mountains.’ Loki said as they walked down the gardens and towards the stables. 

‘You have a horse?’ She asked excitedly. 

‘I do. He’s called Gljásvartur.’ 

‘Glawhaaa?’ 

Loki laughed at her attempt of his horse’s name. 

‘Gljásvartur. He is a black Friesian stallion. A gentle giant.’ Loki said as they reached the stables and Gljásvartur was already tacked up, ready to go by a stable hand who didn’t look overly impressed with the early wake up call for the Prince.

‘Wow!’ Rose said in awe as she looked up at the humongous horse that towered over her.

Loki walked over to his horse and gave him a pat on the neck, Rose just stood on front of him in shock. 

‘Come here, you can pet him. He’s really gentle.’ Loki assured her and motioned for her to join him.

Rose walked over to stand by Loki. To her delight, Gljásvartur put his head right down to her level and gently nuzzled against her. She giggled and stroked the horse’s nose.

‘He’s _so_ soft.’ She said excitedly as she looked up at Loki, her eyes bright with happiness.

Rose giggled again as Gljásvartur nuzzled against her neck, warm air from his nose felt soothing on her skin. She rested her head against him and reached up to put her arms around his head. Loki felt his heart swell at the sight of the two. 

‘Well, he likes you.’ He grinned.

‘I love him.’ Rose grinned back up at Loki.

‘Come on then, up you get.’ He said as he moved to the side of the horse and patted his back.

‘What?’ Rose asked, a bit nervous when she realised she was supposed to ride him.

‘Don’t worry. I’ll be riding him too.’ Loki assured her. 

Rose didn’t get much more say in the matter as she was lifted up by Loki and plonked onto Gljásvartur’s back. She looked down and couldn’t believe how high up she was, all 19hh from the safety of the ground. But she was relieved when Loki mounted the horse behind her. 

She felt safe as soon as she felt him behind her and his scent enveloped her. He gave Gljásvartur a squeeze with his legs and they walked on out of the stables. 

Rose was really excited to be on a horse for the first time. She had seen them in fields before in the passing and always wanted to meet one. Now she couldn’t believe she was actually riding one. 

‘Have you ever ridden a horse before?’ Loki asked as they strolled through the quiet city. 

‘No.’ She shook her head. 

Suddenly she went completely rigid and sank backwards against Loki. He was about to ask what was wrong, but he could smell it. The smell of an Alpha coming out of her house with her omega husband. She was bidding him goodbye for the day as he was away to work in the palace. 

Loki took a chance and he halted the horse just opposite their house on the street. 

‘Watch them, little one. You’re safe, I promise. I just want you to see how an Alpha treats their omega.’ Loki whispered soothingly to the omega child.

She watched, fearfully, as the omega hugged and kissed his Alpha. They said they loved one another and then off the omega went along the street. 

‘See? His Alpha looks after him and loves him. Not all Alpha’s are bad.’ Loki said as he moved them onwards again, then she relaxed more. 

_Well, not Alphas on Asgard anyway._ Loki thought to himself, but he pushed that feeling down.

Rose was happy when they left the city and rode through fields. She couldn’t stop giggling when they had a short trot, she bounced around on the saddle everywhere, making Loki laugh as he tried to keep her as settled as possible.

They rode towards the mountains and stopped when they reached the base of the largest one.

‘There is something I want to show you. Come on.’ Loki slid off Gljásvartur and then lifted her down. 

‘What is it?’ Rose asked as she took his hand.

‘You’ll see.’ Loki grinned down at her.

Loki led Rose along the base of the mountain, then he had her hide beside him behind a large boulder. He pointed towards a cave that was in the side of the mountain. 

Rose was confused to start with. And got bored very quickly. She was about to say something to Loki, when a large black wolf strolled out of the cave.

Loki smiled as he saw Rose’s mouth open in shock and her eyes widen. She put her hand over her own mouth to stop herself from making a noise in her excitement. 

The black wolf stretched and then tilted his head back to the sky to howl. More howling could be heard from inside the cave. Then two young cubs bounded out and started fighting. A brown wolf followed them out too and told them off. 

Rose couldn’t take her eyes off the wolf pack as more wolves emerged from the cave. Rose and Loki watched the wolves interacting together for a while. Then he had to near drag Rose away, as she was so fascinated by the pack. 

‘Do you like them?’ Loki asked with a smile. 

‘They are so cute! Do they have names?’ Rose asked as she skipped alongside Loki back to Gljásvartur. 

‘No. But the family of wolves have been around on Asgard for thousands and thousands of years. They are known as the protectors of the forest and mountains. We respect them, and they respect us.’ Loki told her.

‘That’s so cool. The big one was just like Wolfie!’ She said as she held her stuffed toy up to Loki.

‘He sure was.’ Loki chuckled.

  
The pair got back on Gljásvartur and they rode away from the mountains, heading towards the city again. But Loki took them to a halt on top of a large hill that overlooked the sparkling city. He allowed Gljásvartur to graze near them while he set out a large blanket for them to have a picnic on.

‘Why did you do this for me?’ Rose asked quietly as they sat down. 

Loki looked over at her, confused.

‘Why wouldn’t I?’ He asked softly. 

She looked down and fiddled with one of Wolfie’s ears. Loki said nothing, just waited for her to answer.

‘I don’t deserve anything…’ Rose said sadly as she kept looking down.

Loki frowned with what she said. He leaned over and put his hand up towards her, she flinched and closed her eyes. But when he gently cupped her cheek in his hand, her eyes opened and were full of tears as she looked at him.

‘You do deserve this, little one. More than anything. Please, tell me what happened to you?’ Loki asked quietly.

Tears fell freely from her eyes as she let out a sob. Loki hated to see her upset like that. He shuffled closer to her and opened his arms to her. She looked at him through teary eyes for a moment, then she moved into his arms and hugged into him.

Loki rubbed her back, cradled the back of her head and rocked her slightly, he remembered how soothing it was for him when Frigga did that if he was upset as a child.

‘Shhh, shhh. It’s alright, little one. You’re safe with me. I promise.’ He whispered.

When she calmed down a little, Loki leaned back slightly and titled her face up to him. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs. As he looked at the 4 year old child, he could see years of pain and anguish in her eyes. She was older than her years, deep down.

‘You are so brave, Rose. You don’t have to tell me about what’s happened if you don’t want to. But I only want to be able to help you.’ 

Rose hid her face into his neck again, not saying anything. Loki just held her for as long as she needed. 

  
‘How did the picnic go?’ Thor asked Loki that evening in the dining hall. 

‘It went well. She enjoyed seeing the wolves, and the picnic. After a little hiccup. I dread to think what she has been through. She thinks so little of herself, that she is worthless. For a four year old child to think like that… It’s just not right.’ Loki sighed. 

‘If anyone is going to gain her trust and understand her the most, it’s you, brother. Are you fairing ok?’ Thor asked, concerned over him. 

Loki looked at Thor, confused to start with. But he knew deep down it _was_ starting to bring back memories for him… No doubt concerning his family too.

‘I’m fine. But it is… Bringing back memories.’ Loki said honestly.

‘It is bound to. Just, make sure you to come to us if it gets too much. You may be a pain in my ass, but I still love you.’ Thor smirked. 

‘Did my ears deceive me? Did the god of thunder just proclaim his love for me?’ Loki teased. 

‘Shut it.’ Thor kicked his leg under the table.

‘What are you two up to?’ Frigga asked as she joined the two at the table.

‘Thor was just telling me how much he loves me.’ Loki grinned wickedly, enjoying Thor’s reaction as he looked really pissed off and threw an apple at him, but Loki ducked out of the way gracefully.

‘You need to practice your aim, brother.’ 

  
That evening after dinner, Loki was reading to Rose. She was sitting on his lap with Wolfie cuddled against her. She enjoyed just hearing his voice as he read, she found it soothing. Even if she didn’t entirely understand why.

They were disturbed when there was a soft knock on the door. It was Frigga, she smiled when she saw them both by the fireplace. 

‘Sorry to disturb you both. But it’s time for Rose to have her bath and then get to bed.’ 

‘Aww. Can’t we finish the story?’ Rose begged as she looked back and forth between Loki and Frigga.

‘I can supervise her bath time.’ Loki said as he looked to Frigga.

‘Is that ok with you, Rose?’ Frigga asked the Midgardian.

She nodded eagerly and looked back to the book, waiting for Loki to continue. Loki looked over at Frigga and shrugged his shoulders as Frigga smiled.  


So that’s how Loki got roped into bath time with Rose, unless he was busy with Prince duties. She was capable of bathing herself, but struggled sometimes to get the shampoo all out of her hair. And needed an adult there just in-case anything happened, as she was still so young.

But Loki was always careful and respectful, holding up the towel or turning his back until she was submerged in the bubble bath. 

She liked when Loki did bath time with her as he filled the bath up with _loads_ of bubbles. He would play with her too by making shapes out of said bubbles. He loved to hear her laugh when he gave himself a beard or gave her a crazy hair style. 

Although Frigga wasn’t too pleased when she went in one evening to find lots of water all over the floor, as Loki had illusions of pirate ships in the water with Rose and that caused a lot of splashing. Including Loki with a bubble beard and an eye patch, holding a Seidr bubble sword in his hands as he knelt at the side of the bath.

‘Gods, give me strength.’ She muttered to herself as she quickly about turned and left the two _children_ , to it.

  
Loki was summoned to see Odin one afternoon. 

‘I have word from the messenger I sent to Midgard, to the UK where Rose is from. We are not certain, but he discovered that there is definitely a problem of omegas being abused. Alphas are the rare breed and the most sought after. He saw plenty of omega, and a few beta, children on the street, fending for themselves. Even fought off an Alpha that was beating one up.’ Odin said sadly, putting his hand onto Loki’s shoulder as Loki’s face dropped.

‘What about the parents?’ Loki asked.

‘They are the ones that abandon them. What’s worse, is there is a children’s home where it’s filled with mainly omega children. But it’s Alphas that run the place and they abuse their status by harming the children… They have open days, where the Alphas go to use them as a way of releasing their anger and energy, until they find their own omega mate… Some of them being sexually abused too. It is disgusting. But it sounds that Rose has had a lucky escape.’ 

Loki couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The thought that places like that exist in the universe. It made him feel physically sick.

‘Isn’t there something we can do to stop this?’ Loki asked, distraught.

‘Already ahead of you there. I’ve sent down a handful of Aesir to go and rescue these children. They will take them to safety. I have some allies on Midgard who are going to help put a stop to it.’ 

‘Thank you.’ Loki said, grateful that Odin was already doing something. 

It didn’t look like it much on the outside to those out with the palace, but Odin had a big heart. He especially had a soft spot for children. Even if they were humans. 

That night, Loki was on bath duty again for Rose. He was sitting on the floor by the door, reading a book as she played with some bath toys and washed herself. She then called on Loki when she was ready for her hair to be washed.

‘Will these ever go away?’ She asked Loki as she motioned to the bruises on her arms and stomach with a frown on her face.

‘Yes, they will, little one. It will just take time.’ Loki assured her.

His heart sank as he saw the bruises still on her body as he started to wash her hair. They _were_ going down, but it was taking an awful long time.

Loki struggled to sleep that night. Thoughts of what Rose went through flooded his mind, mixing in with what happened to him when he was a child. 

Memories that he wished he could erase from his mind for eternity again.


	5. Chapter 5

**  
2 weeks later**

Loki woke up with a start in the middle of the night. He had another nightmare, well, flashback to when he was just a child.

He lay back down and ran a hand down his face. His body was shaking slightly as he breathed slowly to calm his racing heart down. He wasn’t sure what was worse, remembering what happened to him or the thought of Rose being in such pain like he had been. He wouldn’t even wish it upon his worst enemy.

Rolling over onto his side, he just so happened to look towards the door. But that’s when he noticed that his cape wasn’t hanging up where it should have been. He frowned, glancing around the room but couldn’t see where it was. 

He shrugged it off and put a mental note in his mind to ask his maid in the morning if she had taken it to be washed. Then he dozed back to sleep after thinking happy thoughts, instead of the bad memories. 

In the morning he managed to catch his maid before she was finished her duties in his quarters.

‘Have you taken my cape for cleaning?’ He asked. 

‘No, My Prince. It was on the floor yesterday morning though, I straightened it up and hung it back in its place.’ The maid said as she carried on gathering her things.

 _Odd._ Loki thought. 

He planned to go and spend breakfast with Rose again. But first he had some reading to catch up with and it was still early. He had learned that Rose was far from an early morning child. So he grabbed his book and sat down by the fireplace. He wasn’t long into it when he heard his door open very slightly. 

His eyebrow rose upwards as he watched Rose creep inside, with the mysterious missing cape in her hands. She didn’t see him sat where he was as she tried to throw it up over its hook. But each time she tried to throw it up, it fell back down over her. 

Loki chuckled quietly as she started grumping at herself. 

Rose threw the cape up, but once again it fell back down on her. 

‘Would you like some help, little one?’ Loki’s voice right behind her made her squeal and jump. 

She turned around and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. 

‘I… I…’ She stuttered, not getting the words out.

‘Have you been stealing my cape at night?’ Loki crossed his arms over and looked at her, waiting for an answer.

Rose was about to try and come up with a lie. But she sighed and gave in.

‘Yes… I’m sorry. I don’t know why but it just… Smelled nice and it’s _so_ soft.’ She said as she ran her fingers over the cape. 

‘No need to be sorry, little one. I’m honoured that you like it so much.’ Loki chuckled. ‘And very impressed that you’ve managed to take it two nights in a row without me noticing.’ He crouched down on front of her.

‘You’re not mad?’ She asked, big eyes looking at him.

‘Of course not. How would you like a green cape of your own too?’ Loki grinned.

‘Really?’ Her face lit up instantly.

‘Yes. Why don’t we go to the clothes maker and ask him?’ Loki smiled. 

‘Yes, please.’ Rose nodded eagerly. 

So that was their aim for the day. They had breakfast first and then Loki took her into the city to visit the clothes maker. But as soon as she stepped inside, she bolted out again. Loki was quick to follow and he grabbed her before she ran off and got lost.

‘What’s wrong?’ He frowned. 

‘Alpha…’ Rose said, scared.

‘Oh, little one. I’m so sorry, I forgot… He won’t harm you. Can you trust me enough to come back in with me? I can carry you?’ Loki suggested. 

Rose looked like she was having an internal battle with herself in her mind. Whilst she was terrified to go back in. She felt like she didn’t want to disappoint Loki. She also trusted him and knew she would be safe, but she still didn’t really know why.

She nodded reluctantly. So Loki scooped her up into his arms and held her close as she buried her face against his neck. His scent calming her.

Loki took her inside and the clothing maker greeted him with a bow. 

‘Prince Loki. How may I be of service for you and your lovely friend?’ He smiled.

‘You remember this wonderful cape you made for me? Well, I was wondering if you could make one the exact same but in small for my Rose here.’ Loki asked as he stepped closer to him, feeling Rose tense up as she kept herself hidden.

‘Of course I remember. It would be an honour to do so, my Prince. I can do it right now as I have nothing else on today. Would you like to take a seat while you wait? There is sweets here too if she wishes.’ The man slid a bowl of sweets closer to them both on the counter. 

At the mention of sweets, Rose’s head shot round to look, making Loki smirk.

‘Would you like one?’ Loki asked.

She nodded, but kept clinging to Loki. 

‘Go ahead, help yourself.’ Loki said as he moved in so she could reach them. 

She hesitated and looked at the man who had started making her cloak behind the counter. But then she reached out and took a handful of sweets. Loki carried her over to where the seats were and sat down. He attempted for her to sit next to him, but she was happier on his lap. Which he didn’t really mind.

The clothing maker spoke to them as he worked. Rose said nothing, but she did relax as the time went on. Which Loki was _so_ pleased about. He knew that her trusting him was a huge step in itself, but learning that other Alphas meant no harm too was another massive step for her.

When Rose’s cape was finished, she was really excited and put it on straight away. She enjoyed the way it swished around behind her as she walked, the same as Loki’s as he put his on too on their walk back to the palace. 

There was a lot of Alphas going about. But Loki was happy to see that she just held onto his hand tightly until they passed. 

When they walked into the palace, Thor was walking by and he stopped in his tracks when he saw the two with matching capes.

‘Now, that’s how you rock wearing a cape! Loki, you could take lessons from her.’ Thor grinned as he approached them.

Rose giggled but moved closer to Loki for safety. She could tell he was a beta, but he was still large and a bit scary. 

‘Yes, even I have to admit it looks better on her.’ Loki chuckled. 

‘Mine is of course the best though.’ Thor said cockily as he turned around to show off his red cape.

‘Green is best.’ Rose argued back playfully. 

‘Nu uh.’ Thor turned around again.

‘Uh huh!’ Rose crossed her arms over her chest and pouted up at him.

Thor crossed his arms over his chest too and crouched down to her level.

‘It so is!’ Rose said.

‘It soooo is not.’ Thor argued, trying to keep his composure and not laugh.

‘Two against one, brother. Can’t argue with that.’ Loki chuckled. 

‘Fine. I give in!’ Thor stood up and put his hands up in defence. ‘Can I be part of the green club for today then?’ He asked as his cape changed colour, making Rose cheer in victory. 

‘I was heading out for a ride with Sif and the warriors three. Would you two like to join us?’ Thor asked. 

‘Do you want to go for a ride on Gljásvartur? I’m sure he misses you.’ Loki asked. 

‘Please!’ Rose said eagerly. 

The three headed down to the stables. Loki got Rose comfortable on Gljásvartur and joined her too. Thor got his horse and they waited in the courtyard for the others. Loki felt Rose tense up instantly when they approached. But he leaned down and kissed the top of her head to assure her it was ok.

Then, he did something that he had never done before, he started to croon. Which was a rumbling noise in his chest that was a low vibrating sort of tone. It was almost like a deep purr that cats did. But he noticed it seemed to instantly soothe Rose as she relaxed more. She wasn’t sure why either, but the noise from the Alpha behind her seemed to just calm her down. 

Loki couldn’t explain it, but he kept it up for a little bit, enjoying how calm it made her. 

The group all rode through the city and then out through the fields together. 

‘How are you finding Asgard, Rose?’ Sif asked as she rode her horse next to them.

Rose looked over at Sif, her smiling face made her feel at ease. 

‘It’s magic.’ She grinned. 

‘Has Loki shown you any of his tricks yet?’ 

Rose nodded at the omega warrior with a big smile. 

‘Loki and his magic has tricked us many a time. You need to watch for that one, full of mischief.’ Volstagg said as he rode up beside them at their other side. 

Rose jumped slightly at his appearance and felt a little uneasy. But Loki kissed the top of her head again and wrapped one arm around her. She could feel him rumbling again in his chest and instantly relaxed more. 

‘I have a feeling that Rose is a mischievous one too. Stealing my cape without me noticing.’ Loki grinned, still rather proud that she actually did that without him noticing.

‘Really? Well, to trick a trickster you must be good. You’ll have to teach me your ways.’ Volstagg laughed and managed to pull a smile from Rose, which made Loki’s heart soar. 

Rose really enjoyed her time with Loki, Thor, Sif and the warriors three. They were all really nice to her and fun to be around. She was still surprised with how kind and funny Alphas could be. Volstagg made sure he went out of his way to keep her happy around him.   
  


‘I am so proud of you, Rose. You were so brave today.’ Loki praised as they got back to the safety of her chambers. 

‘It was fun.’ She giggled and ran to her den with Wolfie. 

Loki walked over and crouched down by the entrance. He watched as she shuffled around some pillows and blankets. 

‘Wolfie says you can come in… If you want to.’ Rose said shyly as she sat down with her legs crossed.

‘Oh he did, did he? And what do _you_ think of that?’ Loki asked. 

He was surprised that she was thinking about letting him into her safe place. He knew that omegas always made dens or nests for somewhere to feel safe. Normally it was just for themselves and their Alphas, someone they could truly trust and felt bonded with. 

‘I think it would be ok… If you bring in your cape too.’ She said quietly, making Loki laugh.

‘Deal.’ Loki smiled.

Loki took off his cape and crawled inside. It was nice and cosy but he had to lie down as it wasn’t comfortable for him sitting up, he was too big. 

Rose tugged on the blanket by the entrance and covered it up. Loki watched as she took Loki’s cape and wrapped it around herself, smiling at Loki as she covered her nose with it, enjoying his scent. 

‘I… I didn’t think Alphas could be fun to be around like they are here.’ She said as she looked down.

‘I am sure there are nice Alphas on earth too. They just… Perhaps are a bit more difficult to find.’ Loki watched as Rose nodded and pulled the cape tighter around her. 

‘You know… Frigga and Odin aren’t actually my real parents.’ 

‘What do you mean?’ Rose asked, confused as she looked at him.

Rose closed her eyes as he reached up to put her hair behind her ear, but he was glad that she didn’t flinch anymore.

‘They adopted me. When I was around your age. I am from another world, called Jotunheim. My parents thought I was a beta, where they wanted an Alpha or an omega. You see, on Jotunheim being a beta is… Well… It’s classed as being worthless. I was also small, the runt of my siblings. So they hurt me, covered me in bruises and chucked me out. I was left alone in the snow. But Odin found me. He took me in and with Frigga, they adopted me. I was late with my Alpha genes developing. So it didn’t show up with the testing when I was a child. I didn’t find out until I was about 17. But Odin, Frigga and Thor accepted me for who I was, no matter what I was. Just as everyone here accepts you.’ 

‘You weren’t wanted either? Did you have bruises like mine?’ Rose asked, her eyes watering as Loki told her his story.

‘I did indeed.’ Loki nodded. 

He didn’t tell her yet about how it was more frost bite he had than bruises, even though he was one of them. He knew in time she would learn about Jotuns and he would explain in more detail about what he _actually_ was, when she was old enough to understand. 

‘I… My mummy and daddy wanted an Alpha. They thought I was showing signs of being omega all along. But then not long ago I got a test. To prove I am a omega. They weren’t happy and shouted at me. Said I was worthless too and not worth the time to any. My mummy hit me and I was locked outside. I made a friend, we went to a home for other children. But there was more Alphas and they really hurt me and tried to… Tried to take off my clothes. I managed to run away from them in time, but they chased me. That’s when I ended up running in the forest, here.’ Rose was crying as she spoke. 

It broke Loki’s heart to finally hear her story. _So_ similar to his. Knowing the pain she went through too. 

And he was furious that they had tried to sexually assault her. He had to take a deep breath to stop his anger from seeping out into his scent, he didn’t want to scare her.

‘Oh, little one. Come here.’ Loki sat up the best he could and opened up his arms to her.

Still crying, she moved over and into his embrace. 

‘Shh, shh. You’re safe now, sweetheart. You’re my little omega and will be forever. I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise you.’ Loki cooed to her as he held her tightly, a tear escaping from his eye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a little flashback chapter showing a bit of Loki’s past. Of what happened when he found out that he was adopted...

_Loki had always thought that Odin favoured Thor over him, because he was the first born. So when Thor was announced to be the new king of Asgard, it came as no surprise to him. But Loki had a plan to put a halt to Thor’s big day._

_Just delay it a little…_   
  


_The coronation had started, but was swiftly interrupted by a break in down at the weapons vault. It was frost giants. Someone had shown them the way into Asgard, but they had been dealt with by the destroyer very swiftly._

_Thor was furious, wanted to teach them a lesson. Odin deemed Thor foolish and not ready to be King yet. While Thor ranted and raved, Loki took a little trip to Jotunheim himself._

_As he approached Laufey, he was met with an attitude he had not expected when the frost giant’s gaze landed on the Asgardian._

_‘You… You dare come back here and show your face.’ Laufey hissed at the god._

_‘I do not know what you are referring to. I showed you the’ Loki was cut off by Laufey shouting for his guards._

_Loki turned to run, confused, but he was too slow as a Jotun slammed into him from out of nowhere. He fell to the ground in a pile of snow. Spitting a mouthful of the white stuff out, memories suddenly came flooding back to him. Flashes of pain and beatings from frost giants, Laufey especially. His cries and screams for help filled his mind._

_He let out a roar as he slammed his fist into the snow, sending a shockwave of pure energy all around him and over the Jotuns. He looked up, his face full of rage and sadness. The Jotuns had been knocked down, but there was more approaching._

_Loki used his Seidr and illusions to give him time to get out and run away. His mind was racing, thinking how it could have happened. How he forgot about the first years of his life. Forgot the torture his own parents had put him through._

_Falling through his secret passageway, back to Asgard, he punched and screamed against the ground. Sending birds in nearby trees flying away in fear at the noise._

**_‘You are no son of mine!’_ ** _Laufey’s words repeated in his mind, over and over. Along with the words of Odin._

**_‘I am so proud of you, my son.’_ **

_Loki was so confused. Who was he? Why had his memories been taken from him?_

_He stumbled up to his feet and rushed back to the city of Asgard. To start with, some of the citizens of the city thought he was drunk as he stumbled through the city, clutching his head and screaming. The voices still in his mind, not letting up._

_In his blind rage, he blasted balls of energy into walls. He destroyed a fountain, causing water to spray everywhere. Terror spread throughout the city at the young Prince’s outburst of rage. Guards and Odin was called for, before the Prince caused any more destruction to the city._

_Guards attempted to restrain Loki, but his powers were all over the place just like his mind was. It wasn’t until Odin came along that the voices finally stopped, leaving a pulsing pain in his head._

_‘Loki.’ Odin called out to gain his attention._

_‘WHO AM I?’ Loki roared at him and collapsed down to his knees._

_‘You are my son, Loki.’ Odin said as he moved closer to the broken Prince._

_‘I want the truth! Why did you take away my memories?’ Loki shouted at him._

_‘I wanted to protect you, Loki. No child should have been put through the abuse that you were. Your parents harmed you, cast you out to die. They couldn’t deal with having a beta for a son…’ Odin spoke calmly._

_‘I am an Alpha!’ Loki snarled at him, his eyes turning red in his anger._

_‘For some reason, your Alpha genes weren’t active when you were a child. Laufey couldn’t bear to have a beta as a child.’_

_‘NO!’ Loki jumped up to his feet and bolted towards the bifrost._

_By the time that Odin was able to reach him, with Thor, Loki had already taken out Heimdall and was using the Bifrost to destroy Jotunheim. He was blinded by his rage and anger._

_Odin had some guards attend to Heimdall. He tried to control the Bifrost, but Loki had put a spell over it that even Odin couldn’t break._

_‘Loki. You need to stop this. Destroying the entire race will do nothing.’ Odin shouted to him._

_‘Just try and stop it.’ Loki spat at Odin, glaring at Thor as he approached him and tried to subdue him. But Loki only laughed as he used his illusions to trick him._

_Thor and Loki broke out into a fight. Thor following his father’s orders to try and stop Loki. The fight ended up out on the bridge. Where Odin realised the only way of stopping the Bifrost was to break the bridge._

_He took that chance and with one slam of Gungnir to the colourful bridge, it exploded beneath their feet._

_Loki and Thor were taken off guard as they were thrown into the air and over the side. But Odin used Gungnir for Loki to grab hold of and he was able to grab Thor’s hand._

_Loki had snapped out of his rage, Odin now saw a terrified little boy in his face as he held on for his life over the broken bridge. The same look that he had when Odin first found him in the snow, alone and afraid._

_‘Who am I?’ Loki sobbed._

_‘My son.’ Odin said again with determination in his voice as he started to pull them both up._

_As soon as Loki was back on the bridge, he broke down entirely. Feeling more vulnerable than he had ever been before. He wanted to kill all of the Jotuns, for casting him out and abusing him like they did. He never thought that other realms would be so opposed to certain genders. Asgard was so accepting of all Alphas, betas and omegas. He was distraught that it wasn’t the same in Jotunheim. That he had been abused and abandoned for something that was out of his control._

_Odin took a minute to get his breath back. He had hoped his days of chasing his sons around had been over. It took him a second to get comfortable as he sat down on the remainder of the bridge, next to Loki and put his hand onto his shoulder._

_Thor was surprised. He had never seen his father sit on the floor since they were just children. But his heart hurt also to see his brother so distraught._

_‘I took the memories from you, because I thought it was best. You may not be mine by blood, but you are by love. That has never been a lie to you, Loki. Frigga and I care for you just as much as we do for Thor. You being an Alpha like I am is something that we share and it is a wonderful thing between father and son. But even if you were a beta, like Thor, that wouldn’t have changed anything for us. What Laufey did to you is unforgivable. But destroying the entire race is not the answer. You are better than they are, Loki. You are an Odinson and always will be. Nothing will ever change that.’_

_  
It had taken Loki a while to get his head around everything. He had hidden himself away for a few months in his chambers. But gradually, he got better. The bond between Loki and Odin even grew stronger after the events._

_He realised he was lucky to be an Odinson, that it wasn’t blood that bound you to family…_

_It was love._


	7. Chapter 7

After sharing their past with one another, Loki and Rose felt closer than before.

Rose felt better after telling someone about what happened to her on Midgard. It had been difficult, but she was happier for it. She still couldn’t quite understand what the draw to Loki was. Why she felt safe and happy around him. But the fact that she was now safe and happy, was the main thing.

She still wouldn’t venture out of her chambers unless she was with Loki. Frigga attempted to take her for a walk in the gardens one afternoon, but Rose refused to leave. Until Loki turned up that was, then he got her outside for a while.

After spending more time around Volstagg, Loki took Rose along for dinner one evening. To join Odin, Frigga, Thor, Sif and the warriors three.

‘Can I take Wolfie?’ Rose asked Loki when he went to collect her from her chambers.

‘Of course. He needs to eat as well.’ Loki smiled.

Rose was happy as she collected Wolfie and then took Loki’s hand. She was really nervous, but Loki’s hold on her hand reassured her.

She was in awe as she looked around the grand dining hall. The engravings on the walls and the roof had her nearly tripping over her own feet as she wasn’t concentrating on walking. But luckily Loki was able to pull her up to her feet in time and steady her.

‘Careful there.’ He chuckled.

‘It’s so pretty!’ She smiled up at him.

The two reached the table and Loki sat Rose down next to him. Everyone else soon joined them and Loki could tell by Rose’s scent that she was scared of Odin when he entered and still a little unsure about Volstagg.

But Odin picked up on her nerves and was quick to act.

‘It’s nice to finally meet you, Rose. And your wolf friend. What is he, or she, called?’ Odin kept his voice soft as he spoke to her. Directing attention to her toy seemed to help.

‘Wolfie.’ She squeaked.

‘Well I hope Wolfie has worked up an appetite. There is plenty of food to go around.’ Odin smiled at the child, making her smile back at him.

Loki could tell she had relaxed a little. And when the maids arrived with the food, she settled even more as she turned her attentions to the food.

‘She has a good appetite.’ Odin said quietly to Loki as Rose tucked into some meat.

‘She does indeed.’ Loki grinned.

He put some vegetables onto her plate and she scowled up at him.

‘You need to eat vegetables too, little one.’ Loki said as he ignored her scowling, finding it amusing more than anything.

He watched in amusement as she moved the vegetable around her plate with her fork. Avoiding them as she ate more meat and potatoes instead.

‘Rose.’ Loki said in a warning tone.

She jumped slightly and looked up at him, seeing one of his eyebrows moving upwards in displeasure.

‘They don’t taste good.’ She whined.

‘Have you ever tried them before?’ Loki asked.

Rose said nothing to him, but grumbled under breath at him as she glared at the vegetables, as if they had offended her.

‘If you eat your vegetables, then you can have as much ice cream as you want afterwards.’ Loki said as he playfully nudged her with his elbow, enjoying the way her face lit up at the mention of ice cream.

Odin and Frigga had been watching the two, they smiled at one another as Loki looked over to them.

‘What?’ He asked quietly.

‘She reminds me of you when you were that age.’ Odin chuckled.

Loki rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop the small blush from creeping up over his cheeks.

He turned his attentions back to Rose, surprised yet happy that all the vegetables from her plate was gone and she was tucking into some meat again.

After they all had dessert, Loki was so happy with how relaxed she had been around two other Alphas. Laughing at Volstagg when he did something silly, and even answering some questions for Odin.

Everyone stood up, ready to leave when the meal was over.

Rose had went over to be with Sif, as she was showing her some of the runes on the walls, when Frigga got Loki’s attention.

‘Have you looked under the table?’ She asked, smirking.

‘Why?’ Loki frowned, confused.

‘Just have a look where Rose was sitting.’ She said as she tried not to laugh, turning to leave with Odin.

Loki moved Rose’s chair out of the way, lifted the table cloth slightly and looked under. There was a small pile of vegetables on the floor. Odin’s crows were already starting to peck at the pile.

‘Little madam.’ He muttered to himself as he looked over at the little omega, who was still stood with Sif. He shook his head and chuckled. He couldn’t believe that she pulled that one over him without him noticing.

‘That was a classic that you and Thor liked to pull when you were children too.’ Odin said as he passed Loki by, giving him a pat on the shoulder as he chuckled.

Rose was admiring the walls as Sif pointed out a few more things for her. She jumped when she felt Loki’s hand on her head, but she smiled when she looked up at him.

‘Ready to go? We need to have a little chat about some runaway vegetables, little one.’ He said as he looked down at her.

‘Oh…’ She blushed and looked down.

‘You’ll have to catch me first!’ Rose said suddenly as she darted away from Loki. 

Loki chuckled then looked to Sif and saw her grinning at him.

‘What?’ He asked.

‘Nothing… I just haven’t seen you so happy before. It’s sweet. And you certainly have your hands full with that one.’ She laughed.

While Loki was distracted with Sif, Rose hadn’t been looking where she was going and she ran straight into Odin by accident. Her heart started pounding with fear as she looked up at the old Alpha. But her worries disappeared as he smiled down at her.

‘Loki is fast. Perhaps you should hide. Here.’ He held his cape out behind him and Rose giggled as she ducked behind him, his cape down over her.

Loki looked around the hall to see where Rose had disappeared to. He frowned when he didn’t spot her.

‘Rose?’ He called out and moved away from Sif. But then his eyes landed upon his father looking suspicious as he was just standing there, smirking.

‘What?’ He asked as he approached the Allfather.

‘What?’ Odin asked back.

‘What?’ Loki asked again, confused.

Then Loki heard giggling coming from behind Odin.

‘I wonder where my little Rose has disappeared to? Have you seen her, father?’ Loki said loudly so she would hear.

‘I haven’t seen her, no.’ Odin shook his head.

He heard more giggling from underneath Odin’s cape, it made him smile.

'Oh well… I will have to go for a ride myself with Gljásvartur all by myself.’ Loki grinned at Odin as they heard her gasp and she rushed out from beneath Odin’s cape. Making the Alphas laugh.

'I wanna go see Glarter!’ Rose said excitedly as she grabbed hold of Loki’s sleeve and started bouncing up and down.

Loki loved the way she couldn’t pronounce his horses name properly, he found it adorable.

'Fancy telling me why you didn’t eat your vegetables first?’

'They… Um… Didn’t want to be eaten.’ Rose said as she fluttered her eyelashes up at him.

'Oh and they told you that, did they?’ Loki raised an eyebrow up at her.

'Yep.’ She nodded and became distracted with playing with Loki’s hand, pressing it against hers.

'Come on then.’ Loki chuckled, giving in this time on the vegetable debate.

  
Soon Loki and Rose were riding Gljásvartur through the fields surrounding the city.

'Where are we going?’ She asked him as she tilted her head back against his chest and looked up at him.

Loki looked down at her and smirked. He playfully booped her nose with his finger, making her giggle.

'We don’t always need to have a destination in mind, little one.’

'Why? That’s silly.’

'What makes you say that?’ Loki asked.

'It would be pointless.’ She said in a matter of fact, tone.

'Sometimes it’s just nice to go for a ride, with nowhere to go and in no rush to be anywhere.’

'How long have you had him for?’ Rose asked as she stroked Gljásvartur’s neck. 

'Around 900 years. I found him when I was a kid. Trained him myself.’ Loki said proudly.

'900? How old are you?’ Rose asked, stunned.

'I am over a thousand years old.’

'Whaaaa? You are  _REALLY_  old!’

Loki laughed at her reaction.

'Remember, this is Asgard. We are gods, we have immortality, to a large extent.’ Loki smiled.

'I wanna live that long too.’

'Do you? Well, that might be able to be arranged.’

'Really? How?’ Rose asked excitedly, as she craned her neck round to the side to look at Loki.

'When you are around 25, there is a ceremony that can be done for mortals like yourself. That the Allfather, my father, carries out. To give you the gift of time by slowing down your ageing. If you decide you still want it when you are older, then you can have it.’

'I want it now! Please! Please! Please!’ Rose begged.

'No, little one. Not until you are older. Now, no more arguing on the subject.’

'Aww, you’re a old meanie.’ She pouted.

'You will understand when you’re older.’ Loki laughed as he stroked a hand down her hair.

  
That night Loki was sound asleep in bed, that was until he realised there was another person in his bed with him. Turning over, he was surprised to find Rose cuddled up to him, with Wolfie too.

'Rose? Why aren’t you in bed?’ He asked.

'I had a nightmare.’ She said quietly.

'Oh sweetheart. It wasn’t real, you’re safe.’ Loki said softly as he gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head.

He was relieved that he hadn’t decided to sleep in the nude like he did some nights. He made a mental note in his mind to make sure he didn’t again, just in case she appeared again another night. He wasn’t ready to have THAT kind of talk with her yet.

'Come on, let’s get you back to your chambers. I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep.’

Loki took Rose back to her chambers and into her den. He sat inside it by the entrance and was ducked down.

But Rose put her hands out towards him with grabby hands.

'Cuddles?’ She pleaded.

Loki couldn’t resist her charm, so he lay down by her and pulled her into his chest. She snuggled happily against him, finding comfort from his scent and the heat as it radiated off of his body. She fell asleep almost instantly.

Loki had only planned to stay with her until she fell asleep, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave yet. Then he ended up falling asleep as well.

  
The following morning Frigga was looking for Loki, as Thor was waiting for him, so she went into Rose’s chambers to see if he was there. She smiled as she found the pair asleep in the den. Rose was lying on top of his chest, he had an arm draped over her. The sight made Frigga’s heart melt.

Loki woke up as he could smell someone else in the room. But because he had been in such a deep sleep, he was a little disorientated. So out of instinct, he snarled in warning as both arms tightened around Rose, until he looked up and saw it was Frigga. He relaxed instantly with a sigh.

'Nice to see your protective instincts have kicked in already.’ Frigga smiled.

'Sorry… I don’t think I’ve ever had such a good sleep. I didn’t even mean to fall asleep here.’ Loki said sheepishly.

'That’s perfectly normal. You’re complete now. You’re most at peace with your mate in the vicinity.’ The Queen assured him. 'Thor is waiting for you, by the way. He is most impatient.’

'Damn, I forgot about the hunt. Urgh.’ Loki grumbled.

'Try not to keep him waiting for much longer.’ Frigga said before leaving.

Loki reluctantly woke Rose up. He told her he had to go out for the day, but he promised her he would be back in time for dinner.

  
'When are you going to explain to her about the future?  _Her_ future?’ Thor asked Loki as they rode back home after a successful hunt.

'When she is older. I’m not sure if she would entirely understand it all yet.’ Loki answered.

'I thought it was every little girls dream to become a Princess?’ Thor chuckled.

'Perhaps. But I still want to wait a few years. So she is old enough to understand our bond and realise it’s still her choice. Besides, I have to make sure that she is ready to join school next year.’ Loki sighed.

'Why are you sending her to school? Why not home school her like we got?’ Thor asked, confused.

'Do you really think that hag of an Alpha teacher would be suitable for a skittish, young, Midgardian omega?’ Loki asked as he glared at Thor.

'Oh, yeah… She was a bit of a cow, wasn’t she?’ Thor laughed.

'Yes. I will not subject Rose to… That!’ Loki growled as he thought back to the horrible home school teacher he and Thor had as children.

'Besides, it will do her good to socialise with others her age. Hopefully it will help to boost her confidence.’


	8. Chapter 8

As time went on, Rose fit in well on Asgard. Loki taught her everything she needed to know to catch her up before joining school.

When Loki told her about going to school, she was surprisingly ok about it. Her interactions with other Alphas was getting better too. She was still a little skittish around groups of them or if one was loud, but that was to be expected.

The relationship between Loki and Rose grew every day. It wasn’t often that they were apart. Some nights Loki would fall asleep in Rose’s den with her, other times she would sneak into his room and cuddle up beside him.

He quickly discovered that Rose was pretty tough for her age. The first time she fell over, right on front of Loki’s eyes, he panicked and rushed over to her. But she didn’t cry. She complained and whined about the pain on her knee a lot, but didn’t cry.

He knew that was no doubt because of the physical pain she had already experienced, was nothing in comparison to scraping her knee. It broke Loki’s heart in a way, though at the same time he was glad he didn’t have to deal with a crying child as he healed her up.

She also started nibbling on her toy, Wolfie who was starting to look a bit tattered and messy. It was like a comfort thing for her. But Loki was surprised when she started nibbling  _him_  too. She would just pick up his hand while he was reading to her and she would nibble on his fingers.

It was adorable and Loki’s heart melted every time she did it. Frigga told him that was something that some omega children did for comfort. And also as a way for them to claim something as ‘theirs’ even if she didn’t understand why she was doing it yet.

As that was the way of marking another. When an Alpha and omega bonded together sexually, they would bite and mark one another’s bodies. Especially the Alpha, who would bite their omegas neck and break the skin, to leave a more permanent mark to show other Alphas she was taken. Sometimes the omega would bite the Alpha hard enough to break the skin too, but it wasn’t as common.

  
It was the day before Rose was due to start school, Loki could tell that she was nervous, so he kept her occupied for the day.

They were in his quarters playing hide and seek, Rose was hiding as Loki finished counting.

'I hope you have found a good place to hide, little one. I’m coming to find you!’ He called out through the quarters.

He tuned in on his hearing, expecting to hear her giggling, that often gave her hiding place away when they played. But this time, she managed to stay silent.

He easily sought her out though by her scent. Part of him was annoyed with how strong his sense of smell was, especially for Rose, as it kind of ruined the idea of hide and seek. But Rose loved playing the game anyway.

He discovered she was hiding in the wardrobe. So he threw the doors open wide and let out a playful roar as he grabbed Rose, who started giggling as he tickled her before lifting her up into his arms.

'That was too easy.’ He chuckled.

'My turn!’ She said excitedly as she squirmed in his arms to get down.

He lowered her down carefully to the floor and she ran off to the doors of his quarters. She went outside to count to 10, while Loki went into his lounge to hide behind the sofa.

When Rose finished counting, she searched his chambers before going into the lounge. But suddenly her sense of smell heightened dramatically. It was stronger than ever and she was able to pinpoint exactly where Loki was in the room. Something she hadn’t been able to do before. But the sudden strength of his scent overwhelmed her and made her feel lightheaded.

'Loki!’ She called out in distress as she felt panicked.

Loki could tell by her voice, and the smell of her stress was clear in the air. So he rushed out to her and saw her sitting on the floor with her head down.

Loki sat down by her and wrapped his arm around her to comfort her.

'What’s wrong, Rose?’ He asked, worried.

'I don’t know…. Smell… Stronger.’ She whimpered as she buried her face into Loki’s shoulder.

'It’s ok, little one. That is natural for your age. Your basic instincts are starting to get stronger. It is the same for all Alphas and omegas your age. You will get used to the strength of it, I promise you.’ Loki assured her.

'Why?’ Rose asked.

'Because it’s just who we are. In our genes.’ Loki chuckled.

'What about betas?’ Rose asked.

'They don’t have the same traits that we do.’

'Why?’

'Because… Well, they are Betas and are just made differently from us.’ Loki wasn’t entirely sure how to explain that to her. 'It’s something you will learn more about in school.’ Loki chuckled and booped her nose playfully with his finger, making her laugh.

'Come on, it’s bath time. Then I’ll read you a story before bed time.’

  
Frigga couldn’t work out who was more nervous about Rose’s first day of school, Rose or Loki.

Loki kept asking her questions and subtly scenting her. By hugging her and nuzzling against her neck, rubbing her arms and back. He couldn’t help himself.

'And what do you do if anyone does anything to hurt you or make you uncomfortable?’ Loki asked Rose for the millionth time, as she rolled her eyes at the worried Alpha.

'Tell the teacher.’ Rose repeated.

'Yes, good girl.’ Loki nodded.

He had wanted to tell her to punch them, but he knew that was more of an Alpha or beta response. And he didn’t want her to get into any trouble or cause harm to herself. So he resisted from saying that.

'Ready?’ Frigga asked.

'Yep.’ Rose nodded as she gripped Loki’s hand tightly.

She was really nervous about how the others might treat her. But Loki gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Both Loki and Frigga took Rose to the school in the city.

Different smells clouded Rose’s senses as children and adults bustled around them. She turned into Loki and hid her face against his thigh.

'I don’t want to go.’ She whined.

Loki very nearly just lifted her up and carried her back home. But he knew that wasn’t the best idea.

'You will be ok. I promise, little one.’ Loki said softly.

He crouched down and pulled her into a big hug.

'After you’re finished school we will go for a ride on Gljásvartur. That’s something for you to look forward to.’ Loki whispered.

'Promise?’ Rose asked.

'I promise.’ Loki nodded.

He kissed the top of her head before letting her go and sending her into school with the other children.

Frigga assured Loki that she would be fine. But Loki was still nervous and worried.

  
To Rose’s surprise, she really enjoyed her day. The other kids were very accepting of her, not mocking her for being a Midgardian, instead asking questions about Midgard. She also noticed there was others there from other realms like Vanaheim.

She made friends with another omega, called Freya.

'Do you have an Alpha friend too?’ She asked Rose at free time.

'Yes, you do too?’ Rose asked and Freya nodded.

'He works in the palace, he is a guard there. He’s my best friend!’ Freya said with a big smile.

'Me too with my Alpha. He’s over a thousand years old.’ Rose giggled.

'Wow! Mine is only 800 ish… Do you ever wonder why an older Alpha likes to spend time with you? I feel a connection with him, but it’s confusing.’ Freya said as she picked up some clay.

'I haven’t thought about that before… But my Alpha did say we were meant to meet. That I would understand when I was older.’ Rose said as she took some clay too.

'Have you ever played pranks on your Alpha?’ Freya smirked.

'No. Have you?’

'Oh yeah. Lots and lots of times. It’s so funny.’ Freya laughed.

'What do you do?’ Rose asked, curiously.

'Well…’ Freya leaned in to whisper to Rose as she cupped her hands to her ear.

  
Loki was the first person there to collect someone from school. He was desperate to see her and see how she got on. He had been worried all day about her.

'Good afternoon, my Prince. First day at school for your omega?’ A man asked as he approached, Loki recognised him as Baldur, one of the guards in the palace.

'Good afternoon, Baldur. Yes, I am. I didn’t realise you had a… child?’ Loki questioned.

'No, omega too. She’s from Vanaheim. I was a little worried about others making fun of her, but I noticed a few other Vanir enter this morning.’

'I am worried too. Though Rose is from Midgard.’

'Ah. Well, let’s hope we don’t have to have words with any Aesir children.’ The guard chuckled and Loki nodded in agreement with a smirk.

There was suddenly a mini wave of children as they left school, chattering and laughing together. But Loki and Baldur were concerned when there was no sight of their omegas.

But they both relaxed and looked at one another with a smile as they saw their omegas walking out together, their arms linked together as they skipped along happily.

Loki felt his heart swell with pride and happiness at the sight of them both. He was so happy that she had made a friend.

When the young girls spotted their Alphas, they broke into a run and bolted over to them. Rose launched herself into Loki’s arms as he scooped her up.

'Hello, little one. I missed you.’ He said as he kissed the top of her head.

'I missed you too. But I had a great day and look what I made.’ She said excitedly as Loki placed her back down to her feet.

She pulled out a clay model.

'It’s Glar Glar!’ She said excitedly as she held it up for him.

Loki was pleasantly surprised with how good it was, especially for her age.

'This is wonderful. Fantastic work, Rose.’ Loki smiled as he ruffled her hair playfully.

'You didn’t tell me that your Alpha is Prince Loki!’ Freya whispered to Rose as she looked up at Loki with wide eyes.

'Yes! He is.’ Rose smiled.

'Who’s your friend?’ Loki asked as he crouched down to the girls’ level.

'My name is Freya, Prince Loki.’ Freya said as she curtseyed politely.

'Can Freya come over to play?’ Rose begged.

'I don’t see why that would be a problem. How about we all go to the gardens by the pond?’ Loki suggested as he glanced to Baldur, who nodded in agreement.

The girls squealed excitedly at the answer.

The two played by the pond while Loki and Baldur sat on a bench, supervising them.

'How did you find Freya?’ Loki asked.

'She found me actually. It was during the attack on Vanaheim last year. I was there fighting and when it was over, I was packing up to leave. But I felt a weird tug from outside. So I left the house and out popped Freya from some bushes. I knew instantly that she was the one. So, with the Allfather’s blessing, I stayed on Vanaheim for a few months to get to know her. Then, her parents allowed her to move here with me. She wasn’t worried at all about leaving her parents, which is good… Yet part of me isn’t sure whether I should be concerned about that or not.’ He chuckled.

'I know what you mean. It’s a strange bond. But everything happens for a reason.’ Loki smiled.

'How did you find Rose? She is from Midgard, so far in comparison to Vanaheim.’

'She was cast out by her parents for being an omega. Told her she was worthless. Her Alpha mother harmed her and so did other Alphas when she was in the streets and trying to get help. She was running away when she fell through a hidden portal. I found her in a really bad way. She was terrified of me to start with. She is still unsure around loud or bulshy Alphas. A bit skittish. But much better than she was a year ago.’ Loki said proudly as he looked over at his little Rose.

'I remember that night, now you mention it. I was on duty and saw you carrying her back to the healers. I’m glad she’s been able to bond with you.’

'I’m very glad that Rose and Freya have connected. It will do her good to have a friend her age.’ Loki smiled.

'Me too. Though I should warn you, Freya can be really forward. And is  _very_  mischievous.’

'Well, that may not be a bad thing. Rose is still rather shy. Besides, I’m the god of mischief, so I can handle some mischievousness.’ Loki chuckled.  
  


Freya’s cheekiness and confidence did rub off slightly on Rose. She was a little more confident in herself and did indeed start pulling pranks on her Alpha.

The one that had got Loki the best was when he went for a bath. He was washing his hair and when he poured shampoo out of the bottle, he failed to notice all of the glitter in it until it was too late.

'ROSEMARY!’ He called as he rushed into her chambers and saw her with Frigga, sat on her bed.

Rose knew she was in trouble because he used her full name. She shuddered slightly from his tone, but he didn’t smell angry so that slight nervousness melted away. Especially when she saw him.

He still had glitter in his hair and she burst out laughing. Even Frigga struggled to keep a straight face.

'Glitter! Really?’ Loki growled.

'You look very pretty.’ Frigga laughed.

'There is glitter in places that there most definitely shouldn’t be. Do you know how difficult it is to get rid of  _glitter_?’

Frigga just smirked, while Rose couldn’t stop laughing. So much so she fell onto her back as she clutched her stomach.

'Little madam! I’ll give you something to laugh about.’ Loki said as he rushed towards her.

Rose let out a screech as she scrambled up to her feet and jumped off the bed to run away from him.

'Give me strength.’ Frigga shook her head as she watched Loki chase a squealing Rose all around the chambers.


	9. Chapter 9

‘Can Freya come for a sleepover?’ Rose begged Loki for the millionth time.

Loki ran his hand down over his face. But looking at the 8 year olds big doe eyes and pleading face, he couldn’t resist any more.

'Alright. But make sure she asks Baldur first.’ Loki said.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want Freya and Rose to have fun and a sleepover, it was just slightly more difficult with omegas. As he knew that when it came to sleeping, Freya would struggle in Rose’s room with a strange Alphas scent. And he wasn’t even sure whether Rose would allow Freya into her den when it came to it either.

'You will both have to have your fun and snacks on the bed, then sleep in separate dens. Freya will need to bring some of her stuff from her den at home.’ Loki said as he put his book down and patted his thigh.

'Why?’ Rose asked as she hopped up onto his lap.

'Well. You know how you like my scent being around you? In your den? That it helps you to sleep and feel safe? It’s the same for Freya with Baldur’s scent. And she may not like being surrounded by mine, likewise you wouldn’t like his scent.’ Loki explained.

'Why?’ Rose asked again and Loki rolled his eyes as he chuckled at her favourite new question.

'Because, you are only used to my scent, aren’t you? You are not attracted to other Alphas scent. Right?’

'Yeah. They smell weird.’ She said as she scrunched her nose up.

'Exactly. So that’s why.’ Loki smiled.

'Ok. So we just make a den for her too.’ She smiled.

'I’m sure we can manage that.’ Loki nodded.

‘Yay! I love you, Loki.’ She said happily as she nuzzled against him.

‘I love you too, my little Rose.’ Loki smiled.

Loki couldn’t wait until school taught her about scenting, their instincts, about the difference between omegas, betas and Alphas. He didn’t know where to start with that sort of thing.

He did have to have a talk with her about not allowing anyone to touch her anywhere at all without her permission. Not that he thought anyone would, but he still didn’t want random Alpha kids to even attempt it. She was a smart child though, he knew she wouldn’t allow it and would tell an adult she trusted if anyone did try. Though she had questioned why someone would want to touch her, but Loki said she would understand better when she was older.

Later that day, Baldur and Loki had been roped into carrying a bunch of blankets and pillows from Baldur’s home in the city to Rose’s chambers. The girls were so excited about their sleepover.

'What have I got myself into?’ Loki asked as they put the stuff down.

'I’m just glad it’s you that has to deal with them and not me.’ Baldur chuckled.

'Thanks for the encouraging support.’

Baldur just laughed as he helped Freya set her den up at the opposite side of the bed to where Rose’s was.

'I’ll not be far, if you do need me just speak to Loki. I’m working here in the palace anyway. Ok?’ Baldur said to Freya before leaving.

'I know. I’ll be fine.’ Freya said as she looked to Rose and they both started giggling.

Loki looked at Rose with an eyebrow up, wondering what mischief the two girls were planning for the night. Though he knew he would find out soon enough, he was sure.

'Good luck, mate.’ Baldur said to Loki as he gave him a pat on the shoulder before leaving.

An unlikely friendship had formed between Loki and Baldur over the few years. They both found comfort in knowing the other was in the same situation with having a young omega mate. It helped that Rose and Freya were best friends too.

Loki left the two girls to it for a while until dinner time.

'I still can’t believe that I am going to be having dinner with you all, at the royal table in the  _royal_  hall!’ Freya said excitedly.

'I can’t wait for you to meet Sif and the others.’ Rose said as they both grabbed a pillow from their dens and sat on the big bed.

'Is it just me, or have you noticed that your sense of smell is getting stronger?’ Freya asked her friend.

'Yeah. That happened to me a few years ago. Just before I started school. It suddenly became much stronger. I can pinpoint where something or someone is now.’ Rose said proudly.

'That’s happening to me! It’s so weird. But Baldur seems to smell even better than before.’ Freya giggled.

'I found that with Loki.’ Rose laughed.

'Do you like anyone at school?’ Freya asked.

'What do you mean?’ Rose frowned.

'Well. Like Joseph and Trinity.’ Freya said.

They were betas in their class and were 'dating.’ There had been a big debate at school during their breaks, where Trinity wanted to ask Joseph to go out with her, but was too shy. But Joseph heard the rumours and asked her first. They had a crush on one another and were now 'boyfriend and girlfriend.’

'Nooo. No no.’ Rose said as she shook her head.

'Are you sure? You’re blushing!’ Freya giggled.

'Am not!’ Rose argued and whacked her with her pillow, making Freya laugh.

'There is someone, isn’t there? If you tell me who you like, I’ll tell you who I like.’ Freya said quietly.

'It’s not someone at school…’ Rose looked down as she fiddled with her hands anxiously.

'Who?’ Freya asked.

'I… I really like Loki. He’s like a real Prince.’ Rose blushed.

'He IS a real Prince!’ Freya laughed.

'You know what I mean! I don’t know.’ Rose sighed.

'I have a crush on Baldur too… So I know exactly how you feel.’ Freya blurted out.

'You do?’ Rose squealed with excitement.

'I wonder why they spend so much time with us. I wonder if it’s something to do with us being omegas and they Alphas.’

'What do you mean?’ Rose asked, confused.

'Well… I heard from older kids at school, that Alphas and omegas get together. They get married and have babies together. But betas are different and only marry other betas.’ Freya told Rose.

'Really? I will marry an Alpha?’ Rose asked, shocked.

'Yep. You might marry Loki!’ Freya smirked.

'Noooo! Well… I would like to marry him, he is really kind and fun. But he can be bossy too. And he’s old!’ Rose pouted.

Freya laughed and Rose hit her with a pillow again. They broke out into a full scale pillow fight war. The pillows eventually burst and there was feathers everywhere, it looked like it had been snowing.

'Are you girls ready for… What the hel happened here?’ Loki asked as he walked in to find the mess the omegas had made of the room.

'Oops…’ Rose giggled and looked at Freya, who giggled too.

'Oops indeed! Why is it snowing?’ Loki looked to them both, an eyebrow up, waiting for an explanation.

'Uhhh… The pillows just exploded…’ Freya said as she looked to Rose, who couldn’t stop giggling.

'Oh they did, did they?’ Loki crossed his arms over as he looked at them both for further explanation.

'Yeah. There was a loud bang and suddenly they just poofed in our arms!’ Rose said, going along with Freya.

'Right… So why didn’t I hear any screaming if they just poofed in your arms?’ Loki asked.

'We are brave! That’s why.’ Freya said as she held her head high.

'Indeed… Come on, time to get going for dinner.’ Loki chuckled.

Rose and Freya looked at one another, glad they had gotten away with it. For now anyway. As they walked over to Loki, Freya nudged Rose playfully and motioned with her eyes to Loki. Rose glared at her and nudged her arm back.

'Shhh!’ She hissed to her friend.

'What are you two whispering about?’ Loki asked as he started walking with them.

'Nothing!’ The two girls said in unison.

'Mmmhmm… Why do I not believe that?’ Loki grinned.

'Rose has a crush on you!’ Freya blurted out.

Rose’s eyes widened, her cheeks turned bright red as she attempted to whack Freya. But Freya started laughing as she ran off down the corridor. Loki laughed as he watched his omega chase after Freya.

During dinner, as usual, Loki made sure Rose ate her vegetables. Even with a lot of grumping and huffing from her.

Freya was excited to be eating with the royals. Rose didn’t really understand her excitement because it was a daily occurrence for her.

After dinner, Rose and Freya got up to some mischief. They found where Baldur was on duty and made weird animal noises round the corner from him, then would run away. They also kept knocking on Loki’s quarter’s door and running back to Rose’s chambers, like nothing had happened.

But when they did it for the third time, they ran back into Rose’s chambers to find Loki stood there with his arms folded over his chest and a smirk on his face.

'Aaaaah!’ The girls squealed in surprise at seeing him there.

Then they both scarpered and ran around the chambers as Loki chased after them, laughing.

Loki ended up being roped into playing with them for a few hours. Frigga had walked in to find Loki crawling around on all fours with Rose and Freya on his back, pretending he was a horse.

He looked up at Frigga and she struggled not to laugh.

'Do. Not. Say. A. Word.’

Frigga swiftly left them to it. Loki was so glad when the omegas started to tire out. He managed to coax them into their dens for sleep time.

He had just quietly closed the door when Baldur came along.

'How are you coping? The Queen just told me that you were having to play horsey…’ Baldur sniggered as Loki glared at him.

'I told her not to tell anyone. My reputation will be ruined.’ Loki sighed but chuckled.

'Are they asleep now?’

'Yes, eventually.’ Loki nodded.

But the door slowly creaked open and the Alphas looked down to see the two omegas appear. They both rushed to their Alpha and grabbed onto them.

'Well, they were.’ Loki chuckled as he leaned over Rose and wrapped his arms around her.

  
The following day when Freya went back home with Baldur, Loki was reading to Rose as she sat on his lap with her head resting against him.

‘Loki.’ She said shyly once he was finished reading.

‘What is it, little one?’

‘Freya said last night that I will marry an Alpha. Because Alphas and omegas get married and have babies together. Is that true?’ She asked nervously.

‘Well… Yes. Alphas and omegas do bond and tend to spend the rest of their time together.’ Loki was a little surprised with her asking that. He also thought how typical it was that Freya would tell Rose that. He was going to have to keep an eye on them when they got older.

‘Can I just marry you? I don’t want to marry another Alpha. They still scare me.’ Rose said as she buried her face into his neck.

Loki smiled and cradled the back of her head.

‘If you still want to when you are older, then you can marry me if you want to.’ Loki chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose was 11 years old now. And she was at school, about to be taught more about being an omega.

‘Hands up those of you that are an omega or Alpha.’ The teacher said to the class one day.

Just under half of the class raised their hands.

'Keep your hands up if you understand what being an Alpha or omega means.’

The entire class put their hands down. So the teacher explained about Alphas and omegas bonding. About meeting their true mate and the connection they would feel. She also explained about their heightened sense of smell, scenting their partner and crooning in an Alpha.

'That’s what Loki does for me. He makes a weird noise in his chest. I also always feel secure around him and he smells really nice. Does that mean we are true mates?’ Rose whispered to Freya.

'I think so. I feel the same with Baldur.’

One of the betas put their hands up to ask a question.

'Why can’t betas be with an Alpha or omega?’ He asked.

'Well, they can. However, for every Alpha there is an omega in the universe who is meant to be bonded to them. So there will be no fulfilment for the Alpha or omega until they meet the right mate.’ The teacher answered.

Rose put her hand up for a question. 'How do you know if you’ve met your true mate?’

'There will be a special connection between the two. They will be drawn to one another’s scents, crave to be with them as often as possible. There are other things, of a sexual nature, but you will all learn about that when you’re a bit older.’

The class all giggled at that, the teacher just rolled her eyes.

  
After school that day, Loki knew she had lots of questions. As when they got back to the palace, she looked fidgety.

‘Loki. Can I ask you something?’

‘Of course, little one. Fire away.’ Loki smiled as they both sat down by the fire place. As usual she plopped herself onto his lap.

‘We learned about Alphas and omegas being connected today in school. About scenting, crooning and well, a lot of stuff. The teacher said that there’s like a bond between them, like a true mate. Is that all true?’

‘Yes, it is. Alphas and omegas are different from betas. They have a connection with one another, especially their one true mate.’

‘I’m really worried.’ Rose said quietly.

‘About what?’ Loki frowned, concerned.

‘Well… I still don’t really like Alphas that I don’t know. If it’s true that omegas and Alphas get together, I’m kind of stuffed.’ She said as she leaned her head against Loki’s chest.

‘Do you remember a few years ago, when Freya first stayed over for a sleepover?’ Loki asked as he moved her hair back from her face.

‘Yeah… We kind of ruined the pillows.’ Rose giggled.

‘Yes, you did indeed. Well, do you remember when you said you wanted to marry me?’ Loki grinned as she blushed and hid her face into his neck.

‘I take that as a yes.’ Loki chuckled. ‘Well, it turns out that we  _are_  true mates. I felt it that first night I found you. Mother and father said the same. It’s like Freya and Baldur too.’

‘So you mean. I _will_  marry you?’ Rose asked as she leaned back slightly to look at him.

‘Yes… If you want to. Though it is our instincts to do so. As you grow older, you will understand more. Your body will change and so will your instincts.’

‘So… Is that why I feel safe with you? Unlike with other Alphas?’ Rose asked.

‘Yes.’ Loki nodded.

‘I… I don’t understand with the whole, age thing. I mean… I only have like, 80 years?’

‘Remember I told you that father can grant mortals immortality. That can still be offered to you when you are older, if you wish.’

‘You mean you weren’t joking about that?’ Rose asked, surprised.

‘Of course not. Did you think I was?’

‘Well… Not at the time. But the more I thought about it, the more I thought you maybe were.’

‘I wouldn’t lie to you, little one.’ Loki said honestly.

‘Even though you are the god of mischief and lies?’ Rose smirked.

‘Yes. But not to you.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Does that mean I will be a Princess? Since you’re a Prince?’

‘It sure does. You will be the Princess of Asgard.’

‘Does that mean I can get whatever I want and boss people around like you do?’ Rose squeaked excitedly.

‘What do you mean, boss people around like me?’ Loki frowned.

‘You  _are_  a bossy boots.’ Rose said as she was distracted by nibbling on his fingers.

‘When am I bossy?’ Loki asked.

‘You make me eat yucky food. Never let me stay up late.’ Rose shrugged. That made Loki laugh.

‘You were allowed up late when Freya visited. And vegetables are good for you.’ Loki said as he tapped her nose.

‘Still bossy.’ Rose giggled.

‘Well, you won’t want to go for a ride with Mr Bossy boots then, will you?’ Loki teased.

‘I do! Please!’ Rose begged.

‘Alright, go get changed and then we will go. I also have a surprise for you.’

Over the years, Loki had taught Rose to ride on her own once she was old enough. She learned on Gljásvartur and she often rode some of the smaller horses in the stables, which were more suited for her.

Rose was excited to see what her surprise was. So she practically ran down to the stables and dragged Loki with her. He nodded to the stable hand as he held Rose’s hand, keeping her in place next to him.

‘Close your eyes.’ He said as he put a hand over her eyes.

He could feel her body practically vibrating with excitement. She couldn’t stand still as she bounced up and down.

Loki removed his hand and Rose’s eyes nearly bulged out as her mouth opened wide. Stood on front of her was a beautiful buckskin mare. She was around 15hh. Just the right height for Rose, and she wouldn’t grow out of her even when she got older.

‘She is all yours.’ Loki said as he led her forwards.

‘What? Mine?’ Rose squeaked out.

‘Yes. Your own horse.’ Loki grinned.

‘She’s beautiful.’ Rose walked over to the horse and stroked her neck.

The mare was gentle and nuzzled against her hand.

‘Thank you!’ Rose rushed to Loki and hugged him tightly as she cried with happiness.

‘You’re welcome, little one.’ Loki smiled.

Loki helped Rose to tack up her new horse, then he got Gljásvartur ready and the pair headed out together on their horses.

‘You know, she doesn’t have a name yet.’ Loki smiled.

‘Really? So I can name her?’ Rose asked, her face lighting up.

‘Yep. Just nothing silly like, horsey.’ Loki teased.

‘Aww. That would have been a good name.’ Rose giggled and stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

‘Hmm. Fluffy!’ Rose said as she patted the horse’s neck.

‘Don’t you dare! The poor horse will get mocked by the other horses in the paddock.’ Loki glared at Rose with wide eyes.

Rose burst out laughing. ‘I was only joking. Hmm… I think I will call her, Eir.’ Rose smiled.

‘Eir… I like it.’ Loki agreed, relieved that she thought of a nice name.

The two raced around fields, letting Rose bond and get to know Eir. She loved her instantly and was so excited to have her own horse. It made Loki’s heart swell with happiness with how happy she was. When they got back to the stables, she spent some time brushing Eir before putting her into the field herself. Eir was a gentle mare and Loki knew that she would look after Rose.

  
One day, they went out riding again and Loki had packed a picnic for them. So they went up into the hills and found the perfect spot to eat.

They had not long sat down and started eating when Loki felt a chill run down his spine. He knew there was something not right. He looked up and saw a group of Jotuns charging down a hill opposite them, straight towards them.

‘Rose. Quickly.’ He grabbed Rose before she had a chance to do or say anything.

Rose was in a panic as she was lifted onto Gljásvartur’s back.

‘He is quick and will get you back safely. Go straight to your chambers and do not come out for anyone but me. Lock the doors. Tell the stable hand to get Odin and the soldiers to the hills, instantly.’ Loki said quickly and firmly as he gathered the reins in a rush and pushed them into her hands.

‘But what about’ Rose started but was cut off.

‘GO!’ Loki roared as he smacked Gljásvartur’s rump and caused the horse to gallop off.

Rose attempted to stop Gljásvartur, but he wasn’t listening to her cues like he normally did. He sensed the urgent danger and knew by his master’s tone to get Rose to safety. So he raced back to the palace with Rose clinging on and crying with fear for Loki.

Loki sent Eir on her way back to the palace too. Not wanting any harm to come to the mare. He turned towards the Jotuns as they raced up the hill towards him. He got his daggers out ready and breathed in deeply, preparing to fight.

  
Gljásvartur took Rose right up to the main entrance of the palace. Many people wondered what was going on as the horse charged past them all. Frigga happened to be there and rushed over to her as the Stallion skidded to a halt.

‘Rose? What is going on?’ She asked, worried as she helped her down.

‘There’s an attack on the hills! Loki is in danger!’ Rose cried hysterically.

Gljásvartur let out a whinny as he turned on his heels and galloped away. Stable hands attempted to grab him, but he kept on running past them and back through the city again.

Frigga rushed Rose back to her chambers and told guards to get Odin, Thor and soldiers and get straight to the hills.

‘Loki said for me to go to my chambers.’ Rose said as Frigga attempted to take her back to hers. But Frigga nodded in understanding and instead went with her to her chambers, to wait it out.

  
Loki used his illusions and fighting skills to take out the small group of Jotuns. But by the time he was finished killing the last one, another wave of them started charging up the hill towards him.

‘Shit.’ He hissed.

But then he heard heavy hooves pounding the ground behind him. He turned around to see Gljásvartur galloping towards him. He smiled as the horse ran past him. He grabbed his mane and vaulted onto the horse’s back and they charged down the hill to meet the next wave of Jotuns.

By the time he reached them, Thor arrived with Mjolnir. Loki rolled his eyes at his flying brother, but he was relieved for the help.

Between the two of them, they managed to take the rest of them out. But by that time, there was more approaching. Luckily for the Prince’s, Odin and the army had arrived. So the Jotuns were easily wiped out.

But they all knew that this was just the start of war between the two realms.

  
‘Loki will be ok, won’t he?’ Rose asked Frigga as she wiped her tears away.

‘He will. He’s been in much bigger wars before. Loki is cunning and strong, he will be fine.’ Frigga assured the young omega.

‘He will be angry that Gljásvartur ran off. I should have got him to the stables.’

‘Don’t worry, Rose. I bet Gljásvartur ran straight back to Loki to help him. He fights well on Gljásvartur’s back, they are a good team. Loki has always had a unique bond with animals, especially Gljásvartur. It is something that we have never really understood, but he can always read them better than anyone. They seem to trust and understand him too.’ Frigga said softly as she gave Rose a hug.

‘Really?’

‘Yes. Gljásvartur will be with Loki, they will be just fine.’

  
When Loki returned with Odin, Thor and the army back to Asgard. There was a sense of urgency and rush as they prepared to travel to Jotunheim for war. Odin was furious and so was Loki. He went to the stables and was relieved to see a stable hand seeing to Eir, who had ran back there.

‘Thank you, my friend. For getting Rose to safety and returning to me. Get some rest, we will be leaving soon and I will need your help.’ Loki said to Gljásvartur as he dismounted from his back and gave his neck a pat.

The horse whinnied and nuzzled his nose against Loki’s arm.

‘Make sure Gljásvartur is well fed now and rested. I will be back in two hours for us to head out to war. Have him tacked up ready for me. The lightest saddle he has. It might be a long ride.’ Loki said to the stable hand, who nodded and took Gljásvartur to his stable.

  
Rose was so worried about Loki. She jumped when there was a knock on the door. She looked to Frigga as she went over to open the door. Relief flooded them both when Loki walked in.

He had a few injuries, but nothing major.

‘Loki!’ Rose cried out as she bolted over to him and hugged him tightly.

‘Hey, little one. Are you ok?’ He asked as he lifted her up so he could hug her easily.

‘Are you? You’re hurt!’ She said, her eyes watering as she looked at an injury on his neck.

‘It will heal soon, don’t worry.’ Loki assured her.

‘It looks bad.’ Rose said with a frown.

‘It’s just a scratch.’ Loki said as he put her down and walked over to the bed to sit down as Frigga left them to it and went to see Odin.

‘It’s not just a scratch.’ Rose whimpered as she sat next to him and glared at the wound, as if trying to will it away with her eyes.

But to her surprise, as she looked closely at it, she could see it very slowly starting to heal. Right on front of her eyes.

‘Woah! How do you do that?’ She asked, surprised.

‘I’m a god remember.’ Loki grinned and winked at her.

‘That’s so cool!’ She said in awe.

Loki was happy she wasn’t fussing over him anymore and was intrigued instead.

‘Uhm… I’m sorry, but Gljásvartur ran off after he took me here. I don’t know where he is.’ Rose said anxiously as she fiddled with her hands in her lap.

‘Don’t worry. He came back to me to help me out. He’s in his stable now, resting and getting fed. Eir is safe too in her stable.’ Loki said softly as he cupped Rose’s cheek in his hand.

‘Oh… Good.’ She smiled.

‘I have to leave in a few hours, little one. I might be gone for a few days, maybe a few weeks.’ Loki said sadly.

‘Where are you going? Can I come too?’

‘No, little one. It’s too dangerous for children. It’s just to sort out a few things with my father and Thor. We need to find out why there was a Jotun attack on us. But I will be back before you know it.’ Loki assured her.


	11. Chapter 11

Loki had been away for about a week on Jotunheim. Odin demanded to speak to Laufey, but instead of coming to an agreement, Laufey had his army attack.

So there was a full scale battle between the realms. It took days for the Asgardians to gain control over the situation. Odin eventually managed to get Laufey to agree to new terms for peace.

There was some deaths in the Asgardian army and Loki had a few battle wounds again. But in no time at all, they healed up well.

Rose had really missed Loki. She spent time with Eir, but wasn’t comfortable riding out alone. So she just spent time brushing her. Even though Frigga did try to persuade her to go out for a ride with her.

When Loki had returned, he found a lot of his things missing. His pillows, blanket and sheets were all gone. But he soon found them inside Rose’s den. As she had stolen them all, giving him a sweet, innocent look when he confronted her about it.

Her confidence grew over the following year. She found she was confident to go riding herself, even though most of the time she went with Loki. She spent more time with Freya and even went into the city with her sometimes.  

Loki and Baldur had been worried to start with. Not overly keen to let them go around alone. But the omegas weren’t taking no for an answer as they had desperately wanted to go around the markets together. Loki had relented and given Rose some gold to spend, which she was thrilled about.

Loki told her about his true heritage. How he was a frost giant. But it didn’t matter to Rose. She still loved him anyway and knew she was safe with him. Loki was incredibly relieved.   
  


But one day, she came home really distressed. She was in a huff, upset and didn’t even say hi to Loki as she rushed past him to her chambers. But as she had passed him, he got a whiff of a strange Alpha scent on her.

He stormed after her and found her away to go to the bathroom.

‘What happened?’ He demanded.

‘Stupid Alpha kid at school decided it would be funny to scent mark all the omegas.’ Rose snarled in anger as she started to take off her jacket and threw it into the wash with her nose scrunched up.

She started tugging at her dress as tears of frustration and sadness at what the Alpha did fell down her cheeks.

‘What?’ Loki roared.

‘One of his friends dared him too.’ Rose said as she fought with the zip behind her.

‘That does it. Go have a bath.’ Loki snarled, his nostrils flaring with anger as he turned on his heels.

‘Loki?’

‘NOW!’ Loki growled at her as he turned around and pointed to the bathroom.

Rose jumped from the tone of his voice. But with her head down nervously she rushed to the bathroom to do as he said.

She wasn’t scared of him when he was angry, as he was never angry  _at her_. But it still made her feel a little uneasy. She didn’t want to make him upset or angry.

Loki felt a pang of guilt for making her jump. But he was so angry with the Alpha. He marched out of her chambers and went straight to the school. The teacher looked terrified when he burst into the room, demanding answers on what had happened.

‘I’m so sorry, Prince Loki. We are dealing with him, he is in the office right now with his parents. This is the first time an incident like this has happened. We are’ 

But she was cut off as Loki left the room and went straight to the office. With him being a Prince, there wasn’t really anything the teacher could do to stop him. So she just let him go.

He thundered into the office, like a Bildshnipe on a rampage, and the Alpha boy looked terrified when he saw and smelt the anger pouring off of Loki. Even the head teacher and the parents of the boy looked scared too.

‘How DARE you scent omegas that aren’t yours! You stupid boy! I hope you are going to punish him appropriately. My Rose has come home incredibly distressed because of this. She is already wary of Alphas and this might have just set her back steps.’ Loki shouted.

‘He is going to be in isolation class for the remainder of the month, Prince Loki. We are also going to give him detention for the rest of the year.’ The head teacher said.

‘Is that it? Do you not know the severity of what he’s done? My Rose is  _so_  upset, so will the other omegas no doubt be. They are only children, which makes it even worse for them. Their bodies are already changing and their instincts kicking in more, it’s confusing enough for them. Now they’ve been violated in one of the worst ways possible!’ Loki roared.

‘We will deal with this, Prince Loki. You have my word.’

‘And what are you going to do to stop it from happening again? Huh?’ Loki demanded to know as he crossed his arms over his chest.

‘I… Well… I…’ The head teacher had no idea what to say. ‘This is the first time something like this has happened, Prince Loki.’

‘I don’t care. Something needs to change. And until it does, Rose will NOT be returning to school. I suggest you think about splitting the classes so Alphas are not in with omegas. I will be informing The Allfather about this incident.’ Loki snarled as he turned on his heels and left.

  
Rose had bathed and scrubbed herself so hard that her skin was all red. She felt horrible and so upset that another Alpha had scented her. She knew it sometimes happened by accident, such as if she hugged an Alpha. Sometimes the scent would linger a little. But that wasn’t on purpose and most Alphas were careful not to get their scent glands near an omegas skin.

But the boy at school had deliberately went up behind every omega, hugged them tightly, rubbed his cheek against their cheeks and rubbed his wrists over the omegas arms and across their neck as much as he could. He even went as far as licking some of the omegas faces or wrists.

In their world this was an utter violation and it was just as bad, in Loki’s eyes and others, as sexual assault. But it wasn’t in the law, however Loki was determined to change that now. So he was going to speak to Odin after he saw to Rose, he knew she was upset.

Rose was just finished getting dressed in new clothes when Loki walked in. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

‘Shh, shh. It’s alright, little one. It’s alright.’ Loki assured her as he lifted her up and carried her over to the fire place.

He sat down and placed her on his lap. He cradled the back of her head and kissed her head repeatedly.

‘Do I still smell?’ Rose asked as she scrunched her nose up and sniffed over her arm.

‘No, little one. You seem to have got it all off. I just smell bubble-gum.’ Loki chuckled.

Bubble-gum was her favorite body wash. She loved the smell of it. And so did Loki because it was associated with her.

‘You’ve made your skin all red though.’ Loki frowned as he noticed her chest, arms and neck was red.

‘I wanted to make sure I got it all off.’ Rose said quietly.

‘As long as you didn’t make yourself bleed!’

‘No, I didn’t.’ Rose assured him.

‘Can you scent me?’ Rose asked shyly as she played with his hair.

She understood all about scenting and knew that because Loki was her Alpha, it was ok. And she felt that she wanted his scent on her. It made her feel secure and happy.

Loki chuckled and obliged. He rubbed his cheek over hers and nuzzled his nose against her neck. He ran his wrists up and down her bare arms and then blew a raspberry on her neck, making her screech with laughter.

They spent the evening there by the fire. Loki read a book to her. Even though she could read herself now, she still enjoyed Loki reading to her. His voice was soothing and she liked the way his chest rumbled slightly as he spoke as she had her head against his chest.

Because she was feeling a little vulnerable and on edge after what happened, she was nibbling on his fingers. Something she hadn’t done in a while, now she was older. But Loki didn’t mind at all, knowing how it comforted her.

When she fell asleep on his lap, he carried her to bed in her den. He made sure she was tucked up well and draped his cape over her. He gave her a kiss on her forehead then quietly crept out, he would go back to check on her later.

He went to see his father and mother. To discuss what happened.

‘Of course, they already knew about the incident. Just as Loki suspected, there was quite a few angry parents or guardians that had already been to see Odin about the situation. Including Baldur, who was just speaking to Odin and Frigga when Loki arrived.

‘The same happened to Freya? Is she doing ok?’ Loki asked him.

‘She is just shaken up right now. Is Rose alright?’ Baldur asked.

‘The same as Freya.’

‘This happened to Rose too?’ Odin asked, surprised.

‘Yes. That’s why I was coming to see you. As I’m sure many others have too.’ Loki said as he looked up at Odin who was sat on his throne.

Odin ran a hand down his face and sighed.

‘This has never happened before. It was good being able to have Alphas and omegas mixed in the same class. But it cannot continue. We can’t risk this happening again. I will speak to the council tomorrow and we will put out a new rule for school. Where Alphas and omegas are not to be in the same class.’ Odin said as he looked to Loki and Baldur. ‘I am sorry this has happened. Truly. But I’m going to do my best to make sure it doesn’t happen again.’ He said sincerely. 

‘Thank you, My King.’ Baldur bowed to Odin and nodded to Loki before leaving to go back home to Freya.

‘Is she really distressed?’ Odin asked Loki, worried that it might have set her back steps.

‘She was. I think she is ok now. I will speak to her properly tomorrow and explain how it was a stupid child. That it won’t happen again.’ Loki sighed.

‘Good. It would be such a shame for her to become undone because of one silly child. I will need to find out who dared the child to do what he did. They are just as much to blame, influencing this child to do something so violating.’

‘They are just children, dear. Don’t be too harsh on them.’ Frigga said to Odin.

‘I know. But they need to learn… I dare say I may be correct in saying that the child who did this deed has already had a fright from the youngest Prince of Asgard?’ Odin said as he looked to Loki knowingly.

‘Yes… I might have went to see the teachers and saw the boy.’ Loki said sheepishly.

‘I thought as much. Do not fear, son. I will get this sorted so it won’t happen again.’ Odin assured Loki.

  
It took a couple of weeks before Odin managed to get the new law to pass. Rose had been a little bit sad at not being able to return to school until then. But at the same time, she was relieved. Relieved that she wouldn’t have to share the class with an Alpha again.

She had been quieter for a few days, but soon got over what had happened and was back to her usual self again. Much to everyone’s relief.


	12. Chapter 12

Rose had not long turned 13 when Odin and Frigga had something they had to tell Loki and Rose. Something they knew that neither of them were going to like. 

‘What’s the matter?’ Loki asked as he went to see Odin and Frigga after being summoned there with Thor.

‘It is time for you both to do your duties as Prince of Asgard. It’s time for you to travel to the realms we are at peace with and take care of any business that is needing attended to.’ Odin said, carefully watching their reactions.

Thor beamed with happiness. He enjoyed going to the other realms. Loki, on the other hand, was not so happy. 

‘But what about Rose? I can’t leave her. I’m not even Prince by blood.’ Loki said, slightly panicked.

‘You are Prince of Asgard, Loki. You always will be. We’ve been over this. I’m sorry, I know it will be difficult for you and Rose. But it needs to be done. Your mother and I survived time apart. If there was any other way, I would do it. But this is important for the realm.’ Odin said, his voice full of sorrow. 

‘When do we have to leave?’ Loki asked sadly.

‘In two days’ time.’ 

‘Very well.’ Loki said as he looked down, trying to keep his emotions in check on front of his family.

He felt his heart tugging at the thought of leaving Rose though. Even though he knew deep down he had to. 

‘While you are away, it will give Rose a chance to learn her duties as Princess. When you return, she will be of age or near of age. Which means you will get married not long after your return. I will make sure she is safe and cared for. I promise, Loki.’ Frigga said softly to her son as she gave him a hug.

  
Loki wasn’t sure how he was going to break the news to Rose. He knew she would be upset and he hated to see her sad. 

When he went to her chambers he found her reading. 

‘Hey, little one.’ 

She looked up and smiled when she saw him. 

‘Hi, Loki! Can we go riding?’ She asked as she closed her book and jumped up to her feet.

‘Of course. But first I need to speak to you about something.’ Loki took her hand and they sat down on the bed. 

‘What is it?’ Rose asked, worried.

‘As Prince, it is part of my duty to travel to Vanaheim and Midgard to see the people. We are at peace with those two realms. But in return I have to go with Thor to show face and help with any problems the realm may have.’ 

‘So, you’re going to Midgard?’ 

‘Yes. And Vanaheim.’ Loki nodded.

‘But it’s just for a few days… Right?’ Rose smiled.

Loki sighed as she shook his head. He took her hands into his. 

‘I’m afraid not, little one. I will be gone for quite a long time.’ Loki said sadly.

‘A few weeks?’ Rose asked, frowning.

‘A few years.’ 

Rose’s eyes widened and her eyes started to water. 

‘Don’t cry, sweetheart. Come here.’ He pulled her into a hug and cradled her head against him. ‘You will be so busy with school, and mother said she will start your Princess lessons soon as well. I will be back before you know it.’ Loki said softly.

‘Maybe a few years isn’t long for you. But it is for me. I’m still just a human.’ Rose cried. 

‘Hey. Don’t speak about yourself like that. You know when you’re 25 you are getting immortality. And there’s nothing wrong being a Midgardian. I know it seems a long time, little one. But I will write to you every single week. The time will fly by… But I will miss you so much.’ Loki kissed the top of her head.

  
Loki and Rose went for a ride on their horses. Then the following day they spent most of the day out in the mountains with a picnic. Which was their favorite thing to do. 

When they got back to the stables, Loki looked to Rose and handed her Gljásvartur’s reins. 

‘I want you to look after Gljásvartur for me while I am away. Take him out for rides to keep him fit. Will you do that for me?’ He asked as he stroked the stallion’s neck.

‘I will. I promise.’ Rose said as she nodded enthusiastically. 

‘That’s my girl.’ Loki smiled and ruffled her hair, making her laugh. 

  
When Loki and Thor had to leave, Rose was really sad. But she tried to stay strong for Loki. She didn’t want to upset him too. 

She went with Odin and Frigga to see them off at the Bifrost. Loki gave her a big hug and kissed her forehead. Promising her again that he would write to her every week. 

As soon as Loki and Thor disappeared, Rose started to cry. Frigga hugged her tightly and reassured her that it was going to be ok. 

  
Over the days, Rose rode Gljásvartur out each day. She either led Eir with them too or rode twice a day. She felt a comfort when she was with Gljásvartur, closer to Loki.

Freya spent lots of time with her, to keep her occupied too. 

Even though Rose really missed Loki, she was ok and knew he would be back in a few years. It wasn’t going to be forever. 

As promised, Loki wrote to her every week and she wrote back to him. She enjoyed hearing about his and Thor’s adventures on Vanaheim and Midgard. She told him about her lessons at school and how the horses were doing. She told him how she went to see the wolf family up in the mountains with Gljásvartur one day. 

  
Loki smiled as he read another letter from Rose. She was 15 now. 

He missed her more and more every day. He couldn’t wait to return to Asgard to see her. 

‘She will be of age when we return.’ Thor said as he saw his brother with another letter.

‘I know. It will be weird.’ Loki smiled as he tucked the letter away into his pocket.

‘Has mother said when the wedding will be yet?’ Thor asked.

‘I’m not sure. She says perhaps when she turns 17.’ 

‘Are you going to wait until then?’ Thor asked, and Loki knew exactly what he meant.

‘I am not even thinking about that quite yet. She is still a child for another year.’ Loki grumbled. 

‘Alright, alright.’ Thor chuckled and put his hands up in defence. 

‘Let’s go find these omegas.’ Loki grumbled as he moved towards the door. 

They were trying to help the omegas that had been abandoned as children, like Rose was. They managed to track down one of the _homes_ where they went to. It was just a matter of finding them and getting them to safety. 

Odin had organised with some people of Midgard to set up safe houses for the omega children. Where it was Betas that looked after them. So that’s where Loki and Thor were going to take the children to. 

The Alphas had heard that they were coming, so they tried to hide the omegas in the basement, claiming there wasn’t any in the house. But Loki could smell the fear from the omegas, so it was easy for him to find a group of 7 of them, huddled together in the basement looking absolutely terrified.

It took a while for them to trust him and Thor, but they eventually managed to get them out and to the safe house. The Betas did their best to make sure they were comfortable and safe. 

One of the omegas looked similar to Rose. The same kind eyes and similar features on her face. It made his heart hurt as he thought about his Rose back home on Asgard. 

  
It was a few months later, word about Loki and Thor being on Midgard had quickly gotten around the place. They had lots of Midgardians come to them for help or guidance. Some just wanted to see them in person. It wasn’t often two gods visited the mortal realm after all. 

But it was when a couple went to see them, that Loki felt his blood boil. 

‘What can we help you with?’ Thor asked the couple.

‘We have been trying for a baby for a long time. For an Alpha. But we seem to be unlucky in this aspect. Is there anything you can help us with, to achieve our goal?’ The Alpha woman asked. 

‘Well, unfortunately there isn’t really anything that even we can do for fertility. Have you had any children?’ Thor asked.

‘No.’ The woman said with a straight face.

‘Lies.’ Loki hissed. 

The two looked at Loki, startled. Thor looked at Loki with confusion too. 

Loki stood up and started to stalk towards the couple. As he got closer he could tell by their smell that his suspicions were correct. His eyes narrowed in on them and his nostrils flared angrily as he let out a growl.

‘Excuse me?’ The woman gasped as she tried to stand her ground and square up to the Asgardian Prince.

‘I am the god of lies. I know when one is lying. And YOU are just stinking of lies. You have indeed had a child before. Maybe even more than one.’ 

The woman looked slightly startled that he knew. 

‘What?’ She asked. The man just stayed silent by his Alphas side.

‘You had a baby girl. But she was an omega. You think omegas are worthless to have as children. So you beat her up and abandoned her. Left her to rot on her own.’ Loki snapped and lunged towards her, but Thor grabbed Loki in time and managed to hold him back.

‘How the fuck do you know?’ The Alpha woman spat at Loki. 

‘Don’t. Brother.’ Thor hissed to Loki, as he clicked on to who the couple was. 

‘Because I can see right through you. You people disgust me.’ Loki shouted. 

The woman and man just glared at Loki as they quickly backed away to leave. The woman couldn’t believe that Loki knew the truth. 

Loki snapped his arm back from Thor’s grip. ‘It’s fine.’ He snapped at him.

‘If they find out that you are Rose’s mate, they may try and pull something. It’s best that they don’t know. Remember what father said, if they found out she was on another realm, they could claim for kidnapping.’ Thor whispered to Loki.

‘I know, brother. I am not stupid.’ Loki said sharply.

Although he was angry, he knew that Thor was just looking out for him. He was rather glad that Thor had stopped him from attacking the woman. It wouldn’t look good if the Prince of Asgard had killed a mortal… Not in public anyway. 

  
That night, he waited until Thor was sound asleep. It would take an earthquake to wake Thor up. So Loki took that opportunity to sneak away. 

He sought out where the man and woman lived and entered their home with ease. Using his Seidr, he stayed hidden as he went upstairs and found the couple in bed. Sound asleep. 

His anger was raging. This was the Alpha that had beaten and abused his darling little Rose. The thought had him shaking with so much anger. 

He took out his dagger and allowed his Seidr to drop as he put a sleeping spell over the omega male. He pressed the blade against the Alpha’s neck. She woke up suddenly but froze when she felt the sharp edge of the dagger against her neck.

‘Make a sound, or try anything and I _will_ kill you.’ Loki snarled quietly.

The woman looked up at Loki with wide eyes. The smell of her fear was evident in the air and it made the adrenaline rush through Loki’s veins. 

‘What do you want?’ She asked quietly.

‘You are Rose’s mother. Though I say mother lightly, as you are a despicable excuse of one. Tell me, how many more children have you had and abandoned?’ Loki asked, his teeth gritted as he tried to remain as calm as possible.

‘She was the only one.’ The woman said honestly. ‘How do you know?’ 

‘I am her Alpha.’ Loki growled, teeth bared.

The woman’s eyes widened in shock and wonder. She couldn’t believe it. Her daughter was the omega of a Prince. All of the possibilities rushed through her mind, but that didn’t go unnoticed by Loki. 

‘You are never going to see her again. So don’t even _think_ about getting any ideas. She deserves the world. And that’s what she is going to get. She is going to be Princess of Asgard, right by my side. While you are going to rot in hell.’ Loki said angrily as he pressed the blade against her neck, just about to pierce the skin.

‘Wait! Please… We have been looking for her. We were worried. She ran away, we didn’t chuck her out.’ The Alpha tried to reason. 

But Loki just laughed and shook his head.

‘Even my brother wouldn’t believe you. And he is not the brightest of sparks. If that were true, you would have come to us asking for help to find her. No… People like you do not deserve to live.’ 

  
Thor woke up the following morning to find Loki already awake. He was cleaning one of his daggers.

‘What are you doing, brother?’ Thor asked. 

Loki smirked as he responded. ‘Just cleaning my daggers. You never know when one may need them.’


	13. Chapter 13

‘Settle down, class.’ The teacher scolded all of the excited omegas.

They were all of age now and it was time for them to learn about their bodies more and about sex. But they all couldn’t stop giggling.

The teacher went on to explain the differences between omegas and Alphas, in personality and their bodies. The class continued giggling and whispering when she said words such as penis and vagina, acting younger than their age.

‘The Alphas penis swells at the base, which is called a knot. That’s so that there’s a higher chance for the sperm to remain inside the omega and for reproduction to occur. Sometimes the knot can remain swollen for a matter of minutes, or even up to half an hour in some cases.’

‘Can’t they just, like, pull it out?’ An omega asked the teacher.

‘No. That would be painful for the omega. It essentially locks the pair together.’

‘Can it only happen during the omegas heat?’ Someone asked.

‘No. The knot happens every time the Alpha is preparing to orgasm. Speaking of heats, that is the next topic. A heat occurs in every omega. It can vary from only lasting for a few days, up to a week. If the omega has a mate, then it is much easier to cope with. And if the omega is already claimed by an Alpha, no other Alphas will be effected by the omegas heat. But it can be very dangerous for an unmated omega to be in public during their heat.’

‘When will we go into heat?’ Freya asked.

‘Well, that varies. It is usually between the age of 19 and 24. But sometimes if the omega is with their Alpha, it can start as early as 16 or 17. Sometimes an Alphas scent can kick it off. Or more so if they are already sexually active.’  

‘Will we get pregnant the first time we have sex? With the whole knot thing.’ Another asked.

‘No. The fertility of an omega is at its strongest during a heat. There has been very rare occasions where an omega has fallen pregnant out with this time. But that is very, very, rare. Usually intercourse during the heat has around a 95% chance of pregnancy. So it is highly likely that omegas will fall pregnant during their first heat. There are injections that can prevent unwanted pregnancies. But this also stops the heat from happening. Some say that it’s not natural, so tend to just hope for the best.’ The teacher explained.

  
‘Have you had sex with Baldur yet?’ Rose asked Freya when school ended.

Their minds were reeling after their lessons at school that day.

‘Not yet. He wants to wait until my first heat.’ Freya sighed.

‘Why?’

‘I don’t know. That’s just what he says would be best.’ Freya shrugged.

‘I hope Loki doesn’t make me wait that long.’

‘When does he return home?’

‘In a few weeks. I can’t wait to see him again.’ Rose said excitedly.

‘You’ve got boobs now! He is going to be  _so_  surprised when he sees you.’ Freya laughed.

‘Shut up!’ Rose laughed and playfully hit her friend.

‘I’m just saying… Though I bet you will both do it on your wedding night. That’s in what, 5 months?’ Freya giggled.

‘Yeah. I can’t believe I’m getting married. I will be Princess of Asgard!’ Rose smiled.

‘That’s so cool. You can have people do whatever you want.’

‘I know, right? I can’t wait.’ Rose laughed.

‘You could order Baldur to just have sex with me now. Instead of waiting.’ Freya grumbled.

‘I don’t think it quite works that way.’ Rose laughed and patted Freya on the shoulder.

‘I wish it did.’

‘Are you really _that_  desperate?’ Rose asked.

‘Oh yeah. Just wait till your Alpha gets back. You will be  _begging_  for him to take you.’

Rose wasn’t sure why she would be. She never really felt any of the  _urges_  that Freya or the teacher told her about. Then she thought perhaps it was just because she was a Midgardian. Perhaps things were slightly different for her.

  
It was finally the day that Loki and Thor were due to return. Rose was so excited she could hardly stand still as she waited at the palace gates with Odin and Frigga.

The 3 years had passed reasonably quick. But it still hadn’t been quick enough for Rose’s liking. She couldn’t wait to see her Alpha again.

There was a hustle about the city as a horse drawn carriage came up the main street towards the palace. Rose’s heart was racing and her entire body was shaking with anticipation.

The carriage stopped at the palace gates and Thor came bundling out first, greeting his parents with hugs. Loki was right behind him and he went straight to Rose as he locked his gaze onto her.

Rose felt like the wind had been knocked from her as she gazed upon him. He looked slightly more mature than he did before and his hair was a little longer. But apart from that, he hadn’t aged at all.

She felt a weird tugging sensation inside of her stomach. A flutter that she hadn’t felt before as she watched him stalk straight over towards her. His green cape fluttered out behind him beautifully. It was the first time that she had really taken in his appearance and realised how incredibly handsome he actually was.

‘Hello, little one.’ He purred when he reached her.

She couldn’t help herself. She rushed into him and hugged him tightly. His arms instantly wrapped around her and he held her close. She could feel him bury his face into her hair as he took in a big deep breath.

His scent surrounded her and she felt a warmth inside of her that she hadn’t felt since he left. She felt completely safe and at ease again now he was back.

Loki couldn’t believe how grown up she was in just 3 years. He knew that she would have developed more, but he couldn’t quite believe how much. He didn’t think it would be that difficult waiting until their wedding night, but now he wasn’t so sure. Now he had her back in his arms, where she belonged.

‘I missed you so much.’ She said quietly into his chest.

‘I missed you much more.’ Loki whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

‘Not possible.’ Rose giggled.

‘Look at you. You’ve grown so much, into such a beautiful young woman.’ Loki said as he leaned back to get a good look at her, smiling as she blushed from his words.

Frigga and Odin ruined their moment as they wanted to give Loki a hug. Thor gave Rose a hug as he greeted her.

‘I hope you both behaved while you were away.’ Frigga said to her sons as they all headed inside the palace.

Loki took Rose’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

‘Of course we did, mother. We are always good.’ Loki said slyly as he looked to Rose and winked at her, making her giggle.

‘I hope you were.’ Frigga frowned.

Loki decided not to tell anyone about what he did on Midgard to Rose’s mother. He didn’t even tell Thor. But he and Thor both talked about whether to tell Rose that they saw her parents, they decided against it. Thor promised he wouldn’t say a word to her.

Rose went to Loki’s chambers with him so he could unpack his trunk that the servants brought up for him.

‘Have you been behaving while I’ve been away?’ Loki asked with a knowing smirk.

‘Of course. I’m an angel.’ Rose grinned.

‘Hmm. Why do I not believe that?’ Loki laughed.

‘Well, I have been influenced by the god of mischief as I was growing up. So you can’t blame me if I haven’t been good.’ Rose shrugged as she walked over to his trunk and spotted one of his tunics.

Loki watched as she picked it up and wandered over to his bed. She lay down and wrapped herself up in it, covering her face apart from her eyes so she could watch Loki. She was glad it was covering her cheeks because she blushed from the way Loki was looking at her.

She never really noticed before, but all the leather and metal he was wearing really suited him. She felt a weird rush through her body as she took in his appearance more.

‘Would you like my cape?’ He asked as he took it off and walked over to her.

‘Please.’ She nodded.

Loki walked over and draped the cape over her. She loved how it was fresh off him so it was covered in his scent. She didn’t realise how much she had missed it until that moment.

Loki sat on the edge of the bed and reached up to cup her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

‘I missed you so much. My little Rose.’ Loki said softly.

‘Not so little anymore.’ Rose smiled and opened her eyes to look at him.

‘You will  _always_ be  _my_  little one.’ Loki grinned.

The two talked for a little while. Then Loki left Rose on his bed so he could have a quick wash.

‘Enjoy your bath.’ Rose said with a smirk.

‘I will.’ Loki chuckled.

But he could tell by the look on her face that she had done something. So he checked his shampoo first and as he suspected, it was filled with glitter again.

‘Little madam.’ He murmured to himself.

  
When he was finished in the bathroom and put on some loose clothing, he went into the chambers and found Rose hiding under his cape on the bed.

‘ _Rosemary_ … Is there something you want to tell me?’ He growled lowly as he stalked towards her.

He reached the bed and lifted up the cape, but it was just pillows there. He was confused, until he heard giggling from behind him. He turned on his heels to see Rose hiding behind the door, her hand over her mouth as she tried not to laugh.

‘Aww, it didn’t work!’ She said disappointingly as she looked at his hair.

‘No, I had a feeling you were up to something. It took days to get rid of all the glitter that last time.’ He said as he walked over towards her, grinning wickedly at her.

‘Damn. I’ll need to think of another way to make you all sparkly.’ She said cheekily.

‘You are not too old for the tickle monster to pay you a visit you know.’ Loki said in warning as he wiggled his fingers and moved them towards her.

She let out a screech and bolted away from him to run around the room. Loki chased after her and managed to get her when she tried to crawl over the bed. He pounced on top of her and tickled her.

Rose couldn’t stop laughing as she tried to bat his hands away. He stopped eventually to let her catch her breath. He rolled to the side with a chuckle as he put the cape over the top of her.

‘Meanie!’ She said as she sat up and tugged the cape down from her face.

‘Always.’ Loki said playfully as he stuck his tongue out at her.

  
That night, Rose was still with Loki in his chambers as it got late. They were lying on his bed, talking. She had her head resting on his chest as he had an arm around her. They were both so happy to be back in each others company.

‘What have you been learning at school lately?’ Loki asked.

‘Uhh… Just… Stuff.’ Rose said shyly.

‘Stuff? What kind of stuff?’ Loki asked, oblivious.

‘You know. Just… Stuff.’ Rose shrugged.

‘Rose?’

‘Ugh. Like… Sex stuff.’

‘You know it’s nothing to be shy about. Sex is natural. Especially with our kind.’

‘I guess.’ Rose shrugged.

‘You know you can speak to me about it too.’ Loki said as he stroked her hair soothingly.

‘I know…’

Rose had asked him if she could sleep with him for the night. Loki of course said yes. So they both got comfortable under the blanket and Loki wrapped his arms around her as he kissed the top of her head.

‘Goodnight, little one. I love you.’ He whispered.

‘Night, Loki. I love you too.’ Rose whispered back.


	14. Chapter 14

Rose had reluctantly got up to get ready to go to school the following morning. But Loki followed her back to her chambers and stopped her from getting ready.

‘Not today. We need to catch up. Let’s go for a ride.’ Loki suggested as he put his hands on her shoulders.

‘Really? You’ll let me skip school?’ Rose laughed.

‘Sure. It’s only one day. Besides, you are the future Princess of Asgard. You can do what you want.’ Loki winked at her as he moved round on front of her. ‘Come on, let’s go.’

The two went down to the stables and got Gljásvartur and Eir ready to go.

‘He looks fantastic. Thank you, little one for taking such good care of him while I’ve been gone.’ Loki said happily as he mounted his horse.

‘We had fun. I rode him nearly every day. Some of the times I led Eir out with us too. Or rode twice. I’m pretty sure I have the strongest thighs on Asgard now.’ Rose laughed.

‘I don’t doubt that, that’s  _a lot_  of riding.’ Loki chuckled.

They walked through the city and as soon as they hit the edge of it, they squeezed their horses on and galloped off through the fields in a race.

Loki noticed a huge difference in Rose’s riding. She was even more confident than she used to be. And he was happy that she hadn’t grown too much in regards to her height. Eir was still a perfect fit for her.

They went to their favorite spot in the mountains by a waterfall. Loki had packed a picnic for them both and he got that sorted while Rose saw to the horses. Making sure they were happy with the grazing by the water before joining Loki.

He sat down on the rug with his back against a tree. He patted his thigh when Rose walked over to him. She blushed as she sat down on his lap. She wasn’t sure why, but it felt different now compared to before he left, when she was younger.

‘You have been blushing an awful lot since I got back.’ Loki teased as he wrapped his arms around her.

Rose didn’t respond, but buried her face into his neck to hide. He laughed and cradled the back of her head with his hand.

‘Why have you gone all shy on me? Hmm?’ Loki asked softly.

She shrugged as she leaned back a little, to play with his hair as she looked up at him.

‘I… I don’t know. It’s just. I feel different. Like… I had a crush on you when I was younger. But it feels different now.’

‘Different in a bad way, or a good way?’ Loki asked.

‘In a good way. I think.’ Rose giggled.

‘Has my mother mentioned much to you about our wedding day?’ Loki asked as he buried his nose into her hair.

‘A little. She keeps checking that it’s what I want… Which it is. More than anything. She’s letting Freya be my bridesmaid. She’s so excited.’

‘As long as you both behave.’ Loki chuckled.

‘We will.’ Rose laughed.

‘How was Midgard? Did you manage to save any omegas?’ Rose asked.

‘Yes, we did. It was truly heart breaking to see a lot of them… Knowing that you… Well, I sorted things. Thor and I did. We got a lot of them to the new safe houses. Where they will be well cared for and safe.’

‘Thank you. For helping them. And for helping me.’

‘Of course, little one. I’d do anything for you. Now come on, this food isn’t going to eat itself.’ Loki said as he dragged the food basket towards them.

He wasn’t wanting to talk about Midgard too much. He didn’t want to get angry as he thought back to what happened there. So he was going to avoid the subject as much as possible.

The two spent the whole day out together. They went for a longer ride through the forest on the way back home. When they got back to the stables, Rose got off Eir and looked over to Loki.

He let out a grunt as he dismounted and stumbled backwards a little as his legs were sore. ‘Oooft. I’m going to feel it tomorrow. I haven’t ridden at all while I was away.’

Rose burst out laughing. Loki just gave her a glare with an eyebrow up, but that only made her laugh even more.

  
‘Why were you not at school yesterday?’ Freya asked Rose when she walked into class.

‘Loki and I went for a ride into the mountains. We just wanted to spend the day together, catching up.’ Rose smiled.

‘We only have, what, two weeks left of school and you’re already bunking off… Wait, you haven’t done it with him yet, have you?’ Freya wiggled her eyebrows at her.

‘Nooo. Not yet.’ Rose laughed and nudged her omega friend.

‘I was only asking. Has he said anything about it?’

‘Nope. But I think it might be our wedding night.’

‘Are you happy with that?’ Freya asked.

‘I… I do know how you feel now. Since he’s been back, it’s completely awakened all these…  _Urges_. It’s driving me crazy.’ Rose sighed.

‘I told you! It just gets worse. Believe me.’ Freya grumbled.

‘I think it’s difficult on them too.’

‘What makes you say that?’

‘Well… This morning when I woke up. I had my back to Loki and he had his arms around me… But I could feel, well, you know… Against my back. As soon as he woke up, he went to the bathroom.’ Rose said.

‘You sleep in the same bed with Loki?’ Freya asked, sounding surprised.

‘Yeah… Don’t you with Baldur?’

‘No. Not yet. Maybe that is why.’ Freya frowned.

‘He’s maybe just, not wanting to seem like he’s taking advantage of you or something?’ Rose suggested.

‘Yeah, maybe. But I wonder why Loki hasn’t just taken you then either.’

‘Well we are getting married soonish? So it’s probably more traditional for it to happen then. For the royals.’ Rose shrugged.

‘I bet  _you_  won’t cope that long. But  _he_  will.’

‘I could get him to break. I’m sure of it.’ Rose said confidently.

‘You think? There’s more chance of me getting Baldur to snap.’ Freya teased.

‘Ok then. Let’s see who can get their Alpha to break first.’ Rose suggested.

‘It is SO on.’ Freya nodded in agreement.

  
‘How are you coping?’ Baldur asked Loki as they met up for a catch up in a local pub in the city.

The first time Loki had went there with Baldur, the bar staff were all really surprised to see him there. It was regular for Thor to visit with his friends, but Loki never used to be a regular visitor there.

‘Not well. Both mornings I’ve woken up with a hard on that I’ve had to  _quickly_  deal with. Would probably scare the living daylights out of Rose if she woke up to _that_.’ Loki said as he drank some of his beer.

‘That’s why I don’t let Freya sleep in my bed. I don’t think I would be able to contain myself.’ Baldur chuckled.

‘It’s better than not having any contact at all. Part of me is wondering whether I will be able to wait for our wedding night or not though.’ Loki sighed.

‘Why are you waiting till then?’ Baldur asked.

‘Because I don’t want to rush her into anything. I’m not even sure if she is prepared for that step yet, or wanting to. What about you with Freya?’

‘I want to wait for her first heat.’

‘What? Why?’ Loki asked, looking at his friend like he had three heads.

‘Similar reasons to you. I don’t want to rush her. I want her to know that I love her for her, not just because of my urges. It’s not any different to you waiting for your wedding night really.’ Baldur said.

‘Yeah, but, that will happen before Rose’s heat. Freya might not even come into heat until she is in her 20’s. Are you really going to wait that long?’

‘Well, it’s proven that omegas come into their heat sooner if they are around their Alpha.’ Baldur said in a matter of fact tone.

‘I know. But it’s still not  _entirely_  guaranteed. I think you’ll break within the next few months.’ Loki smirked.

‘Oh yeah? I think you’ll be the one to break first, _before_  your wedding night.’

‘How much?’ Loki said as he turned to face Baldur.

‘Seriously?’

‘Very serious. Or are you scared you’ll lose?’ Loki grinned mischievously.

‘Of course not... Alright, you’re on.’ Baldur nodded.

The two made a bet for some gold, shaking on it and then downing the rest of their beer. Loki was sure that he would last until the wedding night.


	15. Chapter 15

Citizens of Asgard were confused as they watched the two omega girls run through the city towards the palace. Rose and Freya couldn’t get out of school quick enough. That was them finally finished with school, forever, and they were going to see their Alphas train in the training ring.

When they got there, it was just in time. They watched from the stands to start with as Loki and Baldur were practicing with some Asgardian soldiers.

Baldur was good with his sword and quick at dodging them. Loki was using his two daggers and was very swift and agile as he moved. Rose couldn’t take her eyes off him. She was really impressed when he used his illusions and teleporting to help him with his attacks.

‘Gods, Rose get a bucket. You’re nearly drooling!’ Freya laughed as she elbowed her.

‘I am not! He’s just so… Graceful.’ Rose sighed dreamily as she continued to watch Loki fight.

He was wearing his full armour, helmet and his cape. She finally realised exactly why he was an  _Alpha_. She enjoyed the way his nose scrunched up each time he went in for an attack.

When they were finished training, they went straight over to see Rose and Freya. Rose ran straight to Loki and jumped up into his arms. She wrapped herself around him like a monkey.

‘Why hello to you too.’ He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

‘You’re really good at fighting. Your Seidr too.’ Rose smiled at him.

‘Why thank you, Princess. How was your last day of school? You’re a free woman now.’ Loki winked at her.

‘I know. Can we go riding?’

‘Of course. Let me change first.’ Loki slid Rose down to her feet.

‘Can you… Just stay like that for a while?’ Rose asked as she tilted her head to the side and looked up at him.

‘Do you like the armour, huh?’ Loki raised an eyebrow up at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

‘Maybe.’ Rose shrugged with a blush.

‘You are adorable when you blush.’ Loki reached out and brushed his thumb over her cheek. His words making her blush even more than she already was.

‘Come on, let’s go riding.’ Rose said to try and change the subject as she grabbed his hand and started dragging him along with her.

They got their horses tacked up and then made their way to the forest. They were charging around, racing one another and laughing. Then they went into the mountains and to their usual spot by the waterfall.

They sat down for a while to chat.

‘So, what all can you do exactly with your seidr?’ Rose asked him as she sat down between his legs, her head resting back on his chest.

‘You’ve seen most of it. I think. The illusions, teleportation. Though that has become stronger and more refined of late. Energy control, mind control and memory reading. The usual sort of stuff.’ Loki shrugged as he buried his face into her hair.

‘Mind control and memory reading? Like, you can read minds?’ Rose asked as she tilted her head right back to look at him upside down.

‘Well. It’s not as simple as it sounds. I can pull memories from people’s minds, see into their mind. I can tell when people are lying as well. Which is why you never get away with lying to me.’ Loki smirked and tapped her nose playfully. ‘If I concentrate hard enough, I can  _kind of_  read into minds and influence it.’

‘That’s so cool. Why didn’t I know this before?’

‘I didn’t think it was something you needed to know and you never asked.’ Loki said as he smoothed his hands down her hair and rubbed her shoulders.

‘So. If you can do that... Why didn’t you just look into my mind when I was younger, to find out about my past? Instead of waiting for me to tell you? I know I wasn’t exactly an open book.’

‘Hey. It’s normal, you were young and had been through a lot.’ Loki assured her and kissed the top of her head. ‘Because pulling memories is a rather intimate thing to do, or rather more a violation, I would never do that to you. Unless you were in immediate danger and I had to.’

‘Does it hurt?’

‘What?’

‘When you poke into people’s minds?’ Rose asked as she twisted around to face him.

‘Not really. It more depends on the memories I am tapping into. If it’s something they’d rather forget. But physically, nothing more than a tickle in the brain.’ Loki shrugged.

‘Can you read my mind now?’ Rose asked and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

‘I am not going to do that to you.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Why not? Just, see what number I am thinking of?’ Rose suggested.

‘No, little one. It’s not something I want to do to you. I don’t need to read your mind to know what you’re thinking or feeling.’ Loki said as he cupped her face in his hands and pressed his forehead to hers.

‘Aww. Are you scared of what you might find in there?’ Rose smiled.

‘Yes.  _Very_  scared. It’s never good to go wandering into a young woman’s mind.’ Loki grinned.

‘It’s just lots of glitter and horses in there really.’ Rose giggled.

‘I should’ve guessed.’ Loki laughed.

Rose felt her stomach twist from the way Loki was looking at her. Being so close and feeling his breath over her lips. It was causing so many different emotions and feelings inside of her to awaken. Plus the thought about getting intimate with Loki was high on her mind lately.

She wasn’t sure what came over her, but she leaned in closer and kissed him on the lips. But the feeling of his lips on hers made her jerk backwards just as quickly as she had kissed him.

‘Oh my god. I… I’m sorry.’ She said shyly and attempted to scramble away, but Loki wound his arms around her and held her in place.

‘Where do you think you’re going?’ He purred.

‘I don’t know. I’m sorry.’ Rose blushed and looked down.

Loki hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her face up.

‘Do not be sorry, Rose.’ Loki whispered as his hand slid around to hold the back of her head as he closed the distance between them to kiss her again.

This time, their lips were locked together for longer. Rose had no idea what she was doing. But she was happy that Loki took the lead with the kiss as their lips moulded together. But she hadn’t been expecting it when she felt his tongue slide across her lower lip.

She let out a squeak and pulled back from the shock.

‘What’s wrong?’ Loki chuckled.

‘I… Nothing.’ Rose giggled and hid her face into his neck, a little embarrassed.

Loki hugged her close and smiled as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Rose wasn’t sure why she freaked a bit when he started to use his tongue. She was starting to doubt whether she would be brave enough or not to try and get him to go all the way with her before their wedding night. Or ever.

  
‘What’s wrong with your face?’ Freya asked Rose as she found her in the garden.

‘Nothing. Just… Thinking.’ Rose shrugged.

‘About what? You and Loki haven’t done it yet, have you?’ Freya teased.

‘No… We did kiss though. But um, he used his tongue and I sort of freaked out.’ Rose said nervously.

‘Oooo. At least you’re at the kissing stage now though.’ Freya smiled.

‘Yeah. I just don’t know if I’ll be able to go further. I’m a bit scared actually. Well, I am one minute and then not the next. My feelings are all over the place.’

‘Speak to Loki about it. I know we’ve said about this silly bet thing. But realistically, if you’re anxious about being intimate you should just tell him. Perhaps it will be  _you_  that is the one who needs the coaxing.’

‘Yeah. I know…’

‘There you two are. Come on, we have to get you both fitted for dresses for the wedding.’ Frigga said as she appeared in the gardens.

Rose and Freya looked at each other and squealed excitedly as they followed Frigga.

  
When Rose walked out of the changing room with her wedding dress on, Frigga and Freya gasped.

‘Oh my gods. You look incredibly beautiful!’ Freya squealed excitedly.

‘Loki will probably faint when he sees you.’ Frigga smiled as she walked over to her.

The dress was a long flowing wedding dress, but it was green for Loki’s colours with a gold hem around the neck line.

‘It’s such a beautiful dress. I can’t wait.’ Rose said excitedly as she spun around and laughed.

  
Rose waltzed into Loki’s quarters after the dress fitting. She found him in his usual spot by the fireplace in the living room area, with his nose stuck in a book.

‘What have you been up to?’ Loki asked without even looking up from his book, Rose loved how he could do that.

Rose walked over to him and plopped herself down on his lap, making him put the book down to wrap his arms around her.

‘I was trying on the wedding dress.’ She blushed and put her head against his shoulder.

‘Oh, does it fit well? I so wish I could see you with it. I know you must look beautiful with it on. You always do.’ Loki said softly as he ran a hand through her hair.

‘Stop.’ Rose giggled.

‘Are you blushing again?’ Loki teased as he tried to see her face, but she kept hiding against him.

‘Let me see your face!’ Loki started tickling her, making her squeal and laugh as she wriggled around. He managed to get her lying across his lap on her back, his arm around her so she wouldn’t fall.

‘There’s that beautiful, blushing face.’ Loki smiled triumphantly as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

‘Aaagh. You’re so evil.’ Rose said as she scrambled to sit up again.

‘I may be evil, but that’s why you love me.’ Loki grinned.

‘Yep. You’re the evilest, bossiest boots ever.’ Rose said cheekily.

‘Are you asking to be tickled again, huh?’ Loki teased as he gave her a quick tickle again, making her laugh and grab his hands.

‘Stoooop. You’re only proving your evilness.’ Rose laughed.

She kept a hold of his hands and gazed down at them. She thought back to when she used to nibble on his fingers. Now looking at them, she thought about when he would touch her. His long dexterous fingers…

‘What are you thinking about, little one?’ He asked as he nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

‘I um… I don’t know. I was kind of thinking, well… I was wondering if we could try kissing again?’ Rose asked shyly.

‘You don’t need to ask, Rose. You’re _my_ omega, you can kiss me whenever you want to.’ Loki smiled and stroked her cheek.

‘I… I’m really yours, aren’t I?’ Rose asked as she bit her lower lip.

‘Yes, you are. You always have been and you always will be.’ Loki purred and leaned in closer to her.

He cradled the back of her head as they moved in and pressed their lips together. Rose felt butterflies in her stomach as his lips moved slowly against hers. She couldn’t stop trembling as Loki’s hand massaged through her hair at the same time.

Loki carefully and slowly slid his tongue against Rose’s lips. He felt her falter ever so slightly, but she didn’t pull back this time. So he continued. When his tongue touched her own, she felt a new kind of spark shoot through her body. She melted against him as he continued to take control.

When they eventually pulled back, Rose gasped and her face was bright red. She laughed shyly and put her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

‘That wasn’t as scary as I thought.’ She said quietly.

‘Nothing with me is scary.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Well, apart from you yourself. You are  _terrifying_.’ Rose teased.

‘Oh, really? I’m just a big scary monster, huh?’ Loki laughed and leaned back to look at her.

‘Yep. The scariest.’ Rose giggled.

  
Loki took Rose into the city for the Midgardian market the following day. Word about the wedding had spread by that time. So people weren’t just bowing to Loki, they were also curtsying to Rose. Which she found a bit weird, but Loki assured her that she would get used to it.

Loki kept a tight hold of Rose’s hand as they walked through the stalls. It brought back some memories for Rose, of when she was on Midgard.

‘Are you alright, Rose?’ Loki asked.

‘Yeah… Just bringing back some memories.’ Rose shrugged.

‘We can leave if you want to.’

‘Yeah. Could we maybe go riding?’ Rose asked.

‘Of course. Let’s go.’ Loki smiled.

They turned around and were heading away when suddenly Rose stopped in her tracks, pulling Loki to a halt too as he still had a hold of her hand.

‘What’s wrong?’ Loki asked as he looked to Rose.

He saw she was staring at something on a stall, so he followed the direction she was looking in and spotted a small music box. The corners were a bit chipped, so it was obviously used.

Loki followed Rose as she walked over to the stall it was on. Her eyes were completely fixed on the box. Loki was pretty confused as he put his arm around her.

‘Rose?’ He asked softly.

‘I… I remember this, when I was a baby. My father gave it to me. He would play it every night for me before I went to sleep. That was all before… Before they did the test for me.’ Rose said sadly as she tried not to let the bad memories flood her mind.

‘Come here, love.’ Loki pulled Rose into a hug. She buried her face into him, breathing in his scent to calm her down.

‘Would you like it?’ Loki asked when she pulled back slightly.

‘I… I don’t know. How did it even end up here?’ Rose said as she looked to Loki and then back at the box.

‘How did you come across this?’ Loki asked the stall holder.

‘There was a traveler here the other day. Had a box of stuff that I bought from him. You can have it for a half piece of gold.’ The stall holder shrugged.

‘Would you like it?’ Loki asked again as he looked at Rose.

Rose let out a breath, not sure whether she wanted it or not.

‘I… Think I’d rather not.’ She said as she shook her head and started to walk away.

Loki sighed and looked to the stall holder, who shrugged and carried on with what he was doing. Loki looked after Rose as she made her way back towards the palace.

When Loki caught up with her, he could tell that she was upset. So he took her back to his quarters.

‘Hey, it’s alright, little one. Come here.’ He sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

‘You know you can speak to me if you want to. About anything at all.’ He whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

‘I just… It just brought back memories for me. I still don’t get how it’s actually here on Asgard though. What if my mother is trying to find me? What if she knows I’m here and is coming after me?’ Rose said in a panic.

‘Shh, shh. She won’t be here, she can’t hurt you again, Rose.’ Loki soothed her.

‘How do you know? What if she does? What if she tries to take me away from you?’ She cried.

‘That will not happen, little one. I give you my word, you will not see her again. She can’t ever hurt you.’ Loki promised her.

‘How can you be sure?’

‘I never lie to you, Rose. You are safe and always will be.’ Loki told her again and then he started crooning deep in his chest.

She instantly relaxed more against him and felt her body calming down. She turned her face into his neck as her breathing evened out. His hand rubbed up and down her back, helping too.

‘I promise you.’ Loki whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

Loki was concerned about how that music box got onto Asgard. He knew for obvious reasons that it wasn’t anything to do with Rose’s mother. But her father, well, he didn’t do anything with him. Although he wasn’t sure why he would be on Asgard, or if he knew about Rose being here, how he knew is what concerned Loki. 

‘You wanted to speak to me?’ Odin asked as he entered Loki’s quarters. 

‘Yes. There’s an issue. Rose found something that belonged to her when she was a child, at the Midgardian market today.’ 

‘What is it she found?’ Odin asked as he sat down.

‘This.’ Loki pulled out the box. He had bought it from the stall holder when Rose left, before he caught up with her. 

He wasn’t sure whether she might change her mind or not in the future. So he decided it would be best to have it, just in-case. So the option was there for her.

‘So…?’ Odin asked, a little confused.

‘Well… I am concerned with how it ended up here on Asgard. The stall holder said it was in a box of stuff that he bought off a man who was traveling.’ Loki sighed.

‘You think that her parents are on Asgard?’ 

‘No. Well, perhaps her father. I know her mother won’t be.’ Loki said.

‘How do you know that?’ Odin asked, looking at Loki with a frown.

‘I… I just have a feeling.’ Loki shrugged.

‘Loki. You are forgetting that I have watched you grow up. Tell me, there is something on your mind, I can tell.’ Odin said knowingly.

‘There isn’t.’ Loki said determinedly as he paced back and fore on front of Odin.

But Odin knew there was definitely _something_. Though he didn’t push for an answer, knowing the worst thing he could do would be to push Loki. That just made him shut down even more. 

‘I will ask around, see if they know of any Midgardians here on Asgard. Midgardian omega male, correct?’ Odin asked as he stood up.

‘Yes. Thank you, father.’ Loki smiled.

Odin nodded to Loki, gave him a pat on the shoulder and left him to it.

Loki wandered onto his balcony and looked out over the city. He sighed and leaned on the railings. He wasn’t even sure whether he should be worried or not about Rose’s father being on the realm. 

He was so occupied with his thoughts that he almost didn’t hear Rose coming into his quarters, _almost_. He turned around in time to find her running towards him. He opened his arms and grabbed her up in his arms, lifting her off her feet so she could wrap her legs around him.

‘Hello, little one. What have you been up to?’ He purred as he kissed her softly on the lips, making her blush.

‘I was just giving Eir a brush.’ Rose smiled.

‘I’m so proud of how well you are taking care of Eir. I had been worried it was a phase.’ Loki chuckled as they went over to sit by the fire.

‘Not at all. I love her so much.’ Rose said as she made herself comfy on his lap.

‘Glad to hear it.’ Loki smiled and kissed her forehead.

Rose loved being surrounded by his scent. But she found this time it was turning her on more than anything. Feeling his hard chest underneath his clothes. She looked up and found him watching her intently. 

‘What?’ She asked quietly. 

‘You’re so beautiful.’ Loki smiled before closing the distance to kiss her. 

The kiss started slow and gentle, but it soon heated up and Loki’s hands started wandering. He slid them along her thigh and up over her hip. She hooked her arms around his neck and turned so she was straddling over him, legs bent at either side of his thighs. 

Loki growled into the kiss as he slid one hand over her back and the other went up to tangle in her hair. He loved the way he could feel her trembling against him. 

Rose could feel a firm pressure between her legs, just the layers of their clothing stopping the contact. When they stopped kissing, they were both panting and chests heaving. 

Loki closed his eyes and let his head fall back slightly. Rose took that chance and leaned in to kiss along his neck. She nibbled over his skin, making him moan and grip her hips tightly with his fingers. 

‘Rose…’ He growled deep in his chest. 

‘Can you… Can you mark me?’ Rose asked quietly as she leaned back slightly to look at him. 

‘Ohh, Rose. You’re going to be the death of me.’ Loki rumbled as he slid his hand into her hair again and pressed his forehead to hers. 

‘Please.’ Rose begged again.

‘If I do, I am afraid I won’t be able to stop myself from going further.’ He whispered over her lips.

‘I… I wouldn’t mind.’ Rose said shyly. 

‘Neither would I. But it’s not our wedding night yet.’ Loki said as his hand slid down her back. 

‘Why do we have to wait?’ Rose asked as she ran her fingers along his neck. 

‘Because, I want it to be perfect for you. And it will give us something to look forward to, not to mention it will make the wedding all that much more special.’ 

Rose groaned and put her face in against his neck as he chuckled. 

‘It will be worth the wait, my love. I promise you.’ 

  
But it wasn’t easy for Loki either. Each morning he would wake up with Rose cuddled against him. He had to will himself to calm down or go for a shower each morning before she woke up. But it didn’t help some mornings when Rose pressed her bum back against him. He wasn’t quite sure if she was doing it on purpose or not.

One morning he had already woken up and felt her shuffling backwards against him slightly. She pressed herself against his crotch, quickly wakening his body up too. 

He slid his arms around her and pulled her tight against him as he buried his nose into the back of her neck. ‘Good morning, little one.’ He purred, making her tremble.

She managed to turn around in his arms and smiled at him. ‘Morning.’ She said quietly.

‘Are you deliberately trying to get me aroused?’ Loki asked with a smirk. 

Rose blushed and hid her face into his chest as she mumbled her response. ‘Maybe…’

‘What am I going to do with you?’ He chuckled and rubbed her back soothingly. 

‘Feed me, love me, never leave me.’ Rose giggled. 

‘I’m sure I can manage all that.’ Loki laughed. 

Loki started sliding his fingers through her hair, moving softly over her scalp. It felt heavenly for Rose, she nearly fell asleep again, and his comforting scent didn’t help keep her wide awake either. But Loki wasn’t in a rush, he was happy just spending time with her, cuddling.

Both of them wanted to do more, but Loki was determined to wait until their wedding night. As much as it pained him to do so.

But he had his reasons.

  
Later in the day, Loki met up with Baldur in the pub. 

‘How are things going with Rose? Have you managed to resist?’ Baldur queried with a smirk.

‘I have. It’s been difficult. She wants to, and I want to, but we are waiting for our wedding night. As I said we would.’ Loki replied. ‘What about you and Freya?’ 

‘Still waiting for her heat.’ Baldur nodded. 

‘Is it just me, or are you worried about hurting her the first time?’ Loki asked him.

‘That is why I am waiting for her heat. She will be more ready, her body will be wanting and expecting it.’ 

‘I didn’t think about that. But I am worried about hurting Rose, which is why I want to wait a while. Hopefully prepare her beforehand.’ 

‘It’s not easy with a horny omega all over you though, is it?’ Baldur said knowingly. 

‘No, it is definitely not.’ Loki agreed.

  
While their Alphas were out having some drinks, Rose and Freya were out riding. Rose was riding Gljásvartur and Freya was riding Eir. 

‘Have you managed to get Loki to have sex with you yet?’ Freya asked as they slowed the horses down to a walk. 

‘No, not yet. I’m not sure if it’s a good idea to try and persuade him anyway. He is right, saying that it will make our wedding day more special. I’m a bit nervous in-case I mess up anyway. I don’t have a clue what to do.’ Rose sighed. 

‘Don’t worry. I am sure it will all come to you naturally when the time is right.’ Freya assured her.

‘Do you think it will hurt?’ Rose asked her omega friend. 

‘I… I don’t know. I mean, it _must_ hurt. The size of them and with the whole knot thing.’ 

‘You’ve seen it?’ Rose looked a little shocked. 

‘Well, yeah. I walked in on Baldur showering one morning. He didn’t notice me though.’ Freya giggled. 

‘I’ve… Not seen Loki’s.’ Rose blushed at the conversation they were having, just the thought of seeing Loki naked made her feel a bit flustered.

‘You will when the time is right.’ Freya assured her.

  
Odin summoned Loki to the throne room a few days later. 

‘You needed to see me, father?’ He asked as he put his hands behind his back and looked up at Odin. 

‘I asked around and there is word of an omega, Midgardian male on Asgard. He is staying in one of the cabins on the edge of the city. Next to the farm. Do what you need to do. But make sure you keep it _low-key_.’ Odin said as he tilted his head down and looked at Loki, a very small tug of a smirk on his lips.

‘Thank you. I will definitely make sure it is, _low-key_.’ Loki smirked and turned on his heels to leave.


	17. Chapter 17

Loki went down to the edge of the city to investigate whether it was Rose’s father that was on Asgard or not. But he had a bad feeling inside of him that it was. There was no other explanation for the music box being on the realm. It was too much of a coincidence for Loki’s liking.

He used his Seidr to put himself invisible as he entered the cabin where Odin said he was. He went upstairs into the room, but there was no sign of anyone.

There was a suitcase at the side of the bed. Loki walked over and searched through it. He sniffed at the clothes, his heart sinking. It was definitely Rose’s father. He knew by the scent.

‘Shit.’ He hissed to himself.

He was about to turn, when he noticed a picture in a frame by the bed. It was of a very young child. It was Rose. Loki recognised her easily. She must have only been around 1 in the picture.

He picked it up to look at it closely. He smiled and his heart melted seeing her so young. Now she had grown into such a beautiful young woman. His bride to be. His princess. His omega. Loki felt a bit giddy, thinking about their wedding that was due in a few months’ time. He couldn’t wait.

Loki was dragged from his thoughts when he heard the door opening in the cabin. So he dropped his Seidr and stood to the side, waiting for him to enter the room.

He watched as he walked in, not realising the Prince of the realm was waiting in his room. Loki kicked the door shut, making the omega jump and spin around. He looked terrified when he saw Loki.

‘What… My Prince.’ He bowed to him politely. ‘I… Why are you here?’ He stuttered.

Loki held his chin high as he took large strides towards him and circled him.

‘Why are  _you_  here?’ Loki demanded to know as he continued to circle him, putting the fear all through the Midgardian man.

‘I… I am looking for my daughter.’ The man said honestly.

‘Why?’ Loki hissed.

‘My wife… She hurt her, many years ago. She was so obsessed with having an Alpha child. I couldn’t stop her from abandoning our little girl. An omega. I believe she is here, on Asgard.’ The man said, his voice trembling with fear.

 _She’s MY little girl._ Loki thought, his blood boiling with anger.

‘You let your wife abandon and abuse  _your_  child?’ Loki snapped.

‘There was nothing I could do.’ The man sobbed.

Loki wasn’t entirely sure if he believed him or not. He didn’t seem to be lying, but he was still confused. So he moved on front of him and glared down at the man.

Without any notice or warning, Loki’s hand shot out in lightning quick speed to the man’s head. The man let out a cry of fear, not knowing what was going to happen. But Loki pressed his hand over the man’s forehead and seeped into his mind.

The man felt a tugging sensation in his brain, as memories and thoughts were searched through and pulled from the deepest depths of his brain. He let out a cry as the horrible memories were brought to light for Loki. Even ones he had spent a long time learning to forget about.

Loki even let out a gasp as he found what he was looking for. It flashed before him like he was right there, viewing it all through the man’s eyes.

Loki pulled his hand away and looked at the man with slight pity. Who clutched his head and fell to the floor, crying in agony. Not from the physical pain, but the mental pain from having those memories ripped from him and brought back to the surface.

‘She abused you too. Why did you not leave her, she was not your true mate?’ Loki asked, confused.

‘My true mate died some years ago before I met  _her_.’

‘I know. I saw that. And I am sorry for your loss, truly. But it does not explain why you continued to stay with her.’ Loki asked.

‘I… I thought being in any kind of relationship was better than being alone. I struggled being alone. I know, I shouldn’t have let her hurt Rosemary like she did. I was too scared to do anything. But I woke up one morning, some weeks ago. She was… Killed. Part of me was relieved, yet another part of me died with her.’ He said sadly as he put his head in his hands again in shame.

‘So you are looking for your daughter?’ Loki asked as he paced back and fore on front of him.

‘Yes. Do you know of her? She’s called Rosemary. She would be around 15 or 16 now.’ The man pleaded as he looked up at Loki.

‘I do, actually. She was here for a short while, but moved to Vanaheim.’ Loki lied. 

‘Vanaheim?’ The man asked. Hope growing in him now he knew more of where she was, yet he was also slightly disappointed as he was sure she had been on Asgard.

‘Yes. There is a passage way not far from here. The edge of the forest, there’s a large tree with an owl always out on the branch. You will find it there.’ Loki said as he turned on his heels to leave.

‘Wait… How did you know her?’ The man asked before he left.

‘Because, she was good friends with my omega. My omega was gutted when she moved to Vanaheim, to be with her Alpha.’

‘She has an Alpha?’ The man asked.

‘Yes. One who takes very good care of her. Her  _true_  mate who loves and cherishes her.’

‘No Alphas are good to omegas.’ The man said in spite, but regretted his words from the way Loki looked at him, thunder in his eyes.

‘Watch your tongue, man. Or I will have you hung. Not all Alphas are incompetent  _fools_ who only care about hurting and abusing omegas. That is a pathetic human trait. One that you should all be ashamed of. My brother and I saved so many Midgardian children when we were on your disgusting excuse of a realm. So do not tar us all with the same brush.’ Loki snapped angrily at him.

Loki walked back over to the man and pressed his hand against his forehead again. But this time, he erased his memory from their little exchange. But kept the idea of going to Vanaheim to find Rose there. Like a little seed of an idea that was planted.

As Loki turned to leave, the man fell back to the floor and passed out. But Loki knew he would wake in a few minutes, once his memory erasing had worked its magic.

 

Loki wasn’t sure whether lying to the man was the best thing to do or not. But part of him didn’t want Rose’s parents in the picture at all, even her omega father. He wasn’t sure what Rose would want, whether she would want to see her father or not. But Loki didn’t like his attitude towards all Alphas, thinking they were all the same. And also, selfishly, Loki didn’t like the thought of him being in Rose’s life, in-case he tried to take her away from him. He had abandoned her after all, something that even an omega shouldn’t allow their Alpha to do to their child.

So he decided it was best to send the man on. Keep him on a wild goose chase with no memory of his exchange with Loki.  
  


A few days later, Loki had to go on a hunting trip with other Alphas. It was a yearly ritual that Loki couldn’t get out of for another year. So he was in his chambers packing some of his things.

‘Please can I come too?’ Rose begged him for the millionth time as she wrapped her arms around his arm.

‘I’m sorry, little one. It is for Alphas only. I will only be gone for a few days. I’ll be back before you know it.’ Loki said as he kissed her softly on the lips.

‘I’m going to miss you.’ She said sadly.

‘I will miss you too, love.’

‘Then take me with you.’ She tried again.

‘Rose. That can’t happen, i’m sorry. You have to stay here.’ Loki said firmly.

She sighed and nodded in defeat.

Loki went into his living area to collect more things for his trunk. Rose looked at said trunk, it was really big and he didn’t have an awful lot of stuff in it.

Then an idea crossed her mind.


	18. Chapter 18

Rose listened until she couldn’t hear any speaking or movement from outside. Then she pulled back Loki’s cape and other clothes and pushed at the lid of the trunk. She squinted her eyes slightly at the light. It had been four hours after all she had been in the pitch black, hiding.

But she didn’t mind. Being surrounded by Loki’s clothing was comforting. And she knew it would be worth it now she could spend time with him on the hunt too.

She climbed out of the trunk and wrapped her own green cape around herself after straightening her dress out. The tent she was in was rather large, she knew that the royals always had large tents compared to the others.

She could hear a lot of hustle and bustle from outside. So she decided to go out and have a look, and to look for Loki of course.

But as she stepped outside, her nose was filled with the scent of Alphas. Alphas were  _everywhere_  on the camp. She couldn’t pick out a beta or an omega at all.

Fear started to course through her veins, the realisation sinking in on the mistake she had made. She was about to go back into the tent, but someone carrying a trunk accidentally knocked into her. She got a fright, so quickly darted away through the crowd of Alphas, seeking out Loki.

The Alphas started getting confused, noticing an omega in the camp. They could all pick up on her scent, including her fear.

Most of the Alphas there were already mated. So they were just concerned about Rose as she fled through the camp. But there were a few who weren’t mated and didn’t know that she was Loki’s. So they started to follow her.

Rose noticed there was two Alphas following her. So she started to run. But then she walked right into someone. She looked up and felt relief flood through her. It was Volstagg.

‘Rose. What are you doing here?’ He asked, worried.

‘I… I’m looking for Loki.’ She said quietly.

‘Let’s get you back to his tent. Then I will get him for you. This is no place for an omega. Especially unmarked. Come on.’ Volstagg motioned for her to go with him, and she did.

Volstagg glared at the Alphas that had been following Rose. He barked at them that she was Loki’s, so they quickly moved on. Not wanting to risk anything to do with the Prince. Especially Loki.

Volstagg took Rose back to Loki’s tent and made sure that she was ok there. Then he left to go find Loki for her. But he was not long gone when someone came into the tent, uninvited. It was an Alpha and he was looking at Rose hungrily.

‘Hello, little omega. What are you doing here, in a camp of Alphas?’ He hissed as he slowly stalked closer towards her.

‘I’m owned by Loki… Get out!’ She said, trying to remain calm and brave.

‘Oh but you are not. You don’t have his mark on you. You may smell like him, but without the mark, there’s nothing stopping me.’ The Alpha grinned wickedly at her.

‘NO! I belong to Loki.’ Rose said again, but her voice was starting to waver in fear.

  
Loki had been heading out with Odin and a few other Alphas on their horses, for the first hunt. But he suddenly stopped and turned around, racing back to camp. His instincts was screaming at him to return.

He raced back and found Volstagg just about to head out.

‘It’s Rose. She is here, in your tent.’ Volstagg said as Loki raced past him to go to his tent.

He burst into the tent and found an Alpha cornering Rose. He hadn’t touched her yet, but was about to. She was crying in fear as she tried to back away completely.

‘GET AWAY FROM MY OMEGA!’ Loki roared and pounced for the strange Alpha.

Rose felt relief flood through her as Loki lunged at the man. He threw him easily to the other side of the tent.

‘She is unmarked. You know that’s fair game.’ The man said with a smirk as he stood up again.

‘She is MINE!’ Loki snarled and whipped his daggers out, as if from thin air.

Rose watched with wide eyes as Loki was suddenly upon the man again and stabbed him with a dagger straight into his stomach. The alpha let out a cry and attempted to reach for his sword. But Loki disappeared right on front of his eyes, only to appear right behind him. Where he knocked the sword from his hand and kicked him in the back. Causing the man to fall down on his front, crying in agony.

Volstagg and a few guards rushed into the tent. Loki nodded to Volstagg, who threw the man over his shoulder and carried him out of the tent.

Loki was breathing heavy and his nostrils were flaring angrily. His jaw clenched as he looked over to Rose. His features then softened as he rushed over to her.

Rose cried as she ran into his arms in a large embrace. Loki rubbed her back and cupped the back of her head in his hand.

‘Hush now, my little one. You are safe. It’s ok.’ He cooed to her.

The crooning in his chest started as he lifted Rose up and carried her to the bed, where he sat down with her on his lap.

He comforted her until she calmed down and stopped shaking. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, then leaned back to look at her, holding her chin between two fingers.

‘What are you doing here? I told you that you couldn’t come because it was Alphas  _only_. You deliberately disobeyed me and could have been seriously hurt.’ Loki chastised her, his face stern.

‘I know. I’m sorry. I just wanted to be with you.’ She sobbed. She didn’t want to make him angry or disappointed. She felt really bad for doing so.

Loki closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened his eyes they were softer, his features softening a bit too as he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

‘It’s alright, Rose. I was just worried. Don’t  _ever_  pull a stunt like that again. Do you understand? I tell you not to do something because it’s for your own safety. You need to start doing as you’re told. Ok?’

‘I will. I’m sorry.’

Loki cradled her head against his chest again.

Rose was happy to be with Loki. Part of her had been a bit scared seeing him fight like that. But at the same time, she was extremely aroused too. Seeing her Alpha fight like that, for her. She had read about that at school, that it was normal for Alphas to display their strength and dominance on front of their omega. And for the omega to be drawn to the strong Alphas.

‘How did you get here?’ Loki asked.

‘I… I um, hid in your trunk. It’s really large.’ Rose admitted with a blush.

‘Oh Rose. What am I going to do with you?’ Loki asked with a smirk as he nuzzled his nose against hers. ‘We should go back home.’

‘Why? Can’t I just go with you on the hunts?’ Rose begged.

Loki ran his hand down his face. ‘Give me strength.’ He muttered as he looked at Rose with her pleading eyes.

‘Fine. But you stay with me at  _all times_. When I am on foot to gather my prey, you stay on Gljásvartur. He will take care of you. Do I make myself clear?’ Loki said firmly.

‘Yes! Thank you.’ Rose said happily.

‘I hope I do not regret this decision.’ Loki said as he kissed her on the lips.

‘I could be your prey.’ She said with a sly smile.

Loki grinned wickedly and flipped her around so she was on her back on the bed. He leaned over her and laughed.

‘You already are my prey. And I cannot wait to  _devour_  you.’ He growled seductively as he leaned down and kissed over her neck, making her moan.

But then to her utter disappointment, he stopped.

‘But not quite yet, little one. We have a hunt to go on.’ He said as he nuzzled her neck with his nose, taking a big deep breath of her scent.

  
Loki and Rose mounted Gljásvartur to go back to join the hunt. Odin was surprised when he saw Rose behind Loki, arms wrapped around him.

‘Don’t ask.’ Loki drawled to his father.

Odin rolled his eye but nodded as he greeted Rose.

Rose did as she was told. She stayed with Loki on Gljásvartur as they hunted. She quite liked watching him work. He used a bow and arrow and was really good with it. When he went to collect the dead animal to put on the cart, Rose stayed on Gljásvartur to wait for him.

It was like Gljásvartur knew his job. As when another Alpha that Rose didn’t know went near her, the stallion moved away to stand next to Odin or Volstagg. Without Rose even telling him to do so.

The camp all had a big feast that night. Most of them were fine with Rose being there. But there was one or two who kept an eye on her, but Loki just had his arm wrapped around her the entire time, glaring at anyone that looked at her for too long.

After eating, Loki took rose on Gljásvartur out of camp a bit. It was dark, apart from the moon and the stars. They lay down on top of a hill and looked at the stars above them as they cuddled up to one another.

‘You know, perhaps you being here was a good idea. But  _never_ do it behind my back again.’ Loki grumbled.

‘I won’t. I promise.’ Rose said as she looked back up at the stars, smiling as she hugged into Loki.


	19. Chapter 19

It was the third day out on the hunt. Rose was in Loki’s bed, while he was out hunting with the other Alphas.

She couldn’t stop writhing around as she thought about Loki. The way he had fought for her on the first day. So agile and cunning. The way his nose scrunched up and the way his jaw clenched… His scent surrounding her didn’t help calm her down either. And also what Freya had said to her the other day was ingrained in her mind.

Freya had told her that touching herself was a little bit of a release, since their Alphas weren’t allowing them to sleep with them yet. But Rose had never touched herself in that way before. She was a bit nervous and scared in-case she hurt herself.

But curiosity did get the better of her. So she took a deep breath and slid her hand down between her legs, into her knickers. She felt a little wetness there, from thinking of Loki the way she was. With tentative touches, she ran her fingers along her outer lips. Then as she slid a finger between her folds, she freaked out slightly and pulled her hand away and snarled in annoyance.

‘Having trouble, little one?’ Loki asked, his voice making her squeak as she jumped.

He was stood inside the entrance of their large tent, watching her with a big smirk on his lips. He could smell her arousal as soon as he walked in, it was intoxicating.

‘I… I didn’t hear you come in.’ Rose stuttered as she sat up and pulled her nightgown down over her thighs, nervously.

‘Are you craving release?’ Loki asked as he stalked over to her on the bed, his voice low and seductive. Sending shivers right through her body.

‘I… Freya told me that it gives a bit of release… Touching myself. But I’m scared I do something wrong.’ She said shyly, her cheeks burning bright red as she looked down at her lap.

Loki sat down on the edge of the bed, gripped her chin between his fingers and had her look at him.

‘Would you like my help?’ He asked softly, his thumb brushing across her lower lip.

‘Wh… You… Really?’ Rose tripped over her own words at the thought of Loki doing  _something_  sexually to her.

‘Yes. I can help you get some of that frustration out.’ Loki whispered as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

‘Please.’ She whined when he pulled back slightly.

‘Lie down again, little one. On your side with your back to me.’ Loki told her as he climbed onto the bed and lay down on his side.

He wrapped an arm around her middle and pulled her flush against his body, her back against his front. He pressed his lips to her neck, making her moan as she closed her eyes. Loki gave plenty of attention to her neck, licking and sucking as his other hand slid underneath her night gown.

Loki put his hand over her bare stomach, causing her to hiss from the skin on skin contact. He could feel her muscles contracting under his touch as he massaged her stomach with his fingers, slowly moving down over her abdomen.

Rose was a trembling mess by the time he reached down between her legs. He simply cupped her with his large hand. Even through her knickers he could feel the heat radiating from her core and her knickers were wet too.

‘Mmm, Rose.’ Loki purred as he sucked against her skin just behind her ear.

Rose’s heart was pounding, she was scared it was going to burst out from her chest. She was incredibly aroused, yet also a little nervous too. But Loki picked up on that and so he started to croon gently behind her.

‘Shh. I’ve got you, my darling Rose. I won’t hurt you. Just relax and let me take care of you.’ He cooed, making her shiver as she felt his breath against her ear.

Loki slipped his hand down inside of her knickers. He did the same as before, just cupped her with his hand. But this time there was no material in the way at all. Rose let out a squeak from feeling his large, strong hand cupping her in her most intimate place.

‘Mine.’ Loki growled against her ear, then he licked across her neck.

Loki felt some extra wetness on his hand. He smirked against her skin, loving how aroused she was and he hadn’t even properly touched her yet. He couldn’t help but wonder how wet she would get during her heat, if she was like this already.

‘I think my little omega is a rather sensitive one, hmm? Your body is incredibly responsive to me.’ Loki hummed.

Rose felt like she was going out of her mind. Loki had her in some sort of trance, she was sure of it. Her whole body felt alight with desire, like every inch of her skin was on high alert. Wherever his lips touched on her neck, she felt a spark shoot straight down between her legs.

The smell of Rose’s arousal filled Loki’s nostrils and made his head swim like a drug. His cock was rock hard inside of its confinements, almost to the point it was painful. But he kept his head steady as he just wanted to make this about Rose. Ease her worries and give her a taster of what was to come.

Loki eventually started to move his hand, he slid a lone digit through her folds, making her gasp. He quickly sought out her clit and when he ran his finger over it, she let out a cry of pleasure.

‘What… What are you doing?’ She whimpered as she bit her lower lip.

‘Shh. Just relax and enjoy it, my little one.’ Loki hushed her as he gently nibbled on her earlobe.

‘Oh gods.’ She moaned quietly.

Loki spent time rubbing her clit. He added a second finger and used them both to circle it, alternating his strokes by rubbing over it every so often. Then he encased her clit between his two fingers and moved them up and down. That nearly sent Rose straight over as she moved round onto her back so she could spread her legs wider for him.

‘Good girl, Rose.’ Loki praised.

He was able to kiss her on the lips now that she had changed position. His fingers continued teasing over her sensitive little nub, to then slide down to her sopping entrance for a moment, then he moved back up over her clit. Each time he felt it throbbing under his touch, he moved away, teasing her.

‘Please, Loki.’ Rose whimpered against his lips.

Loki grinned wickedly against her as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, making her whimper. He kept up his teasing touches with his fingers. Feeling her growing wetter and wetter with each moment that passed. Her entire body was trembling, especially her thighs.

She grabbed onto his arm, nails digging into him. But he still didn’t relent with his teasing.

‘What is it you need?’ He asked, pulling back slightly to allow her to catch her breath.

‘I… I don’t know.’ She whined.

Loki felt his cock twitch. She was so innocent. Not even knowing what exactly it was she wanted.

‘Do you want to cum? Hmm?’ Loki purred and nuzzled his nose to her cheek as he started to circle her clit in firm, slow motions.

‘Please, yes!’

‘Who do you belong to?’ Loki growled possessively as he slowly started to pick up his pace.

‘You, Loki. My Alpha. Please.’ Rose cried out, her hips bucking upwards into his hand more. Her mind not entirely sure what her body was doing as it acted out on instinct.

Loki rubbed harder, and at the same time he bit down on her neck. He couldn’t resist anymore, he _had_  to mark her.

His teeth sank into her skin and mixed in with the pleasure she was getting from Loki’s fingers. She came hard, screaming out loudly as her body thrashed around in Loki’s hold.

It was that point that Loki let out a loud groan over her skin as he kept hold of her in his teeth. To his utter surprise, he came too. He felt his sperm soaking himself and his boxers. But he didn’t care. Doing that to his omega was such a turn on, it was no wonder he couldn’t control himself.

He was finally marking her as his.

Loki kept an arm around her middle, holding her to him as he ghosted his fingers over her clit to ride her orgasm out. Once he felt the taste of her blood in his mouth, he released her neck from his teeth.

With her body still trembling, he slid his hand out of her knickers and licked over her bite wound. He had broken the skin, which was what he wanted to do. To mark her, claim her as his. Now everyone would know that she belonged to him.

‘Gods, Rose. That was hot as hell.’ Loki growled as he brought his fingers up to his mouth to suck them clean.

He let out a moan from her taste. She was delicious, he couldn’t wait for next time to taste her properly.

Rose was still trembling in her afterglow as she turned onto her side to huddle against him. Face buried into his neck. Loki wrapped his arms tightly around her and he held her to him. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he whispered sweet nothings to her.

  
‘How are you feeling, little one?’ Loki asked after she had calmed down and returned from her slightly mindless state.

‘I… That was… Wow.’ She said shyly, still hiding her face against him.

‘It was indeed. That is only a taster of what I can do for you, my dear omega.’ He purred and slid a hand down her back, feeling her tremble again.

‘I never imagined that it would be _anything_  like that. At all.’ Rose said as she bravely looked up at him, her face was flushed and so was her chest.

‘There are plenty more where that came from, little one.’ Loki smiled and stroked her hair.

‘Thank you.’ She said quietly. ‘Although you are a bit of a tease.’ She giggled.

‘Of course. It wouldn’t be any fun to just make you orgasm straight away.’ Loki winked at her.

‘Meanie.’ She hit his chest playfully, but Loki grabbed her sides and tickled her. She let out a screech of laughter as his fingers attacked her sides, rolling her onto her back with him over the top of her. But he stopped quickly, to her relief.

‘You love it really.’ Loki smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

  
Loki rushed to the bathroom tent next to his to clean himself up before Rose did. She stopped to look in the mirror, which was resting on top of Loki’s trunk, to see the bite mark on her neck. It was quite large, very clear that she was ‘owned.’ It made her tremble and she couldn’t stop smiling as she looked at it.

She ran her fingers over it, but hissed as it hurt slightly.

‘It will hurt for a short while. But soon you won’t know it’s there apart from it being visible.’ Loki assured her as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her head.

‘I love it.’ She giggled and leaned back against him.

She turned around in his arms and reached up to drape her arms around his neck, having to go up on her tiptoes a bit to do so because of his height.

‘Do we still have to wait for our wedding night for actual sex?’ She asked quietly.

‘Yes, little one. But we can have more fun like that, don’t worry. I want to prepare you, make sure you are ready.’ Loki said as he kissed her forehead.

‘Aww.’ She whined and put her head against his chest.

‘Patience is a wondrous thing, little one.’ Loki chuckled.


	20. Chapter 20

The following days, Loki was even more protective over Rose than ever. After marking her, it was like a new connection was built between the two of them. 

Rose felt it too. She felt closer with Loki. More of her instincts had surfaced, there was just something now about Loki that made her want to bend to his every whim without hesitation. She knew that if he asked her to jump off a cliff, she would do it. The thought both terrified and excited her at the same time.

Loki had desperately wanted to do more with Rose. But he decided to wait until they returned to the comforts of their home in the palace. 

He noticed that she was more submissive with him. That was something he knew would happen after being marked by her Alpha. The bond was completed, well almost, and he knew that she would struggle to disobey him now, as it was in the omegas instinct to follow their Alpha. They thrived on pleasing them, which Loki noticed as her cheeks would burn red whenever he praised her. 

And it had only been a few days. 

‘Wakey wakey, little one. It’s time to go back home.’ Loki said as he gently woke his omega up. 

‘Yay… This bed is nowhere near as comfortable.’ She smiled as she stretched out like a cat, then she rubbed her eyes. Loki’s heart melted as he watched her being so adorable, she always was when she just woke up.

‘Well, we will be home soon. Back to comforts. I can’t wait to have a nice long soak in the bath.’ Loki smiled as he trailed his fingers across her ankle, making her squeak from his touch, her skin tingling. 

She still wasn’t used to the intimacy. She loved it, but it still made her feel all giddy and shy. 

Loki was already dressed in his armour and ready to go. He sat on the bed to wait as Rose got herself ready. He watched as she picked up the hairbrush and was about to start on her hair, he stalked over to her and plucked the hairbrush from her hand, smirking at her slightly startled reaction as she hadn’t heard him approaching.

He smiled and turned her back around to look in the mirror. Then he started to gently brush her hair, sliding his fingers through to stroke over her scalp with each movement of the brush too. Rose let out a sigh of contentment as she enjoyed his touch and the way he was so gentle while brushing her hair. It reminded her of when she was a child and he would do it. 

‘I love your hair, little one. So soft, nice and long.’ Loki mused as he kept brushing through her locks. 

‘You’ll have to let me braid your hair sometime. You have nice long hair too.’ Rose said as she looked at him in the mirror. 

He cocked an eyebrow up at her with a smirk. ‘We’ll see about that one.’ He chuckled.

Once Rose’s hair was clear of knots and nicely smoothed out, they went out to get the horse ready while servants got Loki’s trunk onto one of the carriages. He and Rose then got on Gljásvartur to head back home. Loki had Rose sit on front of him with an arm around her waist and the other hand holding the reins. 

Rose was more excited to be back home than she thought she would be. She actually missed being in the palace and seeing everyone. Even though it hadn’t even been a week long. 

‘Would you like to stop off on the way home to see Freya?’ Loki asked as they approached the city.

‘Yes! Please.’ Rose said with a big smile as she craned her neck round to look at Loki, who kissed the tip of her nose.

‘Very well. I need to speak to Baldur about something too.’ 

When they walked through the city, people were out of their houses greeting them on their return. A lot were confused seeing an omega with the Alpha pack. But no one questioned it. 

The two stopped outside Baldur’s home. They left Gljásvartur to wait outside as they went and knocked on the door. Baldur opened the door and was happy to see them.

‘Loki. Rose. Nice to see you are back. Come on in.’ He stood to the side and allowed them in.

‘Freya! There’s someone here to see you.’ Baldur called through to Freya, who came through and rushed straight to Rose for a big hug when she saw her.

‘You’re back! I was so worried when I heard you had sneaked along. You fool.’ Freya said as she squeezed Rose tightly.

‘Glad I am not the only one that wasn’t happy about that stunt.’ Loki said as he looked at Rose.

‘I know… Sorry.’ She said as she bit her lower lip. 

‘Why don’t you take Rose to your room to play?’ Baldur suggested. Freya glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. Even Loki looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

‘Play? Really? We aren’t children anymore.’ She reminded him.

‘Oh… Sorry. I forget how quickly you have both grown up. I remember your first day of school. Well, go do whatever it is that omegas do.’ Baldur chuckled.

Rose looked to Loki and he gave her a nod. So she went with Freya upstairs. 

‘So, how was the trip?’ Freya asked they both sat down on her bed.

‘To start with, it wasn’t so good. An Alpha tried to… Get me. Luckily Loki appeared and fought him off. We had a nice time under the stars. And… Well… Look.’ She pulled part of her hair back and showed Freya her bite wound on her neck. 

‘Oh my gods! He’s marked you! He’s claimed you! Holy shit! This is amazing!’ Freya said as she jumped up and down excitedly.

‘Yes! But, we still haven’t had sex yet. But he did… Um… Do stuff with his fingers.’ Rose blushed and giggled.

‘Ooooh, really? Was it better than touching yourself?’ Freya asked.

‘ _Much_ better. It was, amazing.’ Rose said with a dreamy sigh.

  
‘I can’t believe she sneaked along with you.’ Baldur said as he and Loki sat down. 

‘Tell me about it. The one good thing to come of it, is I marked her. So now I won’t have to worry about other Alphas going after her.’ 

‘You’ve marked her? Have you had sex? Do I win?’ Baldur grinned.

‘No. We didn’t have sex.’ Loki chuckled. ‘I am still going to win this bet.’ 

‘Damn.’ Baldur said disappointedly. 

‘I wanted to ask you something, about my wedding day. I was wondering, whether you would be my best man?’ 

Baldur’s eyes lit up at the question. ‘Of course. I would be honoured to.’ He reached over and patted Loki on the shoulder.

Loki grinned and was about to speak when he was cut off by a blood curdling scream from upstairs. It was Freya. Baldur was off the sofa faster than Loki could say a single word. He followed after him, to see what was going on.

When they entered Freya’s room, she was standing on the bed, shaking. Rose was by the desk reaching down the back of it.

‘What’s wrong? What happened?’ Baldur rushed to Freya’s side as Loki looked at Rose with confusion.

‘There’s a snake in the room!’ Freya screeched as she pounced on Baldur and wrapped herself around him like a monkey, hiding her face into his neck.

‘Found it!’ Rose said as she picked up said snake and lifted it out from behind the desk. 

Loki was impressed that she wasn’t fearful of snakes. She had never mentioned to him before that she liked them.

‘You like snakes?’ Loki asked as he walked over to Rose, looking at the snake she held up.

‘Yeah. Sif and I were in the forest one day, when you were on Midgard, we came across one. She showed me how to handle them.’ Rose smiled up at Loki.

‘Get it out!’ Freya screeched, still hiding against Baldur. 

Baldur turned to face Loki and Rose. ‘Sorry. Would you mind taking it outside?’ He asked, trying to console a scared omega. 

‘Ah, of course.’ Rose rushed away with Loki to put the snake outside.

‘Is it a male or female?’ Rose asked Loki once they got outside.

‘Let me take a look.’ Loki took the snake carefully from Rose and had a look. ‘A beautiful female.’ Loki smiled as the snake slithered along his shoulder and to the back of his neck.

‘Can we keep her?’ Rose asked. 

‘Afraid not, little one. Father would have a heart attack. Besides, she’s a wild snake. She’s used to being free. It wouldn’t be fair to keep her cooped up.’ Loki said as he put her back onto Rose’s shoulder.

‘Aww. I guess you’re right. Can we take her to the edge of the city, where she will be safer?’ 

‘Of course. That’s a wonderful idea.’ Loki smiled at his omega and stroked under her chin. ‘Come on.’ 

They rode back to the edge of the city to release the snake. 

‘Bye, Soraya.’ Rose said as they watched the snake slither away through the grass.

‘Soraya?’ Loki questioned as they mounted Gljásvartur again. 

‘Yeah. She has to have a name.’ Rose smirked.

‘Fair enough.’ Loki laughed. 

  
Rose went to see Odin not long after they returned to the palace. He was in the gardens with Frigga when she found them.

‘Nice to see you back, Rose.’ Frigga said as she embraced her. 

‘It’s nice to be back.’ Rose smiled.

‘What troubles you, child?’ Odin asked, knowing there was something on her mind.

‘I… I was wanting to ask you something. I was wondering… Well, I was wondering whether you would give me away at my wedding. I know you aren’t my father, but you’ve been so kind to me since I arrived on Asgard. Accepted me into your home. I really feel like I belong here. And you’ve taken care of me so well as I’ve grown up.’ Rose felt really nervous, unsure whether the King would think she was ridiculous for asking.

But Odin was so kind to her. He often spent time with her, especially when Loki had been away for a few years. She also remembered when she was a child, how Odin would often read stories to her too. And tell her of stories about Loki and Thor as children, making her laugh. He seemed daunting on the outside, but was actually really sweet and loving. Just like Loki. 

Odin stepped closer to Rose and took her hands in his as he smiled at her. She was sure she even saw his eye water up slightly.

‘I would be honoured to give you away, my dear. You always have been part of this family, marrying Loki will only seal that.’ 

Rose was so happy, she gave him a big hug and thanked him. 

Frigga’s heart was swelling with happiness as she watched the exchange between Rose and her husband. 

  
Loki actually jumped slightly when Rose burst into their chambers. She ran to him and jumped on him, knocking him backwards onto the bed. 

‘What has you so excited?’ Loki chuckled as she sat up, straddling him.

‘Odin is going to give me away on our wedding day.’ She smiled.

‘Really? That’s wonderful news, little one.’ Loki said as he sat up more and kissed her on the lips. 

‘I can’t wait to marry you.’ Rose said over his lips. 

‘I can’t wait to marry you too.’ Loki whispered back as he slid a hand through her hair. 

‘Do we… Do we still have to wait for our wedding night for, _you know_.’ Rose blushed. 

‘We do.’ Loki chuckled. ‘But we are going to have lots of fun before then. I so desperately need to taste you.’ Loki growled, his voice dropping seductively and making her tremble.

‘What? As in, down there?’ Rose squeaked.

‘Yes. Your scent drives me wild. I know you will be delicious.’ He grinned, flicking his tongue out over the side of her lips.

Rose closed her eyes as his hands roamed up and down her back. But then she was suddenly flipped over onto her back and Loki stood up off the bed. Looking at her mischievously when she looked at him, confused and disappointed.

‘But, there is something I want us to do. Together.’ He put his hand out to her.

‘What is it?’ Rose asked as she reached out and took his hand, allowing him to pull her up to her feet on front of him.

‘I want us to shower together. I want you to get used to my body and being naked with me.’ He purred against her ear. 

‘Shower? Together?’ Rose squeaked, looking at Loki with wide eyes.

‘Yes, shower together.’ Loki chuckled and trailed his fingers over her cheek. ‘If you are anxious about that, then there’s no way you are ready for us to have sex yet. Hmm?’ 

‘Good point.’ Rose blushed and hid her face against his chest.

‘Aww, my adorable little omega. Will you shower with me?’ He asked softly as he cupped her chin and tilted her face up. 

‘Yes.’


	21. Chapter 21

Rose was trembling with excitement as Loki led her into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and let it get warmed up as he turned to face his darling little omega.

He felt his heart swell, as it did every time he looked at her. She was so beautiful. So cute and adorable, he wanted to just eat her up entirely. But what made his heart swell with happiness and pride the most, was knowing that she belonged to him. And he belonged to her.

He stepped closer to her and brushed her hair back from her face and neck, revealing the mark on her neck. He leaned down and pressed his lips over it, kissing her softly and crooning deep in his chest.

Rose let out a small moan as she put her forehead against his shoulder, enjoying the way his lips moved softly along her sensitive skin.

‘Let’s get you out of these clothes.’ Loki whispered as he leaned back to look at her.

She was blushing and trembling slightly as Loki slid his hands up and down her arms, soothing her as he continued to croon lowly. He moved around to stand behind her, taking the zip of her dress in his fingers he slowly pulled it down.

Rose trembled again as Loki slipped a hand inside the back of her dress, touching over her bare back. Then he slid her dress off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor in a puddle at her feet. He also made short work of her bra and unclasped it at the back, then slid the straps down from her shoulders. He took his time behind her first, kissing her shoulder and letting the tips of his fingers glide down her back. When they reached her lower back, she jerked and giggled.

‘Ticklish, little one?’ He teased, his mischievousness bursting through at hearing her giggle.

When she never responded, he repeated the motion with the tips of his fingers, gaining more giggles from her as she jerked her body away from him. But he followed her and couldn’t resist tickling over her sides. She burst out laughing and turned around to press her body into him, hiding her face against his chest as she curled her arms up over her sides to try and protect herself from his tickling.

‘You know, coming in against me is only giving me more leverage to tickle you. I think you enjoy this, or you’d have run away.’ Loki purred as he wrapped his arms around her, his fingers very lightly tickling across her skin as he held her. He buried his face into her neck, making her laugh again as he started nibbling on her skin.

He loved the way she wriggled against him. Not trying to get away, or avoid his touch as such. Just wriggling. And her giggling and laughter was like music to his ears. He adored hearing that sound from her, so carefree and happy.

Loki slid his hand up to cradle the back of her head, he leaned back slightly and looked down at her. She was blushing and looked up at him with an innocence in her eyes that nearly had his heart bursting.

‘Let me see you, little one.’ His voice dropped in a seductive tone, his eyes glazing over.

Rose felt nervous, but did as he asked instantly and took a small step backwards, her hands down by her sides. Her chest was heaving as her breathing was heavy, feeling Loki’s eyes rake over her body felt almost like a physical caress.

‘Beautiful. I could just eat you up.’ He growled and moved in closer to her again, he crouched down and ran his hands down her sides to rest on her hips.

His thumbs stroked softly over her skin as he looked up at her. He grinned, keeping eye contact and moved his hands down slightly to take hold of the band of her knickers. She let out a small squeak as he slowly started to pull them down.

She closed her eyes, embarrassed.

‘Look at me, my darling omega.’ Loki told her firmly yet in a soft tone.

Her eyes flew open to meet with his as he continued to pull her knickers down to her feet, not taking his eyes off of hers. He could smell her arousal, it made his head swim. He wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to cope during the shower.

Rose gasped and struggled to keep her eyes on Loki when he leaned in and kissed the top of her mound. Slowly he worked his way up, kissing her stomach and then continuing his way up between her breasts, finishing the kisses when he reached her lips.

‘So beautiful.’ He whispered as he trailed his fingers down her arms, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin.

Loki took a small step backwards to take off his own clothing. Rose’s eyes widened and she let out a small gasp when she saw him fully naked for the first time. She knew Freya wasn’t lying when she said that Alphas were massive.

Loki was semi-hard as Rose looked at him. She blushed and realised she was staring, so she quickly averted her eyes up to his face, to see him smirking.

‘Come on, let’s shower, little one.’ Loki put his hand out for her. She instantly slid her smaller hand into his and they got into the shower together.

The water was running nice and warm when they got in. Rose couldn’t stop blushing though, she kept looking at Loki’s cock, but kept trying to not let him see she was looking at it.

‘It’s alright to look, sweetheart. Our bodies are natural and we will be getting  _very_  familiar with one another.’ Loki purred softly and cupped her cheek.

‘I know… It’s just, a bit to get used to.’ Rose giggled, leaning into his touch.

‘Let me wash your hair, love. Turn around.’ Loki spoke softly. Rose didn’t need to be told twice as she turned on the spot.

She couldn’t help but let out small moans as he massaged through her hair, rubbing in the shampoo. He took his time, his fingers gliding through her hair and across her scalp easily. She was sure she was in Valhalla.

Loki was careful not to get any shampoo in her eyes as he had her lean back slightly while he rinsed it out from her hair. He then picked up the soap and, instead of using the sponge, he lathered up his hands.

He started off by washing over her shoulders, then worked down her arms. He moved back up her body by washing over her back, massaging for a while as he worked his way up to her shoulders again. Loki turned Rose around and smiled at the red flush that spread over her body.

Continuing to wash her, he ran his hands over her stomach and then up to her breasts. Watching her carefully, he saw her eyes glaze over in lust as he covered her breasts with his hands. When he rubbed his thumbs over her nipples at the same time, a small whine slipped from her lips, making him repeat the action.

Rose’s breathing was getting deeper, she closed her eyes and bit down on her tongue to try and keep herself calm. But her body was far from calm. Especially when Loki crouched down and started to rub his hands along her ankles, rubbing in the soap.

Taking his time again, he worked his way up her legs. Rose never realised just how erotic Loki stroking her legs would be. It felt like her entire body was on fire from his touch.

Loki was nearly vibrating with excitement himself as he reached her thighs. He paid extra attention to her inner thighs. Moving back and fore to each side, closer and closer to her core. But then he stopped and slid his fingers along her abdomen, slowly moving lower.

‘Loki.’ Rose whimpered when he brushed his knuckles against her mound.

Loki smirked at her reaction and placed the palm of his hand over her and slid it from the front right to the back, covering her with the soap.

‘Need to make sure we get everywhere clean, don’t we, little one?’ He said teasingly.

‘You’re such a meanie.’ Rose whined as she tried to push her body down on his hand for more friction, but Loki didn’t allow it as he pulled his hand away.

‘Lokiiii.’ She whined again, Loki just chuckled as he stood up.

‘This is shower time, sweetheart.’ He grinned mischievously as he picked the shower head from its stand and started to rinse her down.

Rose bit down on her tongue when he nudged her legs open enough to aim the spray up against her. He added his hand to the mix again, using his fingers to tease over her to get the soap away. But once that was done, he didn’t stop.

He parted her lips open, so her clit was vulnerable. When the spray of the water hit it, Rose let out a squeak and her eyes flew open at the intense feeling. She attempted to close her legs, but Loki still held the shower head between her and so was his hand.

‘Keep those legs nice and spread, little omega.’ He growled lowly.

She spread her legs open again for him instantly. Whimpering as the spray was kept on her clit, pushing her towards the edge.

‘Are you going to come for me?’ He whispered as he leaned his face in towards her and kissed her shoulder.

‘Oh gods. Loki!’ Rose cried out, her body trembling as she started panting.

Loki smirked against her shoulder as he kept his aim with the shower head on her little nub. His fingers on his other hand still kept her open wide to the waters advances. Then, to his delight, she started moaning as she came.

She started to slump forwards into him as her legs gave way. He dropped the shower head and quickly grabbed her, his arms sliding around her small form. He used his Seidr to put the shower head back onto its stand as he held Rose.

‘Good girl, Rose. You’re such a wonder when you orgasm.’ Loki purred softly as he stroked her hair. He felt her tremble against him again, making him smile as he buried his face into her hair.

Once her body had recovered from the orgasm, they continued their shower.

‘Can I… Wash you?’ Rose asked quietly.

‘Of course.’ Loki smiled.

He had to crouch down for her to wash his hair. He kept moaning as her small hands slid through his jet black hair, getting down to his scalp. He nearly lost his balance a few times as he was so relaxed, making Rose laugh.

When she was finished with his hair, she picked up the bar of soap and looked up at him shyly.

‘Can I?’

‘You don’t need to ask, little one.’ Loki assured her.

Rose started with his chest. She was mesmerised as she started rubbing her hands in circles over him. He was so muscly and felt so strong under her fingers. She felt giddy.

Washing over his shoulders she had to reach up, then she worked down over his biceps and arms. She was so focused on soaping him up that when she felt something rather hard touch her stomach, she let out a squeak and jumped back. Noticing it was his cock that was at attention now from all the touching on his body.

‘You don’t have to do anything with  _that_  if you are not comfortable doing so.’ Loki said, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable or awkward.

But Rose looked up into Loki’s eyes and he could see a sort of hunger in her eyes.

‘I… Want to. I’m just not sure  _what_  to do.’ Rose said shyly.

Loki felt his cock twitch at her innocence. He had to suppress a groan that bubbled up in his throat.

‘Would you like me to help you?’ He asked and trailed his fingers down the side of her face.

‘Yes.’ Rose nodded, biting her lower lip as she kept glancing down to his cock and back up to his face.

‘Just take your time, do what you feel is right. Stroking it up and down is best.’ Loki explained as he took her hand and slowly guided it towards his waiting appendage. She was surprised when Loki placed her hand around him. He felt hard, yet sort of soft at the same time. Fleshy.

Loki let go of her hand and watched with a big smile on his face as she traced her fingers over him, feeling the veins and over the tip. He knew he wasn’t going to last long at all if she continued the way she was.

She wrapped her hand around him again, not able to wrap it fully around because of his girth size, and she started to stroke him slowly and softly from the tip right down to the base.

Rose felt really weird touching him like that, but also very excited. She knew she was making some sort of effect because of his erratic breathing and the sounds that he made.

‘Oh, little one. I am not going to last long at all.’ He grunted and had to contain himself from thrusting forward into her hand.

Rose continued stroking him, up and down. Her thumb stroked around the tip, teasing him without even meaning to. But Loki bit his tongue and allowed her to do what she wanted for the first time. He was relieved when she put a little more pressure around him and her movements quickened.

She was spurred on by his moaning, so continued to move quicker. She felt him start to pulse against her hand, and she let out a surprised gasp when near the base of his cock started to swell. His cock in general seemed to grow a little larger, but his knot especially grew impeccably large.

‘What’s happening?’ She gasped, about to stop. But Loki clamped his hand around hers, to keep her going.

‘It’s natural… Little one. Keep going.’ He grunted, nearly losing it.

Rose continued, not able to take her eyes off his swollen knot. There was no way in hell she would be able to wrap her hand around the knot. It was much thicker than her fist. As she kept stroking him, she continued to feel him pulse and saw the knot throbbing. Then, without warning, he came.

His seed shot out from his cock and hit Rose on the chest, making her gasp as rope after rope of his thick come covered her breasts. There was so much as he continued throbbing, gasping in pleasure. He had to lean to the side with a hand against the wall to brace himself.

‘Wow. Rose… That was, amazing.’ He said once he got his breath back.

He watched as Rose washed her chest, getting his seed off her. Then her eyes landed on his cock again. It was a little softer, but the knot was still formed.

‘What… Is that part?’ She asked quietly.

‘That’s the knot.’ Loki smiled. He chuckled as the realisation dawned on her.

‘Ohhh… So you mean _, that,_  will be… Inside me?’ She gulped, remembering the lessons she had at school about sex and how the knot helped to keep the penis locked inside of the female.

‘Yes. But don’t worry. Your body will be prepared for it. You’re an omega, your body is naturally built for it.’ Loki assured her and kissed her forehead.

‘Did you enjoy that?’ Rose asked, eager to know if she had pleased her Alpha.

‘Very much, dear little Rose. My good girl.’ He praised her as he pulled her in for a hug.

  
Loki was summoned to see Odin one afternoon. He didn’t think much of it at all, until he got there and found a messenger from Vanaheim there with his father.

‘What’s wrong?’ Loki asked, frowning.

‘There is a male Midgardian omega, in Vanaheim. Claims that someone from Asgard told him he would find his daughter on Vanaheim. But he has had no luck. So he went to the ruler of Vanaheim for advice. Thus he is asking us if we know anything about who told this Midgardian about his daughter being on Vanaheim. Do you know anything about this?’ Odin asked.

But Odin knew full well that Loki knew all about it. But he looked at Loki, with a certain look that Loki knew meant he had to lie. Which is what Loki did best.

‘I do not, father. I had heard of a traveller from Midgard here. But as far as I know, soldiers moved him on because he was becoming a bit rowdy in the pubs. Wailing and making a scene over his lost daughter.’ Loki lied expertly, his silver tongue doing him justice.

Odin looked to the messenger.

‘If my soldiers had good reason to move him on, then I trust their judgement. Perhaps they told him a lie to get him to leave the realm. Tell your leader that I am sorry if this has caused any trouble.’ Odin said.

‘Thank you, Allfather. I will pass on this information to my leader. I think this man is just causing a slight stir, not wanting to leave until he finds his daughter… Thank you again. And you, Prince Loki.’ The messenger bowed to Loki and Odin politely as he left.

As soon as the door was shut, Odin walked down the steps to Loki.

‘Would you like to tell me what is going on? I want to help, Loki. I love Rose dearly, she is already part of the family. I would give anything to make sure no harm ever comes to her again.’ Odin said as he put his hand on Loki’s shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

Loki let out a big sigh, deciding on whether to tell him or not.

‘I… I did tell him to go to Vanaheim. I used my mind control to have him forget our conversation, to forget me. And I slipped something into his mind, just a little niggle telling him that his daughter was on Vanaheim.’ Loki said truthfully.

‘And her mother? Is she here too?’ Odin asked.

‘No.’ Loki simply said.

‘You’re sure?’

‘Yes. Very sure.’ He nodded.

‘Why?’ Odin asked, taking a chance.

‘Because she is dead.’

Odin said nothing for a moment. Then he nodded.

‘Ok. Leave it with me.’ The Allfather said to his son.


	22. Chapter 22

Rose was constantly glowing now that things were progressing more between her and her Alpha. She felt even closer to him than ever, loved him so much her heart hurt when she thought about it.

Loki was exactly the same, he had never felt so in love and protective over anyone before. His heart soared with happiness every time he looked at her. He felt like he had to be touching her in some way as often as possible. Even if it was just holding her hand or resting his hand on her shoulder. He was constantly thinking about her when they were apart. Frigga told him it was all completely natural.

When Loki woke up one morning, Rose was curled up in his arms. Nice and content to be there next to her Alpha as she slept soundly. He couldn’t resist tracing his fingers lightly over her face, taking in all her features and smiling as a small smile spread on her lips, even as she slept.

Part of him felt bad, unsure whether he should have told her about her father looking for her. But he knew it would open up a can of worms and he was so worried that he would upset her again. He hated to see Rose upset or scared. He just hoped that Odin had sorted it, like he said he would. But there had been no more word for the past week, so he hoped it was the end of it.

Rose woke up to the feeling of Loki’s fingers gliding through her hair softly. She felt like she was in heaven as she opened her eyes and looked up at him sleepily.

‘Good morning, love.’ He smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

‘Please don’t stop.’ Rose said quietly as she snuggled into him more, smiling and burying her nose into his chest.

Loki chuckled and continued to stroke her hair. It was soothing for him too. Feeling her long locks slide through his fingers.

‘What would you like to do today, little one?’ Loki asked her softly.

‘Can we just stay in bed all day?’ Rose asked as she looked up at him, fluttering her eyelashes at him, making him laugh.

‘Hmm. Perhaps we could. I am not needed for any duties today, and you have no wedding planning to do, do you?’ He grinned and ran the tip of his finger down her cheek.

‘Nope.’ Rose smiled.

‘Well, I guess we could have a day in bed. But first, I am rather hungry.’ Loki growled and leaned in, sliding his hand round into her hair to hold her steady as he devoured her lips.

Rose melted against him, into his kiss. She loved the way his lips moved against hers, and when his tongue ran along her lip, she allowed him in instantly. Her body became aroused instantly as his tongue touched hers. She wanted nothing more than for him to take her, but she knew that wouldn’t happen yet, not until their wedding night anyway.

Loki rolled them over slightly so he was over the top of her. Rose submissively put her hands up above her and Loki growled in approval as he moved his attentions to her neck. He grazed his teeth across her mark and that made her shudder.

His hands slid down her body, over her hips and lower still. He kept kissing and licking across her neck as he cupped her core with his hand. He could feel her wetness and heat as it radiated off of her. He was so hard, but he wanted to make that morning all about her.

Slowly, he kissed and licked his way down her body. Rose couldn’t stop moaning and writhing underneath him, getting more and more excited the further south he went. Until he was down between her legs, her cheeks were bright red when she looked down and saw him looking at her intently.

‘I have been so desperate to taste you.’ He purred and without any more warning he dove straight in to his feast.

Rose nearly fainted from the pleasure as it didn’t take long for her to orgasm. His tongue was skillful as he lapped up her arousal, flicking over her clit skilfully too. Every so often he inserted his tongue into her and curled up, making her wonder how long his tongue actually was.

‘Mmmmm.’ He mumbled, causing vibrations to roll off his tongue and over her throbbing nub.

She was thrown into multiple orgasms, her entire body was shaking violently under him as she tried to keep herself awake. But her eyes were rolling back in pleasure and the sounds coming out of her mouth was music to Loki’s ears.

After making sure he had his fill from her, he crawled back up over her body and kissed her forehead as she tried to open her eyes and focus on her Alpha above her.

She felt really shy when she got herself back together and Loki lay next to her, wrapping her up in his strong arms.

‘Did you like that?’ He asked cockily, knowing the answer already.

‘Very much.’ She said shyly as she buried her face into his chest, making him chuckle as he trailed his fingers up and down her back.

That day they did stay in bed. Loki went down on Rose multiple times and each time Rose nearly screamed their chambers down. He used his fingers on her as well, preparing her for something larger when the time came.

Rose also pleasured Loki under his guidance, as she was still a bit nervous on what to do. But she was getting more confident each time she handled his appendage. Loki still struggled to keep himself under control when she did touch him, he felt like a horny little teenager or something.

They got food delivered to their chambers and ate in bed. The both of them really enjoyed their literal day in bed.   
  


The following day, Loki had a few errands to do as Prince. So Rose went to see Freya and they went for a ride on the horses together into the forest.

‘So how are things going with your Alpha?’ Freya asked knowingly, from the glow on Rose’s face it was pretty obvious that things were going great.

‘Really amazing. We had a day in bed yesterday, it was the best.’ Rose grinned.

‘Ohhh, a day in bed, huh?’ Freya teased, making Rose laugh.

As they rode further into the forest, the omegas stopped the horses as there was a man walking through the trees. Which was odd, as there wasn’t any cabins around for miles. And the city was pretty far on foot.

‘I have a bad feeling.’ Freya whispered to Rose, who nodded in agreement.

‘Hello?’ The man called as he heard them and turned to face the two young girls.

Neither of them said anything. The man started to walk closer to them. Rose could tell by the scent he was an omega. There was something strange about the scent, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it as he was incredibly dirty and stunk in general.

‘I’m looking for Asgard. Can you help me? I’ve lost my way.’ The man asked as he kept coming closer.

But Rose had a bad feeling, so she looked at Freya with wide eyes and they turned the horses around to leave.

‘Please! Wait!’ The man called again, but in a panic the omegas kicked their horses on into a gallop and rushed away from the strange man.

They hadn’t reached the edge of the forest when they saw two horses come charging towards them, it was their Alphas. Having sensed their uncertainty and fear, they went straight to find them.

‘What happened? Are you alright?’ Loki asked as he stopped the horse right by Rose.

‘We’re fine… There was just a weird man in the woods. He was asking for directions to Asgard. But it just felt wrong… So we rushed away.’ Rose said to Loki, whose features hardened slightly.

‘You did the right thing. Good girl, Rose. Come on, let’s get back home.’ He reached over and cupped her cheek softly, making her smile from his praise.

The four of them all went back to the city. Loki and Rose back to the palace.

‘Can you go and wait in our chambers, love? I just need to tell Odin about the strange man that is in the forest. I won’t be long, then we can get ready for dinner together.’ Loki took her hands in his and kissed the tip of her nose.

‘Ok.’ Rose nodded and smiled up at her Alpha.

Loki watched after her as she went down the corridor to their chambers. He turned on his heels and went to see his father.

Odin was in his chambers when Loki found him.

‘You’ve heard the news, then.’ Odin said before Loki had a chance to say anything himself.

‘News? What news?’ Loki frowned, his concern growing even more.

‘That our Midgardian friend has made his way back onto Asgard. I had message from Vanaheim that he had disappeared. They thought he would be returning here.’ Odin sighed when he turned to look at Loki.

‘Ah. Yes. Well, Rose and Freya were out riding and they came across a man asking for directions to Asgard. But they had a bad feeling about him so they turned and ran. I am guessing that man is him.’ Loki grumbled, not amused in the slightest at the thought of Rose’s father being back on the same realm as her.

‘I had sent a request for him to be banished back to Midgard, but he left Vanaheim before it could be carried out. I will send out some soldiers to find him.’

‘Thank you.’ Loki said to Odin.

‘Did Rose recognise him, or pick up on his scent?’ Odin asked.

‘No. Well, she never said if she did. I will ask her. I do hope we can find him soon.’ Loki sighed.

‘Perhaps it would be best to tell her that we think her father is on the realm.’ Odin suggested.

‘No!’ Loki said sharply. ‘No… I do not want to scare her.’ He said in a calmer manner.

‘Then you best keep a close eye on her. If she had been willing to help the man, they may have clicked on to who each other was.’

‘I know.’ Loki grumbled, he already knew that without Odin pointing it out.

Loki went straight back to see Rose. She was reading a book by the fireplace, not realising what was going on. But she picked up on Loki’s anxiousness as soon as he entered.

‘Is everything ok?’ She asked, worried, as she put her book down and rushed over to her Alpha.

‘Everything is fine, love. I just wanted to ask, did you recognise the man at all that was in the forest?’ Loki asked as he took her small hands in his.

‘No. His scent was… Weird. But he was all dirty and unclean. Yuck. It kind of overrode his scent. But I knew he was an omega.’ Rose said as she looked up at Loki. ‘Why? Should I know him?’ Her voice was small and she sounded a little worried.

‘No, not at all. I was just wondering.’ Loki assured her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

  
Odin sent soldiers out into the forest to look for the man, but there was no sign of him. So once Rose was sound asleep in bed, Loki decided to go and have a look for himself.

But he also found nothing in the forest. He tried asking the people who lived in the cabins around the edge of the forest if they had seen anyone suspicious lately, but most of them said no. Apart from the last one he checked.

‘Yes, my Prince. My daughter did see a man earlier today. Said he looked homeless and wasn’t from here. He asked for directions to the city, so she pointed him in the right direction.’ The man at the cabin said.

Loki felt his stomach churn, not in a good way.

‘Thank you.’ Loki nodded to the man and mounted Gljásvartur to race back home.

As he rode through the city he kept an eye out for her father, but there was no sign of him at all. He went and told a guard to pass a message to Odin. Saying their Midgardian problem was more than likely in the city now. The guard nodded and went straight away to tell the King.

Loki returned to Rose and found her asleep still. So he crept in carefully next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close and buried his face into her hair, taking in her scent.

‘I will not let anyone harm you. I promise.’ He whispered to her.


	23. Chapter 23

Rose woke up the following morning to find Loki wasn’t in bed. He had some early duties to do.

He’d left a note for her on his pillow, telling her to stay in their chambers and that he loved her. But she never saw the note as when she was asleep, she accidentally knocked it off with her arm when she rolled over.

So she had no idea she was supposed to stay in. Otherwise she would have.

Putting on her green cape, she grabbed her purse and decided to head down to the market. She always enjoyed having a browse around all the stalls, to see what she could find.

She was enjoying her morning, looking at all the various stalls. Minding her own business, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see the same man that she and Freya saw in the forest the previous day.

Her eyes widened and she was a little startled to start with. But she frowned as she could tell by his scent, that he seemed familiar somehow.

‘You… You smell… Rosemary?’ The man stuttered, his eyes watering with tears. 

Rose’s eyes widened and she took a step backwards.

‘Who… Who are you?’ She asked, scared.

‘You do not recognise me? It’s me, your father.’ He said as he moved closer to her and grabbed her arms.

He started to cry, he was so happy to find her.

‘I thought I would never see you again. Oh, my Rosemary.’ He sobbed and fell to his knees on front of her.

Rose felt fear course through her veins. She managed to pull free from the man and she bolted. But her father quickly followed, calling out her full name as he chased her through the crowd, back towards the palace.

Loki of course had sensed her fear. He felt it inside of him that his omega was in danger. He was running out through the gates of their home when she ran straight to him, crying in fear and confusion.

Her Alpha wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head repeatedly.

‘Hush, little one. I’ve got you. You’re safe.’ He cooed to her, crooning in his chest at the same time.

‘Rosemary!’ Her father called out to her, skidding to a halt when he saw his daughter in the arms of the Prince.

Loki looked up and glared daggers at him.

‘Take this man to the dungeons.’ Loki demanded from the guards who were at his side.

‘NO! I am her father. You can’t do this! Rosemary, it is me.’ He tried as the guards grabbed him and started dragging him away.

Rose just cried as she hid in against Loki, only glancing briefly to her father. She was shaking as Loki lifted her up into his arms and carried her inside to their chambers. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, finding comfort in his scent.

‘Oh my darling, Rose. Did you not see the note I left you this morning on my pillow?’ Loki asked softly as they reached their chambers.

‘No. I’m sorry.’ She said sadly as she was placed onto the bed.

‘No need to apologise, love. I should have stayed with you. We were investigating into who that man was. Is he the man you saw in the forest?’ Loki asked as he sat down on the bed with his arm wrapped around her tightly.

‘Yes… He’s… He’s my father. I can tell by the scent, just. But why is he here?’ Rose tried to contain her tears, but it was difficult.

‘Sweetheart, don’t cry. It pains me to see you so upset... I think he is here to find you.’ Loki smoothed her hair back from her face.

‘But why? It’s been years. He… He hurt me. He did  _nothing_ when my… Mum, hurt me and chucked me out… He did nothing at all!’ She was getting worked up as she thought back to that horrible time when she was a young child.

‘Shh, it’s alright, Rose. You do not have to see him again if you do not want to.’ Loki assured her.

‘I want to know why… Why he is looking for me after all these years.’ Rose said after a moments silence as she took time to think it over.

‘Do you want to speak to him?’ Loki asked.

He didn’t really want to let her speak to him, but he wouldn’t stop her. It was her decision in the end.

‘I don’t know.’ Rose let out a shaky breath as she looked down, unsure on what it was she truly wanted.

Loki took her chin between his fingers and titled her face towards him. He smiled softly at her and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead.

‘Take your time and think it over. No need to make a decision tonight. Sleep on it, then see how you feel in the morning.’

But that night, Rose had nightmares. Lots of them. They were all to do with her Mum and Dad. She knew seeing him had set it off. Remembering about what they did to her all those years ago. The memories she had tried to forget.

Loki woke up in the middle of the night at her whimpering in fear in her sleep. He had to wake her up. She was wide eyed and scared. Loki clutched her tightly to him and had to croon her back to sleep. She stayed in his safe embrace for the duration of the night.

When she woke up in the morning, after finally getting a good rest for a few hours, she still had no idea whether she truly wanted to see her Dad or not.

‘What do you think I should do?’ She asked Loki as he held her on his lap.

‘This is the one decision that I cannot make for you, my darling omega. He is your Dad, if you wish to speak to him then you may.’ Loki said as he kissed the top of her head.

‘But… Do you want me to?’ Rose asked.

‘Truthfully, I do not want him anywhere near you again. But I also understand that you want answers. I would as well.’ Loki sighed and squeezed her tightly.

‘Will you come with me? He won’t be able to get near me, will he?’ Rose asked after a few moments silence.

‘Of course I will. And no, he will be behind the shield in the dungeons. He cannot reach you.’ Loki assured her.

‘Well… Then I want to see him.’ Rose said as she took a deep breath to try and gather some courage.

But she was absolutely terrified. She wasn’t even 100% sure what she was going to ask him. Or what kind of answers she wanted. Even though a million things were running through her mind. It was all a muddle and she couldn’t quite get anything to form properly.

  
An hour later, she was holding Loki’s hand tightly as they entered the dungeon. They had guards right by their side and she was relieved to see that Loki had been truthful about the shield between them and her father.

‘Rosemary! You came for me.’ Her father said as he rushed to the front of his cell and put his hands on the shield.

‘I… I…’ Rose couldn’t quite get the words out that she wanted as she tripped over her tongue.

‘Rose wants to know why. Why you didn’t stop your mate, her mother, from abusing and abandoning her.’ Loki stepped in with, giving Rose’s hand a squeeze.

Her father looked to Loki in disgust and then back to Rose, who nodded slightly.

‘She was an Alpha. There was nothing I could do.’ He stuttered out.

‘You could have left with Rose.’ Loki growled angrily, but he kept his emotions in check, not wanting to upset his omega.

‘I couldn’t leave my wife.’

‘Why now? Why all these years later?’ Rose asked, her voice finding itself again even though it sounded small.

‘I… Your mother… She passed away. So I decided to find you. I want to take you home, Rosemary.’ Her father smiled.

Rose’s eyebrows creased as she glared at her father.

‘So now that mum died, you are lonely. You want company. Midgard is not my home, it never was. This is my home now. With my Alpha! I want nothing to do with Midgard again.’ Rose said angrily, yet she was upset too. Thinking her dad would think she would willingly go back with him.

‘He may be your Alpha. But he will never truly love you like I do. I am your father. Alphas are cruel and heartless. They will’

‘NO! SHUT UP!’ Rose screamed at her dad, making both him and Loki slightly startled at her outburst.

Even though Loki’s blood was boiling with rage at what her father said, he allowed Rose to continue.

‘Loki loves me, I know it. And I love him. We are mates, meant to be. My heart would be broken without him, my life would have no meaning. He is not like mum was. He is kind, sweet, funny, loving… Everything an Alpha _should_  be. You wasted your time coming here, I don’t want anything more to do with you.  _Ever_. In my eyes, you are as bad as mum was. You did nothing as she abused me,  _your own daughter_!’ Rose was so angry yet tears fell from her eyes as she spoke.

‘Please, Rosemary. I just want your forgiveness. This man will never love you. I bet he never told you that he found me months ago and he attempted to send me away. Claiming you were not here!’

Rose didn’t falter with her response. Which made Loki incredibly relieved.

‘Good! It’s a pity you didn’t listen to him and came back. He has my best interest at heart. He protects me, that’s something that you  _never_  did. Even though you should have. Even as an omega, you were still a parent. It’s a parent’s duty to protect their child. Alpha or no Alpha.’

Her dad said nothing in response to that.

Rose turned to Loki and hugged into him.

‘Can we go, please?’ She squeaked and closed her eyes against him.

‘Of course.’ Loki kissed the top of her head and then led her away.

She could hear her father shouting after her, calling her name. But she ignored him and allowed Loki to lead her back to their chambers.

‘What will happen to him?’ Rose asked Loki.

‘That is up to you, little one.’ Loki said as he cupped her face in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

‘Can he be banished to Midgard? Never to return?’ Rose asked as she looked up at her Alpha.

‘Of course. If that is what you wish.’ Loki nodded and kissed her forehead.

He made sure that she was safe and happy again before leaving to sort out her wishes… However, Loki had a wish of his own first that he had to carry out.

To make sure that Rose’s father would  _never_  attempt to return again.

Loki was going to protect his dear little omega from any more heartbreak or anguish, no matter if it was the last thing he did.   
  


‘You cannot kill him, Loki.’ Odin said firmly to his son.

‘I know. But I am going to make sure that he never even thinks about Rose again.’ Loki growled.

‘I see…’ Odin said flatly, having a pretty damn good idea what it was that Loki was planning to do.

So Odin followed Loki to the dungeons to where Rose’s father was being kept.

‘My son wants in, to speak to him…  _Alone._  Then once he is finished, take this man back to Midgard. He is never to return.’ Odin said to the guards, who nodded in understanding.

Loki thanked his father, then entered the cell.

Before Rose’s father had a chance to say anything, Loki rushed to him and pressed his palm against his forehead.

The man screamed in pure agony as Loki ripped all of his memories from him. He made sure he seeped into every tiny crevice, not leaving any part of his mind untouched. He took everything from him, leaving him with nothing at all.

The man’s mind was blank. He didn’t even know his own name anymore. Never mind that he had a daughter. He would no longer remember how to speak or do much of anything without being re taught.

It took a lot out of Loki to wipe someone’s mind like that in its entirety. But he knew it was worth it, for his Rose. He would do it all again in an instant if he needed to. Or more.

Whilst he had thought about killing him, he knew that would be too far. He had already killed her mother and he didn’t quite think that the omega man deserved to be killed. Not entirely... Just his mind.

‘Take him back to Midgard.’ Loki hissed to the guards when he left the cell, smirking to himself.

 _Now no one can upset Rose or attempt to take her from me._ Loki thought as he strolled back to his chambers to see her.


	24. Chapter 24

Rose took a few days to get over seeing her father. But then she was soon back to her normal self, much to everyone’s relief.

Especially Loki’s.

‘I have a surprise for you, my darling Rose.’ He said one morning when he came back into their chambers.

‘Oh? What is it?’ Rose asked excitedly.

‘If I told you, then it wouldn’t be a surprise, now would it?’ Loki chuckled and embraced his omega as he kissed the top of her head.

‘When will I find out this surprise?’ Rose asked, fluttering her eyelashes up at her Alpha.

‘In due course… Go get dressed, it is a beautiful day to go for a ride in the mountains.’ Loki suggested.

‘Yay!’ Rose squeaked with excitement and scampered away to get dressed.

While Rose was getting ready, there was a note that slid underneath the door of their chambers. Loki frowned and walked over to pick it up.

 _‘I know what you did.’_ Was all that it said.

Loki felt his stomach drop in dread.

‘Is everything ok?’ Rose asked once she was ready to go.

‘Yes, love. Absolutely fine.’ Loki lied, but Rose never noticed as Loki crumpled up the note and had it vanish from his hand.

Rose and Loki went to the stables to get Gljásvartur and Eir. Loki nodded to the stable boy as they mounted their horses and headed out for their ride. He tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach about the note and just concentrated on his special day with Rose.

He was excited for her surprise later, and he soon forgot all about the note.

Rose was none the wiser. She was quite happy being with her Alpha, going for a long ride to their favourite spot in the mountains by the beautiful waterfall, where they had a swim with the horses.

Then they allowed the horses to graze on the lush grass while they swam themselves. Loki especially was in a playful mood, he kept going under the water and chasing Rose around like a shark. She would screech out loudly when he grabbed her ankle under the water, dragging her back towards him.

‘Lokiiiii!’ She cried out in laughter as he tightly held her against him, nibbling and sucking against her neck.

‘Gods I could just eat you up.’ He growled on her skin.

Rose blushed and buried her face into the crook of his neck, making him chuckle as he cradled the back of her head with his hand.

‘I love how I can still make you shy.’ He whispered, stroking her hair.

‘Meanie.’ She giggled.

‘You love me really.’ Loki grinned and leaned back slightly to look at her flushed face.

‘You know I do… My Alpha.’ She smiled.

‘My darling omega. Forever mine… I cannot wait for us to be wed.’ He pressed his forehead to hers and they both closed their eyes with a big smile on their faces.

‘Me too.’ Rose agreed.

‘As much as I would love to keep you here to myself all day, we must be getting back home for your surprise.’ Loki slid his hand right down her back and cupped her bum, giving a cheeky squeeze and making her laugh.

‘What is the surprise?’ Rose thought she would try asking again, though she knew he still wouldn’t tell her.

He just tapped his nose and winked at her.

Rose grumbled in disappointment when she was led out of the water. They both got dried with the towels that Loki had taken with them, then they put their clothes on and mounted the horses again. They were about to leave when Loki heard rustling in the bushes nearby.

‘Who’s there?’ He called out, putting himself and Gljásvartur between the bushes and Rose with Eir.

There was more rustling in the bushes. Rose felt really scared, as she picked up on Loki’s distress. He seemed really on edge suddenly.

Loki pulled out his dagger and was about to dismount Gljásvartur when a deer suddenly ran out from the bushes and away from them.

The god of mischief instantly relaxed, and so did Rose.

‘Sorry, little one. I thought it was perhaps someone spying on us.’ Loki said as he turned to face her, putting away his dagger.

‘Are you ok? You seem a bit tense.’ Rose asked.

‘I am fine, sweetheart. Nothing to worry about.’ Loki smiled and moved his horse closer to her so he could cup her cheek, making her smile as she leaned into his touch.

Since Loki told her there was nothing to worry about, she let it go and trusted him. So she relaxed instantly and they made their way back home.   
  


Loki looked out clothes that he wanted Rose to wear. She didn’t even question or wonder why he was wanting her to wear one of her best dresses, she just did as her Alpha asked. Like a good omega.

While she was getting ready, Loki rushed off to speak to Odin. To tell him about the note.

‘It must be someone in the palace. How else would they have got to your chambers… I will have guards placed on your corridor, near your chambers. We don’t want Rose to get suspicious, but I want you both safe. We do not know what this person wants.’ Odin said as he placed a hand onto his sons shoulder.

‘Thank you, father. I am extremely worried, more for Rose’s sake.’ Loki sighed.

‘What did you do to her father?’ Odin asked.

‘I erased his memory.’ Loki admitted, not even feeling an ounce of guilt.

‘Oh, Loki.’ Odin sighed and put his face in his hand. ‘What is done is done. I know you have Rose’s best intentions at heart, truly. However you know I don’t like you using that spell. I wish your mother had never even told you about its existence.’ Odin grumbled, slightly annoyed.

‘That man deserved to be killed for what happened to Rose… That was the next best thing.’ Loki growled.

Odin sighed and shook his head. He knew there was no point arguing or trying to reason with Loki, especially when it came to anything to do with Rose.

‘I know… Go and get ready. I will see you soon. We will have extra guards there too, for safety. Try and enjoy the evening without worrying.’ Odin said as he dismissed Loki.

Loki thanked him again and scurried away. He was still so worried, who was the note from? That was driving him insane not knowing.

He managed to push it all down in his mind for his darling Rose. When he returned, using his Seidr to get himself ready in his full armour, Rose was ready and waiting for him.

He was stunned for a moment at her beauty as he gazed at her. ‘Wow.’ He said breathlessly.

Rose blushed and walked over to hug him. He put his arms around her and held her tightly as he buried his nose into her hair.

‘I am rather tempted for us to just stay here now.’ He whispered, making her giggle.

‘What do you mean? Where are we going?’ She asked, looking up at him innocently.

‘Your surprise.’ Loki grinned.

Rose let out a squeak of excitement as Loki lifted her up into his arms and spun her around while laughing together.

‘Come on. We don’t want to be late.’ He said, finally placing her down to her feet.

Loki led Rose out of their chambers and down the corridors towards the main hall. Rose was suspicious and wondering what Loki had planned. But she certainly hadn’t been expecting to find a large party in the main hall.

‘Surprise, my love. A celebration before our wedding.’ Loki smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips.

‘Oh my gosh. This is… Amazing!’ Rose said excitedly as she looked around the busy hall.

There was a large banquet, dancing and a table full of presents. Everyone went over to speak to the couple of the night, congratulating them of their engagement, so to speak. Then they ate and danced the night away.

Rose’s favourite part of the night was when the music slowed, so Loki and Rose moved together as one. Slowly against each other as everyone else danced around them. The two couldn’t stop smiling at each other, both excited and giddy at the thought of getting married.

Rose’s heart was bursting full of love for her Alpha. And Loki’s heart was bursting full of love all the same for his omega. They both knew they were soulmates, there was no doubt about it.

‘I love you so much, Loki.’ Rose said when the dance finished and she embraced him.

‘I love you so much, too. My darling Rose.’ Loki whispered as he folded his arms back around her, kissing the top of her head at the same time.


	25. Chapter 25

As the days passed by and the big wedding drew closer, Loki started to relax more about the note. As there had been no more and nothing else weird happened.

He had just started to forget about it, when one morning  _another_  note was slipped under the door of his and Rose’s chambers.

‘ _I am going to tell Rose about what you did… Unless you bring me a sack of gold by midnight tonight. Leave it outside your door.’_

Loki’s eyes widened when he saw that note. He felt the rage bubble up inside of him. How dare someone threaten the Prince of Asgard? He wasn’t going to stand for it.

So he came up with a plan.

That night, once Rose was sound asleep, Loki slipped out of bed to set up his trap. He put out a bag, just as the note said. But only made it look like there was gold inside.

So when the unsuspecting owner of the notes came along to get the sack, they got an awful surprise when they opened it. As the bag sucked them inside and tied itself so they were trapped.

Loki smirked to himself from inside his chambers. He was waiting by the door and heard the person screaming as they were pulled into the sack. He was about to open the door to go and confront them, when he heard Rose rousing.

‘Loki? Where are you going?’ She asked sleepily.

‘Nowhere, my love. I thought I heard a noise, but it’s nothing.’ Loki said as he walked back to bed.

The perpetrator could wait until morning, Loki thought as he climbed into bed with girl. She clung to him like a monkey and buried her face into his neck, breathing in his scent. That made Loki smile.

‘Sleep, darling. You’re safe in my arms.’ Loki assured her as he stroked her hair softly.

She hummed in contentment as his fingers slid through her hair, easing her back to sleep. As he continued to play with her hair, he fell asleep too.

It wasn’t until sunrise that Loki startled awake. Rose was still asleep, snoring very lightly, which he found adorable. He smoothed her hair back from her face and kissed the tip of her nose. She smiled in her sleep.

‘I will be back soon.’ He whispered to her before sliding out of bed.

He left the chambers and picked up the sack that was still outside the door. He let out a groan as it was a bit heavier than he had thought. But he managed to carry it into a spare room that was unoccupied at the time being.

Using his Seidr, he had the sack open and out tumbled one of the servants.

‘ _You_. You are the one who has been writing those notes?’ Loki hissed at the man as he scrambled backwards, away from Loki.

But Loki kept following him with large steps until the man was backed against the wall with nowhere to go. Loki towered over him, making him quiver in fear.

‘Speak, fool. Or I will make you speak.’ Loki snarled at him and whipped out his dagger. In a flash he was down next to him with the threatening blade against the man’s throat.

‘I… I’m sorry… It  _was_  me, Prince Loki. I’m sorry. I need the money.’ The man sobbed, hands up at the side of his head to try and get Loki to lower his dagger.

But Loki pressed the blade slightly more against him, making him whimper.

‘Why.’ Loki asked, nose scrunched up in anger.

‘I… I just want the money.’ The man said again.

‘What could you possibly want with  _that_ much money?’ Loki demanded, getting irritated already with the pathetic excuse for a man.

‘I…’ The man trailed off and Loki could tell that he just wanted it for greed. He didn’t need it for anything specific.

‘How do you know what I did?’ Loki asked.

‘I saw… I saw you take that man’s memory away… Please, Prince Loki. Have mercy on me. I am sorry. Don’t take my memory away.’ He pleaded.

‘Come now. I wouldn’t do that to you.’ Loki said softly, his features changing too. He lulled the man into a false sense of security, he instantly relaxed as Loki moved the dagger away from his throat.

‘Thank you, Prince Loki. I’ He was cut off though as Loki put his hand over his mouth.

‘Silence! I will not remove your memory, because I am simply going to kill you. I cannot risk someone knowing. Luckily for me, you are  _just_  a servant.’ Loki grinned wickedly at the fear that appeared in the man’s eyes.

  
Rose woke up and stretched out on the bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Looking around the room, her eyes landed on Loki. He was sat by the fire, cleaning one of his daggers.

‘Good morning, little one.’ Loki smiled and looked up when he heard her bare feet padding softly across the floor towards him.

He placed the dagger and cloth onto the small table beside him, so Rose could climb onto his lap.

‘Have you used it often?’ Rose asked, curious as she looked at the dagger.

‘Yes, many times.’ Loki nodded.

Rose looked at Loki and slid her arms around his neck. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips, smiling.

‘I can’t believe it’s just three days away.’ She giggled.

‘Me neither. It cannot come soon enough. I can’t wait to make you mine…  _Properly_.’ He growled low in his chest and Rose felt his body vibrate slightly.

She was blushing when she leaned back. Loki ran the back of his hand down her cheek, smiling widely at her.

‘Remember when you were young. You always flinched to start with when I went to touch your face. Oh how things have changed.’ He grinned and cupped her chin with his fingers.

‘I know. I don’t understand why I was so scared of you before. You’re just a big pussy cat really.’ She giggled, biting her lower lip with excitement to see what he would do in retaliation of her playful cheekiness.

Loki’s lips curled into a smirk and his eyes were twinkling with mischief. Rose instantly regretted what she said as he slid his hands underneath her night gown and started to tickle her.

‘You are not too old for the tickle monster, you know.’ Loki growled as Rose shrieked with laughter.

Loki managed to get her lying down over his lap as he tickled her sides and down over her hips. She wriggled around on his lap and laughed so hard she started to cry.

Her laugh was infectious as Loki laughed along with her. He knew that being tickled was her weakness and it always made her laugh. That’s why he loved doing it so much.

But their perfect moment was ruined by someone knocking on their chambers door. Loki growled in annoyance. Rose was half relieved to be saved, yet half disappointed as well. But she would never admit that to Loki.

‘Enter!’ Loki shouted as he helped Rose to straighten herself up. But when she went to slide off his lap, he just tightened his grip on her and kept her in place.

He didn’t care who saw their affections. But Rose was always more bashful with that sort of thing.

It was one of Odin’s messengers that entered. Loki knew this meant he was to be summoned to see him.

‘The Allfather wishes to see you, Prince Loki.’ The messenger said as he bowed politely.

‘Tell him I will be along shortly.’

‘He is most insistent that you go urgently.’ The messenger said, then he backed out through the doorway and shut the door.

Loki sighed and looked at Rose, who looked disappointed too.

‘I won’t be long. Don’t get up to mischief without me.’ Loki winked at her.

  
‘What is so important that you need me so early, father?’ Loki grumbled as he walked into the throne room to see Odin, sat on his throne.

Odin waved his hand at the guards, dismissing them from the room to give them privacy.

‘Heimdall told me what you did this morning. To one of my servants. I understand you are angry and that he threatened you. But you should have brought him to me. Not taken matters into your own hands.’ Odin shouted at his son.

‘What would you have done? I couldn’t risk Rose finding out.’ Loki snarled.

‘I would have did something, but not kill the man. You are getting out of hand, Loki. This needs to stop. Two murdered and one might as well be dead, with his brain scrambled like eggs!’ Odin roared at the youngest prince.

Loki said nothing, just glared at the King with his nose scrunched up.

‘This does not happen again.  _Do I make myself clear_?’ Odin said firmly.

‘Crystal.’ Loki growled and turned on his heels to leave.

‘I mean it, Loki. This does  _not_  happen again, or I will be forced to tell your mother.’ Odin called after him.


	26. Chapter 26

The big day had finally arrived.

Rose and Loki had been apart since the night before. Loki went to stay in one of the spare chambers, as he knew Rose wouldn’t settle in a different room without him. At least with Rose staying in their chambers, his scent was still surrounding her.

But it was difficult for them both to be apart. Though they knew it was the start of their being together forever.

Frigga and Freya along with a few maids helped to get Rose prepared for the wedding. It was traditional for her to wear Loki’s colours, because he was the Prince. So she had a beautiful wedding dress in a wonderful emerald green. A gold necklace and bracelet to go as well. Her hair was tied up in a lovely bun.

Loki didn’t take long to get ready. He wore his full armour with his helmet and cape. His stomach was twisting with nerves and excitement. Though he knew to be nervous was silly, he knew that Rose loved him and they were made for one another.

He had to go into the throne room and wait at the top of the stairs, where Heimdall was stood on front of him to carry out the ceremony. It was usually Odin that did that, as King of Asgard, but Odin was taking Rose down the aisle and giving her away, just as she’d asked.

Frigga was stood slightly to the side of Loki, smiling at him and he smiled back at her.

When the crowd all stood up as Rose entered the room, Loki took a deep breath before turning around to look at his bride to be.

His breathing hitched as he gazed upon her. She was always beautiful, but there was something even more about her at that moment. She was about to be wed to him, his heart felt like it was going to burst with happiness, pride and love.

Freya was also wearing a green dress as she was following behind Rose and Odin, being her bridesmaid. When they reached the top of the stairs, Odin took Rose’s hand and handed her over to Loki.

When their hands touched, they both felt sparks shoot through their bodies. They both gasped and looked at one another, smiling like crazy. Both had tears in their eyes.

Odin stepped to the side by Frigga, while Freya went to the other side to stand with Baldur.

Heimdall used his booming voice to carry out the service. Odin had granted him the use of Gungnir, to make it official in the end. Loki had a few words to add to his vows, promising to love and protect her for life. It made Rose’s heart full of love and contentment.

As Rose said ‘I do’ she started to cry, but tried her best to keep in check. Loki brushed her tears away with his thumbs, smiling at her.

Then the rings were brought out and they placed it onto one another’s fingers. Beautiful pure gold rings.

‘I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Soulmates to be bound for eternity.’ Heimdall said with a smile as he slammed Gungnir to the floor.

The crowd all erupted into cheers as Loki and Rose kissed. Rose was blushing like crazy and Loki was grinning mischievously when they pulled back slightly.

Loki took his wife’s hand and they walked down the stairs together to head to the main hall for the celebration.

Everyone took the time to congratulate the couple. Who couldn’t stop smiling. They couldn’t let go of each other either. Like were afraid to let go.

‘I missed you so much, love.’ Loki said as he pulled Rose into an embrace.

‘I missed you more.’ She said as she buried her face into him.

‘It was only one night you guys!’ Baldur chuckled as he walked over to them to congratulate them.

‘Wait till you have to be apart for a night from Freya.’ Loki chuckled, shaking Baldur’s hand.

Freya gave Rose a big hug. ‘I’m so happy for you! You’re a Princess now!’ She squealed.

‘Thank you. I know, it’s so weird.’ Rose laughed.

‘She’s always been my Princess.’ Loki smiled and placed his hand onto Rose’s lower back.

Of course the happy couple had the first slow dance. Rose’s body felt alive with being so close to Loki and knowing that she was _his_ now. It was official. They gracefully swooped around the middle of the hall with such grace that there was hardly a dry eye in the room.

The party went on for a few hours. But Loki and Rose were getting antsy. They desperately wanted to be alone, to complete their wedding day.

So Loki decided enough was enough and he sneaked away with his omega. Frigga saw them rushing off, but only smiled and said nothing to anyone. She knew how important it was that they had their time alone.

For the honeymoon, Loki had planned to take Rose to the other side of Asgard. There was a cottage in the middle of the forest that was secluded and private. So they were going to go there for 4 days. All to themselves.

The couple went to the stables and Loki was glad to see their horses were tacked up, ready for them. He helped Rose onto Eir, being careful with her dress. Then he mounted Gljásvartur and the two walked on through the city together.

The people of Asgard were all out of their homes, wanting to see the new royal couple. They waved to them as they passed on the horses. Many handed them gifts, which they put into their saddle packs. Rose was overwhelmed with the generosity and acceptance of the people.

Even Loki was slightly surprised. As he knew that Thor was the favourite within the city. He didn’t expect any of the commoners to be remotely interested in him. But they were, and it made his heart soar with even more happiness than it already was that day.

When they reached the edge of the city, they reached out and held hands as the horses continued walking side by side.

‘Where are we going?’ Rose asked, as she had no clue.

‘There is a wonderful cottage I know of. Where we can be alone for 4 days. Just the two of us.’ Loki smiled and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, causing her skin to tingle.

Rose loved the idea of being completely alone with him. She couldn’t wait. She was surprised as she thought she would feel nervous when she knew it was time for them to go all the way. But she didn’t feel even an ounce of fear or nerves. As she knew that her Alpha would take good care of her.

The two of them rode through the mountains as the sun started to set. It was beautiful scenery that surrounded them. The sky was bright, even when the sun went down as the moon was out and all the stars lit up the entire realm.

It was a little dark as they rode through the forest, but it wasn’t long until they reached the cottage.

‘Welcome, my wife.’ Loki smiled and looked to Rose, who smiled back at him giddily.

They allowed the horses to roam free to graze, knowing they would come to call and wouldn’t stray too far.

‘May I?’ Loki asked as he motioned to Rose, who knew what he was meaning.

She nodded. Then started giggling as he swooped in on her and lifted her up, to carry her over the threshold into the cottage. Where they were most definitely  _not_  going to leave until their honeymoon was up.

Once inside and settled, Loki got the fire going. It was nice and cosy, small. But it was just what they needed. It was one large room, with the fireplace, a bed, basic kitchen in the corner and a table to eat at. There was a small room for the bathroom just through a door at the side of the kitchen area. It was more than perfect.

Loki stalked over to his omega once he was finished with the fire and circled his arms around her. He kissed the tip of her nose, then he leaned down and kissed her lips. It was slow and innocent to start with. Then he coaxed her out of her shell with ease and the kiss quickly heated up. When Rose needed some air, Loki leaned back slightly and brushed the back of his hand down her cheek softly.

‘I love you, so much.’ He said fondly as he gazed deep into her eyes.

‘I love you too.’ Rose smiled up at him, then she paused for a second. 

‘Please make me yours.’ She whispered.


	27. Chapter 27

Loki swooped Rose up into his arms and carried her the short distance to the bed. The couple tumbled down onto it, with Loki on top of her. He held her face in his hands as he leaned down and kissed her, softly at first, but it soon heated up.

When they broke the kiss, Loki used his Seidr to remove all their clothing. He didn’t have the patience to remove it all by hand. That made Rose giggle.

‘My lovely omega wife.’ Loki purred, sliding his hands down her body. He grinned when she arched her body up against his touch.

‘My Alpha husband.’ Rose whispered, blushing.

Loki planted kisses all over her face. On her forehead, cheeks, chin, lips, nose. Everywhere he could. At the same time, his hands softly caressed her body, taking in every inch of her skin that he possibly could.

He moved down slightly, pressing his body against her as he kissed the side of her neck. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. His scent surrounded her and she was already dripping wet for him. Her body was craving for her Alpha to take her.

Loki could smell her arousal, it made his mind go fuzzy as all he could think about was finally taking her. But he wanted it to be special for her, to take his time. Though he wasn’t sure how long he was going to manage that for, he was going to try.

He kissed his way down her body, his ears perked up when she let out a small whimper as his lips pressed kisses along her abdomen. Then he slowly worked his way even further down.

Rose cried out in pleasure as Loki went down between her thighs and started to feast on her more intimate place. He lapped her up like he was starved, his moans sent vibrations through her, fuelling her pleasure.

Loki couldn’t get enough of her taste. He would spend all day down there if he could. But his instincts and throbbing cock was telling him to get a move on.

Satisfied with his fill, he looked up at Rose. She had her eyes closed and she was gripping the bed sheets beneath her. Her chest was rising and falling quickly.

He let out a growl as he slowly crawled up over her body. Rose opened her eyes and looked at Loki in time to see him crawling up her like a predator about to attack his prey. She could see the lust and hunger in his eyes.

When Loki was over her, he pressed his lips to hers. She could taste herself against his lips as he squeezed her hips in his hands.

‘You’re all mine.’ Loki whispered, his voice husky and low.

He smiled when she locked eyes with him. She was unable to stop trembling in anticipation and excitement.

Loki smoothed a hand through her hair and around to cup her cheek as he reached down between them with his free hand and gripped his cock.

Rose let out a small gasp when she felt the tip of him rub against her. He teased her for a moment, sliding up over her clit and down. He repeated that action a few times before pressing into her, at an agonisingly slow pace.

Rose felt like time had stopped in that moment. Her senses and body was heightened as she could feel every single inch of him slowly sink into her body. Her body accustomed to him rather quickly.

They both couldn’t resist looking down between them, at where their bodies were joined. Loki’s jaw fell open and he let out a groan as he tried to keep his composure. But the sight of his cock splitting her wide open, sinking deeper and deeper into her was almost too much for him.

He looked back to her face, it was positively glowing and her eyes were hazed over in the pleasure. He captured her lips in a hot kiss as he pushed all the way into her, stilling for a moment. She whined against his lips, wanting him to start moving.

Loki smirked against her as he planted kisses along her neck, leaving her lips.

Then, finally, he started to move against her. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck again as she cried out from the feeling. His cock filled her so well, he hit every spot with each thrust. She completely lost her mind and senses as they were all concentrating on  _him_.

Loki slid one arm under her and wrapped it around her, holding her against his body. His other hand slid up to hold the back of her head as he picked up the pace, pounding into her.

He wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last. His little omega just felt too good wrapped around his cock. The noises she was making didn’t help his situation either. Little whimpers and gasps reached his ears and shot shivers through his entire body.

He angled himself slightly different and that set Rose off like a rocket. He felt her gush over his cock, making him thrust sharply into her with a groan.

Then the base of his cock started to swell. While Rose was still trembling from her orgasm, he pushed as deep as he could into her, like he was trying to climb inside of her body. Her arms around him tightened and she let out a wail of pleasure as his knot pushed past the very slight resistance into her and swelled even more.

They were locked together.

Loki grinded against her, panting as he throbbed inside her.

Rose’s eyes flew wide open as she felt his entire length pulsing. Especially his knot, it was pressed right against her g spot. Its constant throbbing against her felt like small, constant, vibrations.

Never had she felt so full before, it was a million times better than she ever imagined. It was also the emotional aspect of it, the intimacy. She was finally being taken in every way possible by her Alpha. Being marked and claimed by him.

‘Oh gods. Rose.’ Loki growled.

When Rose whimpered, feeling his teeth graze over her neck, that’s when he sank his teeth into her, marking her again. At the same time, he marked her from the inside.

He came deep into her, his sperm coating her insides. It was like a hose was turned on, the amount was incredible. The knot acted like a plug, keeping most of it inside. But there was so much that some did seep out from between them.

Rose couldn’t believe how warm it felt. Or how long it lasted for. But even when the pulsing subdued to a dull but delightful ache, his knot was still stuck in her.

Loki pressed his sweaty forehead against his omegas. Their breathing was shaky and their bodies trembling, weak and over sensitive.

‘Alpha.’ Rose whispered, unable to speak loudly.

‘Shhh. My little omega. You’re mine now, in  _every_  way. I will always love and protect you.’ He whispered back to her, kissing her tear that fell from her eye. The emotions getting the better of her.

Loki rolled them over onto their sides so it was more comfortable. 

‘How… How long will it last?’ Rose asked after they rested for five minutes, just clinging onto one another tightly and revelling in one another’s scent.

‘Well… It may be a while. As I am very horny again.’ Loki rumbled playfully as he nipped her neck, making her giggle.

While lying on their sides, Loki took her again. But it was slower, until he was close to coming again. Then it became slightly more erratic and Rose ended up underneath him again as he drove himself into her as much as he could. Not that he could pull out far at all anyway.

That night Loki had her three times before his knot eventually went down. It still took half an hour after his last orgasm before he was able to slide out. The amount of his sperm and Rose’s arousal that slid out of her was slightly alarming for Rose. But Loki assured her it was perfectly natural.

‘All of that has just been building inside of me these last few months, just waiting to get into you.’ Loki purred and kissed her forehead.

  
The newlyweds had the best sleep ever that night. They even slept in till around lunch time the following day.

Loki had prepared the cabin with plenty of food and supplies. So they stayed naked the entire time, enjoying being together. Loki took her at every opportunity he could. Against the wall, on the floor, the table, and on the bed many times.

Each time, they were locked together for a while. So they cuddled and fondled one another, until his knot went down or until they went at it again.

By the time the honeymoon was coming to an end, they were both exhausted.   
  


But on the last morning, Loki was outside checking on the horses. Making sure they were ok. When he heard a cry come from inside and he felt a feeling inside of him that he had never felt before, mixed with the feeling he got when his omega was in distress.

He ran inside as quickly as he could. But as soon as he stepped inside, the smell of her was overwhelming. His eyes darkened instantly and his cock was rock hard in a split second.

She was lying on the bed, writhing around with his cape over her. A hand between her legs but it was doing nothing for her.

Loki slammed the door shut behind him, causing Rose to gasp as she looked over at him. Her face was covered in sweat as she whimpered out for her Alpha.

She was in heat.


	28. Chapter 28

Loki launched for Rose and she did the same. As soon as he touched her, the pain of her heat eased. It was like a burning sensation all over her skin, especially inside of her.

But when her Alpha touched her, it was soothing, yet made her tremble and feel hazy. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end and goosebumps rose on her skin.

‘Let me ease your heat, little one.’ Loki growled, his voice was raspy and deep.

He was breathing heavily with need for her as her smell was incredibly strong. He just had to put his hand down between her legs and he felt the heat radiating off of her before he even touched her. She was soaking wet, her slick was running down her thighs and he hadn’t even started yet. He was just simply in her presence.

Loki could tell that even though she was so obviously aroused and in need of her Alpha to sate her needs. She was also scared, about what was happening to her body. It was her first time experiencing a heat. So he had to bite down hard on his tongue to try and resist his incredibly strong urges and instincts. He just wanted to pin her down and fuck her senseless. To breed her.

But first, he needed to calm her.

He tugged her over onto his lap and stroked her hair as he started to croon. She almost instantly began to calm down. But she couldn’t stop wriggling because of the heat.

‘Loki.’ She whimpered and turned to bury her face into his neck, taking in his scent.

‘Let me help you, my little omega.’ He purred.

Before he even had a chance to get her into position beneath him, she already rolled over and presented to him, on her hands and knees. She couldn’t stop panting as Loki moved behind her and he positioned his cock at her entrance. In one smooth motion he slid into her and felt like he was deeper than ever. He couldn’t believe how wet she was and how different her body felt now that she was in heat.

Rose started to come almost instantly. Many orgasms rolled into one long continuous wave of pleasure for her. She was moaning and whimpering like crazy, with every thrust. Her limbs gave way, but Loki slid his strong arm around her middle and held her up against him.

His knot started to form, so he buried himself deep into her. Then within seconds they were locked together. The pleasure from the fullness and the pulsing sensation made Rose nearly pass out, her eyes rolled back in her head as she cried out Loki’s name. Her body felt even more sensitive than ever.

It wasn’t until Loki came, that her heat eased slightly. It was like he doused the fire out from inside her. It felt heavenly for her and she spaced out as Loki collapsed down on top of her.

He was stuck inside of her for a while, so they went for a few more rounds until Rose’s heat calmed down a lot more.

Even when his knot went down and he pulled out, she was still feeling the effects of her heat. So was constantly wanting to be touching him in some way. It was almost painful when he wasn’t touching her.

‘It seems that we may have to stay on our honeymoon for a while longer.’ Loki grinned.

Rose was lying against him between his legs, her back against his front. He was crooning softly to her as he caressed her neck, making her melt.

‘It feels so weird.’ She whined and turned her head into his chest.

‘It will do, love. But don’t worry, it’s perfectly normal.’ He assured her.

‘How long will it last for?’ She asked, running her fingers over his chest as she turned around into him.

‘I don’t know, little one. It varies between a few days to a week or longer perhaps.’ Loki said softly.

He could tell when her heat was rising again. His cock was the first to notice, as it grew to attention. But he managed to hold off on his own pleasure for a short while, as he reached down and used his fingers to coax an orgasm from her before pinning her down again and taking her.

  
Rose’s heat lasted for 6 days. Loki spent most of the time inside of her than out. They were near constantly wrapped up in one another’s limbs. Or Rose was craving for her Alpha to show his dominance to her. In any way possible. She loved it when he manhandled her, showing his strength and how easy he could lift her and restrain her down. When he used his dominant voice, she was putty in his hands.

Loki had to send a message to the palace, letting them know why they weren’t returning when planned. As he wrote the letter, Rose was suckling on his cock. Which made his hand writing anything but neat.

They stayed in the cottage for a few days longer after Rose’s heat ended. Loki wanted to make sure she was up to travelling back first. They were quite sad to be leaving the cottage, as it was lovely and quiet in comparison to the palace.

‘Can’t we just move in here?’ Rose asked as they mounted Gljásvartur, Rose on front and they had Eir follow behind them.

Even though Rose’s heat was finished, they both still wanted to be as close as possible to one another.

‘I wish we could. We can come back though, I promise.’ Loki kissed the top of her head with a smile.

‘I’m a little worried.’ Rose said as she leaned back into Loki.

‘About what?’ Loki frowned and tightened his arm around her middle.

‘We learned in school that there is a really high chance of pregnancy during a heat. I… I don’t know if I’m ready to have a baby or not yet.’ Rose said anxiously.

‘There is still a chance that it won’t happen yet, sweetheart. I wouldn’t worry about it for now. But even if you are pregnant, there is nothing to worry about. Your instincts will know what to do. It will be ok. I promise.’ Loki assured her.

  
A few weeks passed and Rose didn’t fall pregnant. They were both relieved to an extent. As they both thought it was a bit soon to be having children. Though they did want to in the future, they were just as happy that it wasn’t happening yet and the odds were in their favour.

‘I want all the goss!’ Freya said to Rose as the two were in the stables, brushing Eir.

‘It was… Incredible.’ Rose laughed. ‘I don’t know what else to say aside from that.’

‘How did it feel, when he knotted you.’ Freya whispered.

‘Freya!’ Rose laughed again and hit her with the brush.

‘What? I am just curious!’ Her friend laughed.

‘It was… Weird in a way, but soo, soo, good.’ Rose grinned.

‘How long did it last?’

‘Um, each time was different.’ Rose shrugged.

‘What about your heat? How did that feel? I’m kind of dreading when I get mine.’ Freya cringed.

‘It was a bit scary to start with. But Loki helped me, obviously. As soon as he just touched my skin, anywhere, it eased. It was like a horrible hot feeling under the skin, all over. Especially down below. Like a fever, almost. Or an itch that couldn’t be scratched.’

‘Ugh. Sounds horrible.’ Freya groaned.

‘In a way it was. But in another way, being with your Alpha… It was fun. I was exhausted afterwards. That’s one of the reasons why we stayed for a few extra days. I think Loki was more exhausted as well than he wanted to admit.’ She giggled.

‘Yeah, I guess it would be tiring.’ Freya nodded.

The two were interrupted from their conversation when their Alphas entered the stables, looking for them.

‘There you both are. We have to get ready.’ Baldur said as he kissed Freya on the head.

‘You too, Rose.’ Loki walked over to Rose and slid his hand against the back of her neck, stroking over her skin. Making her melt from his touch.

‘Ready for what?’ Freya and Rose asked at the same time.

‘You never listen, do you?’ Loki chuckled as he shook his head.

‘What?’ Rose looked from Loki to Freya, confused. Freya was just as confused.

‘We’re going on a hunting trip for a few days. Just the four of us.’ Loki smiled as the omega’s faces lit up.

‘No way! I would have remembered you telling me that for sure.’ Rose said excitedly.

‘Perhaps you just weren’t listening.’ Loki growled and leaned down to kiss her lips before dragging her out of the stables towards the palace so they could get ready. At the same time Freya was led away by her Alpha to get sorted too.

‘Are we taking the horses?’ Rose asked Loki as they started to pack a trunk.

‘Of course we are. There is no better way to travel.’ Loki smiled.

‘Why are we going on this trip? Is there a reason or is it just, random?’

‘You ask a lot of questions still.’ Loki chuckled as he walked over to her and circled his arms around her.

‘Sorry.’ She blushed and hugged into him.

‘Do not apologise, love. I love that you are so inquisitive.’ Loki kissed the top of her head. ‘Baldur and I just through it would be fun to get away for a while. Spend some time together with friends.’ Loki smiled as he buried his face into her hair.

‘Sounds good.’ Rose smiled and looked up at her Alpha.

  
When the four of them all met at the stables, Loki made sure that Rose was safely on Eir. Then before he got on Gljásvartur, he went over to a stable hand to speak to him first.

‘Tell the Allfather once we leave and are out of sight from the palace.’ He said firmly.

‘Yes, my Prince.’ The boy nodded.


	29. Chapter 29

Rose and Freya ran off to the lake while the Alphas put the tents up and made a fire.

‘How did we end up doing all the hard work while they go play in the water?’ Baldur questioned to Loki.

‘Because we are either fools or because that’s the roll of being Alphas.’ Loki laughed.

‘I’ll go with the latter.’ Baldur chuckled.

Once the Alphas were finished setting up camp, they went to the lake to watch their omegas as they swam around in the water.

Loki frowned and looked suspiciously at them both as the two stopped at the other side of the lake, whispering to one another.

‘I think they are up to something.’ Loki said quietly to Baldur.

‘Definitely.’ Baldur nodded in agreement.

‘I have an idea.’ Loki grinned.  
  


‘Ok. So you swim over that way to distract them. Then I will sneak up and splash them.’ Freya whispered to Rose, who nodded in agreement.

But just as they were about to put their plan into action, the two Alphas suddenly jumped into the water from behind them, splashing the omegas and making them screech in surprise. Their illusions on the other side of the lake disappeared.

Loki grabbed Rose and started tickling her, making her squeal and writhe around in the water to try and escape. But it was no use, as always, Loki kept a hold of her while laughing.

Freya dunked Baldur under the water and attempted to swim away, but he easily caught up with her.

After the four fooled around in the water, they all went to dry off by the fire. Loki wrapped a towel around his omega and sat next to her, his arm around her.

‘Can we go exploring after we eat?’ Freya asked Baldur.

‘No. It’s getting late, it will be too dangerous tonight. We will be on the move plenty tomorrow.’ Baldur said to her.

‘But Rose and I want to go explore.’ Freya sighed as she looked over at Rose.

Rose looked up at Loki, but he shook his head.

‘No, little one. Baldur is right. It’s too dangerous tonight.’ He said firmly, Rose nodded in understanding.

Baldur cooked the food for them all to eat for dinner. Then afterwards, as the Alphas were cleaning up, Freya scooted over on the log to sit next to Rose.

‘Hey. Why don’t we sneak out once our Alphas are asleep? Go exploring.’ She whispered to Rose.

‘It’s too dangerous. They are right.’ Rose whispered back.

‘Aw come on. Where’s your sense of adventure? We are classed as adults now, we don’t even need their permission.’

‘Well, they are our Alphas. So we kind of do. They know best for us.’

‘Come on, Rose.’ Freya begged.

‘No. I won’t disobey Loki.’ Rose said determinedly.

‘Fiiine.’ Freya huffed and moved back along the log.

When Loki was finished, he called to Rose. ‘Come on, little one. Let’s call in for the night.’ He put his hand out for her to take.

Rose saw Freya glare at her from the side, motioning for her to stay up longer. But Rose took Loki’s hand and just glanced to Freya, saying sorry with her eyes. Then she allowed Loki to lead her into their tent a little bit away from the camp fire and it was zipped up for the night.

Loki held Rose in his arms as they got comfortable on the travel bed and under large blankets they took along.

‘Something is bothering you, love.’ Loki said as he trailed his finger down the side of her face, to then cup her cheek in his warm hand.

She closed her eyes and nodded.

‘What is it?’ Loki asked.

‘Freya seems… I don’t know. She doesn’t seem to do as Baldur says. Even though he  _is_  her Alpha. She wanted to sneak away when you are both asleep. But I wouldn’t not do as you say. Her Alpha told her no, but she is still planning to go explore.’ Rose said as she opened her eyes to look at Loki.

Loki chuckled and pulled her in closer.

‘Remember that time I went on the Alpha hunt? Even though I told you that you weren’t allowed to go, you  _still_  sneaked along?’

Rose nodded and blushed as she thought back to it.

‘It’s the same as that. Omegas tend to be more submissive to Alphas, yet it’s not until they are marked and mated that the connection is truly there. Once you were marked by me that changed things. The link is now there for us. You want to do as I say, because I am your Alpha. Entirely. For Freya, the link isn’t quite there yet.’ Loki explained, stroking her hair as he spoke.

‘Oh… I guess that makes sense.’ Rose snuggled up against Loki and buried her face into the crook of his neck. There was nowhere she would rather be than in his presence that was for sure.

Loki smiled and cradled the back of her head against him.

  
The following morning, Loki’s ears perked up as he was sure he heard a noise from outside the tent. His alarm bells were ringing in his mind as he carefully got up and peeked out.

There was a man wandering around the campsite, looking around the place.

Loki jumped out of the tent, using his Seidr to have his armour dress him. He whipped out his daggers and aimed one at the man as he turned around.

‘Who are you? Why are you here?’ Loki growled as he kept the blade pointing towards him.

‘Please. I am only looking for scraps. If you have any left.’ The man whimpered.

Loki could tell that he was being truthful.

‘Where are you from? Who are you?’ Loki asked, but he didn’t drop his guard just yet.

‘My name is Diljar. I stay on the outside of this forest, not far from here. In one of the huts.’ He said, his voice trembling slightly as Loki was still aiming at him.

‘The huts?’ Loki questioned.

‘Yes… There is a small community there. We don’t have much. Usually we get by from… Campers scraps.’ He said, ashamed.

Loki lowered his dagger as he could tell he was being truthful.

‘Why don’t you stay in the city?’ Loki asked.

‘We are betas. We were cast out from our homes by our parents. Some Alphas and omegas don’t want betas. As a beta, we struggle to find work.’ He said sadly.

‘That’s outrageous. Have you been to see the Allfather about this issue?’ Loki questioned.

‘No. He is an Alpha. We doubt that he would help us.’ The man said as he looked down.

Loki walked over to the supplies tent, reached in and took out an adult deer.

‘Take this. Share it with the rest of your people.’ Loki handed him the deer.

‘Oh bless you. Thank you, thank you.’ Diljar said as he nearly cried with gratitude.

Diljar put the deer over his shoulder and headed away. Loki could tell by how skinny he was that it was clear that would be the best feast he’d had in a long time.

He couldn’t believe that there was a community of betas that felt like they didn’t belong on Asgard. Didn’t they know that the Prince of Asgard was a beta? And how could Alphas and omegas abandon their children for being a beta. He thought that was unheard of on Asgard.

Loki knew one thing for certain. He wasn’t going to stand for it.

  
Later in the day as the group continued on with their hunt, Loki was by one of the tents as a raven landed on his shoulder with a letter. It was from Odin.

_The Midgardian council has been and gone now. I will fill you in when you get back. But there is nothing to worry about anymore._

_Enjoy your trip._

_The Allfather._  
  
Loki let out a sigh of relief.

Then he wrote out a letter to send back to him.

_A community of betas, living in huts on the edge of the forest. By the golden lake. Starving and no money. Cast out from Alpha and omega parents. They feel that because you are an Alpha you won’t help them._

**_Why is this happening on our realm?_ **

Once Loki was finished, he sent the bird back with his note.

He just had to hope that Odin would help the betas.


	30. Chapter 30

‘Do we have to go home?’ Rose whined as she lay flat out on the bed in the tent. 

Loki was putting some of their things into the trunk, they were due to head home that day.

‘Yes, we do.’ Loki chuckled. ‘Come on, time to get up.’

Rose groaned and rolled to the side of the bed. But then she stopped and looked at Loki, fluttering her eyelashes.

‘Come on, little one.’ Loki rumbled, looking at her with a smirk as he stalked over towards her.

When he reached her, she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him down onto the bed. But he just stood there like a statue, grinning at her attempts.

‘What  _are_  you doing?’ He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

‘Trying to be strong and pull you on the bed.’ Rose smiled up at him.

‘Leave being strong to me, little one.’ Loki growled and grabbed her, making her squeal as he lifted her up with ease into his arms.

Then he toppled down onto the bed with her, the both of them laughing. He took her wrists and pinned them down above her as he lay over the top of her. He smiled down at her as she wriggled excitedly.

‘Was this your plan all along, my little omega?’ Loki smirked and narrowed his eyes at her.

Rose bit her lower lip as she blushed and looked down shyly. Loki held her wrists in one of his hands, freeing one so he could tip her chin upwards to look into her eyes.

‘You just wanted to see your Alpha display his strength, didn’t you?’ Loki said knowingly.

Rose nodded as she wriggled below him again.

Loki released her chin and he slid his hand down her body, underneath her dress and he moved his hand into her knickers. He cupped over her most intimate place and let out a growl as he could feel how wet she was.

‘Oh, sweetheart. You are going to be the death of me.’ He moaned before kissing her hungrily.

Even though they were due to leave, now that Loki had started with his omega, he couldn’t stop. He tugged her knickers down and freed himself from his confinements, then he couldn’t get inside of her soon enough.

Her warmth and wetness welcomed him in. The two started moaning and whimpering as Loki moved on top of Rose. She wrapped her legs around him, holding him tightly against her. She loved the way he was gripping her wrists with one hand, so firmly.

There was nothing she loved more than being submissive for her Alpha.

Loki’s hips slammed against her as he buried himself deep. He wanted to try and pull out before his knot started to swell, but his instincts wouldn’t let him. When he felt her orgasm, that was the end for him too as he knotted her and came with a shout.

They knew they were going to be there for a while, so Loki got them both comfortable on their sides. He wrapped his arms around his omega and held her tightly against him.

‘You little minx planned this, didn’t you?’ Loki growled as he kissed her forehead.

He was just greeted with a giggle as Rose buried her face into the crook of his neck.   
  


The two had been lying, tied together for around 10 minutes, when suddenly Baldur burst into the tent.

Loki let out a snarl of warning as he glared over at Baldur and his grip on Rose tightened dramatically.

‘Shit! Sorry!’ Baldur stammered out quickly, not realising at all that they would be in a compromising positon. He quickly ducked out of the tent again.

The noise Loki made when fending off Baldur and the small display of possessiveness made Rose horny all over again. And Loki could tell by the way her body clenched around him and the fresh rush of arousal that covered his cock was a big giveaway.

‘Horny little omega this morning, aren’t you?’ He grinned and trailed his finger along her shoulder, making her shudder.

It was after round two, then 25 minutes of waiting before Loki was able to slip out from her comforting body.

The two got cleaned up and then finished packing, even though they both wanted to just stay in the bed for a while longer. When they eventually emerged from the tent, they saw that Baldur and Freya were ready to go and waiting.

‘Sorry about that, Loki. I didn’t mean to interrupt.’ Baldur said as he walked over to them.

‘It’s ok, you didn’t know.’ Loki assured him.

The group all got the horses prepared and they made their way back to the city.   
  


Loki took Rose to their chambers on arrival and once she was settled in, he went to speak to Odin. He found Odin in his chambers.

‘Did you get my message?’ He asked his father.

‘I did. I have sent supplies, along with a message for them to come see me here. I had no idea that was going on in my realm. I will be discussing it with the council at the next meeting, we will make sure this does not happen again… How was your trip?’

‘Good. I was in shock when the poor beta told me of what happened to him.’ Loki sighed and sat down on the chair by the fire place, opposite Odin. ‘The trip was wonderful. We had a good time.’

‘Glad to hear it. Did you tell Rose?’

‘No. I think it’s best that she doesn’t know. Is there anything I need to know about the meeting?’ Loki asked, tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair.

‘I sorted it. But they are going to be keeping a closer eye on who comes and goes to Midgard. It has raised suspicions. I understand why. One of their people arrive back on the realm, with no idea of who they are or what they are.’ Odin said as he glared at Loki for a moment.

‘I still do not regret it.’ Loki said firmly.

‘You would if they tried to remove Rose from Asgard.’ Odin grumbled.

‘They can’t do that now she is married. We are bonded.’ Loki snapped.

‘You underestimate the power of the council, my son. You’ve got away with it this time. But I do not want another visit from the Midgardians. I managed to get them to believe my lie, through the skin of my teeth. I will not do it again, it will be down to you.’

‘I understand… Thank you, father. Do they know that Rose is related to him?’

‘No. I never mentioned you  _or_  Rose. To them, Rose doesn’t even exist.’ Odin assured him.

Loki nodded. He was grateful that Odin was helping him. He knew that Odin loved Rose too. But he understood how close he had been to messing things up. 

‘I did, however. Say that if they ever needed help with any issues in the future that they could rely on my two sons. So you may be called upon again to go there.’

Loki bit his tongue. He knew it was for the best, that keeping the peace between the realms was important. So he just nodded in understanding.

‘Very well.’


	31. Chapter 31

**1 Year later**

Loki was out hunting with Thor, Baldur and Volstagg.

They had just taken out a herd of Bildshnipe. Loki was tying one onto the back of the cart, when he felt like someone had just punched him in the gut. It was a strange feeling, one that felt similar to when Rose was in trouble.

Then it hit him.

He had to get back to the palace to Rose.

  
Rose had just been minding her own business, in the gardens when she suddenly had a hot flush. So she made her way back to her chambers. But the heat in her body grew and grew. Then it became painful, like an itch deep inside of her.

She knew what it was. Her heat had started.

It was only her second ever heat. She still wasn’t used to it. The fact it only happened once a year didn’t really help much.

Rose couldn’t even make it to the bed, as she collapsed onto the floor by the door. She was clutching over her abdomen as it felt like there was a fire raging inside her. The sweat was dripping off of her. She needed Loki, she needed her Alpha. _Desperately_.

  
Loki burst into the chambers not long after he first felt the pull to Rose. He saw her on the floor, curled up on herself as she cried out.

‘My darling, Rose.’ Loki growled as he could smell her arousal from her heat instantly.

He rushed over to her and crouched down. She let out a whimper when he touched her. Then she scrambled to him, clinging on as if for her life.

‘It hurts, I need you.’ She whined as she thrust her face into the crook of his neck and started to hump against him.

Even if his lustful state, Loki was still slightly surprised with how strong her heat was. He never realised that heats could be _that_  bad.

He lifted his omega up and carried her to the bed. As they landed on the bed, Rose still clung to Loki with her limbs wrapped around him. He used his seidr to remove their clothing, the urgency taking over him too.

She was bucking her hips upwards against him as he slid an arm around her middle, holding her in place as he positioned himself between her legs.

His lips went straight to her neck, smirking against her when she let out a moan. Feeling his teeth graze across her skin set her entire body alight. Even more so when he penetrated her without any teasing, and her body welcomed him in instantly.

They moved together, Loki fucking her senseless into the mattress. Rose was moaning and writhing under him, moving her hips up in time with him, meeting every thrust, connecting so deeply together.

It didn’t take long for Loki to drive himself as deep as he could, as his knot started to swell. Rose let out a scream of pleasure as she felt him swell and fill her up so nicely. The constant throbbing of his knot was pressing right against her g spot, causing her entire body to go into spasms as she came continuously. 

Even after Loki spilled his sperm into her body, her heat was still raging. So they went at it again and again. Loki was in a trance like state, constantly rutting into her. Biting her skin, marking her all over. Her breasts, chest and neck was covered in bite marks.

It was a good few hours before Rose’s heat eased off, so Loki’s knot had time to go down. But even when he pulled out from her, she was still clinging to him. They went for a bath together, but it was quickly finished by them going at it again.

Without even getting dried they found themselves back on the bed. Loki had his omega pinned down beneath him, skin on the back of her neck clamped between his teeth as he took her.

Again, and again.

  
A week passed and Rose was finally over her heat. She and Loki were absolutely exhausted. The heat had caused Loki’s rut to go wild. They only managed to get a few hours’ sleep here and there between fucking. They almost forgot to eat too.

So they slept for an entire day and night once it was over. Wrapped in one another’s limbs.   
  


‘That was… Nothing like my first heat.’ Rose said quietly one morning after they were well rested.

Loki trailed his fingers up and down her bare back, kissing her head.

‘It was certainly… A high heat.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Is that normal?’ Rose asked quietly, nuzzling into the neck of her Alpha.

‘I’m not sure. I guess so, I mean, I am sure that every heat will be different.’ Loki said softly.

He could tell she was worried. He was a little bit too, but he didn’t want her to know that. So he started to croon softly. The rumbling in his chest was quick to ease his omega.

They spent most of the morning cuddling and talking. Loki kept making her blush and hide her face against him.

‘I do love how I can still make you blush so easily.’ Loki said teasingly.

‘Not fair.’ Rose laughed.

Loki lightly trailed his fingers down her spine, smirking when she wriggled and giggled.

Rose looked at Loki’s face and could tell by the mischievous look in his eyes, exactly what he was about to do.

‘Ahhh!’ She screeched and attempted to roll away, but Loki was too quick and grabbed her.

He held her tightly against him and used his legs to trap her there as he started to tickle her. He aimed at her sides, over her ribs and then up under her armpits. She was laughing hysterically as she tried to wriggle free, but that just got Loki more excited as he continued making her laugh.

‘You’re so mean!’ Rose screeched when Loki pinned her down underneath him and grinned wickedly at her, his fingers pausing on her stomach.

‘But you still love me.’ He grinned.

‘Unfortunately, yes.’ She laughed as he tickled her again for a few seconds before eventually stopping.

He pressed his forehead against hers and smiled.

‘I love you, my darling, Rose.’ He whispered.

‘I love you too.’ She whispered back, blushing again as he kissed her.


	32. Chapter 32

Rose was 23. She had fallen into her duties as Princess wonderfully at the side of her Alpha. They were so in love, it seemed to grow every single day. Everyone around them could tell how smitten they were with each other.

It was not often they were apart. When they were, Rose was most likely with Freya.

The only issue that was worrying, was that every heat Rose had was quite extreme. After speaking to Freya, who had her first heat three years ago, Rose knew that her heat was different in comparison. Freya’s sounded like a walk in the park compared to Rose’s.

What also didn’t help, was that Freya was pregnant already. But Rose wasn’t. The odds of not falling pregnant during a heat was _so_  low. And Rose had been through plenty of heats now.

‘What is worrying you, my love?’ Loki asked as he stroked her hair, Rose was sat on his lap as they were by the fireplace. He knew there was something up, though he had a rough idea what it was.

‘What if there is something wrong with me?’ Rose said quietly as she looked down.

‘Whatever do you mean?’ Loki frowned and cupped her chin, tilting her face upwards to look at him.

‘My heats are abnormal, I am sure of it. And Freya is already pregnant. But I am not.’ She said sadly.

Loki rubbed his thumb over her lower lip and he leaned in to kiss her softly.

‘Would it make you feel better if we go to the healers?’ He asked.

‘Yeah.’ Rose nodded.

Loki hugged his omega close to him, then he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. Before going to the healers, he made love to her in such a gentle and loving way that Rose thought her heart was going to burst from happiness and love. It was full of soft kisses and sweet nothings whispered into her ear.

The two showered afterwards, Loki washed every inch of Rose’s body. Then he washed her hair, massaging her scalp in the process and lulling Rose nearly to sleep from how comforting it felt.

Then when they were ready, Loki held his omegas hand tightly and they went to see the healers.

Loki felt very protective as he went into the healing room with his omega. He stood right by her side as she lay down on the table.

‘What have you been experiencing during your heats?’ The healer asked.

‘Extreme burning inside, especially down below… It feels like a fever. My bones ache, my skin too. It’s crippling pain until Loki touches me. But then it’s very intense as it doesn’t seem to ease much at all.’ Rose said quietly as she squeezed Loki’s hand.

‘How long has your heats been lasting?’

‘Around 4 to 7 days?’ Rose said as she looked to Loki, who nodded.

‘Have you experienced any pain during intercourse? During heats or out with?’

‘No.’ Rose shook her head, her cheeks turned a little red from that question.

‘I will need to examine you, is that ok?’ The healer asked softly as she looked from Rose to Loki.

Rose looked at Loki. Loki let out a deep breath and nodded as he clenched his jaw.

‘Do what you must.’ He said as he clasped Rose’s hand with both of his.

The healer proceeded to check Rose. She started with pressing onto different parts of her abdomen and slowly moved further down. Asking if there was any pain, but there wasn’t.

It was when the healer moved to the bottom of the table and started to check between Rose’s legs that Loki got real antsy. He knew the healer was an omega and only doing her job, but it was still difficult for him as an Alpha to allow another being that close and intimate with  _his_  omega.

He tried to just focus on Rose, looking at her beautiful face. He kept a hold of her hand and ran his other hand through her hair, keeping her calm. As Rose wasn’t overly fond of having someone else down there either.

Rose let out a small squeak when the healer inserted something inside her, to open her up a little more for the healer to get a better look. Loki let out a growl of warning as he glared at the healer.

‘Sorry, my Prince. It is just momentarily.’ The healer said calmly.

She was used to protective Alphas warning and snarling at them. Though it never made it any less daunting, _especially_  a prince Alpha. But the healer kept her cool and managed to proceed.

‘Anything?’ Loki asked when the healer was finally finished.

‘Nothing that I can see, no. I will need to take some scans and x rays, I want to be sure.’ She said as she looked through Rose’s notes of her medical history since being on Asgard.

‘Sure of what?’ Rose asked.

‘Well, I think there _is_ something wrong. From what you’ve described about your heats, it does sound more intense than the average heat. Also not already being with child is indeed abnormal. It might just be the luck of the draw, however I want to be sure. With the state that we found you in when you first arrived as a child, you had kick marks to your abdomen. That might have caused some damage internally too. We want to be thorough.’ The healer said softly.

Rose looked to her Alpha, worriedly.

Loki slid his arm around her and soothed her as he nodded to the healer.

‘Try not to worry, my love. Let’s get the scans first and take it as it comes, ok?’ He said softly as he started to croon for her.

Rose’s stomach was in knots as she had to lay there for scans and x rays to be taken. The thought kept running through her mind that she might not be able to give Loki a child. It was tugging at her heart and she felt like she was going to be sick.

Though she did want a child too, for herself. It was more the thought of letting her Alpha down by not being able to provide what every omega should for their Alpha. She was internally panicking in-case Loki would leave her for another omega that  _could_  carry his child.

‘Stop worrying, sweetheart. There might be nothing wrong, let’s wait and see.’ Loki assured Rose as he could tell by the look on her face and her body language that she was worrying and over thinking.

The two were waiting, not so patiently, for the healer to come speak to them about the findings. It felt like hours, but it was only twenty minutes or so before she came along. Loki knew instantly by the look on her face that something was up.

‘I am so, so sorry. It shows that there is damage to your womb, which is the cause of why you’ve not been able to conceive.’ The healer said and for Rose she just started to hear white noise, her vision started to go funny too.

Loki held onto her tightly and cradled her head against him as he started to croon. Even though it faltered slightly as he too was upset at the news. But he knew he had to be strong for Rose.

‘Is there anything that can be done?’ Loki asked, looking up at the healer as he scooped Rose into his arms and held her against him as she cried into his chest, breaking down.

‘I am sorry. The damage was done too long ago to fix now. Even then, it would have been difficult.’

‘Is there any chance at all of being able to have a child?’ Rose sobbed, turning to look at the healer.

‘It is very little. Less than 1%. I am so sorry.’ The healer was full of remorse for the couple.

Rose’s wailing of heartbreak could be heard from outside the room. Loki’s heart shattered into pieces as he tried his best to soothe her while keeping his own emotions in check as much as possible.

The two fell to the floor as Loki cradled Rose against him, rocking her slowly back and fore as he spoke to her softly. Trying to convince her, and himself, that it would all be ok.


	33. Chapter 33

Rose was near inconsolable. She hid herself away in the den she had made in their chambers. Only Loki was able to go in. If Freya or Frigga tried to get near her, Rose would scream like a banshee and Loki would chase them out of the chambers entirely, snarling and growling at them.

They were both utterly heartbroken.

Loki was holding Rose in his arms, as they lay in the den together surrounded by blankets and pillows. He wrapped his cape around her as that seemed to help soothe her slightly, while he was near constantly crooning for her.

A deep growl emitted from his chest and he tightened his arms around his omega as a servant had entered the chambers to drop off lunch.

‘GET OUT!’ Loki roared at the servant, who nearly dropped the tray in fear. She quickly placed it down on the floor and scurried out again.

Rose huddled in against Loki and hid her face into his neck as he kissed the top of her head. He trailed his fingers across her face, soothing her. His heart melted when she started to nibble on his finger, like she used to do when she was younger.

They waited a while, just lying there together. Loki had time to think things through now that his head was starting to clear more. And he realised something.

Loki went over to collect the food, they still had to eat. He brought it back into the den and sat Rose up in his lap, her side against his chest.

‘Here.’ Loki tore off a bit of bread and handed it to her, but she shook her head and hid her face into his neck.

‘Come on, little one… You have to eat.’ He said softly yet slightly firmly.

Rose couldn’t disobey him, so she ate some bread as Loki fed it to her by hand. He made sure she had some meat too and plenty of water, then he had some himself.

It was a few more hours before Rose’s head cleared a little bit too, to speak to her Alpha.

‘I’m so sorry.’ She squeaked, her voice quieter than a mouse.

‘Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for.’ Loki assured her, kissing the top of her head.

‘I’m no good as an omega… I can’t even carry your children.’ Rose sobbed.

‘Don’t say that, Rose. You are the most wonderful, perfect omega. I wouldn’t change you for the entire universe. Just because there is a very, very, small chance of having a child… It doesn’t mean that it’s the end of the world. As long as I have you, I don’t need anything or anyone else. I love you, more than anything. This is just, a small blip in our path. We have our entire lives ahead of us. In two years’ time, you will get the apple of Idunn.’ Loki smiled and held her face in his hands as he rubbed his nose against hers.

‘I… I love you too. But don’t you want children?’ Rose looked at Loki through her watery eyes.

‘I had a realisation, my love. Neither of us want children right now, but the option has been ripped from us, which is truly heart-breaking.’ As Loki spoke he felt a lump in his throat but he managed to push it down. ‘But, it’s not like we’ve lost a child. Like others have. We are lucky, in that sense. We can’t miss what we never had… When we are ready, and want to expand on our family, there are so many babies out there that have been cast out from their families. We could adopt. An Alpha, omega or a beta. Any child that needs a loving home in the future, we could give that to. Just because they won’t be ours by blood, doesn’t mean anything.’

Rose took in Loki’s words and she knew he was right. She started to feel better almost instantly. Though the dull ache of knowing they wouldn’t have their own child was still there and always would be, it wasn’t the end of the world.

‘Why are you always right?’ Rose said with a small smile as she hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

‘I am  _most_  of the time.’ Loki chuckled and hugged her back tightly.

  
It still took a few days for the couple to get back to normal. Everyone had heard of their news and offered their condolences. They went back to speak to the healer about what to do with the intensity of Rose’s heats.

‘We don’t normally like to interfere with natural biology. However, if there was ever a time where you were both going to be apart when a heat is due, we would recommend heat suppressants. If you’re alone, it’s bad enough for the average omega to handle a heat without their Alpha. But with how extreme yours is, I fear it would be worse if you couldn’t be together.’ The healer said softly.

‘So, you suggest we just carry on as normal?’ Loki asked.

‘Yes. But if the heats become worse and unbearable, even with you being together, then come back to see me and we can give the suppressants. There is one other option, but that is not one to be taken lightly…’

‘What is it?’ Rose asked quietly.

‘We could remove your ovaries. That would cease any future heats from happening. But of course that obviously means that even the small, less than 1% chance of pregnancy would become 0%.’ The healer said carefully as she looked between them both.

Loki gave Rose’s hand a big squeeze to reassure her.

‘Well, her heat was not long ago. So we shall leave it for now as this is not a decision to be made lightly.’ Loki said and Rose nodded in agreement.

‘You know where I am if you need anything at all. Or if you ever just want to talk.’ The healer was so genuine and nice towards them both, it did put them both slightly more at ease knowing there was help if they needed it.

Rose was still feeling a bit vulnerable, but Loki held her hand tightly and they went down to the stables so they could go for a ride. She started to feel a lot better as they galloped through the forest.

Loki took the lead and they rode high up into the mountains. Rose thought he was taking her to the waterfall, one of their favorite places. But she was a bit confused when they ended up right at the top instead of down the bottom, where they usually swam.

‘Want to do something thrilling? Let off some steam?’ Loki asked as they dismounted their horses.

‘What is it?’ Rose asked, confused.

Loki took her hand again and led her to the cliff edge, beside the water as it fell over the edge.

‘Do you trust me?’ He asked.

‘Of course. You know I do.’ Rose nodded, feeling her stomach swirl as she had a feeling she knew what Loki was meaning now.

Loki used his Seidr and Rose let out a small gasp as she was suddenly wearing less clothing, for swimming.

He then looked at her and nodded. Still holding her hand, he took the lead and jumped. Rose had no option but to jump with him, or she would have been dragged over the edge anyway.

The two screamed loudly as they fell down the side of the cliff, towards the water at the bottom. The water from the fall sprayed them during their fall. Rose couldn’t deny that it was certainly thrilling as they fell, the wind rushing over them and the adrenaline kicked in, rushing through their veins.

When they hit the water, it was like a big rush through them both. As they surfaced in the water, gasping and laughing at what they just did, they felt like they’d left their worries behind at the top of the cliff.

Loki took Rose in his arms and pressed his lips against hers. The water lapped around their bodies as Rose clung to him.

‘I love you.’ Loki whispered over her lips.

‘I love you too… Thank you.’ Rose smiled.


	34. Chapter 34

**2 Months later**

Rose and Loki were out riding one day on their horses. They had went back to their favourite spot, at the waterfall. They had just had a picnic for lunch and they were enjoying the summer weather.

Loki was leaning against a large boulder, Rose was lying down with her head resting in his lap. Loki was playing with her hair, just running his fingers through and sliding across her scalp, it was heavenly for her.

Loki was rambling on about something and Rose was feeling so relaxed, his touch not helping much, that she had completely zoned out as she just closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling.

‘Rose?’ Loki realised that she wasn’t exactly listening to his words, more just the tone of his voice as she zoned out.

‘And I am going to tie you up to the bed and tickle you for an entire day.’ He said with a grin, but she just let out a small moan, still not concentrating. He halted his movements and grinned when her eyes flew open.

‘Huh, what?’ She turned her head to look up at him, he was grinning wickedly down at her.

‘Did you hear a word I was saying?’ He asked as he smoothed her hair back from her face.

‘Uhh… Sorry. Your touch just feels so nice.’ Rose blushed. ‘What were you saying?’

‘I said that I’m going to tie you up and tickle you all day.’ He said, mischief twinkling in his eyes as he reached down and grabbed her side, tickling her.

‘Noooo!’ Rose squealed with laughter and grabbed his hand to stop him. ‘Don’t be a meanie!’ She laughed.

‘Well, you should listen next time.’ He laughed. ‘I was just saying, we should think about going away for a while, just the two of us.’

‘Really? To where?’ Rose sat up and climbed onto his lap, putting her arms around his neck as he slipped his around her middle.

‘Anywhere. We could go to Vanaheim, or even Alfheim. I know nice places on each of those realms for an escape.’ Loki smiled.

‘Can we go to Vanaheim? I’ve always wanted to see where Freya comes from.’ Rose said excitedly.

‘Of course. Vanaheim it is then.’ Loki grinned.

He cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned in to kiss her, softly at first. He turned Rose around to straddle over him. It wasn’t long before the kiss had both of them going, Rose started to grind down against him, making them both moan.

Loki put his arms around her and rolled them to the side, placing her down on the grass beneath him. He planted wet kisses all along her neck and down her chest. He tugged on her dress and removed it as quickly as he could, while also freeing himself from its confinements.

He reached down between her legs and growled low in his chest when he felt her wet already. Her body wanting him, preparing. Just like the good omega she was.

‘Oh gods, Rose. Soaking for me. My lovely little omega.’ He dipped his head down to suckle one of her nipples into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the hardening peak as he slid a finger across her clit a few times, making her knees turn to jelly.

‘Please take me, Alpha.’ She whimpered, bucking her hips up towards him to try and entice him to just take her without the teasing.

And it worked.

The Alpha positioned himself between her legs, grabbed her wrists in his hands to pin them down above her as he slammed his length into her.

Rose wailed out as his cock filled her to the hilt, hitting that sweet spot so deep inside of her. He rutted into her like a wild animal, hips bruising against hers.

As soon as he knotted her, she squirted all over his cock. The way his knot was throbbing hit exactly on her g spot. Her moans and whimpers were eaten up by Loki as he clamped his mouth over hers, growling when he came, spilling his seed into her.

The two had to wait until Loki’s knot went down, so he could pull out. The mess they made, had them jumping into the water at the bottom of the waterfall to clean up before getting back on the horses.

The couple started their ride back home, they were going at a leisurely pace along the outside of the forest.

The two were laughing when suddenly their horses stopped dead in their tracks and backed up, startled by something.

‘Easy, girl.’ Rose said to Eir as she stroked her neck, but that’s when she noticed a snake on the path on front of them, just looking at them.

‘Is that… Is that Soraya?’ Rose squeaked excitedly as she slid off Eir and crouched down by the snake.

‘It certainly is. I recognise her markings.’ Loki said as he too got off Gljásvartur and crouched down next to Rose.

Rose put her hand out and Soraya slithered up her arm and along her shoulders.

‘I wonder what she’s doing here.’ Rose said as she looked at Loki, who reached out and ran his fingers along the snakes head.

Soraya then slithered down Rose’s other arm and went towards the forest, but she stopped and looked back at the couple, flicking her tongue out at them.

‘I think she wants us to follow her.’ Loki frowned.

‘Really? Come on then!’ Rose grabbed her Alphas hand and they followed Soraya through the trees.

The snake led them not far into the forest, then over towards an archway of trees. Loki stopped dead in his tracks and tugged Rose back to him.

‘What is it?’ She asked, looking up at him.

‘That is a passageway, to Midgard.’ Loki frowned and watched as the snake slithered past the passageway and started slithering away to the side.

‘Be careful. Stick at my side.’ Loki said firmly as he held her in at his side. He didn’t want her to get sucked into the passageway by accident.

They followed the snake a little further, but then they came across a small cabin. 

‘I didn’t realise someone lived here?’ Rose asked.

‘It’s been abandoned for a few hundred years. Why would she bring us here…’ Loki questioned out loud as the snake stopped by the cabin and flicked her tongue out.

‘Wait here.’ Loki said to Rose. He walked over to the cabin as Rose stayed in the same spot, doing as she was told by her Alpha.

Loki nodded at Soraya, who then slithered off into the long grass. Loki looked back at the cabin and went to the windows, but they were all boarded up. ‘How odd.’ He murmured.

He was about to go back to Rose, but he suddenly heard a noise from inside.

‘What is it?’ Rose called to him.

He turned and put his finger to his lips, pausing momentarily to listen closely. He turned his attention back to the cabin and went to the door. It was locked but he easily pushed it in, and as he stepped inside he heard a lot of screaming and crying in fear.

As he looked around the room, he couldn’t believe his eyes.


	35. Chapter 35

Loki went back outside the cabin and over to Rose.

‘I want you to go back home with Eir, tell the first guard or soldier that you see to send Odin and an army immediately here. Do you understand?’ Loki said to his omega as he cupped her face in his hands.

‘Wh… What is it? What’s in there?’ Rose asked, her voice shaky.

‘Children… Alpha children from Midgard.’ Loki said sadly.

Rose rushed back to the city to get help. Odin and an army went straight there to aid Loki.

There were around 15 children all chained up in the cabin. It wasn’t difficult to piece together that whoever was doing the horrible deed was using the passageway right by the cabin. But no one had any idea why they were doing it.

When Rose went back on Eir, she saw Loki helping the army to get all the children back to Midgard. Odin was sending a few soldier’s back with them, to get to the bottom of what was happening and help reunite them with their families.

One Alpha child was holding a small teddy bear tightly against her. She looked up at Loki as he walked over to her, to take her to the passageway to Midgard.

‘You don’t need to be frightened anymore. You’re going to be safe, back to your parents.’ Loki said with a soft smile as he crouched down on front of her.

‘Thank you.’ She said quietly and gave him a hug, making his heart swell.

‘You’re welcome. Stay safe. Now, run along with the others. Stick close to my friends there, ok?’ He said and motioned to one of the soldiers, waiting. The girl nodded and rushed off with the others.

Loki stood up and sighed as he watched the last of the children go through the passageway. He turned and saw his omega there, smiling. He walked over and took her into his arms, buried his face in her hair and took in her scent to soothe him.

‘That was adorable.’ Rose smiled up at him.

‘What was?’ Loki questioned.

‘Seeing you with the child. You big softie.’ Rose said as she hugged into him again.

‘I am wonderful with children. You of all people should know. I did practically raise you, after all.’ Loki leaned back to look at his omega.

‘Yeah, don’t remind me.’ Rose laughed.

‘What? Nothing to be ashamed of with it. It’s not like I have you call me Daddy.’ Loki grinned wickedly, mischief in his eyes.

‘You _had_  to make it weird!’ Rose pulled back and whacked him on the chest as he just laughed and grabbed her tightly.

‘I couldn’t resist that one.’ Loki purred and nuzzled his nose to her neck as she squirmed in his grasp.

‘What will happen to the kids?’ Rose asked.

‘Our people will make sure that they are safe. Don’t worry. It is odd seeing Alpha’s in trouble. It’s like they were being smuggled…’ Loki trailed off as his senses hit him.

He could feel there was someone watching… From the bushes. He turned around and put Rose behind him as he narrowed his eyes to focus on where it was coming from. Then he spotted someone.

‘GUARDS!’ Loki roared as he launched towards the bushes.

A man ran out from the bushes and started to run away, the guards went straight after him and managed to catch him with ease. They dragged him back towards Loki, just as Odin came to stand next to him.

‘What are you doing here? What is the meaning of this?’ Odin demanded.

‘I… I was just out walking. I don’t know what’s going on.’ The man stuttered.

‘Liar.’ Loki hissed. He lunged for the man and grabbed him by the neck, holding him up in the air as he started to choke.

‘Loki.’ Odin grumbled in warning, but Loki didn’t let go of him.

‘Why are you smuggling Alpha children?’ Loki snarled, tightening his grip to get him to respond.

‘I… Money… They are worth a lot… On Alfheim. Please, I’m sorry.’ The guy choked out, tears streaming down his face as the life started to fade from his eyes.

‘Loki, ENOUGH!’ Odin shouted at his son.

Loki’s nose scrunched up in anger and he let out a snarl as he tossed the man to the ground. He could tell he wasn’t lying. Of course it was about money. He was a Midgardian too, so it was no wonder he was so driven by it.

Loki stepped back and glared down at the man. Rose was still behind Loki, but she walked up to him and clung onto his arm.

‘Take him to the dungeons.’ Odin ordered his guards and they stepped in straight away, yanking him up to his feet.  
  


When they all got back home, Loki made sure Rose was comfortable in their chambers before he went to speak to Odin.

‘This is getting ridiculous. First omega children, now Alphas? And betas on our realm living in poverty!’ Loki snapped.

‘The betas have been helped. There is none of that here anymore.’ Odin reminded him.

‘It still doesn’t mean it never happened. We need to put guards on every single passageway to all the realms that are common knowledge. Why has Heimdall not spotted all of this?’ Loki said as he paced back and fore.

‘Good idea, son. I will make sure that there is a guard at every one. This won’t happen again. I will speak to Heimdall, ask him to keep a closer eye.’

‘Until the next time! There is always something.’ Loki growled angrily.

‘We are doing all we can, that’s all that we can do. I will speak to the council of Midgard about this issue.’

‘That’s not good enough. You need to speak to every realm. This won’t just be happening here and on Midgard. There’s clearly some wrong doings going on on Alfheim.’

‘We will look into it. But Loki, you need to calm down with your attacking. Holding someone up by the neck is not right.’ Odin said, irritated.

‘It got the answer out of him, didn’t it?’

‘It’s not the right way. Let me look into this. Ok?’ Odin said calmly.

‘Fine… Rose and I are going to Vanaheim for a while, we need some time together. Just the two of us.’ Loki said after calming down a bit more.

‘How are you both coping?’

‘Well enough. We’ve come to accept the fact that we won’t have our own children. We just have to hope that Rose’s heats do not get any worse than what they are already. They’ve been, rather intense.’ Loki coughed and tugged on his collar, feeling a little hot thinking about it.

‘Go, enjoy your holiday time with Rose. Don’t worry about the Alpha children, I will fix it.’ Odin assured him.

Loki nodded and went back to Rose.

Odin then went to his chambers to find Frigga. She knew there was something up as soon as he walked in.

‘What’s on your mind? Is it the Alpha children?’ She asked her husband.

‘Well, yes. But it’s also Loki.’ Odin sighed and sat down.

‘What about him? Is he and Rose ok?’ Frigga asked, concerned as she sat next to her husband.

‘Yes. They are going to Vanaheim for a small holiday. But I am concerned with how Loki handles things. He had the man by the neck today and threw him to the ground. How am I supposed to decide which son of mine is to take the throne after me? Thor doesn’t show enough interest in the good of the people, especially with the Alphas and omegas. Loki takes great interest and shows compassion, but the way he handles it, is not good.’

‘Why do I get the feeling there is more to this, than what I know about?’ Frigga said knowingly.

‘I am not going to get into it. More for your sake than his… I just have a big decision to make in regards to our sons.’


	36. Chapter 36

Loki took Rose’s hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze while Heimdall opened up the Bifrost for them to travel to Vanaheim.

They were both looking forward to getting away, just the two of them together.

Rose was in awe at the new realm when they arrived. Loki had to keep a tight hold of her hand as they made their way to the nearest stables to borrow two horses. They had decided to leave theirs on Asgard so they could have some time off as well.

‘Where are we going to stay?’ She asked as they mounted two horses.

‘There is a lovely place I know, not too far from here. It’s peaceful and right by a lake.’ Loki smiled and led the way.

Loki wasn’t lying when he said it was peaceful. There was no one else around for miles, and they were surrounded by the beautiful scenery of Vanaheim.

‘Can we go swimming in the lake?’ Rose asked excitedly while Loki grabbed their bags to take them inside the small cabin.

‘Of course. Let’s get our things inside first though.’ Loki chuckled at her enthusiasm.

The two went inside the cabin to put their belongings in. Loki flicked his wrist, using his Seidr to get the fire going so it would warm the place up as soon as possible. He wasn’t really bothered by the cold, for obvious reasons, but he knew that Rose loved it warm.

‘Now can we go swimming?’ Rose asked as she bobbed up and down on her toes, fluttering her eyelashes at her Alpha.

Loki laughed as he walked over to his omega. He took her in his arms and kissed the tip of her nose, making her giggle.

‘I do love how something as simple as having a lake right on our doorstep gets you so excited.’ Loki smiled.

‘You know I love swimming.’ Rose hugged into him, pressing her nose against his chest to take in his scent.

‘I know you do.’ Loki confirmed. ‘Come on then.’

Loki grabbed her hand and they ran out to the water, Loki using his Seidr for easiness to remove their clothing as they jumped into the water.

They were both so happy to get away for a while, just the two of them. Away from all of the burdens of Asgard and being at the palace. While Loki loved being Prince, he did sometimes wonder how it would be to have a normal life with his darling Rose.

He knew there was the impending decision of his father about who was to become King. He honestly had no idea who Odin was going to pick. He presumed it would be Thor, because he was his biological son. But Odin and Frigga kept reminding him that he had just as much chance as Thor did. That he was not treated any differently.

Before Rose came along, he would have given anything to be King. But now, he wasn’t so sure whether that was what he truly wanted. The burden of being King on his shoulders. Not being able to take time out for holidays like this one with Rose. He was starting to hope that Odin would choose Thor instead of him.

Loki was brought back to the present when he felt his omega kissing his neck. She was clinging onto his back, her arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist.

‘What are you thinking about?’ She asked.

‘I am thinking, about how I can’t wait to get you back inside. So we can test out that bed.’ He purred, holding on to her ankles as he waded into deeper water.

‘Yeah we totally have to see how it holds up to being a trampoline.’ Rose grinned.

Loki laughed and gave her ankles a squeeze. They floated around in the water like that, Rose on his back. But Loki knew that she was getting just as horny as he was, from the way she kept kissing and nibbling against his neck. It was driving him insane. Then when she bit down rather hard, he snapped.

‘Forget the bed. I need you now.’ He turned feral as he reached around to grab her, pulling her round on front of him. He wrapped his arms around her and he crashed his lips upon hers. Rose wrapped her limbs around him again, pressing down against his groin.

She felt a warm tingling feeling around her body as Loki used his Seidr to take the rest of their clothing away. His cock was already hard and she could feel it pressing against her under the water.

‘Mine.’ Loki growled possessively over her lips, reaching down to squeeze her ass. Rose let out a needy whimper, she was ready for him as in yesterday.

That was one of the many things that Loki absolutely loved about Rose. She was always wet for him so quickly. They never really needed foreplay. But they both enjoyed it, aside from times like this. Where they just needed to fuck, their instincts screaming at them.

Keeping their lips locked together, Loki sank his length into her, eating up her moans and whimpers in the process. Her legs tightened around his body as she felt him fill her up so perfectly, they really were made for one another.

The water made everything go slowly, their movements couldn’t be rushed because of the water. That made them even needier as they dug nails into each other’s skin and bit down on vulnerable skin wherever possible, leaving marks.

But when Loki bit down hard in a particular part on Rose’s neck, just as he thrust into her and hit that special spot so deep inside of her, she went off like a rocket. Loki could feel her body opening up to him more as she came, her own fluids coating his cock along with the water.

He forced himself into her, pushing his knot inside her body. As it grew, it pressed so deliciously against her g spot. She never got over the pleasurable full feeling as he throbbed hotly inside her. It took her breath away every single time. 

Even in the water, it was still obvious to Rose when Loki erupted inside her. She could feel the temperature difference, his warm seed as it filled her. She couldn’t help but giggle as she thought about it floating around in the pond, knowing it would seep out.

‘What’s so funny?’ Loki gasped, pulling her in to him and resting his chin on her head as they calmed their breathing down, still locked together from Loki’s knot.

‘Just weird having sex in water.’ She smiled and buried her face into Loki’s neck, taking in his scent.

‘Well, we need to go christen the bed too. Hold on, little one.’ Loki reached down and held her bottom as he stood up in the water and carried her out. She let out a squeak from the movement, with him still buried inside of her. It felt weird but so good as Loki walked back to the cabin and inside.

The two were worked up all over again by the time they reached the bed and toppled down onto it. Going for round two.

They lasted for four more rounds before eventually letting Loki’s knot reduce and allowing him to pull out. The loss of feeling and the rush of fluid that escaped made Rose blush and writhe around on the bed. Loki grinned wolfishly at her as he looked down on her and the mess they’d made.

‘Wait here.’ He disappeared momentarily and returned with a small tub of warm water and a wash cloth.

Rose continued to blush as she watched her Alpha place himself between her legs and started to clean her up. But as Loki was using the cloth to wipe her, the smell of fresh arousal reached his nostrils, making him groan.

‘Darling. You are not making this easy. I am trying to clean you up, but you are just making a mess again.’ He growled lowly, teasing her.

‘It’s your fault, not mine!’ She giggled and put her hands over her face while Loki attempted to clean her up again.

But she found herself extremely aroused at his gentle act. The way he was so caring and attentive to her. He may be a big, strong Alpha. But he was such a softy and had the kindest heart.

Loki hummed. ‘What should I do with you, my horny little omega?’ He put the cloth back into the tub and looked at her, sliding his hands up her thighs as she wriggled under his touch.

She slid her hands down slightly, peeping at him. But when she saw he was looking at her  _very_  intently, she covered her eyes again and attempted to roll away to the side. But Loki’s grip on her thighs wouldn’t allow it, making him chuckle at her attempt.

He crawled up over the top of her, then lay on his side next to her and tugged her hands away.

‘Such a shy, beautiful creature you are.’ He said fondly, tracing a finger down her jawline.

That finger trailed all the way down her body and he slid his hand between her thighs. His other arm slid under her, cradling her body against him.

He slid his fingers easily through her folds, slipping two inside of her and using his thumb to worry her clit that was easily sought out. ‘Gods, I love the feeling of your cunt squeezing on my fingers.’ He growled.

‘Alpha!’ Rose whined, pressing her face into his neck and grabbing his arm tightly with her small hands.

Loki almost came on the spot, he adored when she called him that. Especially in that tone she had, pleading and so small.

He knew she would be just as happy if he fingered her fast and roughly, making her orgasm as quickly as possible… But where was the fun in that?

He took his time. His fingers curling and scissoring, the pads of his fingers constantly stroking across her g spot then delving deeper into her, making her quite literally dance on his fingers. His thumb was relentless on her sensitive clit. 

‘I could do this to you all day, every day, my little omega. You are such beauty when you are lost in your pleasure.’ He purred, nuzzling his nose into her hair.


	37. Chapter 37

Loki and Rose spent the first few days alone together in the cabin. They spent a lot of the day outside by, or in, the lake. In the evenings they sat by the fireplace, Rose snuggled up on Loki’s lap as he read to her.

Or they were tangled up in one another’s limbs on the bed, or the floor. Or even against the wall. They struggled to keep their hands off one another.

Then Loki took Rose around part of Vanaheim on horseback. He showed her all the main areas and told her about its history. Rose was fascinated. She was also in awe at Loki, with how he knew so much about all the realms. How intelligent he was. It made her heart soar to think about… That he was  _her_  Alpha.

She was desperate to go into the main city and look through the markets. So of course Loki obliged and they went there one afternoon.

They were greeted politely by many of the commoners. They all recognised Prince Loki and they knew of his partner, the Princess. Rose wasn’t sure if she would ever get used to it, but she was happy because they were all very pleasant.

There was even one little girl that ran up to them both with a basket of cookies. She was adorable, with her brown hair braided neatly and bright blue eyes. She held the basket up towards them both and smiled.

‘I made these for you. I heard you were visiting. I hope you enjoy our home, your highnesses.’ She said sweetly as Loki took the basket from her, peering in and his eyes lit up when he saw the cookies, then showing them to Rose who smiled too.

‘Thank you so much. But I don’t think I will get any, Loki loves cookies.’ Rose winked at the girl, making her laugh.

‘They are indeed my weakness.’ Loki said sheepishly as he crouched down to the girls’ level. ‘What’s your name?’ He asked.

‘Arja.’ The girl smiled.

Loki was glad that children weren’t scared of him like they used to be for a while. When his true heritage had come out to common knowledge, children heard that he was a frost giant and cowered in fear from him. But now that generation had grown and learnt to accept that frost giants were not all the monsters their parents told them they were, things had changed and were still slowly changing.

‘Well, Arja. We will enjoy every mouthful and we are  _very_  grateful for your gift.’ He said softly. Rose’s heart melted as she watched the scene on front of her.

To both of their surprises, Arja gave Loki a big hug. He was slightly startled but wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. Then Arja rushed to Rose and wrapped her arms around her middle, hugging her too. Rose froze for a second as well, stunned. But then she hugged the girl back.

‘Bye your highnesses.’ Arja gave them a wave and ran back to her mother, who was waiting for her not too far away.

Loki stood up and turned to Rose, he could see a mixture of emotions etched on her face. He reached up and cupped her face in his hands.

‘Are you alright, my love?’ He asked quietly.

‘Yeah. I just… She was so cute.’ Rose squeaked, trying to hold her emotions in check.

‘I know, little one. I know.’ Loki wrapped his arms around his omega and hugged her. He crooned softly in his chest to ease her, which helped greatly. ‘Come, there are many stalls we need to gawp at. And you need to empty my pockets from the gold I have with me.’ Loki kissed the top of her head and saw her smiling up at him.

He took her hand and they continued on through the markets, carrying the basket of cookies along with them. Rose fell in love with a lot of jewellery and little trinkets and such. So they had a lot of things to carry back to the cabin, but Loki was just happy because Rose was happy again.

He knew that they would have difficult times, especially around children. Hel, he wasn’t looking forward to when Freya had her baby. It was going to hit them both pretty hard. But he hoped that they would get through it all unscathed.

The rest of their days on Vanaheim were spent much and such the same. The two of them were so happy and relaxed, it had definitely been the right decision to go away for a while. They both needed it.

When it was time to return home, they both felt a little sad when leaving the cabin. But they knew they could return whenever they wanted to. There were also many other places to discover. Loki assured Rose that this was not the end of their travelling.

One of the good things about going home, was being back in their chambers. It smelled of them and there was never anything better than your own bed. It was always the comfiest.

But the two didn’t get that long to relax back at home…

Loki was out riding with Thor while Rose was spending some time with Freya in the gardens at the palace.

‘How are you both fairing?’ Thor asked his brother.

‘We are fine. I am more worried about Rose in the future, if her heats get any worse.’ Loki sighed.

‘Is there nothing that can be done?’ Thor asked.

‘No, there isn’t.’ Loki said sadly.

‘I know I do not understand much about you Alpha and omegas. But I am your brother, Loki. If there is ever anything I can do to be of help, I am here for you both.’ Thor said honestly, looking at Loki with kindness in his eyes.

Loki knew he was being genuine, he always knew.

‘I know, brother. Thank you.’ Loki gave him a smile.

It wasn’t often the two had a heart to heart. If ever. But deep down, they knew they would always be there for one another.

Thor took a deep breath before speaking. ‘I think father is coming to a decision soon about who is to be the next King.’ He was treading carefully because they had got into many arguments before about who was going to be King.

‘Oh? What makes you think that?’ Loki asked curiously.

‘Just a feeling I have… I want you to know, that I think you will be a great King. And if you do, there is no hard feelings on my part. Being an Alpha, I guess makes you more susceptible to being a leader.’ Thor said, slightly gutted as he spoke.

Loki looked at Thor, shocked. He never thought Thor would say something like  _that._

‘Being an Alpha doesn’t mean that I will naturally become King, Thor. We do not know what father will decide.’

‘You know more about the people than I do. You see things that I don’t. I would have never known about the problem with omegas or Alphas on other realms. Even the beta problem on our  _own_ realm. If there is one thing I have learned over the last years, it is that I need to open my eyes more. To take in what is happening on our realms.’

Loki raised an eyebrow as he looked at his blonde haired brother. He pulled his horse over closer to him and knocked on his head, making Thor jump and put his hand on his head to protect it. ‘Ow! What was that for?’ He growled.

‘Is that actually my brother in there? Or has he been replaced by someone else?’ Loki mocked with a big grin as he moved his horse away from him again.

‘Shut up.’ Thor hissed at him, but he grinned too at his jesting.

They were at the river crossing letting their horses have a drink when they heard the Allfather slamming Gungnir to the floor, signalling for them to return immediately.

Loki grumbled in annoyance. ‘Oh great. What does father want now? I’m just back.’

The brothers turned their horses around and galloped back to the palace to see what it was that Odin wanted.


	38. Chapter 38

‘No!’ Loki said for the millionth time as he packed his trunk.

Odin needed Loki and Thor to return to Midgard. There was word about more omega children being harmed, so they were needed to go and see what was occurring, hopefully to sort it out again. Rose was distraught at the thought of Loki leaving her, even for a few weeks. She desperately wanted to go with him to Midgard.

‘Pleaseeeee. I don’t want to be apart from you, and I would like to see Midgard. To see where I came from. Please, Alpha. Please.’ Rose begged again, fluttering her eyelashes at him. He hadn’t used his firm tone with her enough for her to back down, which made her think perhaps he actually wanted her to go with him.

Loki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought about it for a moment. He had many reasons for not wanting to take Rose to Midgard. But he knew that with her being so stubborn, yet also being in a vulnerable position at the moment, he decided it might be best.

‘Alright. You can come with me.’

‘Yay! Thank you!’ Rose said happily, wrapping her arms around his middle and hugging him.

‘But.’ Loki said quickly, putting his arms around her and holding her against him. ‘There is a rule. A rule that MUST be obeyed. Ok?’ He said firmly, then lifted her up so he could look directly into her eyes, his fingers holding her chin gently.

‘Ok. What is it?’ She asked quietly, blushing.

‘You do  _exactly_  as I say, so I can keep you safe. Do you understand, my little omega?’ Loki said firmly, looking intently into her eyes.

‘I understand. I will, I promise.’ Rose nodded and pressed her face into his neck. 

‘Good girl.’ Loki purred.

Whilst he knew that she would do as she was told, it still didn’t ease his worrying about taking her to that realm. On one side, it should be one of the safest realms to take her. But it was actually one of the more dangerous, purely because of her father being there. And he was also worried about what memories it might bring back for her.

Once he and Rose were packed, they went to meet Thor at the Bifrost. Rose was feeling nervous and Loki could tell. He took her hand in his and held tightly while they spoke to Heimdall and then were on their way to Midgard.

When they arrived, Rose looked around in slight wonder.

‘This… This is Midgard?’ She asked quietly.

‘Yes, love. This is Midgard.’ Loki confirmed.

‘It’s… Brighter than I remember.’ She said as she squinted in the sun.

‘I believe this is the height of their summer time.’ Thor said while he led the way through the fields, where they landed.

The three went to a quiet village that was nearby. They always stayed in one of the homes there when they visited, it was organised by the council of the nine realms.

As they walked through the village, they passed by many Midgardians. They all bowed and curtseyed to the Prince’s and Princess. But Loki noted that every time there was an Alpha, Rose cowered in by Loki’s side, holding on to him tightly. It reminded him of when she was a child and did the same. But he knew that being back where it all started would be making her uneasy.

That was one of the reasons why he had been reluctant to take her in the first place.

‘It’s alright, little one. No harm will come to you. You have my word.’ Loki assured her as they carried on.

But when they passed by a pub, there were many loud and obnoxious Alphas there. Rose freaked completely. Loki scooped her up into his arms and cradled her head against him while he started to croon for her.

He and Thor picked up their pace, hurrying past the pub to get to where they were staying. Loki took Rose to their room and locked the door. He also placed a protective spell around the room. Rose could sense the slight hum of the room, of his Seidr. It was comforting for her.

‘I’m sorry.’ She said quietly, wiping her eyes.

‘Whatever for?’ Loki frowned, picking her up and placing her back down but on his lap as he sat down on the bed next to her.

‘For not listening to you in the first place. I shouldn’t have come here. I… I thought I could do it. I thought I could be brave. I wanted to see where I came from, to prove to myself that I was over… My past. But I… I’m not.’ She wept.

‘Shhh, shhh. My love, you _are_  brave. You are the bravest person I know. And do you know why?’ Loki said softly, cupping her face in his hands, wiping her tears with his thumbs.

‘Why?’

‘Because you have married an Alpha. You overcame your fears of Alphas. You are constantly around one. And as far as I know, he  _can_ be pretty scary.’ Loki said playfully, making her laugh. ‘Every single day, I look at you and I see a brave, confident, young omega. You are the light of my life, Rose. You  _ARE_  my life. To simply be with me, you  _must_  be brave.’ Loki pressed his forehead to hers.

Rose felt warmth seep through her body from her Alphas words. Then after a while, she spoke. ‘True… You are very smelly and bossy. I deserve an award.’ She teased.

‘Cheeky!’ Loki let out a growl and turned them around so he could wrestle her down on the bed and attack her with tickles, reaching underneath her dress to get her stomach and sides. She started screeching and laughing as his fingers danced over her skin so fast that she couldn’t catch them to stop.

‘You must love my smelliness, you are always coaxing me to scent you and burying your nose against me.’ Loki laughed with her as she squirmed beneath him.

‘Ok! Ok! You win.’ She gasped.

Loki stilled his fingers but kept a grip of her hips. He leaned down closer and captured her lips with his, kissing her gently.

‘I love you, my little one.’ He whispered.

‘I love you too, my Alpha.’ Rose smiled.

  
That night, while Loki had Rose sleeping soundly in his arms, he couldn’t stop thinking about what tomorrow would bring. He was worried, not only for the omegas they were looking for, but also for Rose. He had no idea what they were going to find, or what memories it would bring up. If they would run into more Alphas, dangerous Alphas at that. He was really starting to wish he hadn’t taken her with them.

But he knew deep down that it was something she needed to do. He could understand. He would feel the same if he was in her position. Well, he had been. But he had sought out revenge, not something to prove a point. He hoped he never had to step one foot back on Jotunheim. Then again, it wasn’t exactly as glorious as Midgard was. Even that was saying something, as Midgard was majorly lacking in comparison to Asgard and Vanaheim.

Rose stirred very slightly in her sleep, making a small noise as she stretched out next to Loki, hooking her leg over his absentmindedly. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. He was  _so_  lucky to have her.

His heart was full of love for her as he drifted off to sleep, with his omega wife still in his arms.


	39. Chapter 39

Rose woke up and stretched when she felt the sun against her face. Loki had opened the curtains while he got ready for the day.

Loki smiled when he noticed she was awake. ‘Good morning, little one.’ He prowled over and sat down on the edge of the bed, placing his hand on her stomach.

‘Morning.’ She smiled, her cheeks turning slightly red under his touch.

‘I’ve ordered us some breakfast to have here before we head out. Are you feeling better this morning?’ Loki asked softly, tracing his fingertips around her tummy and along her abdomen, making her wriggle.

‘Yeah. I’m sorry about my panic last night.’ She sat up more on the bed and took his hand.

Loki smiled softly and he reached up to cup her face with his other hand, his thumb rubbing across her cheek. ‘You have nothing to be sorry for, love.’

  
The couple had breakfast when room service arrived. Then afterwards they met with Thor downstairs and the three of them headed out to their first assignment for the day.

Loki kept a tight hold of Rose, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze every time he felt that she needed it.

It was difficult for her when they came across a hoard of omega children that had been hurt. They were found in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere. Most of them were chained to the wall, the ones that weren’t were so weak they couldn’t have even attempted to escape.

Rose found it difficult to see them all. Knowing that she could have had that fate too if she didn’t manage to escape. She knew she was so lucky in comparison to them all.

There was no sign of the Alphas that had stolen them or harmed them. Some of the children were crying for their parents, so at least Loki and Thor knew that some of them no doubt had loving parents that they were taken away from. Some of the others weren’t as lucky, being in a similar situation to Rose, where their parents chucked them out or some even sold them to other Alphas.

The three of them got some help from Midgard and they all assisted on getting the children to safety and hospitals. They made sure they were all safe and set up for their future before moving on to find more groups in need.

When they got to one area though, they were assisting more children when Loki noticed Rose tense up and she just froze on the spot with her eyes wide like she had just seen a monster.

‘Rose?’ Loki put his arm around her, but she was just staring straight ahead.

Loki could smell the fear she was giving off. He followed her line of sight and saw she was staring at an Alpha Midgardian man.  

Loki had to slip his arm around her and guide her away. He led her outside of the abandoned house they’d been working in and he cupped her face in his hands, directing her attention right at him.

‘Sweetheart. Speak to me.’ He urged.

‘That… That man…’ She couldn’t get the words out, she was still panicking. Loki could feel and see her entire body shaking.

‘Shh, it’s ok.’ He pulled her into an embrace and started to croon.

Even that took a little longer than normal to get her to calm down. She kept her face hidden into him as she spoke. ‘He was one of the Alpha’s that hurt me.’ She squeaked.

It was then Loki’s turn to freeze upon hearing that. He felt his blood start to boil instantly and rage almost blinded him. But he had to keep his cool until Rose was calm.

‘He will not harm you again, little one. I promise.’ He growled, struggling to keep the anger out of his tone.

Once he made sure Rose had calmed down, he called Thor over and asked him to take her to the café down the road for something to eat.

‘I want to stay with you.’ Rose said in a slight panic, taking Loki’s hand.

‘It’s ok. I will be along shortly. I just need to see to something first.’ Loki assured her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Rose had a feeling she knew what he was going to  _see to_. But she did as her Alpha told her and went along with Thor to get something to eat and drink.

Loki stalked back inside the house and sought out the man. He was disgusted as he watched him helping the children, a good guise. He bided his time and waited until the children were all on their way to safety, then he grabbed the man and shoved him into a room so they were alone.

He grabbed him by the throat and held him up in the air. The man cried out and struggled in Loki’s grasp. Being an Alpha was no help to him that time, as he was no match for the Alpha God.

‘Why are you here?’ Loki snarled.

‘I… Help… Helping.’ The man choked out, grabbing at Loki’s arm to try and get him to let go.

‘LIAR!’ Loki hissed. He could tell easily, the man reeked of lies.

He tossed him down and the man let out an agonising cry as his back smashed into the floor. He tried to scramble away, but Loki kicked him in the stomach.

Loki rolled the man over and put his boot firmly on his chest, holding him in place as he looked down at him. ‘How dare you come here and act like you are saving the ones that you abuse and kidnap.’

The man’s eyes widened up at Loki, wondering how he knew.

‘Please… I’ Loki cut him off pressing down on his chest, causing a cry to come out from him instead.

‘I don’t want to hear your pathetic excuses.’ Loki whipped his dagger out and as it appeared in his hand, the man knew his fate.

  
Rose hadn’t touched her food at the café while she waited with Thor. She was anxious and feeling vulnerable without Loki being there.

‘You best eat something, Rose. You need to keep up your strength.’ Thor smiled and pushed her plate towards her.

‘I’m not hungry just now.’ Rose said quietly.

‘Loki will be back soon. I give you my word… You know, I think it’s a wonderful thing that you came with us to help others that are in the same position you once were.’ Thor said softly.

‘It’s been… Difficult. Bringing back memories that I thought I had forgotten.’

‘I can imagine. I am sorry for what you went through. But you are very brave. I don’t think I would be able to do what you are doing.’ Thor smiled kindly and Rose started to feel a little better.

She did like Thor and enjoyed his company. He was kind and friendly.

‘Thank you, Thor.’

Rose still didn’t touch her food though. Not until Loki turned up half an hour later. 

‘Sorry I took so long, love. Are you ok?’ He asked, kissing the top of her head before taking his seat next to her.

‘Yeah. I was just a bit shocked seeing that Alpha again.’ She said quietly.

‘You don’t have to worry about him ever again, you’re safe.’ Loki assured her and slid his hand to the back of her neck, lightly stroking her skin in a soothing manner.

Thor looked at Loki over her and frowned. He mouthed out ‘What did you do?’

Loki looked back at him innocently. ‘Nothing.’

But Thor could tell, he knew Loki too well. He rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping that Loki didn’t take it  _too_  far. Yet he had a feeling that he would have went too far, as usual. Especially when it came to Rose.

Loki turned his full attention back to Rose, frowning when he saw she hadn’t eaten anything.

‘You’ve not eaten since breakfast, love. Come on, you need to eat.’ He said in his Alpha tone.

Rose groaned inwardly but did as he said and ate her food. Thor looked at Loki in wonder at how he managed to get her to eat so easily. Loki just smirked, knowing what he was thinking.

  
When they decided to call it a day, Loki sent Rose upstairs to their room so he could speak to Thor.

‘I know what you’re going to say, brother. But I really need you not to tell father about it.’ Loki looked at Thor with slight puppy eyes.

‘Loki.’ Thor growled in warning.

‘What else could I do? You saw the state and how terrified Rose was when she first arrived on Asgard. That bastard was one of the ones who caused her such trauma. If she was yours, you would have did the same.’ Loki poked Thor in the chest and went to leave, but Thor grabbed his shoulder.

‘Alright, brother. I will keep your secret. Only because for this one time, you are right. I would do the same in your shoes. But please, don’t go around killing any more mortals.  _Please_.’

‘I won’t.’ Loki nodded and gave Thor a pat on the back, thanking him for promising to keep his secret.

  
The following day they went back to the house they’d been at previously to check that no more omegas had been brought back.

There were a few that had been helping who noticed an Alpha who helped previously was no longer there. They were confused and asking around for where he had disappeared to, but nobody knew.

Loki saw one of them questioning the whereabouts looking suspiciously at Loki and Thor. But with a look from Loki, he moved on.

Rose had overheard them asking about the Alpha, so she was pretty certain that Loki did something. She wasn’t sure why, but she didn’t care. Probably because of what the Alpha did to her. Even the thought of Loki killing him, it didn’t repulse her. She knew he loved her dearly and would do anything to protect her.

But later in the day, Loki and Thor were approached by a man and a woman who worked on the council for the nine realms. They were in charge of the Midgardian section.

‘We have a rather pressing matter we need to discuss with you both. About the whereabouts of one of our citizens who was doing his duty here yesterday.’

Loki and Thor looked at one another. Thor looked more nervous than Loki.

  
Loki and Thor were spoken to in turn about the man’s whereabouts. But Loki had a trick up his sleeve, as always.

Instead of sending Thor in when it was his turn, Loki shapeshifted into him so he could sweet talk his way through it much easier than Thor would.

There was no complaints for that trick from Thor. He knew Loki was best with his silver tongue for telling lies. It would keep the story the same as well, since they hadn’t had time to come up with a story together before they were questioned.

To save any more trouble, they decided to move on and go elsewhere on Midgard to do their work. So they ended up going to the other side of the country, where they knew there were lots of homeless omega children living on the street.

The rest of their trip on Midgard went without a hitch. While Rose had enjoyed the last few days more than the beginning of the trip, she was happy to be leaving to go back home to Asgard.

‘Are you alright, love?’ Loki asked as they crossed the Bifrost, heading back into the city.

‘I’m happy to be home.’ She smiled up at him.

Loki’s smile grew too and he slid his arm around her, holding her into his side. He felt warmed every time she called his home her home too.

‘I’m glad to know that you won’t be running away from me to go back to Midgard any time soon.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Never. You’re stuck with me.’ Rose grinned.

‘That is unfortunate for me.’ Loki said playfully.

Rose looked up at him and stuck her tongue out, making him laugh as he did it back to her. The two laughed and Thor just rolled his eyes at them. Thinking they were like a pair of children.

But the laughter and smiles faded when they reached the end of the bridge to find Odin there waiting for them, a stern look on his face.


	40. Chapter 40

‘Father, is everything alright?’ Thor frowned.

‘ _No,_ it is not. Loki, Thor. Both of you will see me in the throne room _immediately_.’ He demanded and turned around on Sleipner to head to the palace.

Loki and Thor shared an uneasy look at one another.

‘What’s happening?’ Rose asked worriedly.

‘I don’t know, love. But it will be ok.’ Loki assured her. He turned to a guard and asked him to guide Rose back to their chambers. The guard nodded and escorted her away, so Loki and Thor could go see what father wanted.

‘Let me do the talking.’ Loki rumbled to Thor just before they entered the throne room.

‘No complaints from me there.’ Thor agreed.

When they entered, Frigga was also there at Odin’s side waiting for their sons. Loki hadn’t been feeling nervous until seeing her disappointed look. He never wanted to disappoint his mother.

‘You both know why you are here.’ Odin started with.

‘Nope. Would you enlighten us, father.’ Loki said slyly, smirking up at him.

‘Enough, Loki. This is no time for your snark.’ Odin snapped.

The look of disapproval from Frigga had him backing down.

Then Thor stepped in. ‘Father. Do not condemn Loki for his actions. If I was in his position, I would have d’

‘ENOUGH!’ Odin shouted, causing Thor to halt his speech. ‘There is no reason to kill a man when you are in another realm. The council is furious. The only luck for you is that there is no proof. But this killing has gone too far, Loki. I cannot let this go unpunished any longer.’

Loki raised his chin up, not showing any emotions while Thor looked shocked and didn’t know what to say.

‘He abused my girl. It is HIS fault that we cannot have children. HOW IN HEL DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO NOTHING, WHILE HE WALTZED AROUND FAKING THAT HE WAS GOOD, BY HELPING OTHER YOUNG CHILDREN?!’ Loki roared at Odin, losing his temper and emotions as his eyes turned watery.

Odin sighed and looked down.

‘Killing is not the way, Loki. You were already warned, multiple more times than I should have given you.’ Odin’s tone was calmer. 

‘Are you telling me, honestly, that if you weren’t in my position where mother had been badly abused by an Alpha that you would just do nothing if you saw him? HUH?’

‘Enough, Loki. You are to go to your quarters and remain there until I speak again to the council.’

‘You are containing me to my quarters?’ Loki was flabbergasted.

‘Yes. Now _go_ , before I change my mind and send you to the dungeons for the night.’ Odin snarled.

Loki’s nose scrunched up in anger, but he turned on his heels and stormed out of the throne room. Frigga was sad and looked from Loki storming away to Thor and then to her husband.

Odin glanced to Frigga. ‘Don’t give me that look. You know as well as I do that he has been out of control of late.’ Odin sighed.

‘You didn’t answer his question. Would you do the same if it was me?’ Frigga asked knowingly.

Odin said nothing but grumbled under his breath.   


Loki returned to his quarters to Rose rushing over to him and hugging him.

‘Is everything ok?’ She asked quietly.

‘Everything is fine, little one. Nothing to worry about.’ Loki kissed the top of her head.

He decided that until Odin decided on a fitting punishment for him, he wouldn’t tell his omega and have her worrying when he wasn’t even sure what was going to happen yet.

‘You always say that. Even if there is something to worry about.’ She looked up at him.

‘Omegas have no need to worry over anything. That is the Alphas job. To protect and care. So, do not worry about a thing. Ok?’ Loki took her chin in his fingers and she nodded.

Loki smiled and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Rose responded enthusiastically and giggled when she was lifted up off her feet and carried to the bed.

The two toppled down together and their limbs tangled amongst one another as they rolled around. Rose ended up on top of Loki and she couldn’t help herself from grinding against him.

Loki growled and slid his hands up her thighs, using his Seidr to remove their clothing in a second. His eyes took in her body as she hovered over him, blushing deeply from his intense gaze.

‘Mmm. Such beauty, my lovely omega.’ He reached up and softly caressed her breasts, his thumbs flicking across her nipples to make her gasp.

Rose whimpered and leaned down over him so she could hide her face into his neck shyly. Loki trailed the tips of his fingers down her spine, grinning as he felt her shudder delightfully under his touch. His fingers worked down and he stroked across her bottom, earning a small moan from her.

He could feel wetness on his abdomen where her core was pressed against him.

‘Gods, I love how wet you get for me, love.’ He purred, sliding his hand round to touch her. She was positively dripping already.

He flipped her over and positioned himself between her legs. Grabbing one of her thighs he pulled it up so she could wrap her leg around him as he pushed into her with a grunt.

‘Oh gods.’ Rose cried out as he filled her to the hilt.

Loki kissed her again hungrily. His tongue claiming dominance over hers as he ploughed into her, rocking the entire bed in the process.

They went at it like rabbits for most of the night, almost like when Rose was in heat. Even when they cuddled after, Rose would slowly start to grind against his thigh as she grew horny all over again.

Loki being a god, had amazing stamina so it was no problem for him to keep going all night. Eventually, the two passed out wrapped up in one another’s arms.

  
The following morning, Loki was summoned back to Odin to hear about what his punishment was going to be.

But he was not long in the throne room, awaiting for Odin to finish his speech about how Loki being the Prince had a big responsibility and blah blah, when Loki suddenly felt a pain shoot through his body.

It was Rose. There was something wrong.

Odin could tell by the look on his face that it was something serious. So he said nothing when Loki bolted from the room to his omega.

He was back to their quarters within seconds and found Rose lying on front of the fire place, screaming in agony as she clutched her abdomen.

‘ROSE!’ Loki cried out and rushed to her.

He was confused, and so was his body, as she was giving off the scent that she was in heat yet there was strong pain and fear scents too. He pushed down his own arousal and scooped her into his arms. But even being in his closeness didn’t stop her from crying out in agony. He tried to croon, but that didn’t work either. She couldn’t even speak to tell him what was wrong.

So he rushed her straight to the healers.


	41. Chapter 41

Loki paced back and fore while the healers put Rose into a coma, it was the only way to ease her pain as quickly as possible.

Loki was still sporting a hard-on because of the scent that Rose had been giving off, but when she slept it quickly died down. And luckily for Loki, the healers knew it was simple biology so they said nothing.

Odin, Frigga and Thor came rushing to see what was going on. Frigga put her hand onto Loki’s shoulder to try and calm him, but Loki was beside himself with worry. His eyes were full of tears as he fretted over his omega.

‘What is wrong with my wife?’ He asked the healer, his voice breaking.

‘I’m sorry, my Prince. It seems that from the trauma she received it has caused her heat to not only become incredibly painful but to come sooner than it should too.’ The healer said as a few others did work to Rose behind her.

‘What can be done?’ Frigga asked for Loki, as he had lost his voice.

‘We can either give her injections to hopefully keep her heat at bay. That _may_ stop it. But, as we know the injections do damage if on them long term. From what we understand, she would need to be on them for life. Though we don’t know the severity of what her pain would be, even with the injections she may still experience pain. And it might complicate things… The other option is’

‘To take her ovaries out.’ Loki finished for her, a tear rolling down his face.

‘I am sorry.’ The healer said again, full of sincerity for him.

It was not something that an Alpha and omega was ever supposed to go through.

‘Will she be able to waken to make the decision? Or is it best to… Just do it?’ Loki asked.

‘We can do it now and she wouldn’t feel a thing. Normally we need their permission, however with you being her Alpha that is permission enough for something such as this. If we were to do nothing, it could cause even more damage to her body. And not to mention the excruciating pain that she was in before we were able to get her to sleep.’

Loki swallowed a lump in his throat and turned to look at Frigga.

Frigga reached up and wiped his tears away, then gave him a hug. ‘She would want you to make the right decision. She looks to you and trusts you to look after her. As any omega would for her Alpha. But you two are something special. There’s a bond there that will never be broken, a love like no other. You will both get through this. I know you will.’ Frigga spoke softly and Loki felt warmed at her words.

‘Do… Do it. Take her pain away.’ Loki nodded to the healer.

While the healers prepared to carry out what they had to do, Loki had to wait outside. He ran a hand down his face, but then when Odin put his hand onto his shoulder he snapped.

‘ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? This _, this_ is what that disgusting excuse of an Alpha did all those years ago. It wasn’t enough that he caused her pain and anguish then, but what he did has caused pain all these years later!’ Loki roared at Odin, his entire body was shaking in anger. He wasn’t exactly angry at Odin, but he was taking it out on him anyway. ‘I NEVER WANTED TO HAVE TO MAKE A DECISION LIKE THAT! NEV…’ He stopped as he fought back more tears, but he had to let them fall. ‘Never.’ He whimpered.

‘My son.’ Odin stepped closer and took Loki into his arms. He cradled his head against him while Loki cried.

‘Shh. It’s ok.’ Odin said softly.

It was very rare for an Alpha to display such affection towards another Alpha. Even father and son. But it was no ordinary situation, as Odin’s heart was truly breaking for Loki and Rose.

‘I’m sorry. I’m sorry.’ Loki sobbed. He knew he did wrong, with the killings. He knew it wasn’t Odin’s fault.

After calming down, Thor stayed with Loki while Odin and Frigga had duties to attend to. But they said they would back as soon as they could.

Frigga only had to look at Odin when they left before he knew what she was thinking. ‘He has been punished enough… He is right. That man has caused her a lifetime of pain, mentally and physically.’

Frigga smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek.

  
Loki was sat on the floor with his back to the wall, right outside where Rose was. He was on edge for the entire time, his body shaking with a mixture of emotions.

Thor sat down next to him and put his arm around Loki’s shoulder, expecting him to shrug him off or stab him but was pleasantly surprised when he did neither. He had never seen Loki so vulnerable before.

‘What if I have made the wrong choice, Thor? What if she hates me for doing this to her. For taking away a part of her. I feel like I’ve violated her.’

‘You did the right thing, brother. She will not hate you. She loves you. I’ve never seen a couple love one another as much as you two. Chances are she would have been in excruciating pain if they woke her up to make the decision herself. And being in such pain her head would not be clear at all. If there is one thing I have learned about Alphas and omegas. It’s that the omegas know their Alpha make the right decisions for them, with their best interests at heart… The good ones anyway.’

Loki took in a deep breath knowing that Thor was right, or hoping that he was right.

When the door finally opened and the healer came out, Loki jumped up to his feet and had to have great restraint so he wouldn’t just barge straight into the room to see his girl.

‘She is well and resting. It went well, she shouldn’t have any more problems now. You wouldn’t know we’ve been in there, she healed well.’ The healer said and moved aside, letting Loki in to see her.

When he walked in he was relieved that she was awake, just a bit dazed and sleepy.

‘Loki.’ She whimpered, reaching out for him.

‘I’m here, love. I’ve always been here.’ He rushed to her side and took her hands in his, leaning over to kiss her forehead. ‘Are you feeling ok?’

‘What happened? I remember being really sore. Then, I don’t know. The pain was so bad.’ She said in a slight panic.

‘Shhh, it’s ok. It was… Your heat. It came early and was extremely bad.’ Loki’s eyebrows creased as he tried not to cry and keep his voice steady for her. ‘The healers had to put you into a coma because of how bad your pain was.’ Loki sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked a hand through her hair. ‘They… They had to remove your ovaries, love. It was my decision to do so, as the other was to wake you up to ask. But you would have still been in so much pain.’ Loki said quickly.

‘Loki.’ Rose sobbed and hugged into him, hiding her face.

‘I’m so sorry… So sorry.’ Loki cried too and folded himself around her, keeping her safe.

Loki ended up lying in the bed next to her, holding her tightly. The healers all left the room to give them both space.

The two said nothing for a while, giving it time to sink in.

‘Are you ok?’ Loki asked, wanting to know what her thoughts were.

‘I… I kind of accepted the fact before that this may happen.’ She said sadly.

‘You did?’

‘Yes. I thought it best to think the worst, then if anything better happens it’s a plus.’ Rose sighed, lower lip quivering slightly.

‘Oh, love. I feel awful that I had to make that decision. Can you ever forgive me?’ Loki took her hands in his and kissed them repeatedly.

‘Of course. There’s nothing to forgive. You took away the pain. I know you would only do what was best for me.’ Rose assured him and pressed her forehead to his.


	42. Chapter 42

Rose felt like she was going to throw up because it felt like her stomach was in so much knots. Loki had already been trying to keep her occupied that morning because he knew how she was feeling. But soon it was finally time, so he took her hand in his and led her to the throne room. Where Odin, Frigga and Thor were waiting.

They were in their full armour, as was Loki, like with every type of celebration that was held in the palace.

Frigga gave Rose a reassuring warm smile and Thor was beaming happily.

Rose took a deep breath to try and calm herself when the doors from behind them opened. She and Loki turned around to see a beautiful Goddess walking into the room. A golden apple was floating just above her open palms, surrounded by a light golden mist.

It was finally the day where Rose was to gain her immortality. She was at last of the same age as Loki in human years.

The Goddess, Idunn, reached Loki and Rose. She bowed to them and presented the apple to Rose. Who wasn’t sure what to do and looked to Loki for reassurance and guidance.

‘Go ahead, you can take it.’ He smiled and motioned at the golden apple.

Rose reached out and took the fruit. Idunn then disappeared in a glimmer of dust right before their eyes. Loki grinned at Rose’s reaction to the Goddess.

The two turned back around to face Odin, Frigga and Thor.

‘I, the Allfather, give you Rosemary the apple of immortality. May you have a long, fulfilled life full of love, happiness and well-being.’ Odin slammed Gungnir down to the ground.

Rose took one bite from the golden apple, which was all that was needed, before it dissolved in her hands to dust.

She looked up at Loki and smiled, he beamed happily down at her. He took her into his arms and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. ‘Welcome to the world of immortality.’ He chuckled.

Thor let out a bellowing cheer as he raised Mjolnir up into the air. Frigga smiled happily along with Odin.

‘I can’t believe it. After all these years.’ Rose giggled over Loki’s lips.

‘It’s been even longer for me, love.’ Loki grinned.

‘True! You’re still an old grump in comparison.’ Rose teased, causing Loki to give her side a playful squeeze.

‘Careful you.’ He growled and tucked her under his arm as they faced Odin.

‘Go, enjoy your celebration.’ Odin dismissed them.

It was about time the two were able to celebrate. The past few years since Rose had her ovaries removed had been difficult. It took them a while to come to terms with never being able to have children. They also made a few more trips back to Midgard, to help children there. Even if Rose hadn’t exactly wanted to return there, she did go to help others.

There had been good moments too. Asgard had managed to put a complete stop to the trafficking of children, of any gender and trope. Each time they went to Midgard there was less and less children needing aided, so it became easier.

Loki and Rose also spent much of their time on holiday in Vanaheim, the cottage had become their getaway when it all got too much for them both.

So it was nice to let loose and have fun for Rose’s celebration. Loki swept her off her feet and he led her around the ballroom in a graceful dance.

‘So, does this mean I am now technically the same age as you? So, I don’t need to do as you say really.’ Rose said in a playful manner while she grinned up at her Alpha.

‘Well, in a sense, yes. But you are still just 25 really. I am hundreds of years old in comparison. That, coupled with being your Alpha, means that you still have to do as you’re told.’ Loki grinned back at her. His hand on her back slid down low and he gave her ass a cheeky squeeze, making her squeak and move in closer to him.

Loki took the opportunity of being so close and leaned down to whisper into her ear. ‘My little omega.’ He purred, his breath tickling her skin.

They danced some more and then eventually finished with Loki dipping her backwards, smiling widely as she laughed. He tipped himself forward and kissed her on the lips, making her blush.

‘I love you, my darling.’ He whispered over her lips.

‘I love you too.’ She smiled and cupped his cheek in her hand.

After more dancing, eating and drinking to celebrate, Loki and Rose went back to their chambers. Loki was very handsy and couldn’t stop touching her all over, making her giggle. They both fell onto the bed and rolled around, play wrestling. Until Loki started tickling her, to make her lose and she became pinned down underneath him.

He held her face in both his hands and kissed from her forehead down to her lips.

‘You are the most beautiful being in all the nine realms. And now, you shall live as long as I will. I cannot wait to spend an eternity with you, my love.’ His words brought happy tears to his omegas eyes.

‘I can’t wait either. I love you so much, Loki. My Alpha. My mate.’

Loki took his time undressing her with his hands. A change from him using his Seidr. But that meant Rose then had the difficult task of taking off his armour, which was not easy especially with her trembling hands. In the end, Loki had to help her.

He wrapped his arms around his omega and rolled them onto their sides, pulling her thigh up over his hip so he could easily slide his stiff cock into her awaiting softness and warmth. He bit down on her neck in the process. Entering her always took his breath away. A feeling that he wanted to last forever.

Tightening his arms around her body, he kept her as close as possible. Feeling her skin against his and her lips as he kissed her. They moved in tune together, rocking into one another. Both reaching pleasure at a languid pace once Loki’s knot swelled inside of her, neither one of them in a rush for it to be over.

  
The following morning they were woken rather early due to a guard knocking on their door. Loki had shouted to bugger off, but they were insistent.

Loki groggily rolled out of bed, in a not so graceful manner for the Prince, and went to the door. He summoned his leather trousers on the way. Not wanting to give the guard a heart attack by opening the door butt nude. Although the thought did cross his mind. But he wasn’t  _always_  mischievous. Just 99% of the time.

He opened the door, about to give them a right telling off for disturbing them so early in the morning after a big celebration. But the guard spoke before he had a chance to.

‘The King and Queen demand to see you both,  _immediately_. They are in the healers.’ The guard said quickly.

Loki frowned. ‘The healers? Are they ok?’

‘Yes… But you must come immediately, my Prince.’ The guard bowed and jogged away back down the hall towards the healers.

Loki turned and summoned the rest of his clothes as he rushed across the room to wake up Rose. She was already getting out of bed though as she had heard what the guard said.

‘What’s going on?’ She asked Loki while he got her dressed as well using his Seidr.

‘I do not know. But let’s make haste.’ Loki took her hand and off they went to see what was going on at such a time in the morning.

As soon as they entered the healers’ room, they were both confused.

Frigga was sat on a chair by the window, cradling a baby who looked only days old. Odin was stood at the bedside next to a healer, where there was a man lying. Looking incredibly worse for wear.

Loki stepped closer to the man, instantly recognising the beta.

‘Diljar?!’


	43. Chapter 43

‘L… Loki.’ Diljar croaked out, reaching a hand out towards the Prince.

Rose was stood by the door, frozen at the scene on front of her.

‘Diljar, my friend. What happened?’ Loki took the beta’s hand in his and he looked to Odin who spoke first.

‘We found him by the gates like this, with the baby in his arms. He asked to see you specifically.’ Odin explained.

Loki looked back to Diljar. ‘What happened?’ He asked again.

‘My… My home. Attacked… Raiders.’ He struggled to speak.

Loki looked at Odin, eyes wide. Odin nodded and rushed away to send soldiers into the city to find the raiders.

Raiders often came from other realms to raid people’s homes. Searching for anything of value to steal and sell on other realms. They slaughtered anyone that attempted to stand up to them. They were ruthless.

‘My wife…’ Diljar had a tear roll down his cheek and Loki knew that she was gone. He didn’t have to explain. ‘Please… Look after our child…’ He coughed violently, blood spurting everywhere. The healer rushed in to try and help, but Diljar waved weakly at them with his other hand.

‘She. Please. You saved me… Save her.’ Diljar’s voice was becoming quieter, his grip on Loki’s hand was still strong though. ‘Promise me… Need to know, she safe.’

‘We will look after her. You have my word, Diljar.’ Loki said truthfully.

Diljar nodded very slightly. ‘Your word… All I need.’

His grip on Loki’s hand went loose. Knowing that Loki would not go back on his word. He knew that his daughter was now safe. He could stop fighting what he knew was his fate.

Loki’s eyes were wide and slightly watery, confused at what was going on. But he saw Diljar take his last breath before there was no grip left in his hand.

The healers moved in and tried to resuscitate him, but there was nothing. He had a large stab wound to his chest and had lost a lot of blood. It was a wonder that he managed to get the baby all the way to the palace and survived that long. Sheer determination to make sure his child was safe.

Loki put his arm around Rose while the healers checked over the baby, who was quite happily looking around and giggling at all the new faces she was seeing.

‘Definitely a girl. I estimate she is only 6 days old… Poor child. She is unharmed, seems perfectly healthy.’ The healer told them, just as Odin returned.

‘The soldiers are on the case of finding the raiders. There has been 5 homes broken into… I fear there are more than just two casualties.’ Odin said sadly.

Loki swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked at the little baby that was back in Frigga’s arms, who was rocking her gently to keep her calm. She walked over to Loki and Rose and held the baby out towards them.

‘Diljar was strong enough to keep her safe. To get her here to you… He trusted you enough to bring you his greatest possession. Trusts your word. It is down to you what happens.’ She said softly to her son.

Loki looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he looked from the baby down to Rose.

Rose looked up at him and cupped his cheek in her hand. ‘He would want us to look after her… And you said that fate has a way of working out in the end. Perhaps… Perhaps this is it. Maybe we were meant to meet her.’

‘Are you sure? Taking on a baby is such a big responsibility. It has to be what we  _both_  want.’ Loki covered her hand with his and closed his eyes.

‘I know. And I do want this. If you do too.’

Loki turned his face and pressed his lips to her palm.

‘We will need to give her a name.’ Loki opened his eyes to see Rose smiling at him.

They both turned to Frigga and Loki held his arms out. Frigga handed the baby over to him and he held her closely.

‘Hello there.’ He cooed and rocked her up and down.

The baby looked up at him and giggled, kicking her legs around.

‘She’s very smiley.’ Rose said with a big smile herself while she rubbed her cheek.

‘I think, we should call her Faith… What do you think, love?’ Loki suggested, handing her to his wife for a cuddle.

‘I think that’s perfect… Our little Faith.’ Rose agreed and looked down into Faith’s eyes, which were full of nothing but love for her new family.

  
Rose and Loki were sat on the sofa by the fireplace in their quarters. Rose had baby Faith in her arms as she slept, after just having a bottle of milk.

‘Do you think we’ve done the right thing?’ Loki asked as he gazed down at the baby.

‘I think so. I mean, it’s what Diljar wanted. And we were speaking not long ago about adopting.’ Rose looked at Loki and he met her eyes.

‘You are going to be such a wonderful mummy.’ He smiled and cupped her cheek.

Rose closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. ‘I sure hope so. But I know you’re going to be the best dad in all the nine realms.’

‘I hope so too. I just hope I do not mess up. I want Faith to grow up knowing the truth about her heritage, yet knowing that we love her just as much as if she was our own flesh and blood.’

‘So we will tell her she is adopted?’ Rose asked.

‘Yes. I don’t want to lie to her. When she is old enough to understand. It nearly tore me apart when I found out. Even though my circumstances were slightly different to what hers were, I think it would still be best she knows.’

‘I agree.’ Rose nodded.

They had not long got Faith to sleep when there was loud rapping on their door. Loki groaned in annoyance as Faith woke up and started to cry from the disturbance.

Loki swore under his breath and stormed across to open the door. Only for Thor to barge in with his arms full of gifts.

‘Thor you bumbling idiot, what are you doing?’ Loki hissed.

‘I wanted to meet my little niece. And I bring gifts!’ He said with a big smile as he walked over to where Rose was with Faith.

Loki growled low in his chest and stalked closely behind him. His protectiveness over Faith had already kicked in. Even though he knew his brother meant no harm really.

Thor managed to talk his way into having a hold of Faith. Rose found it rather adorable how Thor had accepted her so well already and saw himself as an Uncle. And she adored the way that Loki was so protective, hovering very close to Thor when he held her. Seeing the look of concern on Loki’s face, Rose knew it was the right thing taking on Faith.

A new beginning for them.


	44. Chapter 44

Loki went back to his chambers one night after being out on a day hunt with Odin, Thor and some others. He was exhausted and feeling achey after a day’s riding. But as soon as he entered his chambers, he saw Rose sitting by the warm glow of the fire. She had Faith asleep in her arms and was dozing too.

His heart melted completely at the sight.

Creeping quietly across the room he picked up his cape and went back over to his wife and child. He draped the cape over them both and tucked it in so they were cosy. He didn’t want to disturb them.

He went to the bathroom and enjoyed a soak in the bath. It was just what his muscles needed. Though he was longing to lie down in bed with his omega and enjoy feeling her warm body next to him, as their girl slept soundly in her cot at the bottom of their bed.

Family life was something he could most definitely get used to. It had only been 2 months since they adopted Faith, but he loved her with every fibre of his being. Just as if she was his own flesh and blood. And he knew that Rose felt the same. She completely flourished being a mother. She was so attentive and caring for Faith’s needs, Loki was  _so_  proud of her.

After drying himself he went back through to find that Rose was awake. She was laying Faith into her cot. She looked up and smiled when she saw Loki. She put her finger to her lips, so Loki knew to keep quiet as Faith was still asleep.

Loki crept quietly over to Rose and slid his arm around her, he pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

He moved his lips to her ear and whispered. ‘How was your day, my love?’ His voice right in her ear made her tremble, she could feel his breath tickle her skin.

‘Better now that you are back. Was the hunt a success?’ Rose whispered back and hugged him.

Loki engulfed his omega in his arms and rested his chin atop her head. ‘It was.’ He kept his voice low. ‘Was Faith good today?’

‘She was an angel.’ Rose nodded.

‘Good. Come, let’s get into bed. It’s getting late.’ Loki used his Seidr so that Rose wouldn’t have to physically change into her night gown. She smirked at Loki, she always teased him how that was cheating. But in cases like this, she was rather happy for him to use it.

They climbed into bed and tangled each other up in their limbs, holding one another as close as possible. Rose was happy to have Loki back, even though it had only been a day. She missed him even when he was only gone for a matter of minutes. His scent surrounded her and she couldn’t resist the urge to bury her nose into the crook of his neck, making him smile.

He trailed his fingers up and down her back, smirking at the way her skin broke out in goosebumps from his touch. Even after all those years, he still managed to have an effect on her. Just as she did to him.

The couple fell asleep not long after getting into bed. They were lucky with Faith, she was a good baby that thrived on routine. She slept mostly right through the night, just waking up the once for a feed. Then as long as first thing in the morning when she started to stir, if they took her into bed between them both she would settle down again and let them have a long lie.

It was something that both Loki and Rose enjoyed. Having Faith between them in bed. She had the cutest laugh when Loki tickled her or made funny noises.

‘I wish she could stay this age forever.’ Rose smiled at Loki.

‘I do too.’ Loki agreed.

‘I wonder what gene she will have. It will be interesting when we find out.’ Rose said in wonder, stroking Faith’s hand softly with her thumb.

‘Hmm. Well, we know that Diljar was a beta. But I have no clue what his wife was.’ Loki sighed sadly at the thought of poor Diljar. But he tried to push those thoughts away and just concentrate on Faith.

‘Well, whatever she becomes, she will always be loved.’ Said Rose.

  
That same day they took Faith for a walk outside. She always looked fascinated when they took her out through the colourful gardens.

They bumped into Thor and Frigga there.

‘How is my favourite niece?’ Thor asked excitedly, coaxing Faith from Loki’s arms so he could have a hold. Loki reluctantly handed her over to her Uncle.

‘She’s your  _only_ niece, you buffoon.’ Loki rolled his eyes.

Thor ignored his brothers’ comment and started cooing at Faith. He took her over to the lake to show her some of the animals that were swimming. Loki quickly followed, keeping a close eye on Thor to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid.

Frigga gave Rose a kiss on her cheek and stayed by her. ‘You and Loki are both glowing. It’s so lovely to see you both so happy after such a hard time.’ She smiled.

‘Thank you. I’ve never felt happier. Loki told me that Odin is making his decision on who is to be King now.’

‘Yes, he has decided. Has Loki said anything about his feelings on the subject?’ Frigga asked.

‘He told me that he would rather Thor be King. That he doesn’t want the burden on his shoulders anymore. Though he would happily aid Thor as an advisor... I am guessing that you aren’t to say who Odin has chosen?’ Rose smiled sweetly at the Allmother.

‘You are right.’ Frigga laughed. ‘But, I think both of them will be happy with his decision… For a change.’ Frigga winked at Rose, making her smile.

‘I sure hope so.’

  
Loki and Rose took Faith back to their quarters for her feeding time. It was Loki’s turn to feed and burp her. But he received a nasty surprise when he did, as she puked all down his back. All Rose could do was laugh, nearly doubling over as she clutched her stomach. Loki’s face was a picture, it was impossible for her not to find it hilarious.

Loki grumbled in annoyance and glared at Rose, but she could see a tiny half smirk that was tugging at the side of his lips. Besides, he could just use his Seidr to clean the mess up.

He often cheated when it was nappy changing time too. But if Rose caught him, she would scold him for doing that. Many times he reminded her that he was the Alpha and the one in charge, but Rose crossed her arms over her chest and just gave him a look. One that only a wife could give and had Loki doing as she said, looking sheepish.

‘If  _I_ have to do it the hard way then so do you.’ Rose smirked.

‘Yes, love.’ Loki said in defeat every time.


	45. Chapter 45

Odin had made his decision about who was to become King of Asgard. When he told Loki and Thor, they were both happy with the decision. Though it came as no surprise, really. Thor was to become King, with Loki right at his side as his adviser. Odin had taken into account what Loki’s wishes were, and also Thor’s.

There was to be a ceremony for the new King in two weeks’ time. The palace was chaotic with preparations for one of the biggest ceremonies in history. But during all of the hustle and bustle, one of the secret passageways onto Asgard was left unattended for long enough to allow some enemies onto Asgard…

  
‘Are you nervous about tomorrow?’ Rose asked Loki as they climbed into bed after getting Faith settled in her cot.

‘No. Because this time I know how Thor’s ceremony is going to go. Unlike many moons ago, when I actually wanted the throne. I guess in a way, me ruining his ceremony back then was a good thing. It made Odin re-think and genuinely consider me, allowed me to discover myself for who I truly am and who I am truly meant to be.’ Loki smiled and trailed the tips of his fingers down his omegas cheek.

She smiled back at him and cupped his cheek, bringing his face closer to her so they could kiss. Their lips moved slowly together, Loki leaned over her more and pressed her down into the bed. When he grinded his body down against her, she let out a small gasp against him so he took that opportunity and slid his tongue into her mouth, smirking as his plan worked. He could taste the wine on her tongue from their dinner earlier mixed with her usual taste that drove him wild.

The sound of her giggling against him was music to his ears as he tickled his fingers up the length of her body, underneath her night gown. He reached the side of her breast and teased her, not quite touching where she wanted him to the most as he fluttered his fingers over her skin.

‘Loki.’ She moaned against him as his tongue flicked against the tip of hers.

‘What is it my little omega?’ He teased, breaking the kiss so he could look into her lust filled eyes.

‘Please, stop teasing.’ She said breathlessly.

‘Oh, but I do love to hear you begging and see you writhing underneath me.’ He purred and leaned in, kissing her neck instead. His lips were soft as they moved over her skin. He flicked his tongue out to taste her, making her moan underneath him.

‘Pleaseee, Loki.’ She whined and tried to reach down between them to palm at his groin, but Loki caught her wrist.

‘Ooo, naughty little omega. You are very needy tonight.’ He whispered and nibbled his way along her throat as he brought her hand up above her. He took hold of her other hand too and held them both above her using his Seidr. She felt the constant tingling from it against her skin, making her even needier.

Loki felt the tug on his Seidr as she tested its strength, but she submitted once she realised how good his handiwork was. He went back to nibbling all over her, biting harder on the side of her neck as he pushed her legs open and positioned himself between them.

He slowly teased her again, rubbing the tip of his cock up and down her core, feeling her wetness on him. He so wanted to forget about the teasing and thrust into her, but the little whimpers he was pulling from her was so tempting to continue with the drawn out pleasure.

Rose tried to buck her hips upwards to get more pressure, but Loki just moved with her. Eventually he relented and slid his hand down to touch her, she was so slick with arousal that his fingers easily entered her and sought out that sweet spot. He curled his fingers against her, grinning at the way her body jerked and moved beneath him.

‘That’s it, come undone for me my little one.’ He whispered huskily, coaxing her into an orgasm.

The way her body moved and the delightful flush on her skin when she came was a sight that Loki adored to see. But her scent was becoming too strong for him to resist, her arousal was making his head swim and his mind go fuzzy.

Rose was just getting her bearings after the first orgasm when Loki pushed his cock into her, settling in deep. She wrapped her legs around his body to pull him into her as much as possible.

Loki rocked gently against her, bringing them both slowly to the peak. He felt Rose tugging against her restraints again, so he released them, allowing her to wrap her arms around his back and to bury her face into his neck. He let out a grunt as she nibbled on his skin, down his neck and along his shoulder to that sweet spot that always drove him wild.

‘Oh gods, Rose.’ Loki cried out and pushed deep into her, allowing his knot to swell inside his omega.

Rose moaned as she came again, the way his knot pulsed inside was too much for her to hold off any more. Along with the way he spilled into her, grunting softly against her ear.

The couple were just coming down from their high, still locked together, when Faith stated crying.

‘Ohh, shit.’ Loki looked down to the end of the bed where Faith was in her cot, then back at Rose.

‘Uh, how are we going to do this?’ Rose said in a slight panic.

‘Wrap your arms around me, and your legs.’

Rose did as her Alpha said, then Loki held her tightly against him and rolled off the bed to stand up. Rose let out a small squeak from the movement it caused inside of her, arousing her all over again.

‘Not helping, darling.’ Loki groaned, feeling her body tighten around him. He needed his knot to go down, not stay!

Rose clung to Loki like a monkey and he carried her down to see to Faith. Loki kept a hold of Rose with one arm and reached out to Faith to soothe her.

‘Maybe she’s hungry?’ Rose suggested and Loki nodded in agreement.

He kept hold of Rose and went through to where they kept the bottles of milk in their living area. It was like torture for the two, their bodies incredibly sensitive to each and every movement. Rose buried her face into Loki’s neck, taking in his scent to try and focus on something. But she started nuzzling him and nibbling again.

‘Rose.’ Loki growled deep, in warning.

She only giggled in response and bit down harder, making him moan and nearly overheat the milk.

‘Stop it, girl. Or you will regret it.’ Though his tone had a hint of playfulness in it.

Once the milk was ready they went back through to their chambers. Loki managed to pick Faith up and they were able to rest her between them on their chests so Loki could feed her.

‘Well, this is different.’ Loki chuckled.

‘We didn’t think it through very well.’ Rose smiled.

But they both adored the way Faith was so happy as she had her feed. She then settled down again in her cot and fell asleep.

Rose’s face was hidden against Loki’s neck, just as he made way back to bed. She started giggling.

‘What?’ Loki asked.

‘This is one of those times that perhaps doggy style might have been a better position for us.’ She grinned and leaned back to look at her Alpha.

Loki grinned along with her. ‘Perhaps it would have, yes.’ He chuckled.

‘Or maybe we will have to be more careful and just not knot during sex until she’s sleeping through the night completely.’ Rose suggested.

 _‘No_ , no. We managed, didn’t we? So we will manage again.’ Loki said as he toppled them down onto the bed, making her laugh.

  
The following morning it was finally Thor’s ceremony. Loki was in his full armour and once he made sure that Rose and Faith were in their place in the hall with Frigga, he went outside to see his brother.

‘Nervous?’ He grinned.

‘No. Because this time, I know there is going to be no interruptions.’ Thor laughed and patted Loki’s shoulder.

‘Certainly not from me, that’s for sure.’ Loki chuckled.

The two waited outside the grand doors as they heard Odin say a small speech. Then Gungnir was slammed to the ground and the doors opened. Loki led the way first, people bowed to the Prince as he made his way to his position between Frigga and Rose with Faith.

Rose smiled at Loki, a small blush on her cheeks upon seeing her Alpha in all of his glory. She definitely had a thing for his helmet. Loki grinned cheekily at her and winked.

Thor made his way up, cheering and grinning at everyone. Everyone cheered for their new to be King.

He had just reached the bottom steps by Odin, when suddenly the doors burst open again. And in walked five frost giants.


	46. Chapter 46

Odin, Frigga and Thor all turned to Loki. Who looked just as shocked as the rest of them did at the frost giants bursting into the throne room like they owned the place.

‘I swear, this is not my doing.’ Loki said to his family, panicked. He instantly stepped in front of Rose and Faith to protect them.

Odin got into fight position with Gungnir and Thor prepared himself too as the giants strolled up towards them, everyone there to celebrate fled screaming.

‘What is the meaning of this?!’ Odin demanded, confused as it didn’t seem like they were there to cause harm, considering they weren’t armed and weren’t attempting to attack any of the civilians.

‘We have come to take our rightful King home.’ The largest one at the front of the group called out.

Loki gulped, feeling his stomach twist. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

Odin glanced to Loki then back at the giants. ‘We do not have Laufey here.’

‘Not Laufey. He died. His heir is here.’ The giant snarled.

‘No, he’s not. Now get out of my realm.’ Odin snarled back.

‘We know he is here and we will not rest until he reveals himself. Or we will lay waste to your Kingdom. Our army is awaiting our order, ready to attack. Hand him over or we will give the signal.’ The five giants had their ice weapons form in their hands.

Odin was about to attack, but Loki stopped him.

‘I do not want to bring war upon Asgard if it can be helped. Let me deal with this.’ Loki said determinedly.

Odin looked to the frost giants, who were still poised to attack, then back at Loki. He nodded at his son.

Loki turned to the giants and strolled closer to them, head held high.

‘I am the heir you seek. But I have no interest in being your King. You will need to look elsewhere.’ Loki said confidently.

‘We need proof. You don’t look like a Jotun.’

Loki was worried they would say that. He looked over his shoulder to see his wife cradling their baby against her. He felt his heart sink. He didn’t want war to break out, he needed to keep them safe. If showing himself was the only way to do that, then so be it. He hoped that once they saw it was him, they would listen to him and leave.

He closed his eyes, let out a sigh and allowed himself to change. He heard a few gasps from some of the commoners that were still trapped in the throne room, unable or too scared to go past the frost giants.

He opened his eyes and saw the Jotuns look amazed, then to his own amazement they all bowed down to their  _King_.

‘I am NOT your King. I may be Laufey’s son, but I am not your King. My home is here, on Asgard.’ Loki growled.

‘Your highness, we need a King. It is your birth right, it’s the law. You must return and take your place as King.’ The leader Jotun said as he stood up on front of his King.

Loki didn’t know what to do. He had never thought of this happening. He assumed that Laufey had other children, why would he just have the one? The Jotuns were known for breeding like rabbits. It was unusual for a couple to have less than four children.

‘He must have other heirs. I cannot be the only child.’

‘With all due respect, your highness, you are. His three sons and two daughters were all killed in an attack with him. You are the only one left.’ Another Jotun said, stepping forward.

Loki turned back to his Aesir form and backed up. Memories of when he was beaten by Laufey flashed in his memories again. He closed his eyes and tried to block them out.

‘I AM NOT YOUR KING!’ He roared at the giants. ‘I was cast out! Left to die! It is not my problem. Now leave this realm, or I will make you.’ He snarled and had his daggers emerge in his hands that were shaking with anger.

‘It is the law, your highness. Unless you wish for us all to rebel against this realm, you must return with us.’

Loki turned to look at Odin for guidance, whom made his way down towards them and put a hand onto Loki’s shoulder.

‘I am sorry, my son. It _is_  the law. The rightful King must return to his realm, if they are without a ruler.’ Odin said sadly.

Loki’s eyebrows creased in a mixture of sadness and anger. Odin could see the pain written clearly on his face, it broke his heart to see.

Loki turned back to the frost giants. ‘I will return, in two days’ time. I have a wife and child here. Surely you will grant your King some time?’ He said through gritted teeth. He wanted nothing more than to slay them all where they stood.

The frost giants nodded in agreement. ‘Two days. Else we come back for you, your highness.’

They all bowed and left the throne room in peace. Odin demanded for a guard to bring Heimdall to him, to find out how they got onto Asgard unseen. Loki rushed back to Rose and Faith, making sure they were ok.

Though Rose was more concerned over Loki.

He had a guard take Rose and Faith back to their quarters and told them he would be along promptly.

‘Let’s hope my third ceremony will be a success.’ Thor said as he went to Loki and patted him on the shoulder.

‘I am truly sorry, brother. I brought this upon you. It’s not fair.’ Loki said sadly.

‘It’s not your fault. Not this time.’ Thor gave him a comforting smile.

‘What am I to do? I cannot rule Jotunheim. For one thing, I don’t want to be King. But importantly, Rose and Faith would not survive in that godforsaken place. It’s far too cold.’ Loki looked to Odin and Frigga for advice.

‘We have two days to come up with a plan, son. Go and see Rose, she was shaken up and worried for you.’ Odin said.

‘Can’t we just destroy Jotunheim? Or go there with an army now!’

‘That did not work last time, Loki. You can’t destroy an entire race, I am not going through this again.’ Odin said firmly. ‘Now go, see to your wife and child. I will come to you later.’

Loki felt a mixture of emotions on his way back to his quarters. But mostly, he was mortified.

He entered his rooms to find Faith in her cot, Rose went running to him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

‘Are you ok?’ She asked quietly.

‘Yes. More importantly, are you?’ Loki asked, cupping her face in his hands.

‘I am. Why wouldn’t I be? There was no fighting, I was just worried for you.’ She said, a little confused.

Loki sighed, his lower lip trembled slightly as he tried to keep his emotions in check. ‘I… I never wanted you to see me… Like  _that._ ’

Rose felt her heart sink for him. She had never seen him look so troubled, so broken. She reached up and cupped his cheek with her small hand. ‘I love you, Loki. No matter what you look like. You’re my Alpha. My big, cuddly, goofy, protective, loving Alpha. Nothing will ever change that. Even if you were in your Jotun form.’

Loki’s heart was warmed at her words. He managed to smile as he placed his hand over hers and turned his head to kiss her palm. ‘A monster does not deserve you, my darling Rose.’

‘You are no monster… Laufey, is a monster. My parents are monsters. But you? You are anything but a monster, Loki.’

‘How can you say that? You saw me.’ He stopped and bit his own hand as he tried to keep himself together. ‘You saw what I am.’

‘I thought you looked rather beautiful, actually.’ Rose blurted out.

Loki looked at her for a second, not believing what she said. But there was no sign of lies on her, at all. He frowned. ‘You truly mean that, don’t you?’

‘I do. I would find you beautiful no matter what.’ She smiled.

Loki let out a relieved yet nervous laugh as he pulled her into him again. He buried his face into her hair, taking in a deep breath of her scent. He was so lucky. How did he get so lucky with his omega? He would count his blessings every single day.

‘We need to leave, before they come back looking for me.’ He said after a moment’s silence.

‘What? Leave?’ Rose looked up at her Alpha, confused.

‘They won’t find me if we move elsewhere.’ He said, rushed.

‘We can’t leave, Loki. This isn’t something you can run from. They would only attack Asgard, like they said. There must be another way. Besides, we have a baby now. We can’t just go on the run so easily now.’ Rose said quietly.

Loki picked up her hands in his and pressed them to his forehead. ‘You’re right, love. You’re right.’ He sighed, calming slightly. ‘I just do not know what to do.’

‘We will think of something. You’re Loki, the god of mischief and lies. Known for your tricks and chaos. Surely we can think of a plan. Even to buy us some more time for a more permanent solution. There must be someone else who can take the throne. Can’t you, as King, just appoint someone else to do it?’

‘It unfortunately is not that easy. For a King to make a decision like that, he must have been in rule for at least 100 years. Even then, there is so much to battle through to make it happen… But, you have just given me an idea that may work.’ He smiled.


	47. Chapter 47

Loki paced back and fore in his parents’ quarters while he waited for Odin and Frigga to come out of their chambers. Thor was sat on a chair by the fireplace waiting with him.

‘Loki, you will wear a hole in the carpet. Sit down for goodness sake.’ He grumbled at his brother, though he did feel slight pity knowing he was in such a difficult position.

The god of mischief just shot him a glare and continued pacing until eventually Odin and Frigga emerged from their room.

‘Well? Is there anything that can be done?’ Loki asked, rushing towards them.

‘I have learned that Laufey did indeed have another son that was unknown to most Jotuns. He was, like you, cast out as a baby. I have reasons to believe he is alive and well, living on Jotunheim with another Jotun family.’ Said Odin.

Loki felt some relief at last.

‘So, we go there and bring him to the palace in Jotunheim. He can be King!’ Loki grinned.

‘It will not be that easy. First we will have to prove that he is your brother. The only way we can do that is by bringing him here first, to our healers to take blood. Then he will have to accept being King. But, since you are the eldest and still alive, it could still prove difficult.’

Loki ran a hand down his face and growled. ‘Surely as King I can decide to hand the throne down?’

‘You would think it would be that easy, but unfortunately it is not.’ Frigga said sadly and put her hand on Loki’s shoulder.

‘First things first, we need to take a sample of your blood and fingerprints, in your Jotun form. Once we have that on file, you need to make an appearance on Jotunheim. You may have to rein there for a short while until we find Laufey’s other son and get him here to Asgard.’ Odin said as he went to the door and opened it, calling for a guard to fetch a healer.

‘I am NOT staying for longer than necessary on that godforsaken planet. I will go there and leave an illusion, the giants will have no clue.’ Loki snapped.

Frigga looked concerned at that idea. ‘You will tire yourself. Not only will you have to keep up an illusion for such a length of time, but at a distance too.’

‘I know. But at least I shall be able to have my wife in my arms each night. I will  _not_  leave her and our child.’

‘Ok… But you and Thor will need to search Jotunheim once we get a better idea about this frost giant you need to find.’ Frigga looked to Thor, who stood up and joined Loki at his side.

‘I will do anything I can to help.’ He smiled and put his hand on his brother’s shoulder.

Loki nodded at him in thanks.

‘You’ll have to remember that the giant may be… Shocked and surprised. He might not even know that he is adopted.’ Frigga told Loki.

‘I know. I know.’ Loki nodded, not really caring much about a frost giants feelings. All he cared about was getting out of the situation and making sure he didn’t have to rule over Jotunheim.

  
The following day, he and Thor prepared to travel to Jotunheim. He was up early to get ready, Rose was asleep in bed but she stirred when she found her Alpha wasn’t sleeping next to her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes to see him by the cot, looking down at their daughter.

‘I will be back as quickly as possible. I might be a little tired for a while, so I apologise if I am a bit grumpy.’ He said quietly to Faith, stroking her cheek as she slept soundly.

‘You’re always grumpy anyway.’ Rose said cheekily as she got out of bed and went over to him.

Loki looked up and grinned mischievously at her. ‘Cheeky.’ He grabbed her in his arms and tickled her sides for a moment, making her laugh as she squirmed in his hold.

‘Promise me you will be careful?’ She looked up at him and cupped his face in her hands.

‘I promise, little one. You’re not to be worried over your Alpha. I will be back this eve at the latest. I am sending an illusion of myself to the palace, to do the work. Thor and I have an idea of where Laufey’s son may be, so we are going there. Hopefully we will even be back by noon.’ He smiled.

‘I hope so. I would tell you to wrap up warm, but I don’t think you need to worry about that, do you?’

‘Nope.’ Loki smiled and leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose.

‘And I know that you are desperate to get this issue over with, but try to be nice to the frost giant. He will be just as surprised as you were to find out about his true parents.’

Loki raised an eyebrow up and looked down at her. ‘Why are you and mother so concerned for a frost giants,  _a monsters_ , feelings?’ He asked.

‘Loki… You’re forgetting that you ARE a frost giant. And he _is_  your half-brother, by blood. Frost giants are not monsters, just a different race. I’m Midgardian, you are Asgardian and Jotun. We’re all different, but that’s not what makes us monsters. What makes us monsters is how we treat others, what we do with our lives.’ Rose said as she slid her hands down Loki’s chest and straightened out his armour a bit.

She looked back up at his face to see him looking at her intently, his eyes softened.

‘What?’

‘I am just thinking, when did my Rose get so wise?’ He smiled fondly at her, pride in his eyes.

‘Well, one of us has to be the wise one.’ She grinned and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck as he laughed.

‘Yes. That is true, my love.’

  
Loki and Thor went to the stables to get their horses. They made sure the stable hands had fed them well that morning, so they had full bellies for the cold journey. They also had the stable hands put on a fur rug on the horses so they would be warm enough on Jotunheim. It would help keep the Prince’s bottoms warms as well since they were riding without saddles. Something that Thor was pleased about, Loki wasn’t so fussed.

Odin rode with them to the Bifrost to wish them luck. Heimdall said he would keep a close eye on them and help guide them to find Loki’s half-brother.

When the two arrived on Jotunheim, Loki sent an illusion of himself in his Jotun form to the palace, to take  _his_ place as King. So the two could ride out into the wintery land in search of the home of his brother.

‘Are you sure you wouldn’t just rather be King? I mean, then we would both be King. Think of the alliance we could have together.’ Thor said as he shivered, pulling his coat tighter around him.

Loki snorted. ‘I am sure. I do not think that Rose and Faith would do well in this climate.’ He was only wearing his armour, the one time that he wasn’t too bothered about his true heritage.

‘How do you feel about having another brother?’ Thor asked.

‘I… Don’t know. I had hoped that my days thinking about this place and everything to do with it was over. But unfortunately not.’ He grumbled.

‘He won’t be as good a brother as I am. Or as handsome, that’s for sure.’ Thor boasted.

‘Of course.’ Loki rolled his eyes, but smiled.

The words of Rose before he’d left kept going around his mind though. He had been selfish in the fact that he never thought of the frost giants as having feelings, just as he did. But his omega was right, completely.

They rode for nearly two hours before they saw a small hut in the distance, at the bottom of a mountain.

‘Is that it?’ Thor asked.

‘I think so.’ Loki nodded and halted his horse.

‘Are you ready for this?’

‘Yes.’ Loki nodded, determined it was for the best. He had to sort this mess out as quickly as possible.

They tied their horses up by a tree not far from the hut and went over to knock on the door. Loki changed into his Jotun form, in hopes it would make thing easier. When the door opened, he was face to face with his half-brother.


	48. Chapter 48

Loki found himself frozen to the spot as he looked upon his younger brother. He couldn’t quite believe it. But he could see the resemblances. He had similar markings to him and the same look in his eyes.

‘Who are you?’ The frost giant grumbled, looking between Loki and Thor warily. The only thing stopping him from attacking the Asgardian was because of the frost giant with him.

‘I am King Loki.’ Loki announced.

The frost giants features changed instantly and he bent over, apologising. ‘I am so sorry, my King. I did not know.’ He rambled quickly. ‘How may I be of assistance?’

‘What is your name?’ Loki asked first.

‘Aasmund, your highness.’

‘Do you live here alone?’

‘No, your highness. I have a wife and two children. They are not here at present.’ Aasmund said, slightly confused to why his new King was taking such an interest in him, he also kept glancing to Thor nervously.

‘May we enter?’ Loki motioned into his home.

‘Of course.’

Loki and Thor entered the small hut and sat down at a table. Loki and Thor had both expected the hut to be larger, considering it was frost giants that lived there. But it was about the same size that most of the commoners on Asgard lived in.

‘If I may be so bold, your highness. What is the meaning of your visit?’

Loki looked at Thor, who nodded.

‘I will be straight with you. This may be of some surprise, but you were adopted as a child.’ Loki said calmly, watching for any kind of reaction from the giant. But there was nothing.

‘I know. My parents told me when I was a young adult, just before they died.’ Aasmund nodded.

Loki’s eyes widened. ‘Did they tell you of your true parents?’

‘No, they just said they found me in the middle of the forest, dying.’ Aasmund said sadly.

Loki was surprised, but pleased. He had a feeling it would make things easier. ‘Well, I know who your father was. Because he was my father also.’

Aasmund’s eyes widened as he looked at Loki. ‘You… You mean, Laufey?’

‘Yes.’ Loki nodded.

Aasmund frowned and sat down, in shock. ‘Why would the King cast out children?’

‘If you were like me, you were a runt. Too small, not seen as a good Jotun in his eyes.’ Loki said bitterly.

Aasmund ran a hand down his face. While Loki watched the frost giant, he realised that they were indeed beings too. Just as much as he was. His mother and wife was right all along. He’d always seen them as monsters without feelings… He was feeling a bit guilty now.

‘Why now?’ Aasmund asked.

‘Why now, what?’

‘Why have you come to see me now?’

‘I had no idea that you existed until yesterday. I didn’t even know that Laufey had perished till a few days ago when some Jotun’s snuck onto Asgard and ruined Thor’s ceremony, demanding I return to take my place as King. It seems that no one else knows you are Laufey’s son either.’

‘With all due respect. What exactly is it that you want from me? I am sure this is not just a family call.’ Aasmund said abruptly.

‘I have lived on Asgard for all of my life. I’ve got parents, a brother.’ Loki motioned at Thor. ‘And more importantly, a wife and a child. I cannot be King of Jotunheim. Perhaps once, I might have considered it. But not now. My path has changed. I need to be with my wife and child. So, that leaves me in a difficult spot in regards to the throne here. Until I found you, another of Laufey’s children that could take over the throne. If you come back to Asgard, allow our healers to take a sample of blood and finger prints to prove you are of royal blood.’

Aasmund looked at Loki in shock. ‘You want me to be King?’

‘Yes.’ Loki nodded.

‘Why not just bring your family here and rule?’ Aasmund suggested.

‘That will not happen. Not only is it too dangerous for them here, they would not survive the cold. My wife is Midgardian, daughter Asgardian.’

Aasmund sighed, knowing that Loki was being truthful in that they wouldn’t survive for very long on the wintery realm.

‘I am sorry, your highness. But I cannot be King.’

‘Why not?’

‘I am younger than you, for a start. And I cannot take that on. I would run Jotunheim into the ground. I am not King material. I’m a beta for crying out loud. You’re an Alpha. It is in your blood.’ Aasmund stood up again.

Loki’s nose scrunched up angrily. ‘It does not matter what you are. Thor is a beta, he is to be King of Asgard! I cannot and  _will not_  live without my family and I  _will not_  bring them to this place. This godforsaken realm is already dying out, do you really think you could make it any worse?’ Loki snapped.

‘Loki.’ Thor said in warning, but Loki ignored him and snarled.

‘As your King, you should obey me and do as I say!’

‘With all due respect,  _my King_. You cannot force the throne upon someone.’ Aasmund said through gritted teeth.

‘IT HAS BEEN FORCED UPON ME! DO YOU THINK I CAME HERE WILLINGLY?’ Loki roared at him.

Aasmund’s jaw clenched, but he kept his cool. ‘I think you should leave, your highness.’

Loki’s red eyes flashed darker, but before he could even raise his hand to strike out at his brother, Thor grabbed his shoulder and started to drag him from the house. ‘Come, brother. Do not start a fight.’ Thor hissed at Loki.

Aasmund didn’t move a muscle while he watched Loki get dragged out from his home.

Loki stormed over to Gljásvartur, blasting a tree with his energy on the way in his anger. He mounted his horse and galloped away. Thor had to hurry after him, eventually catching up with him as Loki raced towards the Jotunheim palace.

‘LOKI!’ Thor bellowed at him as he rode alongside him. ‘STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?’

‘I am going to do what I should have done a long time ago. I am going to wipe out Jotunheim.’ Loki snarled and kicked on Gljásvartur.

Thor’s horse was no match to keep up with Gljásvartur, especially in the deep snow. Thor looked upwards. ‘Heimdall, if you can hear me bring us back. Loki first!’ He called out.

Loki and Gljásvartur were so focused, racing closer and closer towards the palace as it came into his sight, when suddenly the Bifrost opened up upon him and took him back to Asgard.


	49. Chapter 49

Loki was angry, no he was  _furious,_  that Thor brought him back without his permission.

Odin and Frigga rushed down to the Bifrost to try and help calm him down. The gatekeeper refused to send Loki back until he had permission from Odin.

Loki jumped on his horse and threatened that he would simply go to one of the secret passageways instead. But as he went to ride out along the rainbow bridge, Rose came riding towards him on Eir.

Loki stopped and his face dropped, the anger leaving him instantly upon seeing his omega. ‘Rose. What are you doing out here?’ He jumped down and went over to help her down from her horse.

‘Please don’t do this, Loki. Please. You might cause a war. I beg you.’ She said in a panic as she hugged him and didn’t let go.

Loki’s brow creased as he realised what a fool he had been. He put his arms around his omega and buried his face into her hair as he cried softly. ‘I’m sorry.’ He whispered. ‘I’m just scared that I lose you.’

‘Me too… But we will come up with something. I’m sure your brother will come round in time, just give him a chance to process everything. Getting angry and attacking the realm won’t help. Is your illusion still there?’ Rose looked up at her Alpha.

‘Yes, it is.’ Loki sighed and pulled her into him again.

Rose managed to persuade her Alpha to go with her back to their chambers. They cuddled together on the sofa with Faith in their arms too. Loki was already starting to feel the toll from keeping up the illusion on Jotunheim.

Whilst he enjoyed being there cuddling his wife, he still couldn’t stop thinking about what to do next. He had to get his brother to take over, it was the only way.

A kiss to his chin made him snap out from his thoughts, he focused on Rose and smiled.

‘Sorry, love.’ He said sheepishly.

‘It’s ok. I know this is difficult. But it will be ok.’ Rose buried her face into the crook of his neck, taking in his scent.

Loki slid his hand through her hair, it was soothing for him. But then baby Faith started to cry, it was her feeding time.

‘I think it’s my turn.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Are you sure? I don’t mind.’ Rose offered.

‘I’m sure, love.’ Loki kissed Rose on the forehead.

Loki took Faith from Rose and went into the quarters to get Faith’s milk. He cradled her closely against him while he fed her.

‘Daddy is in a bit of a mess right now, isn’t he?’ He cooed to her. ‘I don’t know how I would cope if it wasn’t for your mummy.’

Once Faith was finished, he burped her then took her back into the chambers.

‘No sickies this ti…’ He trailed off when he saw that Rose had fallen asleep on the sofa.

He put Faith into her cot, then went to scoop up Rose. She mumbled slightly, nuzzling more into him and making him smile.

‘Shhh, love. Sleep.’ He cooed.

He got into bed with Rose and made sure she was comfy. He kept his arms around her and surprisingly he managed to drift off to sleep quicker than he thought he would, with his girl safely in his arms.

  
When Loki and Rose woke up the following morning, they could hear a commotion outside in the corridor. Guards and others running past their door.

The two looked at one another, confused. They got up quickly, Loki used his Seidr to dress them both and Rose grabbed Faith as they rushed out to see what was happening.

‘What is going on?’ Loki demanded from a guard that was running by them.

‘There is a frost giant on Asgard!’ He said quickly, then continued running.

Loki frowned and turned to Rose. ‘Stay in the chambers. I will call for you when it has been sorted.’ He said firmly. She nodded and went back inside, Loki heard her locking the door from the other side.

Now he knew they were safe, he rushed to see what was going on. Though his energy levels were lacking due to the illusion he was having to keep up on Jotunheim, so it took him a little longer than it normally would before he reached outside in the courtyard, where the frost giant supposedly was.

There were guards in a circle around the giant, aiming their spears right at him. Odin had just arrived and went over, demanding for a reason why the giant was there. Loki couldn’t see him, but as soon as he heard his voice he recognised it was Aasmund.

‘Father! Stop! It’s my… Brother.’ Loki called out and rushed the best he could towards them.

Aasmund looked relieved when he saw Loki. The guards all stood down at Odin’s request. The Jotun stood up and bowed his head at Loki.

‘My King… I apologise for the un-invited appearance. But I wish to speak with you, if that is possible?’

Loki frowned, wondering what the giant was doing there and why he wanted to speak to him after yesterday. ‘Sure. Come inside.’

Loki led the way and they went to one of the common rooms to talk.

‘I am sorry, about yesterday. I was just rather shocked with what you told me.’ Aasmund sighed as the two sat down.

‘Yes, I know it will have been a bit of a shock.’ Loki said bitterly, still annoyed that he wouldn’t take the throne.

‘I have thought about it and spoke to my wife. She made me realise that I was being selfish by not helping you. That I’m lucky she and our child is the same heritage, and can live on Jotunheim. That you are not so lucky and would be apart from your family… I want to help and if that means taking over as King, I will give it a try. However, I still don’t think I can do it. I was a runt, bullied and attacked. That’s why I live out in the middle of nowhere, away from the rest of them. I won’t be taken seriously as King.’ Aasmund said, worriedly.

Loki was so relieved to hear that. Yet slightly concerned too, as he knew how ruthless the Jotuns could be to one another. Even if they were of royal blood.

‘Thank you. I am glad that your wife helped you see sense… They are rather good at that, aren’t they?’ He chuckled. ‘I understand your concerns. But it is in your blood. I am sure when they realise you are of royal blood they will respect you. They have no option to, or you can chop off their heads.’

‘I still don’t think it will be that simple… But I am willing to try.’

‘Thank you. Truly. And it means that Jotunheim and Asgard can have a truce again, build bridges. Since Thor will be King soon. Both my brothers King of realms.’ Loki smiled.

‘You truly don’t want to be King, do you?’

‘No... I did,  _once._  I would have jumped at the chance to even be King of Jotunheim. But since meeting my mate, my wife… That has changed. All I see is her and our baby now. Rose… She can’t have children of her own, due to abuse when she was a child. So having little Faith come into our lives has been such a blessing, I am not willing to change that for any throne.’

Aasmund eyes widened upon hearing about Rose. But he nodded in understanding.

‘I guess there’s a blood test I need to take?’

‘Of course. Come, I shall take you to the healers.’

Once Aasmund’s blood was taken and it was confirmed that they were brothers, they took a note and samples of the blood. For when they returned to Jotunheim to put forward to the people about their new King, they would need evidence just in-case.

Loki went to get Thor, to alert him about what was happening. That he was going to be gone for a while and to look out for Rose and Faith while they were gone.

‘Have you introduced Aasmund to them?’ Thor asked.

‘No. Not yet. I still do not know him, even if he is my brother. Once I’ve met his family and know him better, then I will introduce him to them. In time.’ Loki said protectively.

‘Fair enough. Well, I wish you luck, brother. If you need help, you know just to call on Heimdall. I shall be waiting and ready to come to your aid if it is needed.’ Thor gave Loki a hug, surprising him but he was grateful.

‘Thank you, brother.’ Loki patted him on the back.

Loki went back to Aasmund and then with Odin’s blessing, they went to the Bifrost. Heimdall wished them luck and told them he would keep an eye in-case it went wrong. Loki thanked him, then they were whisked off to Jotunheim to see if they could settle Loki’s dilemma, once and for all.

  
Rose was worried about Loki when he didn’t return that day. But Thor assured her that it would just take a while for Loki and Aasmund to get the realm in order. 

But that night, Rose woke up in the middle of the night in fear. Her entire body was sweating, she was shaking and had a sinking feeling in her stomach. She knew something wasn’t right, something had happened to Loki.


	50. Chapter 50

Rose found a maid to watch over Faith while she rushed to Odin and Frigga’s chambers. On the way there, she banged on Thor’s to get his attention too.

Just as she was banging on Odin and Frigga’s doors in a panic, Thor rushed up behind her. Then the door opened and Odin and Frigga looked utterly confused, just as Thor did.

‘Something is wrong with Loki. I can feel it.’ She cried.

‘Alright, dear. It’s ok.’ Frigga tried to calm Rose, she put her hands on her shoulders.

‘Thor, get the horses ready. We need to see Heimdall.’ Odin demanded.

Thor flew off with Mjolnir. He told the stable hand to get the horses ready then he flew to the bifrost ahead, worried. When he got to Heimdall, he was calm and looked at Thor with confusion.

‘My brother. Is he alright?’ Thor asked.

Heimdall closed his eyes and saw Loki and Aasmund at that moment, speaking to the Kingdom.

‘He is still having talks with the people, my Prince. Why do you…’ He trailed off as he watched all of the Jotuns suddenly start to attack Loki and Aasmund. It erupted into chaos within seconds.

Heimdall was in the midst of opening the bifrost, aiming at Jotunheim when Odin, Frigga and Rose appeared on the horses.

‘There is an attack. Happening right now!’ Thor said urgently.

‘We need to hurry!’ Rose cried out.

‘No, you stay here. It is too dangerous. Loki would never forgive us if we let you go.’ Frigga said softly to her, holding her hand to keep her back.

‘But he’s in trouble.’ Rose cried.

‘Father and I will rescue him. I give you my word, Rose.’ Thor put his hand onto Rose’s shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

Rose could do nothing but watch as Odin and Thor travelled to Jotunheim.

  
Thor and Odin arrived on Jotunheim. It was freezing cold for them as they hadn’t had time to dress accordingly. There was outrage in the Kingdom, a frost giant was on the throne claiming that he would rule over them.

‘We will not have runts of Laufey rule us! We need a strong, noble leader. I step up to this challenge and hereby claim that Jotunheim is now at war with Asgard! Find Aasmund and Loki, bring them to me.’ The giant shouted and the rest of the frost giants erupted into cheers and chants.

Thor and Odin charged on their horses away from the scene, not wanting to be seen. Heimdall spoke to them, claiming that Loki and Aasmund had managed to escape using Loki’s Seidr. But he was weak now and struggling, all of his energy drained. The attack hadn’t helped, having received some wounds.

‘What the hel went wrong?’ Thor snarled.

‘I don’t know. We need to find Loki. Heimdall, where are they, can you see him?’

‘I can’t, my liege. He is shrouded from my sight.’ Heimdall told them.

‘Aasmund’s house!’ Thor suggested and Odin nodded.

So the two galloped as fast as they could to the house, with Thor leading the way. He was relieved that he could remember the way and they soon happened upon the hut.

A woman frost giant opened the door and looked petrified when she saw Thor and Odin. But luckily, she knew who they were.

‘Is my husband ok?’ She asked quickly, having not seen him since he set off for Asgard.

‘He isn’t here?’ Thor asked.

‘No. What’s happened?’

‘He and Loki returned here, to talk to the people. To have Aasmund take his place as King. But it went wrong, a fight broke out and we know that Loki teleported them both away. But all we know, is that Loki is too weak now, having used too much energy. We need to find them before any of the Jotuns do.’ Thor explained to her.

The frost giant covered her mouth and whimpered. ‘My husband.’ She cried.

‘I’m sorry. We need to go and keep looking. But I do not think you are safe here in the meantime.’ Thor looked at Odin, who nodded.

‘Let us get you to Asgard, where you will be safe with your child. As soon as we find Loki and Aasmund, we will bring him to you.’ Thor offered.

‘Asgard?’ She gasped

‘Yes. Please, we want to help.’ Odin said softly as the frost giant child came into view. He felt a slight pang in his chest, he looked almost the spitting image of Loki when he had first found him.

The frost giant picked up her child and cradled him in her arms. ‘Ok.’ She agreed.

  
Rose was waiting with Frigga, near Heimdall. She was so sick with worry. What if they couldn’t find him? She kept feeling a pull towards Jotunheim, she knew he was still on that realm. But where?

She jumped when suddenly Heimdall turned his sword and opened the Bifrost, bringing Thor and Odin back. But she and Frigga were shocked to see a woman frost giant with her child arrive.

‘Mother, Rose. This is Gerd, Aasmund’s wife. And their child, Vasad. It is not safe for them on Jotunheim while the Jotuns are looking for Loki and Aasmund. They need to remain here until we bring Jotunheim under order and get Aasmund on the throne.’

Gerd looked scared and clutched Vasad close to her chest.

‘Of course. Welcome to Asgard. Let’s get you into the palace and safe.’ Frigga said kindly, putting the Jotun at some ease.

Rose turned to Thor and Odin. ‘I need to come with you. I can feel a pull towards Loki. I will be able to find him. I know I will.’ Rose said desperately.

‘No. It is far too dangerous.’ Thor said firmly.

‘Please! I need to, you won’t find him in time. What if they are injured? Please, I need to go with you!’ She cried and begged them.

Odin looked at Frigga, who nodded.

‘Alright. But the first sign of trouble and Heimdall is to open the bifrost to bring you straight back.’ Odin said.

‘Father! We can’t’ Thor began but was interrupted.

‘Enough! We are taking her with us. She is right. There is nothing stronger than an omega’s bond and love for their Alpha. If she cannot bring us to him, we have no chance in that frostbitten realm.’

Thor looked down and begrudgingly agreed.

‘Fine. But you are the one to deal with Loki’s wrath when he sees her on Jotunheim.’  


	51. Chapter 51

‘You’re going to need more clothes.’ Frigga said softly, using her Seidr to summon a thick fur coat that she helped Rose into.

‘Thank you.’ Rose said to her mother in-law.

She then mounted Eir and gave the horse a pat on the neck. She followed Thor and Odin through the Bifrost and into Jotunheim.

As soon as they got there, she shivered. Even with the big coat. It was no wonder Loki didn’t want her and Faith to move there, she thought. She couldn’t believe the depth of the snow either. It was up to Eir’s knees. The poor mare struggled to walk through the snow, but she could sense her owner’s urgency so kept going strong through it.

Rose closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the pulling she could feel inside of her, the pull towards her Alpha. She opened her eyes and led the way, Eir moving as quickly as she could through the snow.

They neared a tall mountain that came into view through the blizzard that started.

‘Let’s rest there until this storm passes.’ Odin said and Thor agreed.

Rose went along with them, as her pull of the direction Loki was in had faded. She hoped that wasn’t a bad sign. She felt sick with worry about Loki. Not knowing if he was injured or…  _worse_.

It took them a short while to climb the mountain, but halfway up there was a cave. So they went in there to shelter. As soon as they entered, someone lunged towards them with daggers aimed.

‘LOKI!’ Rose shouted, so happy to see him. He looked weak though, exhausted and slightly dazed.

As soon as Loki realised who it was, his daggers disappeared.

‘Rose? What the hel are you doing here?’ He rushed over to her as she slid off Eir and into his arms.

‘Looking for you!’ Rose said through tears of relief upon finding her Alpha safe and sound, even if he was crushing the air out of her as he hugged her.

‘You should not be here.’ He growled, leaning back to cup her face and look intently into her eyes.

‘I could feel it, inside me. To find you.’

Loki sighed and pulled her into him again. He rested his chin atop her head, then glared over at his father and brother. The two of them looked at one another and gulped, knowing they would get it later.

‘Aasmund is badly injured. I was too exhausted to be able to fight back, my Seidr is all over the place. Seems to have shrouded Heimdall’s view without meaning to.’ Loki sighed and motioned to the back of the cave, where Aasmund was lying. He had a bad chest wound but had his hand over it with a cloth, trying to stop the bleeding.

‘We need to get back to Asgard.’ Thor said urgently.

Thor rushed over and managed to lift Aasmund up onto his horse, then Thor led the horse outside. The group all gathered out of the cave and Thor called for Heimdall. But there was no answer from him.

‘I can’t get my Seidr under control.’ Loki grumbled, he tried to concentrate but he was still too weak and was unknowingly hiding Thor and everyone else from Heimdall.

‘You need to go further down the mountain, away from me. I will return as soon as I am a bit better.’

‘I’m not going without you!’ Rose said as she clutched Loki’s arm.

‘You have to. It’s not safe here.’ Loki said firmly.

‘No. Not without you.’ Rose whined.

‘Rose. I will be fine. I won’t be long. Now go!’ He growled in warning.

The omega side in her was too strong to disobey her Alpha. With teary eyes, she received a kiss on her forehead from him then she went with Thor down the mountain.

‘I will stay with you.’ Odin said and went back inside the cave with Loki.

Loki was grateful for the company, slightly worried in-case frost giants found him alone while he was recovering.

‘Why did you let Rose come here?’ Loki snapped, nostrils flaring as he glared at his father.

‘It was her idea, she was determined and Thor allowed it.’ Odin said quickly, putting his hands up in defence.

‘You both should know better. It’s no place for her.’ Loki snarled and sat down, head falling back as he closed his eyes to try and recover as quickly as possible. He could tell Odin was lying and laying the blame on Thor instead, but he didn’t have the energy to keep arguing at the moment.

Odin sat down next to him. ‘What happened? Why did the Jotuns attack?’

‘They weren’t happy, claiming he was a runt. Then one said I was just as bad. They decided to rebel against us and attacked. I only _just_  managed to teleport us here, but not before Aasmund got attacked.’ Loki said, eyes still closed.

‘Are you hurt? Or just drained?’

‘Just drained.’ Loki sighed.

  
Rose was still worried about Loki when they returned to Asgard. She refused to go back to the palace and instead waited at the Bifrost with Heimdall, who didn’t mind having some company for a while.

‘Why would Loki’s Seidr play up so much as to shroud him from your view?’ She asked the gatekeeper.

‘His body will be weak from having to keep up an illusion for a long period of time, across a great distance. After the attack, he used the last of his energy to get them to safety. When tired, the body and mind can cause havoc with Seidr. He shrouds himself from me so often, more so in the past, it’s one of the most common uses of his Seidr. It’s just gone into protective mode, thinking it’s the best thing to do while he’s weak.’ Heimdall responded.

Rose nodded in understanding, saying nothing else. She didn’t want to bother him, knowing he had the most important job on Asgard to do.

It was around two hours later before Heimdall opened the Bifrost to bring Loki and Odin home. When Loki emerged from the rainbow colours, Rose ran straight into his arms.

‘You’re back!’ She nuzzled into his neck as he lifted her up with ease into his arms.

‘I am, love. It’s alright now.’ He said calmly and crooned a little, sensing her worry for him.

He kissed the side of her head then they all made their way to the palace. They went to see Aasmund first, who was recovering in the healers room with his family at his side. They were so grateful to Loki for saving him, and to the others for going to find them.

‘What happens now?’ He asked Loki.

Loki sighed and looked down. ‘I honestly don’t know.’ He then looked at Odin, who looked concerned.

‘We now have a realm, an already  _dangerous_  realm, which has no leader. We do not know what they are planning, but we need to get it under control before that option is taken away from us.’ Odin said firmly, looking at Thor then back at Loki and Aasmund.

‘Does that mean…’ Thor trailed off slightly.

‘We need to regain control. We go to war against Jotunheim.’ Odin confirmed.


	52. Chapter 52

That night, once Loki had plenty of cuddles from their daughter, Loki and Rose cuddled up in bed.

‘My heart almost stopped when I saw you on Jotunheim.’ He growled and pulled his omega tighter against his body.

‘I’m sorry. But it was the quickest way to find you.’ Rose said quietly.

‘I know, love. I know. But still, promise me you will never travel realms again without my permission?’ He leaned back and cupped her face in one of his large hands.

‘I promise.’ She nodded, cheeks blushing from the way he was looking at her so intently.

‘Good girl.’ He purred and kissed her forehead, his praise making her heart soar as it always did.

Rose wriggled slightly against him and stroked her hand down his chest, to his abdomen. Then slowly further down until she started to fondle his cock.

‘Is my little omega horny?’ He growled playfully and nibbled on her earlobe, making her moan and grip him tighter with her small hand. She slowly started to stroke him, loving the way he grew hard in her hand.

‘Always for you, Alpha.’ Rose fluttered her eyelashes sweetly at him, making him chuckle. She knew how much he loved it when she called him that.

He slid his hand into her hair and held her steady as he crashed his lips hungrily against her lips. His tongue poked and prodded at hers as he rolled her over so she was on top of him. She was slightly gutted to let go of his cock, but instead she started to grind her body against him.

Loki let out a moan and his head fell back, eyes closed and mouth open as his little omega pressed her core against his cock, sliding up and down the length of him and leaving a wet trail behind.

He gripped her hips tightly, trying not to move as she did the work for him. When he opened his eyes, he was panting with need and he could see the desperation in her Rose’s too.

‘Such a desperate little omega you are. Craving your Alpha. Tell me, love. Do you want me to take over? Force you down beneath me and plunder into you? Make you come repeatedly on my cock?’ Even though he was struggling to keep composure, his voice was still low and incredibly seductive.

Rose loved the way Loki’s nostrils flared as he tried to keep himself in control. The way he was squeezing her hips, and when he started speaking dirty to her that was it. She had no hope of keeping herself in check and she ashamedly came all over his cock without even getting him inside of her.

She was gasping as she collapsed on top of him. Loki chuckled wickedly and trailed his fingers up and down her back, making her tremble. She was a little embarrassed, coming so easily for her Alpha. But Loki felt so incredibly smug about it.

‘I’m not done with you yet, little one.’ He growled and flipped them over, doing exactly what he said he would do. His cock slid into her with ease and he began rutting into her roughly.

Soon his knot started to swell, so Loki thrust as deep as possible into her and allowed them to lock together. Then he moved his hips in circles, making sure that his throbbing knot was directly over her g spot as he came in tune with her.

Rose thought it would be over, but no. Loki’s knot failed to go down, so he started moving again not long after he first came. He was insatiable that night, coming another three times before the two eventually fell asleep. But he was still knotted inside her.

During the night, Rose woke up to the feeling of him rocking into her, his knot tugging and pulling in the most delicious way directly against her g spot. His hard chest rubbed across her nipples, sending extra waves of pleasure throughout her body.

His mouth covered hers, eating up her moans and whimpers in hopes of not waking up Faith, who was still sound asleep in her cot at the bottom of their bed.

Rose felt so full when Loki came inside her, _again_. Even his knot wasn’t holding it all in anymore, due to the sheer amount. He was one to come  _a lot_  in the first place, but coming over and over without pulling out made it much worse.

When morning came, his knot finally went down enough so he could slide out of her. She let out a squeal at the feeling, as a rush of their fluids came out too.

Loki went to get a warm cloth and returned to clean her up. He enjoyed doing that, especially with how embarrassed Rose always looked. Even after what they did, she still felt giggly and fluttery when he was cleaning her.

‘This never works.’ Loki tutted. ‘You just keep expelling more and more of your lovely juices.’ He chuckled, tossing the cloth to the side to then lean in and latch his mouth onto her instead. He wrapped his arms around her thighs to hold her firmly open while his silver tongue went to work, flicking across her clit and suckling up as much of her as possible like he hadn’t eaten in days.

When Rose finally got a break, she was feeling very floaty and incredibly satisfied, as was Loki. They got showered and dressed, fed Faith and gave her a bath too.

Then Loki had to prepare to go to war.

‘Do you have to go?’ Rose said sadly, watching as Loki’s armour, helmet and cape shimmered onto his form in a haze of green.

‘I do, love. But I will be fine, I will return to you. I give you my word.’ He assured her, pulling her into him for a cuddle.

‘I love you, my Alpha.’ She said quietly, not wanting to let go of him.

‘I love you too, my omega.’ Loki whispered back and placed a lingering kiss to the top of her head.

Loki then went to Faith, who was in her cot. She giggled when Loki leaned in to kiss her forehead. ‘And I love you, my little darling.’ He smiled and stroked her cheek.

Rose felt a horrible tugging sensation inside of her as she waved her husband off to war.

  
Loki went to join Odin, Thor and Aasmund. Who made a good recovery overnight and wanted to fight alongside the Asgardians, to help. Along with the Asgardian army, they all rode to the Bifrost where Heimdall then sent them on their way to Jotunheim.


	53. Chapter 53

While Loki and the rest of the soldiers were away to war, Rose started spending time with Aasmund’s wife, Gerd, and their child, Vasad.

Vasad was a nice child, he was very fond of Faith. He liked to hold her and even read her stories, making the baby laugh and smile up at the frost giant.

‘I can’t thank you enough for your hospitality.’ Gerd said with a smile to Rose and Frigga as they were in Frigga’s quarters.

Vasad was reading to Faith in the corner of the room. Making different voices for different characters, every so often a giggle from Faith could be heard.

‘It’s our pleasure. Especially as you’re part of the family too.’ Frigga smiled softly. 

Rose looked over to the children then back to Gerd. ‘It will be wonderful for Faith to grow up around Vasad. If you’ll continue to visit, that is. He’s so good with her. Hopefully she will grow up knowing that everyone is as equal as the other.’

‘Of course, we would love to… I just hope that things in Jotunheim can be controlled. Some of my kind can get carried away and are incredibly brutal.’ Gerd sighed sadly.

‘I’m sure they will. If anyone can, it’s our husbands.’ Frigga laughed.

‘I don’t have any bad feelings yet, so I know Loki is ok. Hopefully it will stay that way.’ Rose said.

Only an hour went by and there was a knock on Frigga’s quarter’s door.

‘Enter!’ She called out.

A messenger of the army walked in, luckily looking happy and relieved.

‘I have a message from Jotunheim, your majesty. We have won the war. Peace has been obtained on the realm and Aasmund has taken his place as King. But they shall all return tomorrow eve. King Aasmund wants to draw up a peace treaty with The Allfather.’

‘Well, that is good news.’ Frigga said happily and clasped her hands together.

Even though Rose knew that Loki was fine, it was still a relief to hear it as well. Gerd was so happy too, and shocked.

‘That means you are now Queen of Jotunheim.’ Frigga smiled brightly at the frost giant.

‘I… Wow.’ Gerd laughed slightly nervously. ‘I think I will definitely leave most of it to Aasmund.’

‘That’s what you say now. But trust me, even King’s need a woman’s touch most of the time.’ Frigga winked at her.

‘Does that mean I’m a Prince, mummy?’ Vasad asked as he rushed over to the women, with Faith carefully cradled in his small arms. He handed her back to Rose before running to sit on his mum’s lap.

‘It sure does. _Prince_  of Jotunheim.’ Gerd kissed the top of his head.

  
Rose went back to her chambers later that night, she couldn’t wait for Loki to return to them tomorrow. She fell asleep on the sofa by the fireplace with Faith in her arms. When she woke up, it was morning.

After feeding Faith she went to bathe with her. She was careful when in the bath with her, cradling her against her chest to keep her above water. Faith loved her baths though. She enjoyed splashing around with her tiny hands, making as much mess as possible and giggling like crazy in the process.

‘Daddy will be home tonight. I can’t wait to have him back. I’m sure he will be happy to see you!’ Rose cooed to Faith, getting more giggles in response.

‘I am most certainly happy to see her. And you too.’ Loki said, startling Rose slightly making water splash everywhere.

‘Loki!’ She screeched excitedly, seeing her Alpha leaning against the doorframe, arms folded over his chest as he gazed upon his wife and child in the bath.

‘Hello, love. I couldn’t wait any longer to get home to you!’ He crossed the room and crouched down at the side of the tub, sliding a hand to the back of her head as he kissed her.

‘I missed you so much.’ Rose whispered over his lips.

‘I missed you so much too. That week felt like a year.’ Loki said, his voice pained.

He stood up and his armour shimmered off his body. Rose blushed seeing him naked, even though she’d seen him like that a million times now. It always made her stomach flutter with butterflies, just like the first time.

Loki slid into the bath behind Rose and pulled her between his legs, her back flush against his chest. She leaned back into him and sighed happily. He nuzzled into her neck and pressed kisses down and along her shoulder.

Their soft moment was ruined when Faith splashed in Rose’s arms, making them all laugh.

‘I remember when you were a child and we would have bubble fights. Mother was appalled with the state of the floor after bath time if I was in charge.’ Loki chuckled and rested his chin on Rose’s shoulder.

‘You always did do a good pirate impression though.’ Rose laughed.

‘I can’t wait for all the fun times we have ahead of ourselves with Faith as she grows up.’ Loki reached forward and stroked Faith’s cheek softly.

‘Me too.’ Rose smiled and turned her head around to kiss Loki on the lips.

  
After bathing together, they got dried and dressed before going to the main hall later in the day for the return of the rest of the army. Including Odin, Thor and Aasmund.

Gerd and Vasad were over the moon when they saw Aasmund.

There was a large celebration held that night for the victory. And also to celebrate the new relationship between Asgard and Jotunheim.

Freya and Baldur were looking after Faith for the night, so Loki and Rose could enjoy themselves and have a few drinks if they wanted to.

But Loki couldn’t keep his hands off his omega. He just wanted to spend the eve with her,  _alone._  After being away for so long, she was all he wanted. He was very touchy feely while they danced, and when she was trying to get food from the buffet his hands were constantly around her waist. He kept stealing kisses from her too.

Then they both couldn’t hold off any longer. They excused themselves from the party and made their way back to their chambers, but on the way there their hormones became too much. Rose was giving off very strong arousal scents and it was driving Loki insane.

When they turned down a quiet corridor, not far from their chambers, Loki pinned her against the wall and attacked her mouth.

‘Gods, Rose. I can’t control myself around you. You smell too good, my love.’ He growled over her lips before thrusting his tongue in.

Rose moaned around him as he pressed himself against her. She automatically put her hands up above her against the wall in submission. Loki let out a growl of approval. He reached up with one hand to trap her wrists there, knowing how much she loved to feel the power of him physically holding her in place.

His free hand made its way underneath her dress, he tickled lightly up her inner thighs until he reached her knickers. He stroked her with the back of his hand, enjoying the whimper that came from her.

‘I can smell your arousal, so eager.’ He purred, nuzzling her neck and revelling in her scent.

Using his Seidr, he removed her knickers and cupped her. Hearing more whimpers as she tried to buck against him, he slid his fingers through her folds and easily inside her with how wet she was already. He twisted and curled until he found that one spot that drove her wild.

‘Aha! There’s that  _wonderful_  spot. The one that makes you mewl and cry out my name.’ Loki whispered huskily to her, loving the way her entire body shuddered against him.

He teased her until even he couldn’t take it any longer. He removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with his cock, hiking her thighs up and around his waist. He thrust into her, filling her up nicely.

‘Oh, gods. Loki!’ Rose cried out in pure ecstasy when his knot slipped into her and seconds later he was filling her to the brim with his seed.

The two had to stay there until Loki’s hormones calmed down enough and allowed his knot to go down. They were lucky that no one passed by, everyone too engrossed in the ceremony.

When Loki pulled out, his seed and Rose’s arousal slid down her thighs, making her feel dirty. But in the way she loved, knowing it was Loki’s seed. The two ran back to their chambers, giggling like young horny teenagers. Then as soon as they got behind closed doors, they pounced on one another again.

  
After hours and hours of fucking in various positions, the couple cuddled together. Their sweaty bodies slick against one another.

‘I have a surprise to tell you about…’ Loki grinned mischievously as he stroked Rose’s back softly.

‘Ohh, what?’ Rose asked, eyes lighting up excitedly. She did love surprises.

‘You know our little holiday home in Vanaheim?’

‘Yeah.’ Rose nodded eagerly.

‘Well, these last few days I’ve had some servants modify it. Make it slightly larger, added stables and put up a fence around a large paddock… As that is going to be our new home.’ Loki smiled.

Rose squealed in excitement and rolled on top of him. ‘That’s amazing!’ She giggled, kissing his neck and all over his face repeatedly, making him laugh.

‘So you do want to move there?’ Loki asked, wanting to be sure.

‘Of course! It will be wonderful.’ Rose grinned.

Loki cupped her face in his hands and kissed her on the lips.

‘A new start for the three of us. I’ve had enough of being here, around too many people every single day. We need our own home. Our own space. No more drama.’

Rose’s heart felt like it was going to burst with happiness and love for her Alpha. Loki felt the same, feeling ecstatic about a new start, the three of them together. Alone.

‘I love you, my darling Rose. You and Faith are all that matters to me now. You are my life.’


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Can’t believe it’s the end of the story with these two. It’s been so much fun. I love these two so much, it’s kinda sad for me that this is the end. But happy as well, in a way. I wasn’t sure when I was going to finish this fic, but it just felt like this was the right time now. After their last drama with Jotunheim, it’s time they got their happy ever after. :-)

**9 Years later**

Loki, Rose and Faith were lying in the paddock outside their house one night, the horses were grazing nearby while the stars looked down upon them.

Loki was pointing to a lot of stars, telling Faith their names and different constellations. 

 

Moving to Vanaheim was the best decision Loki could have ever made for his family. They went back to visit Asgard on occasion, or when Thor needed guidance he would summon for Loki or go to visit them. Thor always loved a chance to see his niece, spoiling her rotten.

Aasmund, Gerd and Vasad visited often too. Vasad was a great cousin for Faith, playing with her and teaching her things as she grew up.

Faith was sat on a horse as soon as she was able to hold herself up. Then when she turned eight, Loki got her a horse of her own. A beautiful appaloosa mare. The only thing that Loki regretted was allowing Faith to name her. So she was promptly called Spotty. And unfortunately, no amount of coaxing would get the stubborn child to change her mind.

Rose had just laughed, saying it was Loki’s fault. She was getting stubborn, just like him.

Faith was also highly interested in learning about other realms. As well as Loki’s Seidr. Often Frigga gave her lessons when they went back home to visit. Or if she went to stay there alone so Loki and Rose could have some time together. Faith enjoyed spending time in the palace with her grandparents.

She went to school on Vanaheim. Loki had been a nervous wreck the first day, just like he had been when Rose first went to school. But Faith was a lovely, bright, fun girl to be around. Confident too. She made friends easily and was one of the most popular ones in her class.  
  


Loki and Rose decided to tell Faith about her true parents that night. They were really nervous about doing so, unsure on how she would take it.

Loki rolled onto his side and looked at Faith, Rose was at her other side and did the same. Faith looked between them both, thinking she was in trouble for something.

‘Look, whatever it is, it wasn’t me!’ She said in defence, making Loki laugh.

‘You’re not in trouble, sweetheart. We just want to tell you something.’ Loki smiled.

‘Ok… What is it?’ She asked, looking between her parents again.

Loki took a deep breath. ‘This might be a bit of a shock.’ Loki reached out and rubbed her arm. ‘When you were a baby, just days old… You were given to us. By your  _real_ father. He was badly injured, your mother had just been killed by raiders. Your father knew he wasn’t going to survive, so brought you to us.’ Loki said carefully.

Faith’s eyes widened once she took in what he said.

‘So… I’m adopted?’ She asked quietly.

‘Yes. But that doesn’t mean we love you any less than if you were of our blood. You mean the world to us, Faith.’ Rose said, trying to keep her own emotions in check.

It was a few moments before Faith responded. ‘That just means I have two Dads.’ Faith smiled and hugged Loki tightly. Loki was relieved and squeezed her tightly. Then Faith rolled over and hugged Rose. ‘And two Mums!’

Rose was incredibly relieved as well. Neither of them expected her to take the news so well. For an almost ten year old, she was _so_  grown up.

‘We love you, Faith.’ Rose smiled, leaning back to look at her.

‘I know. I love you both, too.’ She leaned back and looked up at the sky again. ‘Are they up there? My…  _Other_ , parents?’

Loki and Rose shuffled in closer to her and looked up with her.

‘Yes, they are most definitely up there in Valhalla.’ Loki nodded. ‘They were so brave when the raiders attacked, making sure you were safe and unharmed. Your father was gravely injured yet managed to get you from your home at the edge of the Asgardian city all the way to the palace before giving in.’

‘Wow… So am I full Asgardian?’

‘Yes, you are. I am Jotun and your mother is Midgardian. We are all from different realms really, but one family.’

‘You’re adopted too?’ Faith’s eyes widened, looking at her Dad.

‘I am. I’ve been very lucky.’ Loki smiled.

‘I’m very lucky too.’ Faith said, laying her head down again.

Loki looked over Faith at Rose, the two smiled at one another. Loki could see the happiness and relief in his wife’s eyes. And she could see the same in Loki’s. 

‘We’re the lucky ones, having you in our lives.’ Loki leaned over and kissed Faith’s forehead.

‘Ok! Ok! No more mushiness!’ Faith pushed Loki away, making him chuckle. She got up and went over to see Spotty.

Loki moved over and took Rose into his arms as they lay down, but they still kept an eye on Faith.

‘She took that so well. I can’t believe it.’ Rose said happily.

‘I know. I was dreading this day, thinking she would hate us.’ Loki nodded.

‘She’s a good kid.’

‘Because she has an amazing mother.’ Loki kissed Rose’s temple.

‘And an equally amazing father.’


End file.
